<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trøllabundin by BigMammaLlama5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755921">Trøllabundin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5'>BigMammaLlama5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cryptid AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, F/F, Injury, Jack Spheer - Freeform, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, The Super Friends, Violence, and Bayek of Siwa just roll with it, i know im probably overtagging im sorry, mild body horror, special guest appearances of Barry Allen, supporting cast including</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigMammaLlama5/pseuds/BigMammaLlama5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For an immortal, finding peace in a slow and lengthy existence can often drive one to unending boredom and recklessness. With the world progressing and warping into a ball of wire and plastics and technology, that once boundless territory is choked and hard to find. There are still some pockets of wildness left in this realm to exist in, and that is where the Morrigan has tucked herself away. In a small cozy home on the far rocks of the Faroes, she has finally found peaceful refuge after centuries of turmoil just on the edge of modern humanity. Lonely and far from her true home she keeps to herself, until one evening her life is upended again in the form of a fiery Fae and broken wards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cryptid AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trøllabundin eri eg eri eg / Spellbound am I, am I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Of stormy nights of salt and blood. The fear of uncertainty and loss from being uprooted.</p><p>Brief descriptions of wounds. I felt it would be safest to adequately tag this story as well as have additional pre-chapter warnings. I hope it’s enough!</p><p>Chapter 2 out October 4th.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rain whipped down in stinging sheets from the sky at the whim of the gale. The angry sea churned not far below the stony outcropping, battering the rocky shore in an inky frothy fury that would crush any poor soul unfortunate enough to fall in. Lightning split the sky in a deafening </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span>, casting the world into blue-white harsh relief for a breathless moment. It illuminated the lone slender figure standing at the very edge of the rock in the shadow of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kópakonan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was steadier than the statue even though the wind buffeted her body and tore mercilessly at her long black coat and loose hair. Her hair stuck to her face and neck as the rain lashed at her ghostly fair skin, catching in between her pale lips. Mossy green eyes stared unseeing out across the dark ocean as the toes of her salt-stained boots hung over the edge of the slick rock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan sighed and licked the salty rain water off of her lips, pulling her hand from her pocket and checking the gleaming wrist watch on her slender wrist. She decided she had some more time to waste and readjusted her soaked coat around her shoulders. Not that she even </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the coat, but it made the mortals leave her alone if she at least made the effort to look like she was dressed properly for the elements. Not that any sane human would be out in elements </span>
  <em>
    <span>like this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it was peaceful in the storm. The world of electricity grew quiet as the small village of Mikladalur hunkered down to ride out the wrath of Poseidon. Of course, the Morrigan knew he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> somewhere off the coast of Hawaii frolicking in the surf with some unsuspecting college girl on summer vacation. There was no god at play here. Only her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan sighed again, breathing the salt in and tried to make out the dark loom of land across the sea, another island in the archipelago that acted as her haven. Her gaze wandered and she could see a fishing boat returning to the tiny port, the light of the cabin a candle light on the heaving surface of the bay. There had been no plan to herald the end of time spent tonight, and she reached out, sinking into the humming comfort of the magic that saturated her being. It flooded underneath her skin like slow cool water, fogging her breath and tingling at the tips of her fingers as she stretched them in front of the boat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Be still</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tingle of icy cold pricked at her fingertips and the waters in front of the boat calmed to a gentler swell, but only long enough for the vessel to motor its way to an empty berth and tie down. She could feel the power of the ocean fighting against her will, pulling heavily at her hand until she released it with a sigh. The storm surged again and the Morrigan went back to her quiet observing. There would be no deaths in her secluded haven this evening. The weather raged on and the Morrigan gathered her coat around her nearly an hour later, sated with her bout of solitude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>ssssSSSKOOM-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had just stepped away from the edge when there was an ear-splitting crack of thunder and the ley line under Mikladalur lurched and twanged so strongly it brought the Morrigan to her knees. Copper flooded her tongue and restless electricity prickled her skin at the disruption. Something wasn’t right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something had breached the veil into the human realm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan swallowed against the surge of power vibrating through her chest, roiling in a heady spin as it looked for a release, and steadied herself. She turned her face to the black sky, piercing eyes unblinking against the lashing rain and breathed in steadily. There was a disturbance rippling through the stratosphere wards she had enchanted in what felt like eons ago, like a needle punching through skin. Forced through. It tugged at the corner of her attention and the Morrigan followed it, just barely catching the fiery flash of light blinking into existence high above. The storm extinguished it and she watched the black thing plummet in a dead free fall. Thankfully whatever it was was headed right for the bay and away from the homes of Mikladalur. The last thing the Morrigan wanted to do was expend the extra energy to curb the trajectory of the object. Lightning flashed low across the sky, casting the intrusion into a low relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t some</span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was some</span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone had punched into their world and was now hurtling towards the water in a heap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t anyone else in the Faroes who could take care of this intruder, it had to be her. The Morrigan grumbled a few choice words and carefully started back towards the safety rail. It had been well over two hundred years since anyone had tried to force their way into the human realm and she wasn’t about to let some </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span> upset the delicate balance between the humans and the gods. She peeled her waterlogged coat off and draped it over the metal railing, and absentmindedly pulled a weave of illusion over her clothing and herself. It slid along her skin like cool silk and cloaked her from the human eye. There was a whistling and she turned just in time to see the figure plunge into the water with a deep splash a few hundred yards out past the small harbor. The Morrigan pressed her lips together in a grim line and quickly stripped out of her clothing, toeing her boots off and stuffing her stockings and underthings in her coat pockets. It would just cause extra weight and drag in the current. She left her jewelry and the heavy pendant around her neck on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She padded back to the edge over the slick rock, ignoring the stinging heavy rain on her bare skin and breathed deep. The Morrigan pulled on the slumbering power in her being with coaxing hands and a calm mind. Cool strength bled into her veins from the well in the center of her chest and hummed tantalizingly to the surface. It felt familiar and </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she rolled her shoulders back with a grunt as energy flooded her. She shook her hands out in anticipation, feeling alert and primed, and waited for a surge of a wave to crash over the outcropping. It came a moment later in a rushing froth of foam and icy water. She let it push at her legs until it reached her knees, and then the Morrigan dove in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was dark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But with a coaxing of crystalline facets, the roiling and dragging waters around her slowly lit like the basement of an old home, grey and gloomy. She swam down and out, her pale body cutting through the water like a knife. Beneath her was nothing, but she knew whoever it was had to be down there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pressure of the ocean bore down and finally, the sandy floor came into view. With a twist of her arms, the Morrigan righted herself and sank her feet into the bottom of the ocean between the islands. She took a moment to balance herself, and then stretched her hands out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Show.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out past her fingertips and into the dark waters, probing, feeling. Looking for that new asshole who damaged her wards. Ice cooled the back of her head and she reached further, looking for anything. The freezing feeling of her power, comfortable to her, crept down her neck and across the tops of her shoulders as she eased further out. It was one of the simplest incantations of finding, but sometimes it still felt like the wet slimy whites of a chilled egg were sliding over her skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was the series of boulders. There was the old concrete barrier that had washed into the harbor twenty years prior and been carried by the current a hundred and fifty meters behind her. Wriggly sea cucumbers and brittle stars shared the space with urchins and fish. And then the tangling forest of thick kelp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deep within the sway of the green, something pushed against her gentle probe. But so weakly that it was nothing but a presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan maintained her incantation and reeled the fan of her probe in, focusing on the intruder. She took a single steady step forward over the coarse sand and paused, her inky hair curling around her shoulders and neck in a silky cloud. The intruder didn’t move, but stayed sunken in the silt and kelp. At least they weren’t trying to flee. Perhaps they couldn’t? She set out with a purposeful step this time, the soft shushing of her feet in the sand helping keep a rhythm to the incantation spinning in her mind. She stepped into the kelp forest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tickling of fish swimming past her brushed against her skin as she picked her way through, careful not to tread on any of the ocean’s denizens. She had said there wouldn’t be any deaths in her haven that night, and that courtesy extended to the sea creatures in the ocean. That courtesy also extended to this intruder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> they </span>
  <em>
    <span>behaved</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Morrigan hadn’t gotten this far in life to be upset by some hotshot who didn’t even try for stealth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On she went, stepping over a pale anemone and politely slipping through spaces between kelp vines. She maintained her incantation, falling into a near meditative lull as the familiarity of the tide of magic buzzed happily under her skin. She hadn’t let it Search for a while, and it was eagerly tripping through her fingertips to work. It led her closer and closer to the unmoving intruder, nosing over them like a curious dog. They weren’t fighting back, so she let it do what it wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An armored leather boot came into view from in between two root beds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sheen of gold-ish plate was strapped to the top of the boot, and it was unmoving. The Morrigan pulled herself reluctantly out of her comfortable lull and ended the incantation. The lacy feeling spidering across her head and shoulders faded like a comfortable shawl sliding off her skin. She let her arm relax and coaxed the still present power to pull up in a protective barrier. Her skin cooled and her body took on a barely visible iridescent shimmer. The Morrigan strode on, lowering herself into a near-crouch in case she needed to dodge quickly. The barest hint of adrenaline spiked through her chest as a matching grieve attached to the boot appeared, in the same burnished-gold. There was a fine subtle engraving of what looked like wings in the metalwork, a detail of craft that would be costly from the hands of a master. She could feel the spell work woven into the armor from nearly twenty feet away and knew that had this intruder been more present, she would have had her work cut out for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But something wasn’t right. She could taste blood in the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cold, coppery. And foreign. Too sweet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t like it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan guessed that the reason they weren’t moving was because they were injured. Or dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a twitch of her fingers the kelp parted with a pulse. There was a billowing red cape, rich as a ruby, and tattered on the ends. Battle torn. The fabric swayed low and the water darkened and changed color.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan stepped closer and looked down upon the intruder, drawing up short.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a woman, handsome in a conventional form, with long blonde hair and a thin straight nose. Her eyes were vividly blue, bloodshot as she stared unseeingly up towards the surface, tiny bubbles escaping her parted lips. There was a nasty cut bisecting her right brow. The rest of her golden burnished armor was just as intricately detailed, padded by leathers and a navy gambeson. A separate brighter blue tunic under a grecian-looking belted tasset of leather curled over her hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The golden breastplate was split.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cracked, really, from the puncture of a blade high on the chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blood, darker than the night seeped in spidery tendrils from the nasty puncture in the armor just to the right of center near the clavicle. She listened closely for a moment, blocking out the roar of the storm high above and centered herself in the pit of her chest. She listened… and picked up the faintest slow heartbeat from the intruder. Whoever she was, she was still alive. But barely. The Morrigan licked her lips and tasted the brine of the ocean as she thought for a moment. If she didn’t take this woman, her remains would most likely be found by the humans at some point and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be difficult to explain. However, the Morrigan needed to protect her realm and the people in it, which meant that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take this woman. If she died, she could dispose of her body without drawing attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed in annoyance. So much for a quiet century.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan reached out her fingers again and let her magic pour over the form, sliding from her body with the same silky coolness of water like the calming incantation from before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Torp</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The intruder’s heart paused mid-beat and she fell into a state of temporary stasis, one that would last long enough for her to retrieve the woman’s body and attempt to treat the wound. It also acted as an induced lethargy, preventing her from lashing out if she managed to regain any strength. The Morrigan didn’t want to take any chances, she looked a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> dangerous. She stepped over the kelp roots, her toes sliding in the sand underneath the limp body of the golden armored woman, and hooked her fingers into the small space between the burnished breastplate and the belted tasset and lifted her with a heave. The Morrigan was by no means weak, she could carry a lorry if needed, but this woman was </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But she could manage. She settled the unconscious intruder across her shoulder with an annoyed grunt and tucked the red cape in between them for some padding, and began to turn back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The incantations of stasis and protection easily held, thrumming powerfully through her chest. She had almost forgotten what if felt like to stretch her legs like this and it reminded her of her younger days when she often found herself calling upon it multiple times a day. She still did, but minutely. She could barely even call it that with how little she pulled upon it. Activating a reagent or imbuing a tea with restorative powers was child’s play she could do in her sleep and didn’t leave a lot of room for creativity. This, however, felt like she was sinking back home into her bones. She wondered if perhaps this new intruder would kick up her old habits again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan slipped out of the kelp forest and reoriented herself, peering up through the water and found </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kópakonan</span>
  </em>
  <span> again, the outline of the statue unmoving against the roiling sea and angry sky only visible in front of flashes of lightning. She readjusted her grip on her heavy burden and took a step, coaxing the water to become firm under her foot. It did as she bid and with careful steps, the Morrigan climbed up out of the ocean as if ascending an easy flight of stairs at an extremely shallow angle. It was easier than going straight up and struggling over the rolling surface with the extra weight of the intruder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chilly rain lashed against her as soon as her head broke the surface and the Morrigan immediately missed the soothing calm of the deep. She licked the salt water from her lips and stepped back up onto the rocky outcropping. Her clothing was still safely slung over the barrier and she took a few moments to set the woman down and wriggle back into most of her sopping wet clothes just so she wouldn’t have to carry anything extra. She threw her overcoat around the intruder to hide the armor and hoisted her back to her shoulders with a strained groan and made her way back on the small path up to the one road of Mikladalur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warm golden light filled a few windows of the closer houses settling down for the night and slipping into sleep. Not that they should have seen her, she still half-heartedly was holding up her illusion weave. She was barely to her home when a door opened nearby and an elderly woman and a small boy hustled towards a car. The Morrigan paused to watch the the woman usher her grandson into the back seat and round the car. And then surprisingly, the elderly woman looked up and startled, her hand flying to her throat and her eyes wide when she caught sight of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the woman thankfully didn’t scream, she froze. The Morrigan barely picked up her mumbled pleas and she realized the woman knew who she was. What she </span>
  <em>
    <span>represented</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had forgotten that those near death could see through her incantations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please just let me take him home first. Don’t take him, he’s too young-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan set her new charge down again and swept across the narrow road, letting her power wane for just a moment to appear in her more human form. She knew it was a risk. She knew this woman probably knew her as the elderly, blonde, single woman named Lucy who ran the tea and medicine shop. But compassion seized her and she stilled the woman’s gnarled trembling hands with her own. Her skin was warm under her icy touch and the woman sucked in a startled breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be still. It is not your time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman tried to speak again and the Morrigan shook her head. “Do not fret, daughter. You will see your great grandchildren.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a gentle tug, she tapped into the ley line under her feet and stretched the woman’s time a couple more years, dissolving the clot in her veins that would have taken her in her sleep the next day. She knew the woman hadn’t felt it, but the slow recognition of who this human face belonged to dawned in her expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I let go, you will not remember me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan reached up and pressed the pad of pointer finger to the center of the woman’s forehead. She sent a small trickle of a new incantation into her head, an encouraging thought that she had only seen a plastic bag or perhaps a stray cat on the other side of the street.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go, and drive slowly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let her go and sank quickly back into her illusion. The woman blinked owlishly and looked around in confusion, her fear gone in an instant. She made a face of self deprecation and slipped into her car after roughly shaking her umbrella, then started the engine and cautiously pulled off down the road south towards Húsar. The Morrigan watched her go until the red tail lights turned around the only bend on the road through Mikladalur, and then went back to the intruder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of her short journey home was uneventful and she managed to get into her back door without any trouble. She had decided on the short way back that maybe it was time to leave Mikladalur and return the store front to Tórshavn. Her store front had been in the small harbor town for a few decades now. It was time to move locations and assume a new name and look. The intruder could wait in stasis for a while yet until she could attend to her, but first the Morrigan needed to pack her shop up and move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Freshly showered and her home settled into its new foundation in Tórshavn, the Morrigan started gathering her medical kit, materials for stitching and cleaning wounds, and clean towels. She retrieved a large aluminum tub she normally used for gathering herbs and piled everything into it. Next she double checked to see that the old latch to her shop front was locked, made sure her paperwork was ready to take to the bank and other municipal offices in the morning, hitched the tub up onto her hip as she retreated back behind the counter. The Morrigan slipped through the door in the corner and made a detour through the mudroom and into the back hallway that led to her home. The walls on either side of her were filled with jars of different herbs and spices from all over the world. An entire half of the wall to her left was only tea leaves. Her bare feet made nearly no noise on the old wooden floor, worn smooth from centuries of use and care. The Morrigan passed through the dim hallway of aromatics and earthy notes, to the warmth of firelight throwing the end of the hallway into a more welcome atmosphere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan rounded the corner and continued to the right into her living space, filled with incredibly comfortable furniture and two enormous bookshelves overflowing into stacks scattered around the room. She had stoked the fireplace in the living room hot, hotter than she normally let it get even on the coldest nights, and the heat made faint steam rise from her skin. She wove around the squat overstuffed armchair and ancient coffee table to her couch where she had laid the intruder on a plastic tarp. Extra towels lay soggy at the edge of the plastic where the sea water continued to drop off of the sodden woman. Her stasis spell was still thankfully in effect, and the Morrigan could feel the pending headache of the long concentration starting to prickle behind her eyes. There were remedies for headaches in due time, but first it would be most polite to try to save this woman’s life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Let’s see what we’re dealing with here, hmm? Hopefully I found you before it was too late.” She asked the unresponsive woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She moved her larger coffee table off to the side for a better work space from the couch to the fire, and began setting her supplies out. Next came the work of removing the foreign armor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan laid out another tarp in front of the fire and returned to the couch. The stasis incantation had stemmed the blood flow for now, but it was still a deep jewel red smeared on the woman’s chest, neck, and face. Before beginning, she looked her over, finding nicks in the metal and another nasty cut on the inside of her knee. Probably the wound that immobilized her before she was struck in the chest. She gathered her damp hair back with an olive green strip of cloth and got to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The armor itself wasn’t difficult to remove, the hidden clasps were similar to what she was familiar with from days past, and methodically rearranged it on the new tarp. But it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>immensely</span>
  </em>
  <span> heavy. Unnaturally so. The Morrigan frowned and looked closer, splaying her hands wide just above the cool metal. Through each engraving, a weave of spells crawled sluggishly. She managed to parse out a handful of protection weaves before it started to resist her, and she let it be. If this intruder survived, she’d ask her armor not to be so uptight around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the armor drying in front of the roaring fire the Morrigan set about unbuckling the belts and straps of the next layers of protective gear. Without the armor she was much easier to move. The intruder was still rather dense, a couple times heavier than what she appeared to be, but now she was no trouble to shift. Just dead weight. The woman was all long limbs and sleek muscle as she started peeling the soaked leathers and clothing off of her. Scars were hard to find but there were plenty of purpling bruises. Had the woman been well, the Morrigan was sure she would be a fine display of power. She removed the last of the clothing, wiped the blood away, and patted the cold clammy skin dry gradually shifting the tarp out from under her until she laid limply on a pad of old sheets. As she rubbed at her hair she noticed that her ears had the slightest point to them, indicative to her beginning thoughts of </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> this woman was. But she could indulge in speculations later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She inspected the wounds closely now with an experienced clinical eye, using a small incantation to help her keen eyes see even sharper. The cuts on the woman’s knee and brow were first, and she found them to be from a simple straight edge. There was no rank bitter scent of poison nor chilly cloying pull of dark magic, so she simply cleaned them with a sterile solution and rubbed a numbing agent on the surrounding angry skin. Next she moved to the nasty puncture on her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was something… </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was in the soft scalloped diamond of a blade’s shape, but there was a green tinge. Not a gangrene tinge, but a tinge that pulsed in such away the small spidery capillaries under her skin lit like summer lightning bugs. The Morrigan looked closer, gently pulling the wound apart with her fingertips but she couldn’t see anything. But she knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in there that was hurting the intruder. She wrinkled her nose in annoyance and rose back up to her feet. This called for more than the simple suture kit she had gathered and she padded quickly from the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hung an easy right and slipped into her dim bedroom. The Morrigan quickly found the rest of her tools in her medicine cabinet and returned to the intruder’s side, stopping only for a small empty vial. She knelt again this time with a pillow underneath her knees, and arranged a thin cloth around the puncture wound to catch any fluids. With her scalpel in one hand and her long nosed tweezers resting on the woman’s sternum ready to be used, the Morrigan made a quick assessment and gently pulled the wound open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a steady hand, she began to carefully widen the inside of the wound along the cut line of the weapon that had caused it. She didn’t cut much, just a few millimeters here and there, until finally the smallest speck of something sickly green at the deepest point was revealed. The Morrigan plucked up her tweezers and reached in, and grabbed the shard tugging it free. As soon as the strange piece of gemstone was out of the woman’s body, the odd pulsing around the wound ceased. She pursed her lips in thought. There wasn’t a natural substance on earth that acted in such a manner, though she supposed that made sense since this woman wasn’t from her realm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is was-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Curious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I think I’ll hang onto this until you wake.” She half spoke to the unconscious woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan placed the bloody mineral shard into the small vial with a delicate </span>
  <em>
    <span>ting</span>
  </em>
  <span> and stoppered it with a cork. She took a few more moments to disinfect and numb the puncture wound as well, and checked her over front and back one last time. Feeling confident that she had done what she could, she stretched her hands out over the woman’s chest wound and willed her magic to pour into the puncture with a will for it to close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The intruder’s body didn’t resist. It didn’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Morrigan’s will simply didn’t take.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She withdrew her hands and sank back onto her heels. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t good. She had hoped to try to heal the worst of it, but now things just got quite a bit trickier. She rose to her feet with a tired groan, finally starting to feel the effects of continual magic use after a long period of stagnation, and ventured back out into the shop front. The Morrigan borrowed a smaller clean mortar and pestle from the work bench, and went back to the back hallway. She began measuring different herbs into the mortar, mumbling to herself as she calculated percentages and debated restorative effects, imbuing each ingredient with a little of her power as she went. It was unsure that it would actually help aid the healing process, but it was worth a try. She didn’t have much modern medicine on hand, and she didn’t know how this other-dimensional intruder’s body would react to it. At least if the woman reacted poorly to the herbs she could take advantage of the presence of her power and nullify the paste with a few quick words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The grinding of the pestle released the oils and fragrances, heavily earthy and medicinal on her tongue as it wafted up to her. The Morrigan plucked a few more fresher ingredients, held stasis in their jar by useful incantations, and made her way back into her living space. Soft sterile gauze was measured out and a pot of saltwater was brought to boil with a snap of her fingers. She stuck her hands in the open flame of the fire place for just a moment, frowning at the mild discomfort as she burned away the impurities in a hiss of steam. Then, after shaking her hands cool again, with sure fingers she added a little of the new saline solution to the gauze and carefully packed the woman’s chest wound. A little more clean water was added to the mortar to make a true poultice, and the Morrigan gently spread the fragrant mixture of capsaicin, ginger, burdock, and dandelion around the wound, and plastered over the mixture with plantain leaves, leaving the gauze untouched to prevent air from getting trapped in the wound. It would be a poor mistake to create a pocket for infection to fester in. She covered the entire area with fresh sterile gauze and taped it to the woman’s clammy skin. It would have to do for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next the cuts on the woman’s brow and inner knee were tended to, carefully sutured shut and covered with more sterile bandages. The Morrigan started making a mental list of items she would need to get or replace in the morning as she pulled the suture thread gently through the layers of skin. If these wounds didn’t heal quickly, she would have to possibly care for this person for a while. It wasn’t particularly something she wanted to do, but she wanted answers. It would just be… mundane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now for the last steps before releasing the stasis incantation, the water in the lungs. The Morrigan could sense the liquid filling them, hell she could practically hear it sloshing about as she moved the woman onto her side and tugged the now empty basin closer. She may not be able to affect the intruder herself, but she could address the foreign water. With only the incantation of stasis remaining, she could feel the twinge of a tension headache. If this were to be a regular occurrence she needed to reacquaint herself with the ley line. Tomorrow would be a good time to do that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep breath and twisting pull of her chilled hands, the briny sea water burbled out of the woman’s lungs and through her parted lips. She deftly directed it down into the basin with a flick, careful not to drip any on the chest dressing. It took a couple pulls, and she knew she would have to make sure the woman’s lungs didn’t fill up with more fluid during the night and the next few days, but she got what was there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There now. Let’s get you something to wear…” the Morrigan murmured as she rolled her onto her back again and found the soft pajama pants and tee she had set out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan carefully dressed the woman, propped her up with some pillows, and laid a few heavy blankets on her. She then took the time to clean up her materials, move her furniture back to its rightful space, and put the kettle on. The deep green and gray checkered shawl on the back of the arm chair closest to the kitchen and fire and made its way around her shoulders and she sat on the coffee table. The Morrigan studied the woman for another moment steeling herself in the hope that she wouldn’t have to call upon her power again that evening, and released the last stasis incantation with a gentle prod of air into her lungs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long pause and for a moment, the Morrigan thought she had wasted her time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then she breathed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it was still a breath. And then another. Just as shallow, but she started breathing on her own with a wheeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan tiredly rubbed her eyes and wandered back into the kitchen to fix a cup of tea. It was about to be a long, boring night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little before dawn there was a soft groan of pain from the couch. The Morrigan rose from her doze and climbed out of the overstuffed armchair closest to the fire, carefully leaving her forgotten book behind. She didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to sleep, but it was a luxury she had gotten used to. She stepped around the coffee table and perched on the edge of it again. The woman’s head turned towards her just enough for the firelight to glint off impossibly blue eyes. The Morrigan could see the shimmer of something more in her irises, but she was too weak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nan çæp tæ</span>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She croaked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan frowned and shook her head. It wasn’t often she came across a language she didn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re safe here. Rest now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A crinkle formed between the woman’s brows in a frown and her lip trembled. A lone tear slid down her cheek and she turned her face away with a rattling breath. The Morrigan didn’t try to catch her attention again, and rose back to her feet. She banked the fire and pulled the curtains closed across the wide window in the kitchen. Before she left she placed a glass of water where the intruder could reach it without pulling too harshly at the wound on her chest. She sent a subtle probe to check on the woman’s lungs, and seeing that she was okay for the time being, stepped back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Call if you need anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no response, but long slender fingers barely tightened on the blankets. Sensing that there would be no forthcoming conversation, the Morrigan gladly retreated to her bedroom to rest. This intruder wouldn't be going anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman did nothing but sleep for the first handful of days, fighting off fatigue and the threat of infection. The Morrigan pulled some strings with a close friend in New York and had a special delivery of medical supplies and a variety of antibiotics on her door step later that day. She also took the time to re-establish her business, running minor incantations during the day to give the illusion that she was setting up a new shop under a new name. She felt a bit cheeky, and wrote down </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Mortar and Kettle</span>
  </em>
  <span> on her paperwork. The Morrigan also scrawled a new name to match her new look, one that she hadn’t worn since the late 1800’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She that allures. Moonlight</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was starting to get a bit snotty in her age but where else would she find her humor?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a couple days of care and enough broth and simple food to make the Morrigan tired of soup she wasn’t even eating, the woman taking up space on her couch started becoming more alert. Her fever had reduced but she was still exhausted. The Morrigan could tell she was swallowing down her pride as she allowed her to help her use the toilet and to wipe her down with a damp cloth in place of a bath. She had no energy to worry about wounded pride, but she did allow her freedoms when she could. As long as she didn’t try anything funny. The wounds were also slowly closing, and the puncture was shrinking. The intruder’s face still fell pale every time she had to change the dressing but she never made a sound beyond a hissed grimace. It was either shock or more foolhardy bravery than some of the meanest warriors she had stitched up in her time. It was most likely both but she appreciated the lack of screaming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little over a week after being fished out of the sea, the intruder finally spoke in a tongue she could understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan was perched on the edge of the coffee table again, carefully pulling the soiled gauze out of the wound with her tweezers. The woman swallowed thickly, blue eyes flat and sad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have left me to drown.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice was rough and her accent lilting, but her </span>
  <em>
    <span>r</span>
  </em>
  <span> consonants were curiously heavy. She sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>pathetic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Morrigan pursed her lips and pulled the last fold of gauze free, still focusing on her task.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then I wouldn’t have any answers to why you wrecked my wards.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman didn’t say anything, her eyes looking blindly out in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan bit back another dry comment and quickly finished cleaning and repacking the wound. She realized maybe she shouldn’t have been so smart, and leaned in a little closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize for my lack of tact, but I wasn’t lying. When you’re feeling better I would like to hear how you came to be here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman nodded mutely and the Morrigan buttoned her borrowed flannel back up. As she got up to dispose of the soiled gauze she moved the coffee table closer and made sure the woman’s water and a book were within reach. She heard a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and let her be again, this time stealing off to her bedroom for a few moments. The Morrigan retrieved her phone from her back pocket, an annoying human device that allowed her to contact her few friends without having to expend any energy, and quickly found the contact she was looking for. The call picked up after the second ring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, darling. I was hoping you would call soon.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A rich, British tenor hummed into her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan chewed on her lip for a moment. “I have a woman on my couch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh? I thought you were over pleasures of the body.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> said that.” The Morrigan rolled her eyes at his annoyingly teasing tone. “She slipped through my wards. Well,” she bobbed her head to the side even though he couldn’t see her. “-crashed through them. She’s not well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Is she why you asked for a kit? Do you need more antibiotics? I can get in touch with William in London again?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think she’s passed the infection. But my magic won’t touch her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most likely. Classic power traits and minor physical characteristics. She also spoke </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pictish</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I haven’t heard that in lifetimes, so she must have been here at some point. Have you heard of any other breaches?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her friend hummed on the other end of the line in thought. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll check in with some others. See if we can figure out a possible trajectory pattern. Where exactly did she come through?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Directly above the main harbor at Mikladalur. Nearly straight down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Like a rock</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to fish her out. Tasted salt water for days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How generous of you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She could hear his smirk. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you do that fancy pirates of the Caribbean skinny dip?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan huffed. “Cloth would have slowed me down. It’s basic physics.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep telling yourself that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your favorite</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and hoped he felt it. “I’ll try to get some information from her. Let me know if you hear anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, keep me updated. Talk to you soon.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan echoed her own goodbye and hung up. For as cheeky as the man was, he was still one of the very few she was on good terms with. Reliable. She wasn’t used to having reliable people around her anymore. She hadn’t in a very long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of her evening was uneventful. She fed the woman her simple dinner and then spent some time updating her inventory in the store front. She was finally planning to open in the next few days and she needed to make sure her stock was up to date. Eventually they both retired and they slipped back into silent interaction through the week. The intruder gradually started regaining her strength, eating more and taking short walks around the room a few minutes at a time. The Morrigan still changed her dressing on her chest every day, and the cut on her brow and inside of her knee were healing cleanly. When she could stand longer the Morrigan would catch the woman standing in the weak sunlight in front of the kitchen sink with her eyes closed, trying to soak up some sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the evenings she paced like a caged animal, circling the living area, always looking at something, examining the spines on the books or the curious items above the fire place. During the day she followed the sunlight, but respectfully never lingered long in the Morrigan’s bedroom when she needed to use the bathroom. Her restless energy was becoming unbearable, and with it, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> magicks returned. It started as a faint glow at her fingertips, warm and deep red like embers under her skin. Like she was glowing from the inside out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For one frightening moment, the Morrigan thought she was burning with fever when she was changing out her dressing that evening as the woman’s skin heated uncomfortably. She had just pulled the soiled gauze from the wound and was about to mention the heat when the woman inhaled sharply. Then there was a hiss, and the wound started to rapidly close before her very eyes. She watched in fascination as the tissue knit itself back together in ropey strands and pulled itself flush with a sickening </span>
  <em>
    <span>squelch</span>
  </em>
  <span> leaving a thin line of blood on her skin. A tendril of steam rose, smelling like burnt embers from her skin as the cut closed and glowed smooth and unblemished except for a thin silvery line. It happened in just a matter of seconds and the woman exhaled roughly and slumped back into the couch. Her face was pale and drawn, and the Morrigan nearly thought to scold her for pushing herself so quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me. It was uncomfortable.” She murmured softly, her eyes slipping closed. “I am going to rest now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan sighed through her nose, gently wiped the blood from her chest, and finished checking on the inside of her knee and discovered it had closed as well. “I would have appreciated a warning first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman mumbled another apology and slipped into a doze, drained from her sudden power use. Her reserves must have been completely wiped out when she had found her, and the Morrigan wondered how much further she had to go again to return to her normal strength. She buttoned the shirt back up and covered the woman in a layer of blankets before she went about her business for the rest of the evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The intruder slept for three days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mortar and Kettle</span>
  </em>
  <span> shop opened and the Morrigan started the cycle of posing as a human again, deciding this time she would start fresh-faced in her human appearance. She cut and tamed her wild dark locks in the bathroom the night before, and set out a different color pallet for this new character. Darker subtle eye makeup and a range of red lipsticks were to go with her crisp button ups and dark jeans. The target was “wall street drop-out” with a penchant for lots of ear piercings and designer boots. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the boots. They were sleek and sexy and demanded attention. It was also nice to be displaying the decorative metal in her ears again. Those little embellishments had always been a fun little detail for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right away on her first day she had a handful of customers, mainly tea-lovers of all ages looking for something fresh and new. She greeted them genially and offered her expertise when asked, but she decided not to hover. It would be too loud of a character flaw and would draw attention. Perhaps after she had been there for a few decades and had “aged”. People were more prone to forgive a hovering old woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she tended the “new” shop to keep herself busy, the intruder rested and started following the sun around her home again when she regained some more strength. Still, she didn’t speak to the Morrigan. She started having nightmares, thrashing in her blankets. She started sleeping less. The Morrigan could hear her pacing the hall through her door in the small hours of the morning. Sometimes loud sounds would startle her if the Morrigan accidentally hit one of her pots. She wasn’t keen on tight spaces either. Whatever had happened to this woman had really hurt her, not just physically. The Morrigan wasn’t prepared to offer psychiatric help, nor did she want to. It wasn’t her forte and it wouldn’t be fair to pretend it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What a mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>pacing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She snapped, dancing around the fidgety woman as she fixed her breakfast. “Go pace over there away from the kettle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman pursed her lips and did as she was bid, her eyes narrowing slightly at the Morrigan’s tone. She had spent the day prior checking over the clothing she had crashed to earth in and was back in her leather pants and soft blue tunic. Out of politeness she had left her boots in the Mudroom and her bare feet made her nearly noiseless on the hardwood. That had led to the Morrigan bumping into her a few times when she wasn’t paying attention, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She wasn’t used to having another person in her home and frankly she didn’t like it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When are you going to tell me who you are?” She prompted, pouring her hot water into a modern thermos travel cup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman didn’t say anything but she stopped for a moment and breathed. The Morrigan didn’t bother to look at her, she had tea to make and a shop to open in five minutes. When she didn’t get a quick answer she finished making her tea, twisting the lid onto her thermos cup. She turned and quirked a brow, blandly unamused at the woman staring blankly into the fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have it your way. You know where to find me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slipped past her and clicked out of the room on a new sleek pair of heels.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few more painfully droll days of a strange limbo drug on and the woman grew healthier. She also learned how to stay out of the Morrigan’s way, dancing around her and staying out of the kitchen unless invited to eat. It made the situation only marginally better. The lack of communication was really beginning to get on the Morrigan’s last nerve. She had centuries of patience, but it had been too long since she had shared a space. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had just finished their evening meal on one of the woman’s better days, and she had stood up and started cleaning their dishes as a way to make herself useful. The Morrigan told her that they could just use the dish washer, but she shook her head and grabbed the scrubby brush. She let her after seeing how surprisingly well she cleaned the dishes and it became a part of their new weird routine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Evening tea had also become a part of their routine. The Morrigan would pick a kettle with too much history from the shelves that lined the back wall next to the large pantry, then a tea that she felt suited the end of the day. She found that the woman liked sweeter floral teas, as opposed to the more full bodied blends she preferred. In an attempt to be fair, she alternated every other day or so to keep from slipping into something monotonous. Tonight’s choice was a lovely green tea one of her older friends Zao Jun had sent her from the Zhejiang province. She had even chosen an appropriate teapot, gifted from her acquaintance Chìdì. Good teas required correct teapots after all, especially when imbued with the heat of summer and dragon’s fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were seated in the living room, the Morrigan waiting by the fire for the kettle to heat. The evening had felt a little nostalgic for some reason and she put the iron arm over the hearth to use. She could easily heat the water with a twist of her fingers, or even get the woman to hold the kettle in her bare hands, but it took part of the meditative process away. A few moments later the water was ready and the Morrigan gently filled the teapot. The quiet hiss and crackle of the water coming into contact with the loose tea was the only sound in the room other than a log popping in the hearth. While the tea steeped for a moment, she set out two delicate porcelain cups with gold leafing on the outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rain pattered softly on the glass, filling the ever-present weird silence between them. The Morrigan gathered her book and a favored blanket she had reclaimed from the woman’s pallet on the couch as the tea sat for a moment longer. Then after carefully counting the second in her head and with an even gentler touch, she pour two cups of perfect tea into the delicate porcelain. She had noticed that the woman had perked up when the clean grassy aroma started to permeate the air, sitting on the edge of the couch with her eyes glued to the steam. It was curious. The only other time she had seen the woman perk up was when she had let her try a mass-produced cookie of sugar and powdered cocoa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman carefully picked the cup up as soon as the Morrigan set the teapot down and brought it to her chin. She inhaled slow and deep, her broad shoulders relaxing in a way that she hadn’t seen yet. A crinkle formed in between her brows as she squeezed her eyes shut, very clearly trying not to cry, and took a sip. The Morrigan picked up her own cup and retreated to her arm chair without looking away, curious about this new powerful reaction. It was the most personality she had seen her exhibit other than ornery and anxious and shell-shocked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a gentle hiss, and the woman’s fingers began to glow in a gentle ember-like color, the deep reds and golds fluctuating under her skin like the dappled surface of a creek. And then green springy moss started curling out from under her finger tips, lush and healthy. Happy. A single little pink mushroom grew a moment later, delicate and jewel-like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It tastes of home.” She spoke, still not opening her eyes. “Home in the spring time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan made herself comfortable in her seat and took a sip as well, enjoying the cleanliness of the tea and resolving herself to be civil. “I’m glad you like it. It’s very special.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman finally looked up, her eyes too blue and clearer than glacier ice. Too earnest. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was unnerving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” She managed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman looked back down at her tea cup and grimaced at the sight of the new growth. Her cheeks pinked with embarrassment and within the span of a few seconds, the moss and mushroom had vanished, crawling back in towards her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“So. You </span><em><span>are</span></em> <em><span>Fae</span></em><span>.” The Morrigan prompted, finally having enough evidence to confirm her suspicions.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a long moment, she thought the woman was going to bolt, her shoulders stiff again and hiked up to her ears. The Morrigan pressed forward almost nonchalantly, knowing she still held the upper hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. As far as I’m concerned, you’re in no danger. No one knows where you are.” She waved off the rolling anxiety encroaching into her space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” The intruder demanded, setting her tea cup down onto the saucer with a rattle before twisting her fingers together in a tight knot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan simply pinned her with a deadpan stare, stamping down her short temper. “Because I don’t want to be found either. Now are you finished being a mopey child or are you going to continue to give me the silent treatment? That’s not very kind for someone of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take advantage of one’s hospitality.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman blushed hotter and the room warmed a couple degrees. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> been rather callous in my behavior.” She mumbled, eyes glued to her fists. “Forgive me. I… I am afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” The Morrigan adjusted the blanket across her lap with an arched brow, fishing for specifics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The intruder’s eyes flickered up to her face again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can feel your power.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan’s brow arched higher. The other woman swallowed thickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s… cold. Deathly cold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan couldn’t help it, she let out an undignified cackle. The woman jumped in surprise, her mouth ajar and her brow furrowing as she tried to figure out what was so funny. She waved her off again and picked up her tea, still chuckling into her tea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no. That was too on the nose.” She took a sip. “You needn’t fear my power, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for you it has only been channeled for healing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman frowned deeper. “Will you give me your name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan pinned her with another deadpan no-nonsense look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I will tell you that you may call me Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s jaw clicked shut for a moment, another blush coloring her cheeks. “I wasn’t-I didn’t mean-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No I think you did.” The Morrigan cut her off. “Why are you here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t strip you of your will after you saved my life.” She responded hotly. “I’m better than those in your stories.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan quirked a brow at her. “Then answer my question, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop calling me that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The temperature of the room jumped to sweltering for barely a moment, before the Morrigan’s own icy cold quickly pierced it like a needle. Heat rushed out of the room in a quick vacuum of power, flashing chill for one prickling heartbeat. The woman shrank down into her seat, cowed and deflated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember you are in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> home, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I only call you as such because I don’t know your rank nor your name.” The Morrigan tucked her feet up under her rear and reached for her book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will tell me your circumstances, or I will drop you off in the nearest pocket dimension.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why can’t I stay in this realm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When was the last time you were here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too long ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re speaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pictish</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This dialect hasn’t been in common use in thousands of years. The only reason I can speak it is because it was my first known human language. And I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> older than that, I just hadn’t bothered with the inadequacies of man until that point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman shrank even further into her seat, looking small and alone. Forlorn was a good way to describe her demeanor. The Morrigan sighed, feeling a little kernel of sympathy. She had forgotten how strange the passage of time was in relation to the different dimensions and it wasn’t fair to be so harsh to this woman who had clearly gone through some kind of horrible trauma. Perhaps her solitude had started robbing her of her kindness. She took a contemplative breath and started again with less bite to her words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not telling you this to be mean, I’m presenting the truth and the truth </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> be awful. It would be even more cruel to keep it from you. If you were to walk out right now you could be hurt, or killed, or locked up against your will. Right now? This is one of the safest places you can be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman was silent for a long painful moment. The Morrigan reached out and prodded at the teacup on the coffee table, adjusting the heat back to a proper drinking temperature. The woman noticed and picked the tea back up with another mutter of thanks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Kara Zor-El, one of the Regents of the House of El. I hail from Krypton.” She finally spoke after a long moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>Regent</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Well, I suppose the golden armor should have tipped me off. You don’t act terribly spoilt, if a little standoffish. I suppose you have a military background of a sort? That usually takes care of entitled behavior.” The Morrigan mumbled her stream of conscious into her tea, recalling old conversations about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> realms with her colleagues.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El shrugged helplessly. The Morrigan quirked a brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a long way from home, Regent Zor-El. Krypton, from what I understand from our limited knowledge in this realm, is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> small dimension. And quite far. I only know of it from old discussions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my intention to cause you annoyances. I was just trying to get away.” Kara Zor-El whispered. “In my pain I must have miscalculated. I was following my cousin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan put her book down with a nearly wistful look. But she finally had this woman talking. No, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>refugee</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not an intruder. Now was her chance to get some answers, and probably get sucked into something that was far bigger than her, and far messier than something she intended to get involved with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh well. She wanted answers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A slow, uncomfortable heat started building in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Daxamites invaded.” She spat, venom dripping from every syllable. “Uncivilized, barbaric peoples. Slavers and reavers. Murderers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El put the delicate tea cup down once more, her shaking hands clenching into white-knuckled fists on her thighs. She breathed heavily for a long moment, budding power and heat rippling out from her tense body. How quickly her emotions turned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Things weren’t always so bad between Krypton and Daxam.” She began lowly. “There was a truce, but something happened. The Ruby Queen wanted more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Demanded</span>
  </em>
  <span> more. She gave Krypton an ultimatum.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan watched her pause again, watched her fight against losing control of her rage and the meager power she had managed to gain back. The Regent’s eyes flickered a white hot blue for a beat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She wanted me and my cousin as trophies. For her son. If we agreed, she wouldn’t wipe Krypton away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing as you’re here on my couch, I can assume you rejected her offer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El barked a hollow laugh, her teeth flashing in a snarling grin. The Morrigan thought her teeth were a little too pointed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was no way that snake would have upheld the bargain. We took down as many invaders as we could. Our objective was to protect our peoples long enough for them to escape. We succeeded, but… many of those fighting were lost. I’m not sure how many were able to survive the escape. The Ruby Queen nearly killed me, and I’m not sure how, but I escaped. I only remember pain and fear and darkness. And then a storm.” She looked back up at the Morrigan, her anger fizzling to frustrated confusion. “And then I woke in your home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air hung thick and heavy between them. The Morrigan hadn’t expected her to speak so freely, and it was a sad tale as she had feared. But now she had her answers. She nodded slowly in acceptance when she couldn’t detect a hint of a lie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have asked my colleagues to keep an eye out for any others who may have arrived in this realm. Thank you, Kara Zor-El, for telling me this. I will pass the important facts on. If more of your people made it here safely, we will try to find them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Kryptonian slumped tiredly, but even more confused. “Why are you so eager to help me? You had me to believe you didn’t care for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her question brought the Morrigan up short. Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> she helping this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> that had done nothing but get on her last nerve? First she had been driven by frustration, then annoyance. However, now she had information that made her change her view of her a little. Yes, she was still trying to get over that initial stand-offish attitude, but that was something she had come to adopt after centuries of betrayal and isolation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was something about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Regent</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kara Zor-El that piqued her interest for the first time in a long time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I suppose I’m curious. I wouldn’t go so far to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>eager</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Wonderful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan shrugged and picked her book back up, sensing the end of their conversation. “When you live as long as I do you have to make life interesting somehow. You don’t want to know what happens to you if you don’t. Boredom can destroy a healthy person.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El didn’t have a response to her remark and picked her tea back up. The Morrigan glanced down and pursed her lips at the twisting brambles crawling up the Kryptonian’s shins. It seemed that she was having some trouble when it came to the link between her powers and emotions. That would most likely require another discussion. She was sure that she was finally going to get to read her book when her </span>
  <em>
    <span>house guest</span>
  </em>
  <span> spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe letting me drown would have been a kinder fate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan studied her for a long moment. At first glance it was a pitiful sight, a full grown woman staring into her tea cup. But there was a pull to her shoulders and a blankness in her eyes that spoke of a deep immense loss. One that the Morrigan recognized from the men she used to visit on the battlefield. How horrifyingly appropriate that she was seeing it now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and rose from her arm chair, gathering her book and blanket in one arm and her tea in her free hand. The Kryptonian didn’t look up as she paused next to her on her way out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grieve your loss, I will not take that from you. Remember that there is healing in death, Kara Zor-El. Death can be kind in many forms.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent bowed her head and her shoulders hunched in, trying not to shake from tears. The Morrigan quickly left her to mourn in privacy, pulling her door shut tight as the first ugly sob cut through the tension.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Galdramaður festi meg / The wizard has enchanted me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boundaries and control. A shard of poisonous green.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ch3 to come out on October 7! Please excuse any typos, thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning brought clear skies and the first real day of sun since the Morrigan pulled the Kryptonian from the sea. She found the woman standing in front of her kitchen sink again, back straight and shoulders relaxed as she soaked in the early morning rays. The kettle had just been put on and dishes were already set out for their breakfasts, the Morrigan’s preferred breakfast tea sitting next to her favored mug. Kara Zor-El glanced at her with tired glassy eyes, her face drawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would be impolite to not return the greeting. “Good morning, Regent Zor-El.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Kryptonian grimaced. “I would prefer you not call me that. Please. Just Kara is fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan held back an obnoxious retort and focused on preparing her morning tea. “Very well. Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She picked up a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span> over the sounds of her rummaging in the cupboard for the cereals. Breakfast was a silent affair like normal, except the Kryptonian was going out of her way to pick up the slack for a more balanced distribution of tasks. It was kind of nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena? I have a request.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That explains it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you require?” She answered, fixing her tea that she would take to “work”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Kryptonian hunched her shoulders up around her ears for a moment, trying to find her words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am… indebted to you. I have no funds. No way to repay you for your hospitality and kindness. But I’m not just a warrior, I am educated. And I can write. If I could be of use to you, please do not hesitate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Normally a request isn’t an offer of free labor.” She quipped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no. I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan finished making her Work tea. “Then think about what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want, and I’ll think about your </span>
  <em>
    <span>request</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ll see you at lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to request some materials to write with, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan paused, her knife hovering over the cottage pie she had thrown together for their lunch. “Write?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Kryptonian nodded. “I am not familiar with the modern languages, so reading would be… difficult. Writing would keep me occupied. Paper and lead, or even charcoal, would be more than enough. You needn’t spend too much, the most basic materials would suffice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you be interested in learning a modern language? There are a few that have been derived from the one we are speaking now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El was quiet in thought for a moment as the Morrigan served them healthy portions of the fresh dish. As the Kryptonian healed her appetite had increased far more than what the Morrigan thought was necessary. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she realized the woman was trying to be polite and was going hungry… She may be a bit chilly, but under no circumstance was her house guest going to starve herself under her roof for the sake of manners. The grocery deliveries increased in size and Kara Zor-El sheepishly thanked her, citing her higher metabolism as a result of her powers. Another side effect of existing as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the human realm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How would I learn?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan handed her a heaping dish of creamy mashed potatoes and vegetables cooked in a savory gravy. “I have some contacts back home who can help. I’ll have to get another computer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Com… puter? Like the item you use to talk to friends far away?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, like my phone. I’m sure you’ll get used to it quickly. Humans have harnessed electricity to do marvelous things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El handed her a spoon and started towards her preferred seat at the polished kitchen table of heavy oak. “They’ve always been capable of marvelous things. Beautiful things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan allowed herself a small private smile. “How unlike a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent sank into her seat with a shrug. “Krypton values-“ she paused with a sad grimace, “-</span>
  <em>
    <span>valued</span>
  </em>
  <span> the celebration of individual gifts and how we share them in our communities. It’s one thing we noticed that humans also do out of the need for companionship. Surely you’ve seen it too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan took her seat across from the Kryptonian, thinking of the ways the humans cared for each other as their time on earth shortened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have. Perhaps not in ways that you have seen, but they are compassionate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El nodded. “And resilient.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued the awkward small talk though the rest of their meal and afterwards the Morrigan took a few minutes to run down the street to the corner store for a pack of three wide-ruled notebooks and some yellow number two pencils with a little plastic hand sharpener.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their interactions weren’t always so polite. The Morrigan was still unused to her home having another body in it. Still unused to someone invading her space, changing how her home felt down to the very molecule, grating against her and pushing back where once there was ease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> how the Kryptonian kept-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Must</span>
  </em>
  <span> you really grow moss on my teapot?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El jumped a little at her sharp reprimand, the lid of the delicate teapot rattling ominously as she spilled some of the steaming tea on the kitchen table. A springy patch of lush moss was crawling out from under her hands and covering half the pot. The Morrigan bit back a frustrated </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop!</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the moss continued to cover the teapot the human’s infamous Shakespeare had gifted her. If only he knew what was happening he’d write another thirty sonnets, but she’d rather not bother him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The floral and earth tones give it a better flavor.” She informed her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, they don’t.” The Morrigan scoffed, wrinkling her nose as she pulled her empty cup away from where the Kryptonian tried to pour her some. “You’re just making a mess of things and contaminating the flavor profile.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your tea is boring without it!” Kara Zor-El huffed, a deep crinkle forming in between her brows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> boring.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El rolled her eyes impressively at her muttered quip. “For being ageless, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> insufferable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t help it. Bratty </span>
  <em>
    <span>whelps</span>
  </em>
  <span> ruining my good tea really bring out the bitch in me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Kryptonian made a weird cross between a huff and a scoff and rose from the table with a clatter. She scooped up her mug, looked directly at the Morrigan with a glare, and aggressively covered the entire mug with enough moss for it to hang down a couple inches. She stomped to the couch and sat down with her back to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, real </span>
  <em>
    <span>mature</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the evening was pettily tense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their weird bickering didn’t ease, nor did it worsen. They stayed a constant barb in the other’s side save for a few calmer moments when the Kryptonian was having an exceptionally bad day. The Morrigan ended up buying her two more packs of notebooks and another box of pencils after she filled the books end to end with neatly organized geometric writing. When she asked her what she was doing, she simply responded with </span>
  <em>
    <span>recording my culture’s history</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing to do, and the Morrigan recognized it as a coping habit to feel in control of something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, she was finding moss everywhere now. And mushrooms. On her dishes, on her </span>
  <em>
    <span>books</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> caused some raised voices. And brambles under her couch, most likely from the nightmares that kept the Regent up in the small hours. Her power was growing with each day, jumping more noticeably on days when she could manage to soak up some weak sunlight. It was throwing off the Morrigan’s rhythm and disrupting the deeply etched currents of her own powers in her home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Unkempt. Often she’d turn around and there would be a patch of moss, springy and flossy growing </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Kryptonian’s broad shoulders like she was a boulder. She knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> were strange, and were often interwoven with nature, but this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But one thing she never did, was touch those obnoxious creations. Not because it was moss, but because it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> moss. It wasn’t natural, made completely of her magick. It would be highly uncouth to touch it or manipulate it without consent, similar to touching her inappropriately without asking first. Which was difficult because it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Zor-El.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a shift on the couch. The Morrigan stared into her cupboard of mugs and </span>
  <em>
    <span>moss</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  On every shelf. On </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> mug. She watched a tiny golden mushroom sprout on the lip of her favorite deep red mug and tried not to scream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to keep the venom out of her voice. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> did. There was a quiet sigh and the woman walked over. The Morrigan heard her inhale to talk back, but it caught in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice was small and she could hear the embarrassment. A tanned hand with long slender fingers reached over her shoulder and touched the closest shelf. The coals glowed under her skin for a long moment and the small ecosystem retracted back underneath her fingertips with a soft rustling. The Kryptonian sighed shakily and withdrew her hand again, careful to back away quickly to keep from encroaching further into her space. The Morrigan plucked her now clean favorite mug off the shelf and slipped out of the small radius of heat the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> had brought with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She managed, swallowing down a more scathing retort. It wouldn’t be appropriate, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> was trying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan quietly fixed her tea, but the Kryptonian didn’t return to her nest on the couch. Instead, she started wandering slowly around the room with a pause every couple steps. Stamping down another wave of annoyance, the Morrigan turned when Kara Zor-El called her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Lena?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was standing in a wake of… less moss. Her hands were barely glowing and the Morrigan realized she was trying to clean up her magick. Her annoyance subsided, </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little, and she forced herself to back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her earnest apology prickled underneath her skin and the Morrigan almost recoiled against the little needle of guilt between her ribs. She nodded in acceptance of her apology, and to take a moment to form some kind words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in a strange world, stuck with a strange woman. I know you aren’t happy, but please. Try to respect my home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El’s face burned red with shame even at her gentle tone, and she nodded. “I will be more conscious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” She paused, feeling a need to reach out in a truce. “Do you want some tea?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent took another step and removed another large patch of her magick from the pantry door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After that confrontation, if it could be called as such, the Kryptonian was more restrained in letting her magick loose. It wasn’t immediate and it took another few comments and the explanation of </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s the sun here, it’s affecting me in a way I’m not used to</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” The Morrigan asked tiredly, rubbing at her brow as she waited for Kara Zor-El to de-moss her </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire</span>
  </em>
  <span> cupboard of crockery.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I-“ she huffed, “-it is somehow… stronger. Like when you drink that bitter black drink-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-yes, that. It feels like that, but as if I am buzzing. Or when you have too much energy and it is difficult to reign in. I am no stranger to power. But this? It feels… ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El stood up from the now clean cupboard. She opened her hands wide, magick still rippling under her skin like molten rock, and then clenched her long fingers into tight fists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilder.” Was the word she settled on with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan studied her face for a moment, noticing the proportions of her features seemed a little… longer. She blinked, and the Regent was lowering her hands, her face back to normal so quickly the Morrigan thought her eyes were playing tricks on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am still… figuring out my control.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan reached in and lifted out the pot she had originally been looking for. “It might also be me. Your presence has disturbed my channels here, I would argue it’s a two-way disruption.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El stuffed her hands into her pockets with a shrug. “Perhaps. I did not mean to do so. I would leave, but… it seems you have decided to take me as your charge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What else am I supposed to do with you?” She quipped, setting the pot on the burner with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clang</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent sighed but didn’t have a response. It was true, after all. She had nowhere to go, no way to get back to Krypton, and ultimately no new home. She was the very definition of refugee, stuck inside of a realm she didn’t know. The Morrigan found herself starting to pity the woman, understanding that she must be terrified. She stepped towards the modern refrigerator and looked back over her shoulder at the somber woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chicken or beef?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El blinked, and a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “Beef.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El started asking politely for maps, or anything with the local geography, after making sure she carefully cleaned up all of the moss and mushrooms from the Morrigan’s books. With pursed lips, she pulled a couple books from a lower section on one of her shelves and let the Regent borrow them with strict instructions not to damage them. Or to at least make sure she removed any moss she would inevitably get on them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent had also reluctantly taken up the Morrigan’s offer on learning a more “modern” language, taking a few days to carefully chicken-peck and learn how to use the shiny new laptop she picked up from the corner electronic shop. When the Kryptonian wasn’t conjugating her way through verb tables the Morrigan took the opportunity to brush up on her own skills, playing with coding and assisting her friend in New York with some of his gene sequencing. That had been another hobby she had picked up, human sciences.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In reality, she knew why everything worked. All of the others like her did. In one way or another, they had helped create it. Between the lot of them, it had become somewhat of a game to see how much the humans could figure out on their own, and how they could help them if they got stuck long enough. Of course, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them were inclined to help, but the Morrigan and her friend half way across the world were included in the few that </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even if she had decided to step away for a little while. She had helped in the nineties when the humans were all too eager to take the world into the internet, and that had been enough of a headache.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So they fell into an altered routine, this time with more conversations around technology and translating the human terms into explanations Kara Zor-El could understand. It wasn’t that the woman was slow. Far from it in fact. She was intimidatingly smart to the point where the Morrigan felt like she actually had equal footing with her. It was oddly refreshing, despite her more annoying qualities.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They still bickered, still awkwardly stepped around each other. Some days were better than others. The Regent still didn’t really sleep and the circles under her eyes were darker every day. As Kara Zor-El learned more about the modern human world the Morrigan started letting her wander into the shop front when there weren’t any customers in the store. She had prodded at her during one visit saying she needed an expanded enclosure, to which the Kryptonian had curiously growled, low and deep in her chest. Her features had lengthened noticeably, but her hands…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put those knives away, would you?” She quirked a brow at the sharp looking fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent sneered with a mouth full of teeth that reminded the Morrigan of some of the meaner sharks in the ocean, her eyes bright blue. She could feel the heat rippling out of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> as her magick started to boil under her skin. If it got much hotter she predicted she’d start steaming like a boiled vegetable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’re just full up of pointy things, aren’t you?” She turned her back to her and started organizing the online orders she had received that morning. “Since you’re feeling extra ornery today I’ll have to ask you to return to the back. Don’t take your frustration out on my products, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan sighed, her hands stilling on the counter. The Regent’s voice was gravelly low and full of pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you shouldn’t do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But I want to</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’m sorry.” She looked back over her shoulder and the Regent was glowing from the inside out, her power rippling like water under her skin. “You need to be patient a little longer. At least until I can try to get you some more information.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Kryptonian opened and closed her mouth a few times, her sharp hands flexing and clenching. Finally, the room began to cool and her proportions started springing back with a screwed up expression of frustrated concentration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I ask where you put my armor?” The Regent’s tone still had a hint of a bite to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan gave her a look and the Regent huffed with a forceful shake of her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to clean it. And to see what repairs I need to make to the warding and to the physical plating.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She studied the clearly upset woman a moment longer, but relented, knowing that even though she was growing more powerful by the day, she could keep her contained if she decided to do something stupid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s locked up for safe keeping. I’ll get it for you at the midday meal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El balled her lips over her teeth into a thin, white line, but she nodded in acquiescence. “Thank you, Miss Lena. Please call if I can do anything for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stiff-framed woman spun on her heel with the creak of a floorboard, and retreated back into the Morrigan’s home, taking the heat of her anger with her. The Morrigan waited a moment longer, listening carefully to the retreating footsteps. She sighed and got back to organizing her orders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The morning bled by slower than the Morrigan would have liked, but it wasn’t too bad. Her attention was tugging loose at the corner as she kept thinking back to the golden armor she had roughly wiped down and carefully arranged in the corner of her inner ritual room. Her inner sanctum. The room had stayed locked save for the hour she needed to move right after she fished the Kryptonian out of the sea. Kara Zor-El had studied the closed door a few times, and asked after it once. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only</span>
  </em>
  <span> once after the Morrigan politely told her it was her space in a tone that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>none of your business</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There were certain things that she wasn’t ready to voluntarily give away just yet-</span>
  <em>
    <span>if ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>-to Kara Zor-El. She didn’t know the woman other than their surface level interactions and the fragments of personality that peeked through the suffocating anger and lonely sadness that cloaked her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan flipped the door sign to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Out For Lunch</span>
  </em>
  <span> and locked up for the next hour, the thought of eating something with lightly pickled onions on the forefront of her mind. If her house guest left her some lunch meats she could make herself a nice sandwich.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After</span>
  </em>
  <span> she gave back her armor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her home was a little warmer than she was used to as she made her way back down the back hall of her inventory. That was another thing she was still trying to get accustomed to. The Kryptonian was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>furnace</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Morrigan hadn’t felt like sweating this much in, well, since some pretty traumatic past events. It made her feel physically gross on top of already feeling gross about having a disruption of magick in her home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Blech</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she rounded the corner she very nearly smacked into a pacing Kara Zor-El, drawing up short with a sharp gasp as tanned hands shot out and caught her about the shoulders to steady her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Miss Lena</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands were </span>
  <em>
    <span>scorching</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m-I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a solid step back, still feeling the outline of Kara Zor-El’s hands on her shoulders. Her dress shirt was steaming, just slightly. She couldn’t decide </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> she felt about that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made her skin prickle… uncomfortably? She decided she didn’t like it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get your belongings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent withdrew her hands quickly from their outstretched hover, awkwardly holding them against her chest as if she had just realized what she had done. Her brow crinkled in a soft frown and she stepped to the side, a little clumsier than she had been the past couple days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-oh. Yes. Thank you, Miss Lena.” She took another step back as the Morrigan swept past her, looking a far cry from the fallen regalness of their first impression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t spare her a backwards glance, more preoccupied on retrieving the armor to distract herself from the lingering heat on her shoulders she wanted to rub at. Kara Zor-El followed her, her cleaned leather boots a softer step than the modern heels she had chosen to wear that day. As she approached the door the Kryptonian hung back to wait for instructions. The Morrigan unlocked the door with a cool touch, weaving a thread of a vision just as she cracked the door open to shield her most private workspace from view.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Under the weave it became a small closet, filled with miscellaneous knick knacks and the golden armor arranged neatly on the floor. The Morrigan let the door swing wide and took a step back, checking the strength of the warding vision with a chilly touch and the weave drew taught with a prickle of ice across the backs of her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El exhaled roughly, her shoulders slumping in a huge sigh of relief as her suit came into view. She quickly stepped into action, carefully pulling the golden metal plates out of the closet, her head cocking to the side just once when she accidentally brushed against the vision the Morrigan had erected. But she didn’t say anything, too preoccupied with reclaiming what was hers. The process only took a minute or two, but the Morrigan was pulled tighter than a bowstring as she waited on the Kryptonian. It wasn’t that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was protective. And right now, she was feeling awfully protective of her last space this </span>
  <em>
    <span>house guest</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t encroached upon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan snapped the door shut as soon as Kara Zor-El brought the last of her armor out. The lock turned firmly in place with a comforting </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she let the weave drop inside the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There, now you have everything I found you with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent looked thankful for just a moment, and then her face twisted into a raw mask of despair. “Everything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice was so small the Morrigan actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel sorry for her for the first time. “Yes, you were all I saw.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El’s lip </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> trembled as she bit back her tears. “I see. I, um. I had </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I was hoping I had dropped him next to me, but now I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan didn’t know how to respond, watching the Kryptonian start to slowly gather her armor into a smaller pile, her face threatening to twist with a fresh wave of grief. She almost thought to grab some lunch and leave the Kryptonian to grieve, but her curiosity got the better of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent drew in a deep breath through her nose and held it for a long moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She released it, her answer a tired sigh. “He was my mother’s. Passed down for generations with a long blade forged in the fire of Rao. So sharp and strong he never needed care. He simply… was. And he was all I had left from my family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> is… a sword.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not just a sword</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room heated in a flash and Kara Zor-El’s face was lengthening again, her magick roiling under her skin. The Morrigan exhaled steam. She pursed her lips, holding back her reactionary snarky urge to bite back and crossed her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not familiar with your customs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Regent</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Please enlighten me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El deflated as she remembered herself, and tugged her powers back in with an embarrassed flush. “I… I think you have a shop to take care of. I will tell you when there is more time. Thank you for keeping my armor safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan didn’t push, accepting the truce for what it was, and let her arms fall to her sides. She wandered back into the kitchen and started pulling sandwich items out of the refrigerator, slowly starting to feel the emotional drain of living next to this unhappy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come eat something, we can talk this evening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El meekly joined her in the kitchen and helped her make their lunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the Morrigan’s afternoon was uneventful. She had a couple more local customers just curious to look around the new shop, and a group of giggling young tourists who shyly bought a few of the little gem knick knacks on the end of her counter to take home with them. Steely gray clouds had rolled in mid afternoon and a chilly drizzle speckled the front windows by the time she flipped the sign to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Closed</span>
  </em>
  <span> and locked the door. All she wanted at the moment was to change into something more comfortable and have some kind of alcoholic drink. Preferably a warm one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear Kara Zor-El moving around in her kitchen and took the time to change into one of her well-loved woolen tunics in olive green with golden stitching. She also traded her jeans for soft modern leggings and thick woolen socks. The creature comforts of cozy clothing was something she was loathe to give up, having grown fond of the cut of the stitching even if the humans had forgotten how to make longer lasting garments. The Morrigan slid the elastic band out of her hair and rolled it onto her wrist, running her fingers through dark hair as she padded out of her bedroom with a fortifying deep breath. She was predicting another emotional night and hoped that it would be the last one for a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El’s armor was lined up neatly against the wall near to the wide doorway to the hall and out of the way, immaculately clean and polished thanks to the supplies the Morrigan had leant her. She had also carefully conditioned and polished her tall leather boots that she had been wearing earlier that day. She had set next to the door jam ready to be placed back in the mudroom and the brief thought of getting some extra house shoes for her ran through her mind. As she padded through the doorway a weird twinge caught the edge of her attention, like someone tapping on her shoulder. She paused, her brow pulling down in curiosity and turned back towards the armor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Miss Lena, there you are.” The Regent greeted, and then approached. “I thought I would make… is something the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan was caught in a stare down with the crack on the polished breastplate. “Something is different about your armor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well.” Kara Zor-El stepped up next to her, long fingers twisting nervously in a dish towel. “When I was repairing the wards I, um, it will recognize you now. Should something happen to me again, it won’t repel you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The new revelation broke the Morrigan from her staring and her attention instead turned towards the Kryptonian, her brow arching in surprise. Kara Zor-El was looking at her with a strange expression. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>impressed</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the Morrigan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that you are strong, but you must be truly formidable to remove my armor without my permission. Not even the strongest of my friends and family would be capable of that. It is, ah, a precaution to protect the wearer. Incantations only available to the highest ranking offices in Krypton.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan recalled the struggle to pry the protective suit off of her, how tight the buckles had been and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavy</span>
  </em>
  <span> the plating was. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>curious</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And here I thought you were walking around with a few tons of metal on.” She teased blandly, giving the armor another glance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El huffed a soft laugh through her nose. “As I said a moment ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Formidable</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Her hands relaxed and the dish towel swung loose. “Would you like a drink? I thought I would prepare the meal tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan slipped past her, eyeing her up and down curiously. “What is it that you want </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kara Zor-El?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Kryptonian followed her with a familiar huff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For you to call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kara</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As well as an exchange for letting me tell you my story.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wish to be so familiar with me.” The Morrigan mused, taking in the mess the Regent had made. She appeared to have interrupted her chopping of vegetables.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did it cross your mind that maybe companionship isn’t such a terrible idea?” Kara Zor-El groused and started chopping the tubers she had left on the wooden cutting board. “I was always surrounded by people I cared about. Always around the people of my realm helping to meet their needs and mitigate their struggles. This has been a rather… jarring change for me. I am trying to find some balance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I can’t offer you companionship?” The Morrigan prompted with no real chill in her tone. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> begin to straighten up the mess of ingredients.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Kryptonian shrugged heavily, deep blue eyes glued to the cutting board. “Then I will gladly accept your tolerance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan popped a piece of carrot into her mouth and wandered back towards her pantry and the liquor she kept on the bottom shelf. “I suppose I could do that. To start. Don’t forget to cook your aromatics and bloom your spices first. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kara</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman huffed an </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know</span>
  </em>
  <span> and chopped a little more vigorously, but her shoulders lifted a little higher. She couldn’t promise the woman friendship, but she could at least keep her manners. The Morrigan picked out a whiskey from her collection and brought it back over to the counter where Kara Zor-El had set out two lowball glasses for them, having anticipated a pre-meal drink. Not that the human’s alcohol affected them, but it was a nice simple tradition to keep. The thought had the Morrigan thinking of the single pot whiskey she used to make in her free time. She hadn’t made it in a while and, if distilled </span>
  <em>
    <span>correctly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was something that would actually get her warm and fuzzy. She’d have to think about it. Perhaps after she found a new home for the Kryptonian she could get back to her regular routine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sizzle of shallots and garlic hitting hot oil drew her out of her thoughts and she quickly poured them a polite serving, with a splash of distilled water for her guest. She set it safely out of the way within eyesight and leaned against the counter. The Kryptonian paused and picked up the glass. She held it to her nose and took a gentle sniff, blinking back her surprise at the sharp smell. She wrinkled her nose and took the tiniest sip. The Morrigan watched her think for a moment, her expression shifting from mild disgust to curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan watched her take another measured sip, this time her frown of displeasure was softer. “Whiskey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. It tastes of earth and smoke.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Kryptonian held it to her nose again and carefully put the glass back down, picking the kitchen knife back up. “I’m not sure yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan figured that was a fair enough answer for a first taste. “Let me know when you make your mind up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El meandered her way through cooking an adequate mess of interestingly spiced vegetables and leftover mutton and potato, served with some rice she saved from over cooking and barely steamed greens. It wasn’t the most delicious meal the Morrigan had ever tasted, but it was filling and somewhat balanced. In return, she cleaned up after the meal as the Kryptonian banked the fire. She at least knew how to do that well, but it always startled the Morrigan when she would reach into the coals with her bare hands to adjust the logs. After the first foray into the fire the Kryptonian remembered to roll the sleeves up of her borrowed shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the kettle was put on the stove for their nightly tea and the Morrigan pulled out a pack of little chocolate cookies she had splurge-bought on her last grocery order. She had a feeling a sad story was going to need a sweet treat. The Kryptonian had attended to the fire and had come closer as the kettle heated. The Morrigan could smell the wood smoke clinging to her and the metallic tang of ozone she sometimes exuded. Kara Zor-El sighed for the upteenth time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I wait to start talking until the tea is ready, or do you have the patience at all tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a simple question, uttered gently with an understandingly somber note. Kara Zor-El was well aware that she had long-overstayed her welcome, but she was stuck. She had no one to talk to other than her. Part of her wanted to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>not tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but then that would leave the question hanging of </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It would be better to let the Kryptonian speak and share what she very clearly wanted to talk about. She seemed to have a strangely strong streak of honesty now that she was long past the silent treatment she had been given. The water began to simmer in the kettle and the Morrigan shut off the burner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I find it’s bad luck to speak ill while the tea is steeping. Let’s get comfortable first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El nodded mutely and helped get their mugs out, and didn’t speak again until they were comfortably settled into their favored seats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan took a measured sip of her dark tea, one of her more full bodied roasted aged teas she mixed herself. It tasted of deep earth and dark nights, roasted nuts and the sweetness of smoke. It tasted of a home long gone and she breathed in the steam for a long comforting moment. There was a shift on the couch and she blinked herself back into focus, peeking over the rim of her favored red mug and found blue eyes watching her shyly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me, I didn’t want to disturb you.” Kara Zor-El murmured. “You looked as if you were remembering someone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan sighed, remembering old losses for a beat. Of the little cottage of sturdy, beautifully carved wooden furniture and patterned thick woolen blankets. Stone floors worn smooth and cool under her bare feet and fragrant bundles of herbs and flowers hanging from the heavy exposed silvery rafters, engraved in intricate knot work. The fragrant smoke from apple and hickory crackling in the hearth and the buttery richness of a roast and roots simmering in the cast iron pot. There would be birds singing in the garden. She pulled herself back to the present before she started remembering people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my turn to remember home.” She managed, allowing a tired smile to tug at the corner of her mouth but keeping the rest of her words under lock and key. Kara Zor-El may be opening up to her out of a need for connection, but she hadn’t earned that level of trust yet. They had only just met barely a few weeks ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me who </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> is, Kara Zor-El. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Kryptonian’s broad shoulders slumped and her face twisted into a pained smile. Kara told her. She told her of the beginnings of the blade, how it was a star heart fallen to the very center of Krypton, a bright white and silvery boon sought after those who were seeking power. The metal of a star was very precious, imbued with natural properties from their sun god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rao</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Properties leant to the wielder for glory, for protection, for victory over the darkest of reaches. The Morrigan felt as if she were being sold a generic young adult fantasy novel. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> say it out loud. But she wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then Kara told her of how her family, the House of El, clever and quick stole into the crater before the others and claimed the fallen star heart as their own. The treasure was whisked away to their stronghold, hidden from view until it was in the hands of the forge master. And as the metal was heated and the molten star heart was hammered into shape, her ancestors folded the iron of their blood into the layers one sizzling ruby drop at a time under the cover of night. The material accepted their offering and the blade was created, honed and sharpened, the left over metal made into a strong hand guard or small special pieces of jewelry. The Regent twisted her hands together and soldiered on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She explained that because her family received the blessing of Rao, it was then their duty to protect Krypton without ruling it, or be cast into darkness. Other families didn’t have so high of a selfless goal and often they were at odds. But her family persevered and the blade was named </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>sun fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he saved many of her ancestor’s lives. He and the other heirlooms were passed down through the generations, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> was gifted to the El who most closely reflected the virtues of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rao</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kara Zor-El took a steadying sip of her tea, kept warm from the heat of her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother and father were killed when I was still a child. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> had chosen my mother before me. It was down to my baby cousin and I, his parents having stood and fallen with mine. I was chosen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A strange murky expression clouded her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Had I known the cost of carrying him, I’m not so sure I would have accepted. I was too young to know any better, and too wounded from the loss of my parents.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El squeezed her eyes shut and drew in a slow breath. “It was a heavy burden, but I was driven by the need to protect my cousin. He was only an infant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan watched her briefly, and then piped up. “I suppose a baby holding a sword would look rather ridiculous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The comment brought out the ghost of a sad smile. “I suppose it would have. Then again, the pommel was just over my head as well. Just as ridiculous.” She gestured near her forehead with her hand vaguely as if measuring the height of her memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pause stretched between them and Kara Zor-El tucked her socked feet up under her and curled into the corner of the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t bore you with the details of my adolescence, but I learned how to coexist with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’</span>
  </em>
  <span>shom. Learned how to wield him. According to our arms master, I was better than my mother before me, better than many he had seen in a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand had snuck up to her chest, the pads of her fingers pressing unconsciously into where the terrible wound had been. Her eyes were hollow and haunted. The Morrigan was very familiar with that expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or I thought I was better. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan froze, her mug halfway to her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The green gem shard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember the weapon you were stabbed with?” She asked evenly, carefully setting her mug down and rose to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I think so?” The Regent mused, watching her sidestep around her chair. The Morrigan slipped into her private room for the second time that day, the heavy wooden door shielding the contents inside. “I just remember it was all a blur, and…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El trailed off as the Morrigan emerged from her space and rounded her arm chair, the small vial held carefully in her fingertips. The little shard of gemstone pulsed a dull sickly green and the Regent’s face drew pale. The shard itself was no longer than a centimeter, but for just one little piece to produce such a reaction-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kryptonite</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan could practically taste the fear and anger in the air. The Kryptonian’s teeth flashed sharp in a snarl and the room smelled of sulfur. Smoke started to snake out of the Regent’s collar and power under her skin rippled vibrantly. Her tea was boiling in her mug from where she was clutching it in her hands. The Morrigan looked down at her hand holding the vial and nearly pursed her lips when she realized she was just faintly steaming. Again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This was in the deepest part of your wound. I believe it broke off of the weapon used to injure you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room grew a little hotter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would prefer you don’t set my couch on fire.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent stood from the couch, her tea half boiled over and forgotten on the coffee table. She started speaking in a sharp tongue of hard consonants as her frame shivered. She snarled again and recoiled as the Morrigan carefully set the vial on the corner of the coffee table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her blonde hair started glowing at the roots, the heat emanating from her body lifting it away from her broad shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Coward</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She bristled, the inside of her mouth glowing like hot coals. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>She poisoned me to win.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan watched the Regent struggle to control herself, glad that the plaid shirt she had loaned to her was one of her least favorites as the heat of her body started to make the fabric sizzle. Her borrowed </span>
  <em>
    <span>leggings</span>
  </em>
  <span>, however, seemed to be a lost cause. She was a little disappointed, she had liked those. To interrupt Kara Zor-El with her own power would be perhaps a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a volatile response. All the same, she reached down below her and anchored herself to the ley line thrumming strongly through the earth. Just in case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will kill her.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well. But not tonight.” The Morrigan agreed smoothly and gestured towards the shard of Kryptonite. “What shall I do with this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Destroy it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan plucked the vial back up and held it up to her face. The Kryptonian shrank back towards the door, her eyes were white-hot blue and trained on the the shard. It was unrefined and cloudy, milky veins of sickly green pulsing a warm radiation through the mineral. She thought it would be beautiful if she hadn’t pulled it out of the Regent’s chest. But then a thought crossed her mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we return it to the sender?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room burned bright for a long hot moment, so hot that steam wafted off of the Morrigan and dampened her clothing. The Regent was a pillar of light and fire in the middle of her living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. I would like to return it to her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without another word, the Morrigan slipped back into her private room and carefully locked the vial away into one of her lockboxes. There would be time to figure out what exactly to do with it later. First, she had to deal with the human-sized torch in the middle of her home. She locked the door tightly behind her, finding the Regent burning a little softer now. There was a soot-stain on her hand-woven rug in a ring around her bare feet. The annoyance was back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess that should be my priority for the time being.” She grumped, gesturing to the Kryptonian’s feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El looked down and uttered her own form of strangled frustration. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rao take me and this gods-be-damned yellow sun.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent sat where she stood, crossing her legs and tucking her feet in close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her borrowed leggings stretched and the fabric popped along the scorched holes as her thighs flexed. The Morrigan almost yelled at her when she put her hands flat on the rug with a loud sizzle, but then the soot leapt up off of the floor and hung suspended around her shoulders. The ring on the floor was gone, and then with a jerk of her head, the Regent sent it into the fireplace. Her power faded and the room returned to its normal cozy lighting, but the heat lingered. The Kryptonian’s hair was limp with sweat and her face was haggard, but she looked back up at the Morrigan with cold determination. The Morrigan crossed her arms with her hip cocked to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And under your hands?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El moved her hands from where they were pressed into the carpet, revealing unblemished fabric. She quirked her own brow in a cocky manner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not so wild.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan made an unimpressed noise and scooped her mug up, noticing a good portion of it had evaporated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More tea?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s phone rang one day. Which wasn’t particularly unusual, but she wasn’t expecting it. The screen showed that it was her contact in New York, and she answered without hesitating further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You said she was speaking Pictish?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He asked her, not even bothering to say hello.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too.” She greeted blandly and pulled her travel mug of tea towards her. “Yes, that’s what we started communicating with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh? Have you taught her something else?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not actively, she’s quite smart on her own. I simply gave her the tools to learn one of the older celtic languages. Maybe I can convince her to work up to modern English. Perhaps Faroese if not English.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her friend hummed in thought on the other end of the line, clearly curious about the Morrigan’s house guest. He cleared his throat as if he was shaking himself out of his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well. Setting that aside for a moment, I did want to bring something to your attention</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what’s that, exactly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was curious. It wasn’t often that she was out of the loop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You said she spoke Pictish besides her own Fae language. We know that to be one of mankind’s earliest languages, specifically from your neck of the woods. I was speaking to Jess, and she went digging. Of course, taking precautions about information.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena heard him rustle around on the other end of the line, and then pages turning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“</span><em><span>What do you know of the</span></em> <em><span>ἡliokomas</span></em><span>?”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An old greek wive’s tail. Never recorded. Considered to be the hallucinations of a family who accidentally ingested spoiled foods. If you’re hinting that this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> is </span>
  <em>
    <span>ἡliokomas</span>
  </em>
  <span> I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> slap you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me pick a safe word first, darling. But, yes. That is exactly what I’m wondering</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why must you make everything sexual?” She groused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because I love to rile you up and I’m bored since you won’t let me visit to rile you up in person. Now, back to my possibly hair-brained suggestion…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, darling, but I think you’re just trying to make her into something she isn’t. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t make me speak to those pious assholes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not! You should know by now how seriously I take my research. But if you really don’t want to talk to them, I can do that for you. However I can’t promise they won’t try to contact you directly.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan sighed and wrinkled her nose in displeasure. “I know you do, this situation is just… stressful. But if someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> contact me, see to it that it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He is the least obnoxious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You realize I’m going to tell him that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And he will take it as a compliment, I’m not worried about him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Great. He’ll get an even bigger head.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bells on the shop door clanked and one of the locals wandered into her shop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go, forward me that information when you get a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, darling. Talk to you soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan quickly tucked her phone away and gave her new customer a polite smile. “Let me know if you need help finding anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El wasn’t terribly talkative the following days, too preoccupied with her notebooks to really carry on a conversation. She was also becoming more restless, trapped inside the Morrigan’s petite home for one. The Morrigan wasn’t too bothered by her silence, and she started taking her for walks late at night under the guise of her magic to help her burn off some of that energy. It wasn’t perfect, but it allowed the regent to stretch her legs and get some fresh air. She knew she was going back on her word to keep her locked away, but she supposed that careful walks along the water were still safe enough. The Morrigan had of course kept a sharp eye on her. Kara Zor-El would breathe the salty air in with deep lungfuls, as if she was trying to become the air itself. It was as close as she could get to the freedom she once had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One evening the Morrigan had come back from the shop and found all of her geography books spread out on the coffee table and floor in front of the fireplace. Kara had even carefully stuck pages of notes to the stone lintel with her moss underneath the hardwood mantle. In the middle of it all she had cobbled together quite a few sheets of paper and laid them flat edge to edge. She let curiosity get the better of her, and wandered into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s all this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El politely spared her a glance. “Miss Lena, welcome back. I, um, I am searching for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know he’s out there somewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan looked closer at the pages laid in a group and finally pieced together that the regent had carefully recreated a map of the bay. Her craftsmanship was meticulous, down to the last block of the neighborhoods. Except there was one glaringly wrong detail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re looking in the wrong bay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s head snapped up and she gaped in confusion. “But-this is where I fell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan shook her head, stamping down an annoying wave of pity. She instead retrieved one of the books on the coffee table and flipped to the spread showing the entire map of the Faroe Islands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We are currently right here.” She pointed, the tip of her nail just under the dot of Tórshavn. She moved her finger north until she found Mikladalur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is where I found you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The regent’s shoulders slumped. “I should have asked for clarification.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan flipped to the correct page of Kópakonan and handed her the book. “We have to stay here for a little while yet, I need to try to establish this shop and my new cover. Things aren’t looking successful at the moment, but I want to see if I can turn it around. A quick move could draw attention to us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El opened her mouth to protest but the Morrigan gently cut her off again. “I know you wish to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but please be patient. I have detected no other intruders into the islands and I believe he is still safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to trust your judgement.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan looked up and found herself pinned under the regent’s piercing blue eyes. For the first time in a long time, she could actually feel the weight of someone’s frustration. Kara Zor-El was a little taller than her even without her boots on, but the Morrigan’s heels put them at eye level. She somehow seemed to forget how deep her eyes were. It was like looking into the gap between a blue sky and the deep of space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I harbor no ill will towards you. This is purely a consequence of living in an electricity-driven modern world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been here before. Most humans aren’t so observant, nor do they remember passing faces.” The regent grouched, crossing her arms over her chest. The sleeves of another borrowed flannel pulled tightly over her shoulders and biceps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> rolled her eyes and took a step towards the door. “No, but they have that wonderful thing called </span>
  <em>
    <span>the internet</span>
  </em>
  <span> now, and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> forgets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El grumbled something that sounded like having to start over and bent to gather up her incorrect map. This task would only keep the regent occupied for so long, and the Morrigan was still waiting on materials for more modern languages to be delivered. The books should be there within the next two weeks, but Kara Zor-El was smart </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> quick to learn and burn through her self-imposed activities. Then with this whole speculation about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ἡliokomas</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sun Woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan could understand why her friend was curious of the nearly forgotten lore. In fact if she wasn’t so skeptical herself she would have believed him outright. The clues were there. The golden armor decorated with rays, the fact that Kara Zor-El was an actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> with powers of fire and light, the golden hair. It would be easy to be convinced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But there were other more concrete factors that were missing. Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had actually been in the human realm, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The clue that she spoke Pictish and not latin was another hole in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ἡliokomas</span>
  </em>
  <span> theory. Also the fact that if she had been here, she had either forgotten about the effects of the sun or hadn’t been here long enough to be burdened by them. It just didn’t make sense to the Morrigan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara Zor-El?” She called, leaning on the door frame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The regent looked up from her crouch with her papers in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you heard of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ἡliokomas</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The regent’s brow crinkled in thought and she shook her head. “I do not recall such a name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That answered </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> question. The Morrigan nodded and retreated to change out of her work clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El redrew her map, but it wasn’t nearly as detailed as her previous one. She had admitted to the Morrigan that the earth’s sun hadn’t just affected her control, but now it was increasing her strengths to measures she had never reached before. Now she could see further, and sometimes through solid objects if she concentrated hard enough. It was how she had been able to have such a details map of their current location, down to the trash embedded in the sand. It was rather impressive, and brought up some awkward thoughts about </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> the regent had been using this new skill. She didn’t bring it up. But it wasn’t just her sight, the regent’s flight was also coming back, as the Morrigan found out one morning with a startle when she found Kara Zor-El hovering three feet off her couch, still fast asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan couldn’t help but just stare at her for a long moment. She had known that some </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> could fly, but they often had some form of wings on their back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kryptonians could fly without them. She snuck past the couch catching a glimpse of messy blonde hair under the draped blankets, the regent pillowing her head on her bicep. The Morrigan put the kettle on and stuck the first round of bread in the new toaster she had purchased. Kara Zor-El had seen the contraption in a storefront late one night and had been fascinated by it. She wasn’t sure what possessed her to purchase the thing, but she brought it home on her lunch break the following day. Not that she really needed to eat in the first, but she enjoyed the habit of it and a toaster made her morning routine a few minutes quicker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An intelligible mumble caught the Morrigan’s attention and she watched the regent roll restlessly onto her back. It wasn’t like the woman to lie in, and she wondered if she was feeling well when the room began to warm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Zor-El?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No response. A socked foot poked out from underneath the slipping blankets and the room warmed a few degrees more as the Regent squirmed. The Morrigan let her curiosity get the better of her and she wandered back around the couch. She watched her for a moment and wondered if perhaps she could push her back down onto the cushions. Of course that ran the risk of Kara Zor-El lashing out in reaction, but the Morrigan knew that she couldn’t hurt her. She reached out and started to gently press down on the center of her chest and stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In hindsight, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> should have known better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The heat in the room spiked as Kara Zor-El’s eyes snapped open as she woke with a jerk. The Morrigan didn’t even have a chance to withdraw her hands as the Regent grabbed her by the shoulders of her sweater and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulled</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Out of an instinctive reaction she tapped into her magic. It bubbled up eagerly and rushed through her quick and cool as her heart leapt into her throat the same time her feet left the floor. Her world tilted and she forced herself to go limp to prevent either one of them from gaining an injury-and landed on her back with enough force to make the couch scrape a few inches out of place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cross between a panicked sound and a growl ripped out of the Kryptonian’s chest and she forced the Morrigan down into an uncomfortable pin. She sat awkwardly on her hips, pinning one leg to the couch and forcing the other up into her chest at an angle other weaker individuals would have gotten trapped in. A strong toned arm pressed on the back of the thigh folded into her chest and acted as a rod jamming her opposite shoulder down into the cushions like a pretzel, a pin meant for stalling combat and disabling the aggressor. Kara Zor-El reared up, her other hand coming up in a fist protectively in front of her chin-and froze, her chest heaving as she finally realized what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long awkward pause as the grapple slowly relaxed. The Morrigan knew her powers had risen to the surface and were rushing eagerly underneath her skin, vying to be tapped into. But the impressive thing despite the situation, was the Regent’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> instinct was to grapple and halt the attack rather than lash out. It spoke to her character and training, and the Morrigan had a little bit better understanding now about her house guest. The snarl of bared sharp teeth and white-blue eyes faded into horror. The Morrigan lowered her hands, having pressed them flat to Kara Zor-El’s ribs as a direct connection for a strong </span>
  <em>
    <span>Torp</span>
  </em>
  <span> incantation if it had been needed. She was feeling uncomfortably warm wherever she was touching her, and it only made her feel irritable. Fear and anger were saturating Kara Zor-El’s magick and the Morrigan quickly reigned in her own urge to say something hurtful in response to the Regent’s fair reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She cleared her throat and made sure to keep her tone as even as possible. “I suppose I should have tried calling you by name first?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The toast popped up out of the toaster machine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El jerked into a more lucid state and scrambled off of the Morrigan with a bright red face. Shame twisted her expression and she knelt on the rug a few feet back in a show of respect, allowing the Morrigan the space to get up without being crowded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Forgive me, Miss Lena-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan paused, still feeling the phantom weight and the heat of the Regent on her. Her power thrummed restlessly, wanting to be released in some kind of manner after being tapped into. But she coaxed it into a calm again despite the base urge to let it flare up, her breath fogging in front of her face for a long moment. Kara Zor-El must have taken her silence as anger and stammered to apologize again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize, I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a different situation, the sound of the Regent’s teeth clicking shut would have been comical. The Morrigan wrestled the last tendrils of her power </span>
  <em>
    <span>mostly</span>
  </em>
  <span> back under control and she rose from the couch. She could still feel it wanting to get free and suppressed a shiver. Kara Zor-El watched her stand, cowed by her own instinctive reaction and bowed her head in difference. The show of humility irked the Morrigan, sitting heavily in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t like being bowed to anymore. That part of her existence was long past and she had no interest in entertaining it any more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> not from this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> who, in her opinion, didn’t owe her anything though many could argue she did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan set her shoulders and, when Kara didn’t move, she huffed in annoyance and stepped in close. She reached down and curled her fingers into the fabric of her borrowed t-shirt and finally vented the pressure of her power to swiftly pull her up to her feet. The relief was immediate and her breath fogged again as her power hummed excitedly through her veins, surging through her limbs in a cool rush. Kara Zor-El’s eyes popped with surprise as she clumsily windmilled her arms and got her feet under her. The Morrigan let go and rounded back around the couch, ignoring the way the rumpled Regent stared wide-eyed at her with a red face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Please move the couch back, it’s time for breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El murmured a quiet acknowledgement behind her and the couch shifted again. The Morrigan ignored her and switched out the next batch of toast, resolving never to wake her with a touch again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From then on, the Morrigan would refrain from touching Kara Zor-El. Not that she had made it a habit in the first place. She only had when caring for her… and that one time when she was sleeping. Since then the Regent </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> graciously informed her of other surprises she could expect with her powers, but the unfortunate truth was she just didn’t know how far they would mutate. This particular yellow sun was a supercharger leaving the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> relationship with her powers uncertain and unpredictable. It left the woman feeling frustrated and antsy, a feeling that heavily permeated the Morrigan’s home. Her control over the growth she trailed was touch and go, and the Morrigan ended up moving a small collection of dishes off to the side solely for the Regent to use to help minimize the spread of moss. It could still be found in the bathroom and on the cabinets, but now the end of her counter had a small ecosystem at random times during the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their strange relationship grew awkward again, but purely from the Regent’s side. The Morrigan knew that incidents could occur with situations like these-when battle hardened warriors were put in new and lengthy stressful predicaments without a way to properly protect themselves. Her quick pinning had been a pure raw reaction of self defense and she had no qualm with her, even less so with </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had reacted out of instinct. It made the offense easy to let it go. There had been others who threw a punch or ran away, but Kara Zor-El went straight to defense and deescalation. It made the Morrigan feel marginally better about having a suped-up </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> couch surfing in her home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now Kara Zor-El was dancing around her, as if she were afraid to make her mad. She stayed out of her way in a nearly obnoxious manner, giving her plenty of room and becoming so strict with attempting to control the bleed of her growing magick she began meditating. The Regent was also mindful of their conversations to the point where even the Morrigan was getting annoyed with the over polite attitude. It had of course fostered even more weird tension and they flirted with falling back into their previous bickering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some mornings the Regent would sit in the shop front when there weren’t any customers, practicing her new languages and starting to show interest in the herbs and spices. She would hide in the back before the bells on the door even jangled, making the most of her improved hearing to stay out of sight. On the nicer days the Morrigan would retreat into her home for a midday break to find that Kara Zor-El had opened the windows in the kitchen and her bedroom to let in the clean salty air from the North Atlantic. When asked, the Regent explained that it helped her feel less boxed in and helped combat the stuffy feeling of being stuck inside during the day. It didn’t make her feel comfortable knowing that Kara Zor-El was risking exposure and she made her points very clear. The Regent of course argued back, which led back to those bitchy arguments that the Morrigan had grown weary of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is going to bite you in the ass, Kara Zor-El, and compromise the both of us.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent had rolled her eyes and told her that secrets bring unwanted attention, and to head curiosity off is to have a cover story. The Morrigan wanted to freeze her in an ice block like a cartoon character.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, the Morrigan was right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Unfortunately</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan was helping an elderly customer out the door when the Regent barged into the shop front in a flurry of footsteps, stopping just inside the space behind the counter. She mercifully waited until the door swung closed behind the customer before opening her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I made a mistake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what the Morrigan wanted to hear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan turned and crossed her arms over her chest as she walked back behind the counter, her high ponytail brushing the back of her shoulders as her booted heels thumped on the old hardwood floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pray tell, what mistake did you make?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone spoke to me through the kitchen window.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent’s eyes were wide with mild panic, a nervous smile trying to stay on her face. The Morrigan wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This had been exactly what she had been warning the Regent about. At least she now had a rough grasp on Faroese and could probably manage herself in a basic conversation, enough to give the illusion that she was a foreigner. Which she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just not from this particular realm. That alone made this new situation all the more frustrating and the Morrigan stormed closer, forcing the Regent into the back hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>They think that we are bound</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kara Zor-El cut across her in a rush of Pictish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan drew up short, thinking she had heard her incorrectly. Judging by the rising heat in the hallway, she hadn’t. And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hoped Kara Zor-El wasn’t suggesting what she </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Define </span>
  <em>
    <span>bound</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent flinched at her sharp tone, twisting her fingers together with a grimace. She hesitated for a moment, heat rising to her cheeks. For as powerful and statuesque as the Kryptonian was, it was amazing how the Morrigan could reduce her to a cowed teenager with a word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Romantically.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El flinched harder and shrank at her frustrated bellow and blast of icy air. Her breath steamed in front of her face and the Morrigan viciously jerked her power back under control with a quick bare of her teeth in a snarl. The Regent threw her hands up helplessly as she became increasingly flustered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I panicked! They </span>
  <em>
    <span>assumed</span>
  </em>
  <span>-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>let them-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It was an accident</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” She wailed, digging her hands into her hair, her face a deep red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan took a measured step back and tried not to press her hands into her eyes, instead clenching them into fists as she forced them back down by her sides. She squeezed them shut and breathed deeply against the urge to yell some more and turned her back on the Regent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t look at you right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stormed back out into the store front. The Morrigan tried not to stomp, but she did a little bit. She couldn’t help it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> she?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kara Zor-El spin such a false tale of intimacy about them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just when she had started thinking about trying to be a little nicer, she threw a wrench in their plans. Now there was another more compromising detail to incorporate into their charade and it wasn’t a detail that she was happy about. The Morrigan valued her autonomy above almost everything else, and Kara Zor-El had violated that in a fit of panicked stupidity. Underneath her boiling rage she knew the Regent hadn’t meant it in a malicious manner, but that didn’t make her feel any less angry about it. The Morrigan had already lost her preferred solitude when she pulled her from the bay. Perhaps she would have been more open to the idea had it not been the product of a fit of panic and assumption. An idea where she actually had a modicum of control over the subject.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had just returned behind the counter with a shred of hope that maybe this was an isolated incident when the bells on the front door jangled. A middle aged woman slipped into the shop and paused hesitantly by the door. The Morrigan plastered a polite smile on her face, stamping down her frustration with the Kryptonian, and greeted her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon! Let me know if I can help you with anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman opened and closed her mouth a few times, an easy tell that she was working up some courage, and then approached the counter. “I don’t mean to pry, but I spoke to your partner outside. Well, through your window.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! You did!” The Morrigan forced a surprised note into her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn you, Kara Zor-El.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were footsteps behind her and Kara Zor-El slipped into the shop front again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are, love. I thought you were taking an early lunch?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan turned in her spot and braced herself for the inevitable as the Regent slid into her space with a pleasant smile. However her panic was in her eyes and the Morrigan </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped</span>
  </em>
  <span> she could see the rage in her own. Kara Zor-El leaned in close, curling her toned arm around her shoulders, and hissed one last plea into her ear before pressing a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please play along</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips were soft and </span>
  <em>
    <span>scorching</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was the first kiss she had been given in a long time, even if it was under false pretenses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan slid her arm behind the Regent’s back, but her hand was squeezed tight into a fist. Her anger felt like a tight ball in the center of her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am going to kill you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She muttered lowly under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan slapped a smaller, hopefully softer, smile on before turning back to the woman in her shop. Kara Zor-El didn’t flinch visibly, but the muscle in her bicep pressed to the back of her shoulders jumped. The woman went on to reassure them that they were happily welcome in Tórshavn, and even informed them of the LGBT Føroyar group in the Faroe Islands. She wandered through a spiel of inclusiveness and told them that should they encounter any harassment to know that they could feel secure in asking for help from the local government. The Morrigan listened politely, responding genially to the polite resident having already been well informed of the nation’s slow attitude towards LGBT peoples. Not that it really mattered, but now they had another facade to keep up. Kara Zor-El’s body heat was nearly unbearable pressed into her side, and she curled her fist a little tighter behind the Regent’s back. Finally, the woman wrapped up her impromptu welcome speech and left, telling them that she would be back later in the week after checking over her own teas at home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the door closed and the woman waved one last time through the glass before walking off down the street, the Morrigan dropped her arm and stepped out of Kara Zor-El’s space. Without missing a beat she rounded the counter, closed the shop, and stormed back towards the </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> nervous looking Kryptonian. She didn’t make a move to touch her, and instead walked right past her and back into her home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She needed to think. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She needed to plan for any and all scenarios and she needed to be prepared for the worst. Too many years alive had taught her too many painful yet valuable lessons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were still cruel people in Tórshavn. People that were lower than gnats compared to the both of them, but still a danger to the truth of their existence and the queer humans living there. The Regent followed at a safe distance and the Morrigan could feel her hesitating. It seems she had some more education to give her, whether they wanted to address it or not. She rounded the corner into her living room and with a tug of her left fist and a snap of her fingers of her right hand the kitchen window slammed shut and the embers in the hearth roared to life with a trickle of cool down her spine. The Morrigan pointed towards the kitchen table as she kept walking towards the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gathered up the laptop and power cable, and rearranged them at the table as the Regent took a seat. The Morrigan spent a few silent moments pulling up articles and websites of history and arranged the tabs in specific orders. It wasn’t nearly enough information to make her happy, but it would be enough to get Kara Zor-El started. She spun the laptop around and pushed it in front of the Regent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not punishment, this is education and protection. I do not know what Krypton is like in regards to sexuality and gender, but it is important to have at least a loose grasp on what state the human realm is in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El nodded meekly and pulled the computer towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan rose and fixed a quick lunch and without another word took her plate back and up into the shop front, the corner of her mouth still feeling warm from where Kara had kissed her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A simple education and discreet conversation was unfortunately not enough. Word got around fast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the day she had received a cold call from a representative of the LGBT Føroyar group asking if she needed any information or guidance, as well as making sure that she knew her legal rights. She did, of course-not that she had any need to worry about those, but thanked them for reaching out and told them that she would contact them if the need arose. Within the end of the week, her customers had increased and she knew they were allies and other queer people looking for a safe space and fellow LGBT person to support. The Morrigan enjoyed having a full shop, but she was torn on the reason for it. There were more chances to help others and bring them comfort at the expense of a spotlight, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been wanting to turn the shop’s finances around without dipping into her massive savings. She bulked up the wards over the weekend all around the shop and her home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was too much attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It made her nervous, but she couldn’t move the shop </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Or</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or at least not </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan decided to move her home and shop back to Mikladalur while still presenting the face of the shop in Tórshavn. She had been more secluded up north for a long time, and easily located an abandoned space outside of the town where she could hide them in plain sight. It would require some long lasting enchantments with a bit of preparation, but it was something she could do without a lot of trouble. The only downside was she would be further away from the ley line again. It wouldn't hamper her too much, but she would have to be a little more mindful of what she was expending. Of course, this wouldn’t be a problem for her if she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but the Faroes were her home now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Φīwerjon</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a godless place now, and the land too vast and empty for just her. Perhaps one day she would return, but she feared it was a pipe dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a week of carefully calculating astrological cycles in conjunction with the fluctuating power of the ley lines, the Morrigan determined her window of opportunity late one evening. It was easier to move towards a ley line, allowing the power to act as a magnet. Moving away required a more obnoxious amount of preparation. She informed Kara Zor-El of her plan out of necessity, she couldn’t have the Regent barging in on her ritual spells thinking that something was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her instruction had been simple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No magick while she was in her work space. Leaving her home while she was conducting the move was forbidden or else she risk splicing. Entering her inner sanctum was forbidden unless invited. Speaking to her while she was working was also forbidden.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In short: sit down and shut up for an hour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, the Regent did as she was told. And from the moment she left her sitting on the floor in front of the fire meditating to when she returned, she had barely moved. The Morrigan stood by the closed door to her space and studied the straight bridge of the Regent’s nose in the firelight. For a long moment she forced herself to remember that this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a refugee, still completely uprooted, and tried to recall what it had been like for her. She didn’t feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>guilty</span>
  </em>
  <span> about her harshness, but reasoned that perhaps she could have been a bit more understanding. Feeling the pull of exhaustion from the move, she paused with one last piece of information for Kara Zor-El, who was now watching her with carefully guarded eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now we can look for your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went to rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was one more new rule in tandem with the move, and that entailed that Kara Zor-El was temporarily banned from the shop front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a completely petty punishment but the Morrigan needed to be able to gauge how much damage control she needed to make. Until then? No more visits to the front of the shop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Straddling cross-space was a little odd, but not unusual to her. The salty sea air still smelled the same but only the sounds of the tiny quiet village of Mikladalur filtered in through the windows Kara Zor-El insisted on cracking for fresh air. The Morrigan hadn’t realized how much she missed the stillness of the tiny village and the Regent’s misstep was </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> something good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However the solitude seemed to have made Kara Zor-El even more restless, which didn’t do either one of them any favors. She couldn’t sit still, and the continuing absorption of the weak sunlight kept feeding into her growing powers. The Regent grew more irritable by the day when she realized how much harder it would be to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the open ocean. She tried updating the barren map she had restarted, but even with the Morrigan’s help there was no way she could look unless she got closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In an attempt to try to ease the mounting frustration, the Morrigan led her out the door in the mudroom and took the Regent on long walks in the open rolling countryside at night. Before heading back to the Morrigan’s home, they made a habit of stopping at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kópakonan</span>
  </em>
  <span> so Kara Zor-El could look out over the water. She asked one evening about the bronze stoic statue, tarnished green from the weather. The Morrigan told her of the selkies, a myth to humans but a sad warning tale to the supernatural folk. The Regent had listened quietly to her retelling of the myth over the dull roar of the waves against the rocky outcropping. Her shoulders were a hard line in the new black woolen overcoat the Morrigan had bought for her, the hem wrapped around the ankles of her boots. She looked almost like she fit into the human realm with her wavy blonde hair tucked messily under the collar of her coat, but the hard and curious glint in her sharp eyes spoke of something not quite normal. When they were walking back to the Morrigan’s home the Regent asked her one more soft spoken question over the crunch of their boots on the partially paved road.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kópakonan</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan smiled sadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would have been a kinder story than mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day at their evening meal, Kara Zor-El squared her shoulders and set her fork down even though she had only eaten half of her first serving. That was another point of curiosity, her appetite had increased to a nearly absurd level. For the Regent to not be eating was a major clue that she was distracted, and the Morrigan had a pretty good idea of what that was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish to look for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know he is close by.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan wiped her mouth with her napkin and picked up her cup. “How would you do this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent fiddled with her napkin, her eyes locked on her hands and her brow furrowed. “I need to listen for him. But it will take time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much time.” The Morrigan took a sip of the dark ale, already knowing she wasn’t going to particularly like the answer and would most likely end up doing more work than she wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. There’s so much… space. I only know that he is out there. Perhaps close to where I fell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan sighed and rose to her feet. She wasn’t planning to do anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but she could at least try to close the gap if only to selfishly get this over with soon. With a twirl of her fingers and an exhale of chilled fog, she coaxed the sad map the Regent had roughly folded to unfurl on the coffee table in front of the couch. It crinkled loudly and she heard the feet of the Regent’s chair scrape as she followed after her. The Morrigan picked up a dull number two pencil, leaned over the map, and marked a neat X approximately where she had found Kara Zor-El sunken in the ocean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I found you about here.” She drew another small arrow pointing south west. “This is the direction you fell, however it wasn’t a shallow angle. Very steep, almost straight down. Maybe eighty degrees. Perhaps this will help you narrow your search.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nearly ignored the Regent’s rush of thanks and slipped past her with a quiet hum of acknowledgement. Her meal was still warm and her ale was still cool and she wanted to enjoy them. Eventually the Regent returned to the table, but her gaze towards the Morrigan was now colored with a renewed appreciation. It made her feel uncomfortable and undeserving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that.” She mumbled into her cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>The Regent blushed and dropped her gaze to her plate at the Morrigan’s soft request. The rest of their dinner was quiet, but some of the heavy tenseness had shifted to anticipation. Over the next few days their walks were narrowed to Kara Zor-El meditating on the rocky stone the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kópakonan</span>
  </em>
  <span> stood upon. She would kneel and face out towards the ocean with lazy unseeing eyes, trying to pin point and connect with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. The Morrigan would stand over her and use an illusion weave to block them from view. Never physically on the Regent, never between her and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She would stand and breathe the clean air, lick the salt from her lips, and watch Kara Zor-El gradually dampen with the sea spray.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Festi Meg / Enchanted Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Retrieval and reveal, a truce is reached.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please excuse any typos. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Morrigan lost track of how many days passed. It was an annoying side effect of the world passing her by, but Kara Zor-El kept the calendar for them. With each passing day that she couldn’t locate </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> her frustration grew. The Morrigan had even tried looking one day, but it had hidden itself from her. It was surprising that it could do such a thing, and it made her more curious to see the Regent find and reclaim it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> she could reclaim it. She may be healed now, but her powers were still fluctuating and growing and there was no guarantee that if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> find </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she would be able to retrieve him. It made Kara Zor-El worry and the control over the residue of her magic became an issue in her kitchen again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One evening as the gray clouds hung low and heavy over Mikladalur, Kara Zor-El jerked out of her reverie and started hastily shedding her coat and boots. Her relief and excitement were palpable as she gasped </span>
  <em>
    <span>I found him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and launched herself into the air and out over the ocean. Her sudden departure sent the Morrigan into a colorful flurry of curses as she stretched and extended her illusion weave quicker than lightning to cover the both of them. She stayed as calm as she could and watched the Kryptonian arc up high over the water, and then streak down like a shot. She could hear the splash from the shore and drug the weave back in around her shoulders and waited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel Kara Zor-El cutting down through the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then struggling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stalling?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then shooting up back towards the surface and the Morrigan threw her weave out again like a net between the Regent and the shore as she burst from the water. She rose again, higher than the last time, and powered back into the water. The spectacle reminded her of pelicans diving for fish and she withdrew her weave again and waited. Watching Kara Zor-El fly was eerie. She had no wings nor illusion, she simply flew. It was unnatural. Again she rose up and cut downwards through the water, managed to get a little further, and then stalled out again. The Morrigan paid attention this time and roughly calculated where she was getting held up. Surely the overpowered Kryptonian could dive to the bottom and retrieve her sword? It wasn’t terribly deep, and with her other-worldly physique surely it wouldn’t be too difficult.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was keeping her from reaching her goal?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again and again Kara Zor-El tried, growing more sloppy and frustrated with each attempt until finally out of anger she completely ripped one of the kelp plants from the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well that was certainly something stupid to get stopped by. Surely she could just swim down and pull herself along? Or was she getting tangled? Did she have a way to breathe underwater? Was the pressure too strong? The Morrigan didn’t know, but she humored Kara Zor-El for the time being and continued to shield her poor attempts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually the Kryptonian gave up, bringing the heat of her anger and embarrassment with her. The Morrigan almost felt bad for her as she floundered up out of the surf a ways down the shore, clearly unhappy. In truth, she was trying not to laugh at her drowned-rat appearance with her clothes soaking wet and her long hair plastered to her face and shoulders. The Morrigan held up the illusion weave as Kara Zor-El trudged unsteadily back to her across the rocky shore with a glowering expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan tightened her weave up and smoothed her expression as the Regent squelched unhappily up the stone steps to her and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kópakonan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was still a bit winded and stumbled on the top step with a curse. Kara Zor-El gave up on walking and sat down hard, turning away and facing out towards the ocean. The Morrigan watched the back of her broad shoulders for a long moment, studying how her muscles tensed under the thin fabric of her shirt. When it appeared that she wasn’t going to say anything, the Morrigan retrieved her coat and draped it over her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come. We can return to try again later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For an uncomfortably long moment the Morrigan thought Kara Zor-El was going to fling herself into the sea with reckless ambition. But, she didn't, and rose stiffly to her feet. After properly putting her overcoat and shoes on she cast one last forlorn look to the ocean. The Morrigan relaxed her tension on her weave and escorted the Regent back to her home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El sulked for the rest of the evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the next few days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried three more times to reach </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> but with increasingly less luck and more frustration. They had even gone earlier that afternoon in the middle of a squall-which had been stupid but the Regent insisted. Of course, she had failed. The ocean had been rough and the winds strong, making flying and swimming difficult. The Morrigan had gone with her each time, acting as a shield as well as a net in case the elements overwhelmed her. She had even stopped her that afternoon when she tired more quickly, pulling her back to shore despite her curses and demands to let her go. The Morrigan wanted Kara Zor-El to succeed, but she was quickly spiralling into recklessness. The Regent didn’t speak to her on their walk home, too angry and feeling like the Morrigan had robbed her of an opportunity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El sulked strongly that evening, enough that it began to turn into anger that gradually warmed her home as she paced in front of the hearth. By the time they had made it back from the shore, the Regent’s body heat had already dried her clothes. She had been too irritable to change out of them at that point and they were stiff with salt and made the inside of her home smell of the sea. Her hair was a wild mess of chunky curls around her shoulders and her eyes would blaze hot white as she continued to stew. Even the meal that the Morrigan had set out for her had gone untouched. It didn’t look like the Regent planned on slowing down any time soon if the low muttering in her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae-tongue</span>
  </em>
  <span> was any indication.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan understood her frustration. She understood being so close to something you desperately wanted but having it remain just out of reach. It could drive one mad to feel so helpless. It could also drive one to start </span>
  <em>
    <span>setting fire to her rug again-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I help you get your fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> back will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> acting like a petulant whelp?” She snapped, finally fed up as her nice rug started to smolder and sent a quick burst of cool air at the Regent’s feet with a quick flick of her fingers. She felt that she had finally had enough of this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El hopped with a hiss up onto the low stone hearth away from the frost encrusting the rug, her arms windmilling for balance. She caught herself awkwardly on the mantle and bared her teeth in a sharp snarl, but she didn’t snap back at the Morrigan. Instead she sank down and folded her legs underneath her, cramming herself into an open space on the hearth hunched over and exuding an energy that reminded the Morrigan of a trapped feral animal. She breathed heavily through her nose for a long moment but nodded, recognizing that even though she was upset-it wasn’t helping her situation. It wasn’t ideal, but she could take care of the issue that night. She just needed a little bit of time to prepare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her home was dark and still in the little hours.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fire was reduced to deep red embers and the windows were shut to the roar of the ocean. It was darker on the edge of the world and the Morrigan found comfort in the solitude. The only difference was the constant disruption in the current, the Kryptonian trying to sleep on her couch. Kara Zor-El had calmed after the Morrigan told her she would help and nursed her wounded pride in silence. She had cleaned up and eaten, and then had tried to meditate as the Morrigan retreated into her sanctum to prepare. She shored up her powers and brushed up on her simple weaves she would most likely need, and took a break from the unhappy weight the Kryptonian was blanketing her home with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> why she took a few hours away from her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been months since she was afforded the pleasure of a private space and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want to leave when the minute hand on the mantle clock ticked past midnight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the sooner she helped Kara Zor-El again, the closer she was to getting her out of her home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan would have offered to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> back on the second attempt, but the Regent’s pride had been too great. So she had waited for that pride to get thoroughly and utterly bruised until an offering of help would not appear as a slight. It was still possible it could be perceived as one, but the Morrigan would rather put up with the attitude than suffer a damaged home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With one last calming breath, the Morrigan rose to her feet with a plan in mind. A plan that hinged entirely on Kara Zor-El’s cooperation. She extinguished the thick beeswax candles and slipped out into her home, the cool metal of her sheathed scían pressing into the small of her back. The blade nearly the length of her forearm was a familiar comforting weight of lives long past. She locked the door behind her with a quiet click and quietly approached her house guest sprawled out on her couch. The Regent looked up from where her face had been smashed into her borrowed pillow, the glow of embers glinting in her dark eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan slipped out of her living room and heard the Regent scramble up off the couch and follow her. They collected their boots and coats, Kara opting for her heavy red cloak, and slipped out of the mudroom into Mikladalur. Barely a handful of the colorful houses had a light on and the street lamps cast diffused cones of orange along the roughly paved roads. Only their breathing, the quiet crunch of their leather soles, and the sounds of the ocean at night followed them down the incline to the wooden boardwalk built into the rock. The Morrigan led Kara Zor-El to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kópakonan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then left down the stairs that led to the rocky shoreline. She knew every dip and divot of the slippery rock like the back of her hand, and listened to the Regent slip and stumble along behind her with bitten off curses and impatient huffs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They went all the way to the end of the rocky shore where the Regent would flounder up out of the surf, where the rock divided in a shallow channel of red seaweed and green algae. Their boots crunched over the tiny shells of barnacles and crustaceans as they breathed in the salt and stink of fish. Here the Morrigan came to a stop, and thankfully the Regent was paying attention and didn’t plow right into her. She turned and faced Kara Zor-El, finding the line of her profile against the nearly moonless night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you, but I need something from you first.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent shifted uncomfortably on her feet, but asked in a rasp, “What is it you require?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A drop of your blood. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> is shielding himself from me. I need to be able to see where he is by hiding behind you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El rocked back on her heels, but didn’t take a full step away. Her shoulders tensed and as she turned her head to look out over the water the Morrigan could pick out the low pull of her brow into a frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do blood magick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her words were sharp and distrustful but they didn’t cut her. Blood magick was nothing new to her, and for most of her existence it had been the norm. Only within the past few centuries had she started relying more on the ley lines to bolster what she had leftover from her separation from home. The Morrigan knew it was a possibility Kara Zor-El would say </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> purely based on that she was of the old world, but it was her only answer without trawling the ocean floor. An activity she didn’t want to spend the time or energy on. She breathed in the salt and licked it off her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like I used to.” She admitted. “Only rarely do I use it now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you never going to tell me?” Kara turned her back to her, but still didn’t move away. Her eyes glinted lowly in the darkness, a faint line of dangerous blue-white shimmering around her pupils.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There was no need to tell you.” The Morrigan slipped her hands into her pockets. “You may say no. I will not force you to make such a sacrifice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent did step away this time, but adjacent towards the edge of the lapping water. She was silent for a few long uncomfortable minutes before finally speaking again, her voice a hush with the shushing of the sea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are certain it is the only way?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you able to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> to allow me to see them from here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The strong line of the Regent’s shoulders slumped. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan didn’t need to say anything else, but she waited. Waited until she got a hard yes or no answer because even for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>, blood magick was dangerous. Even a small amount could put them at risk of corruption and control against their will, which was why the Morrigan was only asking for a single drop. Just enough to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and just little enough for her to easily flush herself of that link between the two of them. She no longer had any interest in control for her own personal benefit, though it was tempting to keep some simply so she could make the Regent stay outside for an entire day so she could have some peace and quiet for a short while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only a drop?” She asked again, still facing out towards the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing more. I will even allow you to produce it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El turned and snapped her fingers, igniting a small steady flame on the tip of her thumb. Her skin glowed redder than the embers in her hearth at home and the light threw her stony expression into relief. The Morrigan could see the distrust in her eyes, but the set of her jaw spoke of a woman out of options.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you swear only to use it to return </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“While the temptation of forcing you to be quiet and still for a moment’s silence is strong, I swear to only use it for this one task.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have your word on this?” Kara’s mouth twitched in a downward tick at the Morrigan’s dry retort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan barely contained herself from rolling her eyes and inclined her head to the Regent. “On my own blood.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I trust your blood?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, the Morrgian didn’t say a word. Whether the Regent realized it or not, it was one question that needled in under her armor but not one she could easily explain-nor felt compelled to explain at that moment. She didn’t owe her an explanation at all, but a little part of her was slowly growing warm to the thought of opening up to this woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall I give you a drop of mine in return?” She countered instead, knowing that it would be useless to the Regent, but symbolic of trust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crinkle between Kara Zor-El’s brows deepened for a moment, but it seemed to be an acceptable answer. For now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your offer, but I must decline the exchange. I will give you a drop of my blood to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan didn’t waste anymore time and shucked her coat as she took a step back from the Regent, folding it loosely and setting it down on one of the higher planes of the damp rock. She turned back to her and pulled her sheathed scían from her waistband. The Morrigan held it out to her and the Regent took it gingerly from her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew I was going to agree to this-</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El started in surprise and quickly spun around as the Morrigan pulled her sweater off. The reaction of modesty was a little unexpected, but she continued to take her clothing off and leave it in a heap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you never seen a woman disrobe before you, Kara Zor-El?” She teased, eyeing the line of her hunched shoulders from the small fire on her thumb. It was amusing how quick she went from stern warrior to shy teen in a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?” She hissed and the air warmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> know,” she tossed the Regent’s complaint back at her, “-wet clothing creates drag. I will be quicker without it. I have no desire to seduce you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent shifted uneasily on her feet, but turned back around and valiantly kept her eyes above the Morrigan’s shoulders as she rearranged her pendant on her chest. Her attempt was admirable and the Morrigan couldn’t help but smirk at her flushed face and the muscles in her neck working as she swallowed. It was almost cute how easy it was to fluster the woman. The Morrigan had forgotten how fun it was to tease others. She stepped closer and drew deep into her power with a pleased sigh, feeling more like her old self as the coolness of it rushed through her veins. The Morrigan caught a flicker of her face in a pool of salt water and the Regent gasped sharply out of shock. It occurred to her that maybe she hadn’t seen her true face yet and pulled her power back for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no need to fear. I have been wearing a likeness to keep you comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent’s eyes were wide and her mouth fell ajar as the Morrigan pulled her human-Lena face back on. It was a strange mix of fear and respect and the Morrigan pursed her lips in annoyance. She was wasting time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your blood? If I may?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh-</span>
  </em>
  <span>yes. Of course-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent reached up and snapped her fingers again and the flame detached, hanging in stasis next to her head as it flickered in the breeze. With steady hands she slid the scían from its sheath and studied it for just a moment. The silvery blade flashed in the low firelight as she spun the polished hardwood and silver-inlaid hilt in her long fingers. The Regent gave it an experimental twist as many skilled swordsmen do and tucked the sheath into the deep pocket of her coat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a beautiful blade.” She murmured, and with a tiny deft turn of her hand, nicked the inside of her left wrist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El growled through her bare teeth and then her wrist hissed as her skin closed, but not before a single drop of deep red seeped from the wound. She stared down at it for a long moment with a frown, and then held her wrist out to the Morrigan with her fist clenched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please bring him home to me.” She asked the Morrigan, pinning her with a steely look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan cupped the back of her wrist and stepped close enough to bring her mouth to the offering. She laved her tongue over the soft warm skin of the inside of the Regent’s wrist, cleanly licking up the drop of blood as she sank back into her power. Kara Zor-El gasped again and the Morrigan felt the tendons in the back of her wrist jump against her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coppery. Too sweet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let go of the Regent and stepped back with her mouth full of metal as she drew the Kryptonian blood into herself with a swallow. It took a moment for her to cycle through the quiet incantation of minor binding, the ancient words of her old tongue whispering past bone and ice in a billowing fog. The Regent’s blood felt like pure caffeine. It made her heart race and she bristled with a hiss as it prickled through her body and swirled along with her icy chill. For one long moment the capillaries on her neck and chest glowed gold faintly through her fair skin. Kara Zor-El’s blood was rooted into her in a surge of heady heat and the Morrigan reached out again, searching for the elusive </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a long breathless moment behind the veil of Kara’s blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pinprick of sunlight deep beneath the fathoms, warm and golden and calling to come home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There you are</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan’s words hissed from her with a chilly fog in a three-toned hum. She started walking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will return</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El followed her, her desperation starting to peek through. “How long will you be?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan stepped into the dark water, the pale skin of her bare foot dulling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Before the sun rises.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was knee high when the Regent called to her one last time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He may reject you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan turned and looked back. The lone red-cloaked figure of Kara Zor-El lit by the one tiny flame hanging midair watched her anxiously. Her scían flashed in the low light by her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We shall see</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan turned and started walking, the cold northern water sliding up her body until she was engulfed and her long inky hair billowed out behind her. She walked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And walked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked, only deviating from her line of travel as she stepped from the shelf and glided down into the depths. It was calm and quiet under the surface, but not oppressive to her. She was further away from where she had found the Regent, and even deeper. The loom of the lower half of the kelp forest appeared before her and she kept walking, listening to the soft steps of her feet in the sand. The Morrigan skirted around the kelp, choosing to stay out of the swaying tangle unless she needed to. She could feel the warm pulse of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> grow stronger with each step and was eager to retrieve him and go home. Her magic thrummed through her, happy and buzzing excitedly through her veins. Under her skin. Racing across the top of her head and shoulders like a slow wash from a sluice. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it reminded her of how much she missed just being able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>exist</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She rolled her shoulders back and kept moving, tiny air bubbles slipping from her sleek form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the Morrigan drew even closer she coaxed her power into a protective iridescent armor. Kara Zor-El </span>
  <em>
    <span>had said</span>
  </em>
  <span> he may reject her, and the Morrigan wanted to take precautions in case that occurred. She was certain that it wouldn’t be strong enough to harm her, but it didn’t hurt to take the safety measure. The kelp forest became sparse and the line of another drop off became visible. The Morrigan could feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> not far, but not deeper. He was just inside the edge of the kelp. She turned from her steady path and stepped over the roots and into the forest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan slipped through the kelp vines and was careful not to trod on the little pale anemones nestled into the roots. Here and there a small silvery fish darted away from her, but her eyes were locked on the glinting glimpse of pale white metal laying in the gnarled root bed. She strode closer, following the pulsing warmth until a long gleaming blade came into view. It was about as broad as the length of her hand and reached her shoulder from the razor sharp tip to the prismed pommel. The blade smoothed into an angled rain guard that fit snugly into a curious cross-guard, two dangerously sharp bars hammered to points as long as her scían and faced forward in an untraditional design. The substantial hilt was wrapped in fine braided leather with the pins holding the blade’s tang into it polished to perfection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sleek and deadly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> was truly a beautiful weapon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There you are, friend. There is someone who misses you. I have come to take you to her.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She spoke to it gently in a pleasant hum, her voice muffled in the water. The Morrigan knelt beside </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> and strengthened her armor just a bit further, and then lifted the light blade from the floor of the sea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost immediately, the blade flashed white hot and the water around it began to viciously boil. The Morrigan barely felt the heat though her hands boiled with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, protected by her armor and her greater power. She could feel… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At once she called upon the minuscule amount of blood given freely to her and injected an air of calm and assuredness into it at an attempt to pacify the blade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Peace</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> pulsed even hotter for a moment, sending a roar of bubbles up towards the surface, but started to calm to a nervous energy. The weapon was still uncomfortably hot in her hands, but had calmed. The Morrigan waited a moment longer, maintaining her soothing deposition for the strangely sentient sword, and then turned and began making her way back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> behaved well enough, but she had to stop and sooth him a few more times before starting her assent back up to the shelf she had stepped off of. With the combination of Kara’s blood and her powers, her energy was quickly depleting. Not in a dangerous way, but just in a sense of being unused to it after abstaining from blood magick for such a long time. It also would have been easier back in Tórshavn, but her performance was acceptable and soon enough the top of her head broke the surface of the water. The Morrigan kept walking straight having easily found her previous footprints, and steadily made her way back towards where she left Kara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara Zor-El was pacing, her single light still lit and following her like a little balloon. The hem of her red cloak was heavy with sea water and she had her arms crossed protectively across her chest. When the Morrigan’s shoulders were above the surface she called to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kara</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent stumbled to a stop and whirled to face the ocean, her little flame swinging wildly around her head. She stood rooted to her spot until the Morrigan rose further out of the surf until </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> was revealed and the water was about her hips. The Regent made some sort of strangled sound of relief and jolted into motion, the little light bobbing close behind her. She tore her cloak from her shoulders and splashed clumsily into the shallows, meeting her at knee height and draping the warm fabric around her shoulders. The cloth smelled of smoke and spice, and then she was engulfed in a firm hug as the Regent drew her into her chest with strong arms. The Morrigan eased herself up out of her power with a deep shaky breath as her chin bumped against the warm skin of the crook of Kara’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I owe you twice over, Lena.” She murmured in a watery voice and squeezed a little tighter, trapping </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara held her tight for a moment longer, then eased her hug and took a half step back looking down between them. The Morrigan held up </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who was now exuding a calm having been returned to his chosen. The Regent took him from her and sighed in relief as tears ran down her cheeks. The Morrigan stepped to the side, and then with her least favorite incantation-bent at the waist and threw up the Regent’s blood. A steadying hand splayed heavy in the middle of her back as Kara made a noise of concern. The Morrigan watched the mouthful of pink tingled spittle and bile splatter into the water and wash away. She quickly rinsed her mouth out with more salt water and straightened up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you need not fear control against your will.” She rasped, and moved around Kara and finally out of the water, her throat burning from her stomach acid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she finally exited the icy water the Morrigan noticed that Kara had neatly folded her clothes and laid her sheathed scían on the bundle. Eager to get home, she simply scooped up her belongings and started walking as the Regent splashed after her in big deep steps until her boots crunched over the stone again. She kept her little light bobbing after them until they reached the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kópakonan</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then dispelled it with a snap of her fingers. Kara stayed close by her side all the way back to the door to the mudroom and even helped her inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan pulled the heavy cloak from her shoulders and handed it back to the Regent. Kara averted her eyes again and took the cloak, carefully holding </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> point-down. She was touched by her continued respect, and left her after pressing a gentle pressure to the fingers curled around the hilt of her sword. The Morrigan didn’t say a word but turned, leaving the Regent behind her, and slipped back into her bedroom and promptly fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning the Morrigan rose late to find the kitchen ready for her to start breakfast and a small note in neat writing that informed her that the Regent had opened the shop in her stead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> lay gleaming on the couch, cushioned by the heavy red cloak smelling of the sea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> recovered Kara Zor-El mellowed some.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t happen overnight, but gradually. Still, it made life a little easier for the Morrigan now that the Regent had been reunited with her family’s heirloom she had been charged to carry. They still butted heads over more serious matters, like Kara being in the store front or wanting to test out some of her improved powers, but overall a vein of the prickly tension between them had eased. It was a much more pleasant living experience moving forward even if the Morrigan still missed having her home to herself. There </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the option of altering the enchantments surrounding her home to create more space, but that was another job that took time and effort and she couldn’t really see the point in doing that just yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To help give Kara a chance to expend some of her energy they would go on long walks to find a secluded place for her to run through drills and meditate with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Morrigan would bring a book and relax in the open air on a blanket as the Regent would spend an hour or so practicing the forms and drills that were second nature to her. Sometimes she would watch her twirl the blade tightly around her in precise patterns, the white metal flashing and her navy tunic or borrowed flannel stretching taught over her broad shoulders. Often her golden-auburn curls would be braided back out of the way with flyaways sticking to her sweaty forehead. She was very good, and she provided interesting entertainment when her book bored her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Kara wasn’t risking losing the tip of her nose on her own blade, they were walking the sweeping roll of the countryside-sometimes from one end of the island to the other if they were restless enough. Coarse grass and black soil were often their companions, sometimes with the addition of nonchalant goats or sheep. Kara would often study the smaller homes painted in bold black or blood red that sported a green turf roof to match the countryside. She had told the Morrigan that the lesser-off Kryptonians would also insulate their homes in such a way, and the view brought her a terrible homesickness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan still held what could be considered regular hours for her shop and enjoyed being ensconced in her library of teas and spices. Even Kara became more curious of the ingredients and slowly began to learn about them as she was gradually allowed back into the shop front. When she was feeling generous the Morrigan would teach her in small increments. She would tell her what the herb or spice was, its properties, what were some ways that it could be used, and then would show her how to imbue them with helpful tones from her power. Kara took to the task like a fish to water, easily learning and remembering, and then asking about formulas and building recipes in one of her notebooks. Bundles of herbs and dried flowers started hanging from her rafters again above the hearths in the living room and kitchen and her home felt a little more like </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Kara wasn’t running drills or learning about herbs and spices she was crafting a new scabbard for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Morrigan had easily found her the materials she needed, even finding her old tools and allowing her to use them. The Regent spent nearly every evening for a week sitting at the hearth carefully tooling in a swirling pattern on the leather, quietly chanting incantations into each mark. The Morrigan had let her be while she worked, either reading quietly or taking the laptop to her bedroom to look at some documents her friend in New York sent her. She knew the Regent was particular and precise, but her leather working rivaled even some of the masters she had seen in her days. It seemed that every day she was surprised by her capabilities and wide range of skills.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Having an extra pair of hands also gave the Morrigan back some of the time she hadn’t realized she missed. She was able to read more, cooking and clean up were faster… she was able to slow down and enjoy the small pleasures in life again having not realized she had lost them in her cover as a human. And as a personal project, at the insistence of the Regent, she uncovered her old single pot still tucked in the far corner of the kitchen. The Morrigan was sure it was purely because the Regent missed having an actual drink, but then again she did too and a real drink sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice. Unlike human-made stills, this one was covered in a netting of protective incantations that eliminated the trivial risk of explosions. She got back to experimenting after rearranging the corner next to the kitchen hearth, even going so far to ship peat from home to act as the traditional fuel for the heat source. If she was going to brew her own spirits again, she wanted the best taste of home she could get.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their days were also filled with little discoveries. One day the Morrigan had bought some fresh produce, expensive so far north, and had made a simple apple crumble similar to what she had enjoyed for centuries. A small taste of happier memories became Kara’s new culinary obsession and then her home was almost always smelling of sugar and spice and baking fruits. She didn’t mind. The Morrigan had a finely refined sweet tooth but she was happy to try Kara’s fruity concoctions. And she would never admit it out loud, but the Regent was especially charming when she was handing her a fresh slice of pie with flour on her nose and a wide smile on her good days. It was with each new baked good and tidbit of information passed between them that she realized they had somehow started a friendship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan was surprised to note that she was rather happy about that realization.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan had just settled onto her stool behind the counter at </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Mortar and Kettle</span>
  </em>
  <span> when someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> stepped onto the pavement at the Vágar Airport.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She paused and closed her eyes to listen through the ley line, watching the echo of their footsteps orient to the Eleven, and then they blinked from her sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They reappeared a few long moments later at the Tórshavn cultural center, usually a forty-five minute drive in the blink of an eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t someone to worry about, but she had hoped they would leave her alone. They walked down and into the small city, meandering for a few minutes to take in the sights, and then in another quick step and blink they were just a hundred yards away from her shop front. At least they were courteous enough to give her a moment to see that they were present, and that small allowance of manners was all the Morrigan needed to know to make a guess at the identity of her visitor. Had it been any other deity she would have had her store ruined by either a crack of lightning or her floor opening up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan blinked her eyes open and folded her hands neatly on the countertop with her fingers laced together. Just a few moments later a tall thin man with lanky legs wandered in front of the shop. He looked rather dorky in his light wash jeans and red letterman jacket as he squinted at the sign above the door with his mouth ajar. He looked around again with a loose swing of his arms and then slipped inside. His energy vibrated through the floor as the bells on the door jangled. Right away his dark brown eyes found her, and he grinned widely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So! I heard Haya was talking about me.” He greeted in easy latin and stepped into her shop. His high-tops made a wet rubbery sound on her floor and the Morrigan caught a glimpse of golden wings fluttering around his ankles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grimaced and almost recoiled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don’t call me by my full name.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan quirked a brow at him in bland exasperation. “What name are you going by these days?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Barry!” He grinned again, and then pulled a playfully solemn face. “Short for Bartholomew.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> roll her eyes at him this time. “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Barry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What brought you all the way up here to see me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t come drop in on an old friend? Clever incantation, by the way. Where’s the rest of your home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Barely a friend. And in a safe place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still so secretive?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan gave a nonchalant shrug and he shook his head in good humor. He turned back to the door and flipped her </span>
  <em>
    <span>open</span>
  </em>
  <span> sign to </span>
  <em>
    <span>closed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine. I did actually come up here for a real question. Can’t always trust those human electronics-</span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you would actually pick up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continued, this time his voice more serious. “<em>Hayagrīva</em> told me that you have a tenant now. Someone who I might have some information on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A tenant under a series of unfortunate circumstances. A refugee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>ἡliokomas</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you and Haya say. I still believe it to be an old wive’s tail. As far as I’m concerned, I am harboring an interesting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> until she can find her way home. That’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you still are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> detail oriented.” He teased, slipping his hands into his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you insinuating that my age should have addled me?” The Morrigan asked flatly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think it’s a good thing. Our kind tend to grow lazy and reckless with age. Remind me to tell you what </span>
  <em>
    <span>Poseidaōn</span>
  </em>
  <span> did last week. It’ll make your milk curdle.” Barry grimaced and leaned crookedly on the front counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan wrinkled her nose and gave him a briefly sympathetic look. “I’ll pass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… wish I could’ve. But what are you going by now? I can’t very well call you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan hadn’t even heard the Regent approach from the back hallway. She hadn’t stepped all the way into the shop front, dressed casually in one of Lena’s gray-green flannels and her leather pants. Her feet were bare and her hair half pulled up and the glint of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
  <em>
    <span>s</span>
  </em>
  <span> pommel slid back behind her hip. She could just barely see the subtle point to her ears through blonde wisps. The Morrigan straightened up and beckoned for Kara to come in, shooting her a look that </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything was fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah-um. Barry, this is Kara.” She switched to Faorese, listening to Barry’s curious hum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara shifted awkwardly, reaching behind her own back, and the Morrigan knew she was propping </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> against the wall just inside the door. Her clear blue eyes were still sharp and wary but she stepped into the shop front empty handed. She gave the new visitor a calculating once over, her hands still and open by her sides. The Morrigan could feel her nerves rolling off her and caught herself subconsciously trying to sooth her with her own presence. The Regent must have felt it because her eyes flickered towards her for a moment and she stepped closer, forcing some of her tension from her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look familiar.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry grinned. “It’s possible we met the first time you visited earth. I used to wear a metal helmet back then. Bit more tan.” He grimaced with a half grin and talked out of the side of his mouth. “Kinda had an issue with clothing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment the Regent just stared at him, but then a slow smile started tugging at the corner of her mouth. “You are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> more familiar now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The god laughed goofily and gestured towards the Morrigan. “Lena and I have known each other a long time. One of our mutual friends, Jack, has been making sure to send supplies and to help hide you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot he was calling himself Jack this time.” The Morrigan spoke up as she watched Kara slide into her space and stood right next to her. She could feel her body heat through her blouse even though she wasn’t touching her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It suits him, I hope he keeps it.” Barry nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many others know of my presence?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmmm… besides us? Just two others. For now. Not everyone is… understanding of people like you.” Barry told her gingerly with another small grimace, and then grinned widely again. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You made a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> impression on me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really? What was that?” The Morrigan asked, a foreign seed of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> forming uncomfortably in the center of her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We raced.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara clapped her hands together with a victorious smile as she remembered. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>won</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> did not.” Barry complained. “I had you by </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least</span>
  </em>
  <span> a step.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I did! You pouted.” The Regent crowed and crossed her arms across her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is blatant bullying. I want-no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>demand</span>
  </em>
  <span>-a rematch.” He slapped his hands on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps another time when we aren’t supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>hiding a refugee</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The Morrigan cut in again, that weird uncomfortable feeling heating the inside of her ribs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry eyed her for a long moment, a sly grin replacing his pout. He stepped away from the counter and slipped his hands into his pockets, and nodded his head at the Morrigan again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you wanna stay with this buzzkill? Mykonos is much nicer. Better sun, more room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling got stronger the longer the deity smirked and offered a more pleasant place to stay and it brought the Morrigan up short. For a moment she wanted to smack herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kara</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could even open her mouth, Kara was calming and inching a little closer to her. “Your offer is kind, but I am comfortable here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry wrinkled his nose. “But it’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreary</span>
  </em>
  <span> up here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is not so bad. I like the quiet.” Kara shrugged. “But you must come back later so I can prove again that I am the fastest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed brightly and pointed at the Regent, shooting the Morrigan a pleased look. Gold flickered around his ankles as he started backing up towards the front door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s cocky. I like this one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lena</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Take care of her, she owes me a race.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flipped the door sign back to open and gave the Regent one last look as he opened it with a jangle. “Call me if you get bored.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The flickering around his feet grew brighter, he gave a wink to the Morrigan, and then in a blink he was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The breeze from his quick departure ruffled their hair and clothing and the door gently swung shut with another soft jangle of the bells. The Morrigan was still reeling from the strangely human emotion she hadn’t experienced in some time and stamped it down with some effort. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>above</span>
  </em>
  <span> such an emotion. It was a stupid thing to feel and she knew she didn’t like feeling it in the first place. Much less about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kara Zor-El</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was ridiculous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Lena?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent’s gentle question pulled her out of her stewing and she tore her gaze away from the door. She straightened out her pullover sweater over her blouse and flipped her inventory book open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...nothing. Would you like to work up here for a little while?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara eyed the door and fidgeted, a frown pulling her brow low. She seemed reluctant to leave Lena alone now that she knew there were others out there like </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan looked up from loading their dishes into the new modern dishwasher had gotten installed a few weeks prior. It was an agreeable little machine and she had made some lasting incantations on it so he wouldn’t have to worry about it wearing out for a long while. Kara handed her their glasses with a curious expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Barry said there were others like you. How many more are there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan turned the glasses upside down and set them into the top rack, suddenly feeling like she was ready to go to bed. “Not as many as there used to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the answer she meant to give. Her weariness must have snuck through her mask because Kara’s warm hand gently caught her by the elbow. The Regent pulled her to a stop and the Morrigan easily smoothed her face into her usual benign expression. Kara’s eyes were full of concern and her fingers loosened on her arm, but she didn’t pull away completely. She kept her hand there as a comforting weight. It surprisingly helped a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gods be damned, Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t, it’s just… not a topic I enjoy dwelling on.” The Morrigan turned away and finished loading the dishwasher and set it to cycle, trying not to think about how the warmth of Kara’s hand was no longer unbearable. “However I know your head will explode from wondering.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan turned and pinned her with a blank stare. “If I tell you, I would ask that tonight be the only time we speak of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent gaped for a moment, clearly torn between her naturally inquisitive nature and her urge to be polite and respect her wishes. “Lena, I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She paused and chewed on her lip. The Morrigan could tell that this was a rare moment of vulnerability for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise to keep my questions simple. I don’t want to pry if it hurts you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan stared her down for a long moment to test the Regent’s patience. Kara stared right back with a determined set to her jaw and she knew that she wouldn’t let it go. If the Morrigan told her no she would be polite about it and respect her wishes, but it would eat her alive. She had watched Kara work herself into a frenzy with even lesser subjects. Trying to predict how insufferable she would be was a calculation she didn’t want to take. She sighed and trudged over to the liquor cabinet, opening the wooden door with a flick over her finger. Kara shuffled awkwardly behind her as she pulled a dark bottle from the bottom shelf and started walking towards the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some glasses?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara jumped to her task and reappeared a moment later in a soft breeze with two small glasses in her hands. She set them on the coffee table as the Morrigan pulled the stopper out, and watched her pour a small serving of clear liquor into each glass. The bottle made a heavy </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she set it down and left the stopper out. She picked them up, already smelling the burn of the alcohol in the air, and handed one to Kara. As soon as it was in her grip she gave it a harsh clink with her own, and downed the sharp drink in one swallow. Kara mirrored her, and then immediately started coughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poitín. From home. Something that should work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Work?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kara exclaimed with a red face and watery eyes as the Morrigan refilled their glasses, clinked again, and downed her drink. Kara followed hastily, baring her teeth with a grimace. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> that’s strong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan laughed roughly in her chest and refilled their glasses a third time. Instead of downing this one like a careless idiot, she settled into her armchair. She could already feel the heat of it in her belly and took a small sip as Kara settled into the couch. She watched the Regent stare into her glass with a judgemental expression as she sat with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>oompf</span>
  </em>
  <span> onto the couch, careful not to spill what was in her hand. When Kara stayed quiet and attentive after taking another small grimacing sip, she found it within herself to speak of painful thoughts she kept bottled up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am all that’s left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice came out tired. Old. She cleared her throat and tried again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the last.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t much better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara gaped at her again with dawning horror. Her shoulders slumped and the Morrigan hoped that she wouldn’t see pity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sucked in a deep breath and held it, resisting the urge to throw back what was in her glass. The burn was already starting to help ease the dull pain in her chest, and she finally remembered what it felt like to be inebriated. It wasn’t an overly pleasant feeling. She blew her breath out and started talking, careful of how much she wanted to share.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Times change, invasions happen. There were many of us all across the lands here. Families united under one House.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She paused again, staring into her cup for a moment. Kara took a sip of her drink and waited, forgetting to grimace against the burn. She was happy she didn’t interrupt her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My people forgot. Or many of them did. Some of my family was adopted into other pantheons and I am happy to see them thrive to this day.” The Morrigan smiled weakly, no longer poisoned by the jealousy that had driven her to dark places in the past. Cruel places. She drank what was in her glass and settled, balancing the empty cup on the arm of her chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remain through popular culture, the study of history, and combat. There are some who still look to me as the old world use to, and I protect them when I can. The rest of my family fell to infighting, already weakened by loss. Their memories still live in me and the world around us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was silent for a long moment, and then knocked her drink back and reached for the bottle again with rosy cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happens when your people stop believing in you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan held her glass out and let the Regent pour too much. “My body returns to the earth. My power in this realm will be gone and I will leave this plane, but my physical form will remain as part of the cycle to fuel the next generation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That does not sound pleasant.” Kara commented mostly into her glass. Her words were already starting to become a little fuzzy as she slouched back into the cushions. Her eyes were still trained on her, keen and bright, and patiently compassionate. She didn’t see a single mote of pity. The Morrigan shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been told it doesn’t hurt. But, like human’s memory, it is not permanent. It is possible to reemerge if belief is strong enough, but it does not happen often.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your family… surely they are all on a plane that you can reach? Do you ever speak to them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head and gave Kara a small sad smile and a side-step of an answer. “They are too far away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan paused and turned her gaze to the fire when a log popped in the hearth. She let herself get lost in the coziness of her home for a long moment. The smoke from the low fire, the remaining aroma of the dinner they had cooked. She could smell the drying spices hanging from the corner of her rafters and the leather the Regent had continued to make little things with. It was the closest her home had felt to </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> even with her extra house guest, who was steadily growing on her. Perhaps she was even what you could consider a real friend now. She blinked back out of her moment and adjusted herself in her armchair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Out here, in the Faroes, it reminds me of what home used to be. Quiet, simple. One day I wish to return to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Φīwerjon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that day </span>
  <em>
    <span>may</span>
  </em>
  <span> be closer than I think, but I still have… personal weaknesses I need to address.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A weakness should not keep you from going home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s earnest comment just made the Morrigan frown deeply. She quickly finished her drink and decided that was enough talking for now. Feeling a little sluggish and fuzzily numb, she rose from her armchair and put the stopper in the bottle. She slipped into the kitchen, rinsing and leaving her glass in the sink, taking extra care not to break it in her inebriation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guilt is a powerful thing, Kara Zor-El. Not even people like us are exempt from it.” She sighed and reached for the towel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara twisted in her seat to face her. “No, but you are still allowed forgiveness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I sent my brother to his death, do I deserve forgiveness for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The words exploded from her alcohol loosened lips, but she couldn’t take them back. They were the truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent had answered firmly without hesitation and the empathy for that confession was something she hadn’t been offered before. Or not concerning the death of her brother. It was… surprising. That weird warmth of kinship blossomed in her chest and she couldn’t decide whether she was worth the kindness or not. The feeling compelled her to cross over the Kara behind the couch and rest a hand on her shoulder. She could feel her magick and the sun humming through her. It was like she had put her palm on the outside of a warming pot. Comfortably hot, but not unbearably so. She gave Kara’s shoulder a squeeze, an act of gentleness that she had been too afraid to give for too long. It felt right to give it to Kara now, however brief it was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are allowed to grieve, Kara. Grieve for who you lost, but don’t lose yourself in the process. It’s a dark and difficult road to come back from. Don’t become a monster like me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s hand covered hers and pressed her palm into the top of her shoulder, her mouth twisting and brow furrowing. “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a monster, Lena. You are good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don’t you see?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her touch was </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It made her heart do a weird flip in her chest and she decided that was enough physical contact for now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan just smiled sadly to the Regent's exclamation and pulled her hand away from Kara. “Don’t be like me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s expression fell further. Not out of pity, but oddly sympathy. The Morrigan sighed and murmured one last thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You walk in sunlight, Kara. Let it guide you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was true to her word and refrained from asking any further questions. The Morrigan knew she wanted to, but her respect for her outweighed her curiosity for once. They continued with their routine of breakfast together, a mix of working in the shop, walking or some form of exercise, and then an evening meal followed by a drink or some tea. Sometimes both depending on how hard their day had been. She kept Kara informed about what she could and continued to help her regain her control over her still fluctuating and strengthening magick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This also gave her the opportunity to start leaning into her own powers again. She hadn’t realized how far her threshold had fallen and was a little embarrassed by how low her reserves had become in her complacency. The Morrigan started with expanding those reserves, though communing was difficult when she was so far removed from home. If she were to make a quick trip she could give herself a jump start, but even though she was gradually warming up to Kara she wasn’t ready to take her there yet-nor leave her to her own devices without supervision out of concern for her own safety. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> slowly trusting her more as Kara Zor-El continued to learn about the modern world, and hopefully soon they would both be comfortable with a little bit more separation. However she did what she could, using some of the peat from the still’s fuel for her bastardized communing and bothering William in London to send her a few items. He begrudgingly did so after she sent some of her poitín as a bargaining chip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every night before going to bed she would retreat into her sanctum to coax the deep well of power within her closer to the surface. Then during the day she expended it in small incantations, gradually working up to larger ones if she could find the excuse. It was like yoga. Gently stretching and limbering up and growing stronger in the process until she started feeling like she had a couple decades ago before electricity and technology had made her lazy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She still used these luxuries but instead of creating a flame whenever she needed a light, she would reach out and turn the lights on without actually touching them. She still enchanted her spoon or spatula to tend to whatever was on the stove, tapping at the lip of the pan if her full attention was needed. Her power quickly became an extension of herself again and every day she felt a little more like her old self. She refrained from more blatant displays that required blood in front of Kara, but if something had to be done she would hide it either by nipping the inside of her lip or nicking her thumb on a kitchen knife. Every day she felt stronger and bolder and, for the first time in a long while, started to truly enjoy living again. She felt good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt powerful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> slowly becoming the goddess she was in her prime</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The name became more familiar to her as the days passed by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to admit it, but she liked how the name sounded more than many of the others she had used. She liked how it seemed to fit this particular physical manifestation of herself. This form </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been similar to her first body she had chosen to appear to a human in, but perhaps only in eye color and the bone structure of her face and her long slender fingers. The pieces of her she remembered best. Everything else was camouflage, though the freckle dotting the center of her throat was an indulgence in vanity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena became a person. An extension of herself, or a comfortable jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each new day in this form, as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lena</span>
  </em>
  <span>, felt a little bit more right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A certain Regent was also partially to blame for this new comfort. It was the only appearance that Kara knew her as, though she was aware it wasn’t her normal one. She had become more comfortable around the Morrigan, though she still had her bad days trying not to spiral into grief or the molten poison of vengeance. And even in those low points, she still spoke to her with grace and humility.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She discovered after much thought that she liked hearing the different ways Kara would say </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lena</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a little bewildering that she liked it. The Morrigan couldn’t really recall another time when she had grown so attached to a name. The way the name rolled over Kara’s tongue early in the morning rough with sleep had a wonderful warm quality to it. In the greeting at lunch it was bright, and even peppier on days when the sun was shining. It sounded like music through a laugh and a somber sigh of rain through boughs in an ask for patience when spirits were low. Then late at night, as warm as the coals in the hearth when it was time to rest. It was a far cry from the bitter flat iciness that it had been laced with at the beginning of the Regent’s stay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lena</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps she would hang onto this name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Lena?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan paused in her reading, frowning at an almost sheepishly shy Kara in the doorway to her bedroom. It was strange to see her attempt to physically make herself look smaller.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I ask what the door in the corner of the kitchen leads to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart did an uncomfortable lurch in her chest and frost spidered out from her bare feet on her bed spread. She had forgotten to tell Kara about that and had hoped she would leave it alone. She should’ve known better that nothing got past the Regent. Including the ice on her bead spread. Kara glanced towards her feet and flushed, the air warmed a little from the direction of the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-um. Forgive me, I shouldn’t have asked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could speak, Kara hurried back down the hall and into the living room taking the heat of her embarrassment with her. And then as quickly as she had left, she returned but with some confusion. It was almost comical.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it in relation to your family?” She asked in a gentle tone with a furrowed brow, concern trying to slip into her expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed the glass in her throat and nodded, “A small pocket dimension that used to be connected to where they reside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was silent and let her eyes drop to her feet and twisted her fingers together. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, working up the courage to continue her line of thought. The Morrigan gently closed her book and slid off her bed. Frost spidered out from every step to the door and crackled onto the door handle as she grabbed it. She could see the muscles work in Kara’s throat with a heavy swallow and paused, staying her hand from closing the door. The Regent wasn’t any good at lying, she had been easily to figure that out. But her reasoning was much harder to pinpoint. Everything about her was murky compared to a simple human and it frustrated her to no end. What did she want with this information? Why was she prying? And for her to act in such a subdued manner, the Morrigan wasn’t sure how she felt about her being so familiar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was their strange relationship really bending towards a closer friendship of sorts? She thought it was one of simple companionship but this behavior spoke of something stronger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am unsure of your intentions, Kara.” She finally spoke, carefully watching how the muscles around her eyes and mouth moved for any sign of ill will.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara flushed a little and her eyes flickered over her face for a moment, but she couldn’t see guilt or a souring of plans foiled. Still, that didn’t mean she couldn’t have ill intentions, even if a little voice in the back of her head was goading her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust her just do it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Regent shrugged and an understanding smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me, I’m being nosy again.” She backed out of her space and crossed her arms protectively across her chest, giving the both of them enough room. “Perhaps we can go for a walk later? I’m feeling a little boxed in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She appreciated the nonverbal gesture of trust. It was true, her home was built for one and from what she could understand, Kara was used to much bigger living quarters. A much bigger life. She knew beyond that door there wasn’t much of anything anymore, there was no connection for her to corrupt that she hadn’t already screwed up, but there were a lot of old unaddressed painful emotions associated with it… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it could be a new place for Kara to explore and spend time in and it wasn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> her home. She didn’t have to tell her everything either. It could be an exercise in </span>
  <em>
    <span>letting go and moving on</span>
  </em>
  <span> as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack</span>
  </em>
  <span> often encouraged her to do. Even after centuries of friendship he was insufferably right about a lot of things. She drew in a deep breath and held it for a moment to build up in her chest, the stretch and pull of her lungs helping center her and keep the anxiety at bay. An exercise in letting go was much more stressful than she anticipated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan slipped out of her room and turned down the short length of hall back towards the kitchen with Kara following behind at a respectful distance. Tucked away in an odd corner of the kitchen to the left of the second stone fireplace and modern kitchen counter was a heavy oak door of wide planks. There was just enough room around it for the swing of the door to clear the pot still and she must have forgotten to drape the decorative covering back over it earlier that afternoon when she was messing with the damn contraption. It explained why Kara was asking after it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door was arced at the top and polished a deep brown. Rounded iron nail heads evenly dotted the planks and long triangular hinges reached in over half of the width of the door. The old latch was still well oiled and the strand of stone and gem charms hung immobile from the handle. Carefully carved intricate knotwork wrapped around the frame in three layers, connecting above and below in shield knots. She could feel her magic still threaded through each line of the carved incantations, pinpointing in the tiny runes inscribed in each band of knotwork. She reached out and touched the handle and the strand of stone charms glowed in response to her, a gentle blue-green of an unnatural hue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t been in here in a long time.” She warned. “This will not be a happy place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara shifted behind her and murmured a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but didn’t offer a hollow platitude. She took another deep breath and reached out, channeling some of her power to the charms and lifted the latch when they glowed just a bit brighter. The portal opened to her with a quiet grind of iron and she pulled the heavy door open. The stone charms rattled gently against the polished wood and the door swung open, the iron hinges groaning with disuse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in centuries, the Morrigan laid eyes on the small quiet space that she had once used as a gardened patio. She stepped into the gloomy edge of the Otherworld, still taking note that the wards she had erected at the perimeter of the claimed space still stood strong. No one would know she was here. No one would know she had brought someone who wasn’t like her and technically wasn’t supposed to be here. No one would know she had decided to come back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was dead and overrun. Brambles choked out what was once her impressive herb garden and she could barely see the remains of some bold mint plants still trying to hang on. The once lovely wicker furniture tangled in briars and rotting into browned heaps took up the edge of the dirty paving stones directly across from the door. There were old ceramic and stone planters, cracked and stained from rot. The air was still and stale and smelled of old dry compost. There was barely any life here and the space still reeked of anguish from when she closed herself off from her family, an old festered wound that still hadn’t healed. It crawled over her skin like putrid sludge and she could feel Kara recoil behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rejection.” She muttered, the stone under her bare feet so cold it burned. “Loss of family. Of self.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan looked around her. “Can you feel it? This is what happens when you let grief win.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was silent for a long moment, and then she heard her inhale deeply and step over the threshold. She almost flinched at the sudden heat she brought with her, like a concentrated flame in the tundra. The soft scuff of her bare feet on the stone came up behind her and the Regent carefully stepped past her, her head on a swivel. There was a noticeable downward pull to her broad shoulders and she reached out, gently touching one of the closer brambles with her fingertips. The bramble recoiled and Kara snatched her hand back with a hunch of her shoulders. The Morrigan could feel her touch through her magic, like a prick of a needle. It was uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please be gentle.” She warned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent glanced over her shoulder and reached out again, this time letting her hand hesitate for a moment next to the bramble. When it didn’t recoil from the heat of her hand she barely touched it, just for a moment, and then withdrew her hand. She could still feel the little prickle through her magic, but was better prepared this time. Kara’s shoulders relaxed and she flexed her hands down by her side and looked around again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan shifted and curled her arms protectively around her ribs, folding the thick sweater around her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I may ask, would you allow me to… to take care of this space for you? As a way to show my gratitude for rescuing me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could tell she was itching to reach out and touch, to bend to her noble core values to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A small part of her had hoped that she would. She wasn’t too proud to admit anymore that she needed the help. She wasn’t expecting Kara to fix the situation, but it seems she had already been helping her with her offer of friendship. Perhaps allowing her this space would help the Morrigan work up the courage to finally confront the hurt she had been pushing aside for far too long. The Regent turned around and twisted her hands together again. Concern deeply etched the crinkle between her brow, but it wasn’t pity she saw. Only empathy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It could also be a safe space for me to, um, get a handle on my changing powers. To possibly curb the disruption inside your home.” Kara explained, her tone almost lilting into a tentative question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a scary offer. But an attractive one. And it played well into the ask for help she was too afraid to voice out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening this space to Kara was extremely personal, and she wasn’t quite sure how she felt about letting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> start fiddling about inside. But… Kara had chosen her words fairly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Allow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a demand or a trick, but a request that could be revoked. A fail safe. She wasn’t terribly familiar with the Kryptonians, but Kara was by far the most kind and unobtrusive </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had ever encountered despite the circumstances. If she needed to, she could always close the space to Kara. She held the power in this bargain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will allow you to do this, but please,” she paused, her mouth working as she searched for the right word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara waited patiently with a slightly apprehensive expression, but her mouth was set in a somber line as if she were to immediately retract her offer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-I only ask you come to me before making any changes. I would like to know what you’re doing in here. Not-in a controlling manner. I just… this used to be a special place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s shoulders dropped their tension in relief and a soft understanding smile replaced the somber frown. “Of course. I would always seek your approval.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded tentatively, Kara’s words easing the knot in her chest. “Very well. I… am going to retire for a bit. You may do as you wish. Within reason.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I only wish to meditate for now. To… assess.” Kara offered. “I will even sit on the stone in front of the door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan inclined her head in acceptance. “Thank you, Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent grinned a little wider. “Don’t worry. I give you my word that I will be only respectful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She quirked a brow at her, falling even more at ease. “First </span>
  <em>
    <span>allow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>give</span>
  </em>
  <span>? This is a very one-sided deal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s quite even.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stared each other down for a long moment, but she relented. “If you cannot be persuaded…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent just grinned wider and the Morrigan sighed. They were both too stubborn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will alter the seals to recognize you. Please be ready to help prepare supper in a few hours. And-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each word past her lips made the Regent brighten. It made her last request feel oddly parental.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-and please keep the door open when you are out here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara snorted a laugh. “Of course, Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan nodded and started shuffling back towards the door. “It’s just so I can hear you if you need anything. Remember. Please be gentle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped, just inside the door and looked her over one more time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Promise</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She touched the knotwork and briefly altered the wards to let the Regent pass through as she pleased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are full of surprises, Kara Zor-El.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena retired until their evening meal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was true to her word and didn’t touch anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, she didn’t touch anything for weeks. At least not physically. Opening the door made Lena painfully aware of the horrible feelings she had locked away. It was an old chilly pull at the corner of her mind, reminding her of what she had gone through and inflicted upon others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Kara was there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A low steady warmth bleeding through the ice. She had been so cold for so long she had forgotten what it felt like to open up to someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, bit by bit, Kara started telling her of her plans. One day she would coax the brambles back a few feet, another day she would encourage the soil to warm. Never pushing, always gentle in easing the brittle tension. Sometimes she would stand and lean on the door frame and watch her, never feeling quite comfortable enough to feel her magic so close. Her own had gradually accepted the new introduction, allowing itself to be helped onto the path of healing. The rest, she knew, would be up to her to complete. But for now, this was enough. When she was ready, she would join Kara in the patio.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trøllabundin djúpt í míni sál / Spellbound deep in my soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reunion and a painful reminder of limits.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: description of hemorrhaging. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lena’s phone rang with an incoming call late one evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>video</span>
  </em>
  <span> call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned and picked her phone up off of the charging pad on her bedside table and tucked one of her wireless earbuds into her ears. Her thumb swiped across the screen to accept and the familiar face of-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack? What is it?” She asked, her brow lowering into a frown of mild worry. A video call was almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> paired with a need for concern. She put her book down next to her and wiggled onto her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face was framed with a luscious manicured beard and his hair was swept off of his forehead in a perfect coif. The glow of a lamp in the room lit his warm umber skin with a highlight of gold. He grinned a wide smile of perfect white teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Heavens above, you look absolutely ravishing. I haven’t seen this lovely face before</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh don’t do that. If only your hands weren’t full with a Fae, you could be holding me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall I hang up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed brightly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, wait! I actually do have some news for you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pursed her lips, ever ruffled by her friend and propped her elbow on her pillow with her palm on the side of her head. She was thankful her phone camera didn’t pick up the hint of a blush. “What is it? I thought video calls were for emergencies only?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed his lip out and his thick brows pulled together. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I have missed you too. Am i allowed to miss my friend?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar warmth of age old affection curled in her chest and she couldn’t stop the soft smile that crept across her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose that’s a good enough reason. I’ve missed you too.” She switched to Hindi. “What news do you have for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smiled wide again at one of his languages lilting from her tongue and easily switched over as well. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That is lovely to hear. But yes! I have some interesting news. It seems your guest was not the only one who made it through to safety.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s brows rose. She had wondered if there had been others, but as the four months had drug on she had decided that perhaps Kara had been the only one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I was talking to Jess, she’s in Vancouver for a little while, and she told me that SHE had two house guests. She had to catch them before they punched through the roof of the art museum. I hope you don’t mind, I took the liberty of passing your location to her. Something about sisters? She was very vague. You know how Jess can be protective to a fault.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is also my warning for more guests, I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack grimaced. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, don’t be. I know she’ll be very happy to have this news and some familiar faces.” Lena countered, feeling… something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t quite sure what she was feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And two others in Ecuador. The, ah, political unrest in South America is causing some issues, so they’re a little stuck for now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s keeping an eye on them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Some of the Shiru peoples are. Not particularly with enthusiasm, they’re quite shy, but can be persuaded to be less so with the right price.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They were lovely when I met them. Let me know if I can send something in thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will. And I’ll let you know if, or rather when, our two remaining guests are able to travel.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be appreciated. How long before this sister arrives?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d hazard within the week. Jess said she was trying to book them flights.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The comment made Lena pause. “Can they not fly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack squinted at her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Fae can fly? Without wings?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She fired back, a wobbly incredulous pitch creeping into her voice. “The yellow sun here affects her differently than Krypton’s.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack hummed noncommittally, but the Morrigan could feel his misguided suspicion through the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well. I don’t know if they can fly, but planes are less conspicuous. Still, I hope at least one of them picked up a modern language.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena pursed her lips. “What else can you tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spent the next hour getting a few more details, and then humored him with the idea of a visit. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> miss him too, and promised him that she would try to see him in the near future. For as much as he teased her he was always a grounding point in her life, and one who had been close and kind to her for a very long time. Lena went to sleep feeling appreciated and made some quick plans to inform Kara of her news in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her chance came midmorning the next day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shop was closed for the day and Lena had enjoyed a slow lazy morning. She had risen a little later than usual, lounging in the comfort of her bed breathing in the fresh laundry scent and feeling cozy under the weight of one of her favorite woolen blankets. After a satisfying breakfast and lovely cup of tea she drew a bath and lounged, leaving Kara to her own devices. Then from stepping out of the cooling water until nearly ten-thirty she enjoyed a few chapters of her current read and waited for a fair time to tell an unoccupied Kara that she was no longer alone. She almost lost track of time, consumed by her book, and nearly missed the Regent slipping out into the patio and propping the door in the kitchen corner open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan slipped her scrap piece of paper into her book and rose from her arm chair, deciding to catch her before she lost herself in her meditation until midday. She left the book in her seat and quickly crossed through the kitchen, the smooth worn stone cool under her bare feet. Lena caught sight of Kara, still wandering around the patio and looking for her next spot to care for. The briars had been coaxed back to the stone wall along the perimeter and artfully trained to grow up, and the dead leaves and plants had been cleared away. Her rogue mint had been corralled back into its original section of bedding and the surrounding soil had been churned up for new growth. It looked worlds better than it previously had, and the Morrigan could feel the presence of the Regent’s magic weaving through the place like golden thread. She braced herself to enter into the web and stepped over the threshold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara? A word before you begin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara paused her shuffling of the wrecked furniture she had unearthed and looked up in curiosity. Her hair was pulled back in a messy half bun and the weak light cut across her cheekbone and highlighted the gentle point to her ear. Lena jumped right in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I spoke to Jack, and he has some good news. Four more of your people escaped into this realm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara immediately perked up, her eyes growing wide and she nearly started glowing. A rush of joy and relief bled over her features and the air around them warmed to a comfortable degree, her magic thrumming through the threads that wove across the patio. Lena could feel the gentle surge against her skin and it made warmth and residual happiness tingle through her. It felt nice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was unable to get a straight answer, but two are on their way here. I believe one is a sister of sorts?” She continued, carefully observing the brightening Kryptonian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alex</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What felt like a near-explosion of bright relieved happiness rocked the patio in a vibrant sudden growth of lush green. New leaves burst into being on the brambles, moss grew up between the stones under her feet, and a dense ring of jeweled mushrooms in pinks and blues and reds popped up around them. The nice feeling she had just a moment ago spiked into something heady and intense and made her blood sing in her veins. It felt like lightning was crackling through her as Kara’s happy magick cocooned her in a full-body high.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good enough that an embarrassing strangled noise accompanied her nearly buckling knees. A startled Kara reached out and quickly steadied her, the heat of her hands on her waist made her face flush in a way that hadn’t happened in a long time. Lena fought back against what suspiciously felt like a moan and reached for support with a quickly reddening face. She should have been paying better attention, because Kara was saturated in her own magick that happened to be growing speedily as some of her vibrant moss. Happy moss. Spreading rapidly across and down from her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is where Lena accidentally rubbed the entire length of her hands across it, and then sunk her fingers into it when she held onto the Regent’s biceps to try to steady herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t meant to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Kara’s fault really for having her initial reaction, which sank into Lena’s bones like warm honey. Her knees had buckled in response, and she tried to catch herself. It wasn’t her fault that Kara had let her own magick wash over her and physically manifest, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t her fault that it had grown lightning fast under her hands… and she had touched it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was cool and soft and springy under her palms, squishing up in between her fingers as it continued to grow. She wasn’t sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to describe it, but it was as if she could feel herself touching it through Kara’s magic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> inappropriate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s face went from joy, to sudden concern as she caught the Morrigan around the waist, to a surprised flushed face that became her mouth falling open into a gasp and what was unmistakably a breathless moan. The sensations cycled through the connection of their magick for one long intense moment, rapidly ramping up and feeding off the other in an unfamiliar dizzying heat until Lena pried her hands off of Kara and forced herself to take a few steps back on unsteady legs and out of the dense ring of little mushrooms, taking a foggy-brained care to step over them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cycle wasn’t necessarily broken, but it wasn’t nearly as strong when they weren’t touching. She hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt her power meld with someone’s like that and it was truly disorienting. Kara was still standing inside the ring of her mushrooms with a bright red face breathing heavily. She looked startled and confused and her eyes were wide and dark with apparent arousal, something that the Morrigan was certain was reflected on her own face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She needed to get out of there before she did something stupid that could hurt them both. Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...make things awkward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan cleared her throat weakly and started backing towards the door, tearing her eyes away from the broad shouldered Regent who looked halfway between running away or running after her. She kept going before she listened to the impatient call of her power and the low pull in her belly vying with her morals to get back to Kara. What bewildered the both of them wasn’t that there had been a physical response, but that the core of their powers had decided to </span>
  <em>
    <span>play nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> after months of clashing… for lack of better explanation. So perhaps the strange loop of pleasure had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>partially</span>
  </em>
  <span> her fault as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh-she’ll, um. She’ll be here within the week.” Lena cleared her throat again when her voice came out low and rough. Her heartbeat was annoyingly noticeable in inappropriate places and it was more distracting than she wanted to admit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nearly backed into the door frame and stepped up and out of the lattice of webbing, shivering as the golden warmth faded from her body leaving her flustered and uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, erhm, about that.” She glanced towards Kara’s biceps, her hand prints still visible on the lush moss and steaming from the cooler temperature of her hands. The obvious evidence of a line accidentally crossed made her burn hotter and she flexed her fingers, still feeling the ghost of the softness between them and what the Regent’s magick felt like when it saturated her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Carry on.” She squeaked out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena retreated back into her home with the single-minded intent to freeze herself over in her shower, leaving a still dumbstruck Kryptonian in her patio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They dodged around each other for a solid three days.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara had spent most of that first day in the patio corralling the mess she had made in her sudden joy. She had barely come in for meals and the Morrigan would have been a little concerned had she not been hiding herself away in her inner sanctum after a freezing rinse that left crystalline fractals of ice on the tile walls of the shower. Not that it had helped calm her down, but it had given her a reprieve to try to gather her thoughts. Clearly she had a lot to think about because her power went from resting and existing and occasionally wanting to vent, to wanting nothing but to mesh with Kara’s magick again. She had experienced this harmonization in smaller, weaker degrees. Just enough to make her pay attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a frustratingly overwhelming response and the Morrigan didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was all she thought about. How could this have happened? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> was this happening? It was all very annoying and not something she really wanted to spend time on. The Morrigan figured that she would have to at some point, but despite her will to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait and think</span>
  </em>
  <span> her mind wandered to it when she wasn’t attending to a pressing matter. She knew it was getting out of hand when it started keeping her up the following night and resolved to have some kind of conversation with the Regent in the near future. But that would have to wait because all of the Kryptonian’s focus was on the imminent arrival of her kinsmen and staying out of Lena’s way. A combination that didn’t lead to an easy way to segue into an uneasy topic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, the revelation of her power being drawn to someone else’s wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> pressing that it impeded her from sensing two new </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> stepping onto the tarmac at the Vágar Airport one cool afternoon. She paused and let her eyes slip closed, safe to do so in the empty shop front. Lena slowed her breathing and let her power ease out and across the Faroes and through the ley line, listening to their footsteps the way she had listened to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Light foot steps, the grinding roll of plastic luggage wheels, shuffling, and then the grind of tires.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There you are</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena let her eyes blink open again as she pulled herself back in. They would be there most likely within the hour if they didn’t stop. Just enough time to get up and inform the Regent, and to reinforce the warding in the shop front. She took a moment to do just that, leaving a practically vibrating Kara in the patio to get her powers back under control before they had another </span>
  <em>
    <span>incident</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then did what she could with the wards around a few returning customers. She was helping one of her elderly tea enthusiasts when two women stepped into the shop with a jangle of the door bells, and the Morrigan knew her life was about to get a bit more complicated. They were thankfully dressed in modern clothing, though the two black heavy suitcases unceremoniously dumped just inside the door had a telling metallic </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their arrival, of course, caught the attention of her elderly customer who eyed the first woman with trepidation. She was dressed roughly, a leather jacket snug over her compact shoulders and heavy biker boots. Her red-auburn hair was shorn short on the sides and the top of her head loosely coifed after a long day of travel, and thankfully a black knit hat was snug over the tops of her ears. She looked a heart beat from throwing a punch if the set to her sharp jaw was any indication. Her companion seemed more stately with a calmer posture and no-nonsense attitude. She was in a casual </span>
  <em>
    <span>pants suit</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all things, and her hooded eyes and full lips were carefully trying not to show the nerves Lena could feel rolling off the both of them. But then she was nearly scrambling after the first woman, her long slender fingers latching onto her arm and her dark eyes wide in alarm as she was pulled forward. Her long black hair slid around her shoulders and the Morrigan caught a glimpse of a slightly pointed ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Slow down</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” she hissed, the same strange accent that the Regent had lilting over the words. Good, Jess </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> taught them Faroese.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other woman ignored her and marched straight up to the counter with balled fists. “I’m only gonna ask once. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where</span>
  </em>
  <span> is she?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rush of heat from the leather-clad woman’s magick flashed into the room, thankfully directed at her and away from the startled customer. She was strong, but Lena could tell she was nowhere near as strong as Kara. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. The Morrigan was well acquainted with fear and desperation. She knew the lengths that people would go to in order to find someone they cared about and the emotions that could take control. That didn’t make her feel any less annoyed that a strange </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> had aggressively barged into her home and made demands of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s companion, clearly the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a cooler head, bit back a grimace and chanced a new glance at the Morrigan. When she caught her eye the woman’s own power reached out, but kindly. Not the fiery prickly sharpness of the woman with sharp features and shorn hair, but an apologetic warmth and tentative gesture of allyship. Lena softened minutely towards her and slid out from behind the counter, plastering a polite smile onto her face as she gently ushered the customer out the front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for stopping by.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elderly woman gave the two new women a concerned look, clutched her purse and bag of new tea leaves to her chest, and then whispered breathlessly, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Would you like me to call the police</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shook her head. “No, thank you. I’ve been expecting them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elderly woman pressed her lips together in a thin line and gave the two new </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> a suspicious look. “Not a close relative, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> laughed, but a more genuine smile did creep into her customer service smile. “No, but there won’t be trouble. Please don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her customer hummed flatly in a tone that showed she didn’t believe her, but she wished her well and let herself be led from the shop. Once the bells on the door jangled closes and the sign was flipped to </span>
  <em>
    <span>closed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lena let her smile drop into the hint of a sneer. She turned back to her new guests, and in a blink let her power flash through in a heavy icy chill that easily dwarfed the angry heat of the first </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Morrigan reveled in it, letting it rise up to the surface and flicker across her features for one long uncomfortable moment, long enough to make the message loud and clear that she wasn’t to be trifled with. The other </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s face paled and she shrank back and struggled to keep her expression stern. She had obviously been rattled by the immense difference in strength, but she was hard headed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re in my world now, Fae. Your rules of invitation still apply here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Hissed through bone in a Pictish tri-tone, a blatant warning to refrain from overstepping again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When her new </span>
  <em>
    <span>guests</span>
  </em>
  <span> were too startled to form a sentence Lena breathed deeply and let her power slip back into dormancy, cool as silk drawing across her skin. She released a slow breath and it fogged around her face, not necessarily for the drama but it was a nice touch. She stared them both down for a long moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You come into my home and threaten me?” Her soft low voice broke through the uncomfortable stillness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi-she most certainly did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” The calmer woman turned and hissed this into the now-cowed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s ear before turning back to the Morrigan with a nervous expression. “Please excuse her. She’s just protective and it’s taken a lot for us to get here-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the few tense moments from Lena closing the shop door to this new plea for patience Kara Zor-El tore out of the patio, through her home, and nearly crashed out into the store front in a crackling heat of nerves strong enough to rankle against her own. In a blur of motion, the Regent barreled into the arms of the two new </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a desperate cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alex</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kelly</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> dissolved into a tangle of limbs and tearful greetings in their strange lilting language, speaking over the other and pulling tight into a group hug. With a quick twist of her fingers, Lena pulled an illusion weave over the store front to make it look like they were all walking into the back. Deciding not to interrupt despite the unexpected animosity, she slipped around them and back behind the counter to finish filling out the books from her most recent sale and to note the stock adjustments. They continued to speak to each other for a long moment, a mess of hard K consonants and lilting vowels as they caught up briefly with each other and she was able to identify who the two new </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> were by how Kara was speaking to them. Lena had just closed her books when the long tan fingers of the Regent curled warmly over her wrist. She looked up and came face to face with three very teary eyed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Kara croaked, and gave her wrist a quick squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The touch made her heart do a weird flip against her ribs. It was the first time they had touched since their embarrassing moment in the patio a few days prior. The Morrigan </span>
  <em>
    <span>refused</span>
  </em>
  <span> to blush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The calmer </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> with warm umber skin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kelly</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Morrigan thought, nudged the other who must be Alex. There was a titter of scandalized hissing and then Alex was turning to Lena with a begrudging expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize for my rudeness.” She muttered stiffly in Pictish, her dark eyes dropping to Kara’s hand on her wrist for a moment. She frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nonchalantly pulled her hand away from Kara and put her books back under the counter. Kelly nudged her again and Alex continued with minimal grumbling, “Thank you for keeping my sister safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to take pity on them and to play nice. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kara’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> sake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be tired. Have you found a place to stay?” She tried, lacing her hands together on the edge of the counter out of the Regent’s reach. She didn’t know how much touching she could handle right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Kelly could answer her, Kara interrupted. “Lena, might they stay with us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara, we don’t want to encroach-” Kelly tried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be safer here.” Kara argued back, and as soon as she rounded again with big wide blue eyes Lena knew that she would frustratingly be unable to tell her no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Lena?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t even stand a gods-be-damned chance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena pursed her lips and sighed, making it </span>
  <em>
    <span>well known</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she wasn’t pleased. The Regent shrank a little under her unamused glare, but just barely because she knew that she wouldn’t be refused. Lena wanted to scream and freeze Kara’s freckles off of her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave your bags in the living room. I’ll make arrangements this evening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All three of them relaxed in relief and started trying to thank her over the other until she let a chill ripple through the room, slowing them down so she could get a word in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to reopen the shop. Kara, if you would please help them get comfortable?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>-of course.” The Regent blushed and corralled Alex and Kelly and their luggage back into the Morrigan’s home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before the Regent followed after the other two women, she made a quick detour and reached out. The pads of her fingers skimmed over the curve of the Morrigan’s shoulder, leaving a trail of warming comfort seeping through her silk button up. She didn’t say anything, she didn't need to. The emotions playing across her face and the thankful hum of her magick curling around her for a brief intimate moment was enough. Kara withdrew as quickly as she had approached and left the shop front and the Morrigan with one last lingering look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena watched her go, and then sat in the still shop for a long breathless moment. She had a whole slew of things to work out now, and whether she was ready or not, her world was never going to be the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena kept the shop open until a suitable closing time. Mainly to give herself and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> some space, but also to make sure her elderly customer from earlier didn’t come back out of worry. As she locked up the front she tried to take continuously calming breaths, bracing to find nothing but disruption in her home. It was one thing to deal with Kara, but two new strangers was bound to make her feel even more suffocated. Seeing as she couldn’t really delay much longer without the Regent coming to check on her, Lena turned the lights out and slipped into the back hallway. She didn’t smell or hear anything out of the ordinary, but… she had to pause just before the corner to steady herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara had laid a protective webbing across her own grooves of her power to protect her from the bleed Kelly and Alex were unconsciously exuding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hummed warmly, barely touching the low ripple of her own and held up her companion’s with ease. For one long moment she was transported back to their unintentional meshing in the patio. Lena let her eyes slip closed and sank into the grooves her power had worn into her home for a millenia. It was cool and comforting, and-it wasn’t resisting against Kara anymore. It brought her up short and she blinked her eyes open in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When had that happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was another gentle probe at the edge of her power and she focused on it, drawing up her walls in defense. She found herself balking a second time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Kara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel her hesitancy, but behind it was concern. Kara had never privately reached out to her like this before. Lena waited to see what she would do. The Regent hesitated and reached out again, this time with a questioning lilt to her concern, asking her if she was alright. The only other person in recent memory who had been this kind to her was Jack, and it was rather disconcerting. However, she wasn’t one to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span> rude and quickly sent her back a quick stiff brush of reassurance, bottling up the weird feelings that were rattling around inside her chest. She needed a few more minutes to process this new interaction on top of everything else and started wandering the back hall for ingredients to build an after dinner tea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only took a moment for Kara to come looking for her with a shy hunch to her shoulders. When she got closer Lena handed her the glass container of ingredients she had started picking out. The Regent took it without complaint and followed her silently in the dim hall, holding the container out every time she found something else to include. Every once in a while she would catch a glimpse of their warped reflections in the few large glass containers, the irises of their eyes just barely flashing with their power so close to the surface. It wasn’t until they were near the end furthest from the living room that Kara finally spoke in hushed Faroese.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to apologize from a few days ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena paused, surprised that she was bringing that up </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But. She listened. The Regent was consistent with once you got her talking it was hard to get her to stop. It would be easiest to let her share her feelings instead of hiding them away further. Kara took her silence as her cue to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have had better control of myself. I clearly overstepped and made you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan nearly grimaced, knowing that to let her take the full blame for something that had been born of a reaction would be unfair. She spoke up before Kara could continue prostrating herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And it was an accident.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena, I-” Kara balked next to her, but she plowed on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your concern. I’m alright. Just… unused to that level of connection.” Lena finished weakly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long tense moment between them and Lena started looking for an herb her new blend didn’t really need. She didn’t want Kara to see her embarrassment and hid under her shell of ice. Kara continued to follow silently after her but she could feel her energy buzzing restlessly about them. She spoke again when they got to the last of the glass and ceramic containers closest to the mudroom and shop front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will do my best to make sure it does not happen again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear the hesitancy under the firm declaration. The fear that it would still happen again no matter how hard she tried to keep herself in check. Lena sighed a foggy breath and pressed her lips together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We aren’t perfect, Kara. To slip up is human.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara scoffed. “We aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but it is in their nature. As it is in ours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara didn’t scoff at that. She knew it was the truth. They weren’t perfect. They had wants and needs just like everyone else. Some more so than others, but others like them were greedy beings. Of course, much of that was offset in the return of gifts and other favors, but it would be foolish to pretend they were completely above humankind in the emotional department. Lena was loathe to admit it, but Kara deserved to understand that it hadn’t been </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. Because it was the truth. Lying about that would do little more than make her into an asshole. Once upon a time the Morrigan would have let people think that it had entirely been their fault for whatever had happened, but for some annoying reason, she couldn’t stomach the thought of doing that to Kara. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>frustrating</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena hunched her shoulders and mumbled her next confession into an earthenware container of jasmine tea leaves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, it wasn’t one-sided.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took her a moment, but Kara spoke a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> of realization into the dim light. The Regent’s nerves calmed and a shy humming warmth started radiating off of her. It was too intimate and Lena started escaping back down the hall to safer waters. Kara followed after her, hastily hiding away her magick when she realized she was moving too quickly, and caught up to the Morrigan when she shifted gears and dropped back into Pictish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to practice what I’ve taught you?” She asked, glancing at the collection of herbs and spices in the glass container.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara murmured an agreement, shifting her attention away from the weird emotional connection they had just struggled through and to the ingredients the Morrigan had picked out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Imbue this with some calming and restorative cantrips. I’ll check your progress once you’ve completed the incantations.” She turned the corner and kept her pace up. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara uttered another stuttered </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span> and veered into the living room. Lena made a break for her bedroom and pulled the door shut with a soft click. The first thing she noticed was that she could feel the residual magick from Alex and Kelly in her bathroom. The second was that the heavy divider curtain she used to keep drawn about her bed was pulled mostly shut for the first time in years. She stared slack-jawed at it for a long moment before she sensed a hint of Kara on the edge that was neatly folded open next to her bedside table. She must have pulled the curtain out in an attempt to keep some semblance of privacy for her, and it was probably one of the more thoughtful little things the Regent had done for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena found herself carefully reaching out to Kara in the other room without thinking it through. She waited until Kara noticed, and then just barely touched the edge of her magick and sent her a soft brush of gratitude. As soon as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> acknowledged her and pushed back with gentle reassurance, she withdrew. She could feel her lingering, wanting to chase after her, and then she drew back with one last warming hum to respect her clear-ish boundaries. Lena took a deep breath and quickly changed into a pair of her older garments that brought her comfort, leather and soft cotton hand stitched to fit her best. When she had gathered herself as much as she could, she padded barefoot back out into the hall-and stopped just inside the wide doorway to the living room and kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s all this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her kitchen was an organized flurry of activity. There were pots and pans on the stove, her oven had something in it, the table was being used for prep and assembly with enough dishes and silverware for four neatly stacked on the far end ready to be laid out. There were delicious aromas of vegetables and meat cooking in butter, and a fresh loaf of quick yeast bread was cooling next to the stacked dinnerware. Kelly looked up from a scrap of paper she was listing empty cans onto and sent her a tentative smile. Alex looked up from her stirring and gave her a tentative wave as Kara approached her with a drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kelly is the good guest influence.” Kara grinned and handed her a scotch, holding her own drink close to her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena took the drink and tried not to stare too closely as the shy soft look in the Regent’s blue eyes. Before she could repeat her question Kara kept talking with thankfully an appropriate explanation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In Krypton meals are important. Many are sacred. They are also one of the ways that we repay kindness to each other, even when the Kryptonian preparing the meal is the one indebted.” Kara flushed in shame and cut her eyes to her sister and Kelly. “I confess that I have been callous towards you in that regard. I have been trying, but I know I can do better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked at her again, this time with a deep mix of earnest emotions that made Lena’s stomach do a weird flip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you allow me the chance to better repay your hospitality?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena had to look away. She recalled all of the weird meals the Regent had struggled to make for them, the way she carefully brewed their tea-even if she had to fuss at her about growing things on the teapot. She hadn’t realized how hard the Regent was trying, and then she remembered the patio and took a long sip of her drink to mask the threat of a blush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think continuing our current arrangement is a good place to start. The patio still needs some help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara pressed her lips into a thin line and turned her face away from her family, a light blush creeping across her freckled cheeks. She nodded and cleared her throat quietly, taking a sip from her own drink to give herself a moment before answering-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, um. I can do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded along with her awkwardly for a moment, and then reeled herself back in to switch to a more pressing topic. “So. I assume I need to make space for a few beds?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara relaxed as the topic was changed and she turned back towards her. “One is just fine. Alex and Kelly are bound.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bound</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That would make things easier. However, now would also be the perfect time to create real space for Kara and for her to get her own bathroom back. Before she could respond to Kara, her sister was butting in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t gonna be a problem is it?” Alex called from the stove, her brow pulled down in defense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly pulled a face and rolled her eyes. Lena rolled her eyes too. Kara sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. The worst you could do to incur my wrath is to be a rude house guest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked like she was about to say another snarky comment and Lena cut across her impatiently. “I find pleasure wherever I fancy it, regardless of my partner’s gender. You being bound to another woman is the least of my worries.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly pulled another face, this time of amusement and Kara coughed into her drink with an impressive </span>
  <em>
    <span>saloof</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Thankfully she only spat on herself, sparing Lena from a shower of scotch droplets. When she rounded on her the Regent’s face was </span>
  <em>
    <span>red</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she coughed into her elbow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh for fuckssake</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Alex grouched at her sister and went back to the stove, calling back over her shoulder to Lena. “Yeah, fine. I guess you’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena hummed into her drink and walked further into her home with a flustered Regent following at a polite distance. She felt like that hadn’t deserved such an over the top reaction, but then again who knew with the Regent. Kelly approached her with what she now recognized as a grocery list.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this situation isn’t ideal, but Alex and I are happy to cover the meals and cleaning in exchange for a bed and groceries. In the future if we can return home-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>When</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Alex butted in as she stirred a creamy looking sauce.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly sighed and continued. “-</span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> we return home we will gladly reimburse you or find some other form of adequate compensation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sharp slap near the stove and Kara exclaiming an </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ow!</span>
  </em>
  <span> shaking her hand out as Alex shoo’d her away. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stay out of that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara didn’t stray far, and instead glommed onto her sister’s back, tucking her chin into her shoulder with a sigh. An annoying nagging thread of jealously weaseled its way into her chest and Lena turned back to Kelly to stop it. And to stop looking at Kara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no need for monetary compensation, meals and helping keep my home clean will be enough. I’ll say if there should be a better exchange.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly softened. “Of course. But we also want to thank you for saving Kara. I don’t know how we could ever repay you for this gift.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Kelly gently projected her kindness into her magick, and this time she could feel Alex as well even if she wasn’t looking at her. She could feel Kara too, holding back but just as warm in her thanks. It wasn’t something the Morrigan was used to. She didn’t know what to say so instead she gave her a tight smile and switched the subject to the new grocery list that Kelly was building as Alex wrapped up on the stove and Kara started setting the table. Kelly took the change in stride and let her steer the conversation back to lighter topics. Lena was given the basic overview for what happened to Alex and Kelly as the meal was brought to the table and they tucked in, and made a mental note to send Jess a note and small token of thanks for keeping them safe. As they were finishing up and Kara was putting the kettle on for their tea they had collected, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> checked her incantations and found them to be adequate, Alex brought up a heavier topic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara, how did you manage to keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent was silent as she pulled mugs out of the cabinet and arranged them on a tray. Lena watched her dollop a little honey into her favorite red mug, just what she would have liked with the blend she pieced together. She dipped the spoon back into the honey jar and put a heaping amount into the blue mug she had gotten attached to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I hadn’t.” She answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t either. Kara, I saw you fall through that portal.” Kelly whispered roughly. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw</span>
  </em>
  <span> you drop </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s shoulders hunched and she waited for the water to boil. Lena could feel the ripple of her magick, uneasy and unbalanced. She caught herself before she could reach out, and instead let Alex go first. It was frustrating to reach a different form of relationship and then suddenly be unable to act upon it. But she needed to play nice to Kara’s family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He must have followed me through, but for a long while I thought he was lost.” Kara answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you find him?” Alex asked, starting to stack their empty plates to take to the sink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I, well-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena could feel her shy warmth rippling through the webbing underneath their feet. She got up to help clear the table to distract herself from it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-Lena actually helped me. I found him, but I-um. I couldn’t get to him.” She cut her eyes towards the Morrigan and hunched her ears up around her shoulders to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She could. She’s better in water than I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena realized she was remembering certain details of that evening and made sure her face remained nonchalant. She cut her eyes towards the Regent with a warning glance and injected a light tone into her ribbing-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, he was all you would talk about. I had to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> for some peace and quiet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara rolled her eyes with a poorly hidden smile and pulled the kettle from the heat as soon as she heard it come to a simmer, recognizing her tone for what it was. The distraction had worked to pull her back from the memory, saving them both some embarrassment. She touched the bottom of the pot with the tip of her finger to adjust the water temperature a few degrees, and then carefully poured it into the readied teapot that she had been gifted by Elizaveta Petrovna. It was a fine thing of polished silver, a thank you for her assistance in shifting the court to enable her rise to power. It would go well with the elegant blend she had picked out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she always this bitchy?” Alex groused, missing the note of gentle teasing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stoppit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don’t call her that. She cares.” Kara fussed with her hackles raised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two sisters snipped at each other as everything was put away and Lena caught Kelly’s eye with a quirk of her brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I’m a bitch too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly smiled soothingly. “No, I just think you aren’t used to company.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena let loose a real laugh. “Yes, that is unfortunately true.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel Alex draw back and heard her murmur a soft apology. From what Kara had told her, she knew that Alex was extremely loyal if a little trigger happy. While they were clashing, the Morrigan knew that it was only temporary until Alex realized that she held no ill will towards them. Hopefully that would happen sooner rather than later or she’d be having a talk with Kara before she threw the grouchy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the harbor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They took their tea in the living room and the conversation continued through a meandering of topics, many of them centered on Alex and Kelly trying to see what Kara had been up to. Lena recognized they were trying to glean some information about her without outright asking, and she couldn’t decide if she found it sneaky or polite. She did learn a little about them, how they were bound but were missing their daughter and third partner. She learned that Alex was in service to the ruling seats of Krypton as a protector and investigator, and Kelly was on the board of counselors. The offer came up that Kelly would be happy to help shop for groceries and other needs as she could mask her appearance easily. Lena graciously accepted her offer and made plans to go over the layout of Tórshavn with her the next day. They barely made it an hour before Alex and Kelly started wilting from jet lag and Lena knew it was time to make the new sleeping arrangements. Quite literally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena unfolded herself from her armchair. “I’m going to create some space for you all. Kara, if you would help them make up their beds in a moment? You can use the spare sheets in the linen closet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent sat up to complete her request, but didn’t stand when Lena held her hand up and rounded her armchair to the door of her inner sanctum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>In a moment</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wait out here, please, it’ll only be a a little bit. Don’t move from that couch. Don’t interfere.” The directions were meant for everyone but she said her last two requests directly at Kelly and Alex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need help?” Kara asked, perched alertly on the edge of her seat with her hands on her knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan tried to ignore the new way those words sounded in Kara’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, thank you. I can do it.” She smiled politely and slipped inside, pulling the door shut with a soft click.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan sighed deeply and finally relaxed, safe inside her inner sanctum. Not even Kara’s magic was present here and… it almost felt empty. Too cold. She had grown so used to the warmth she exuded she almost didn’t want to return to what it was like before. Lena physically shook the thought out of her head with a quiet scolding mumble to herself and set about pulling materials together. It would be a series of incantations of creation and structure, and she had enough supplies to create the new spaces and basic furniture. They would have to purchase furnishings and decorations and other things like bed linens, but she had enough to at least get them through a few days until they could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gathered and arranged her materials on the perimeter of the deep carving of an intricate shield knot in the floor. Iron ore, fine black sand, and long curls of dark oak shavings to start. Three soft down feathers, some crushed porcelain, fine birch splinters, and a drop of blood from her thumb for each small pile courtesy with the help of her scían. The Morrigan knelt, her power running quick and cool through her veins as she touched the tip of her bloodied thumb to the four inner points of the shield knot. She then pressed her thumb to the tip of her tongue, tasting the cold iron of her blood, and held her hands outstretched with her palms up and called to the deep well within herself. Her thumbprints glowed silver as her voice quietly hummed in its three tones with the words of her old tongue, and then the silvery blood sank into the wood, absorbed without a trace. The room was dark for a long moment, but she slipped deeper into her power and gently coaxed more from the ley line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silvery filaments spidered out from the four original points she had pressed her thumb to and slowly lit the rest of the carving. As the light touched each little pile of materials they were ignited in blue flame and absorbed into the wood much like her blood had been with no residue left behind. She could feel the smooth wooden planks under her knees start to vibrate as her home took the offerings and started to expand. She knew it was working when she heard exclamations of surprised in the room behind her, but she kept going. Her power thrummed through her in a familiar rush as she directed it into her bidding to match the plan she had in her mind. It gleefully did so, and the vibration grew stronger under her knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then it was over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The house sighed and settled, the glowing in the carving faded and nothing was left behind except for the faint scent of smoke. She felt spent, a good tired ache and felt her face settle back into place as she rose back up out of her power. The Kryptonians were still speaking nervously, but she could hear Kara trying to reassure them. Unfortunately she didn’t have the time to sit and rest right that moment, so she stuck her thumb in her mouth and sealed up the small prick with her tongue, hiding the last bit of evidence of blood magic. She remembered how Kara had reacted, she wasn’t too keen on witnessing Alex’s. Lena rose to her feet with a tired sigh and slipped back out into the living room, locking the door behind her with a quick word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her home hadn’t changed much at a glance, but now there was a new compact iron spiral staircase in the corner of the living room leading up into a new floor. All three of the Kryptonians were looking at her in shock, and then scrambled to their feet to explore once she nodded that it was okay to move. One by one they filed up the staircase chattering in wonder and Lena followed at a more sedate pace, feeling her power recede to its dormant state, chilled silk drawing across her shoulders. Each polished plank of oak was cool under foot, and the iron was etched with tiny intricate knotwork. It was sturdy and precisely assembled, just as she had directed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena emerged into the new addition to her home, a cozy living space with a small fireplace and built in shelving sunk into the wall. There wasn’t much else save for a small table and a set of simple arm chairs and some basic lighting. She hadn’t given too many offerings but this would be enough for now. Her guests were checking out what she knew were three small bedrooms and a full bath. Small and serviceable, but not cramped. Comfortable enough for a temporary stay. As Alex and Kelly were still inspecting Kara found her again with bright eyes and an air of awe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you could do that.” She breathed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena let a pleased smirk tug at the corner of her mouth. “I have many skills.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara did a goofy half shrug. “Yes, well. It’s still more than enough space for Alex and Kelly. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are two others who escaped. They’re safe as far as I know, but eventually I expect they’ll turn up on my doorstep. Everyone should be fine for a short stay here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked back towards the bedrooms, her brow crinkling in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are three bedrooms.” She supplied blandly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can add one more if I need to. You have your own space now. I’m sorry it took so long.” Lena apologized, feeling a touch guilty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s shoulders slumped and she seemed almost… disappointed. “You didn’t have to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Were you really so comfortable on the couch?” She asked with a quirk of her brow. Kara just shrugged and had a hard time meeting her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to be more of a bother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could pursue Kara’s odd behavior Alex was slipping past her with a quiet thank you and clomping down the steps to retrieve hers and Kelly’s bags. Kara went with her and helped them make up their beds, and then carefully transferred her armor and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> up into the new living space. Lena found spare toiletries and watched Kara tentatively take her toothbrush out of the holder in her bathroom. She was acting as if she were being kicked out, which was quite silly because in Lena’s mind all she was doing was offering her long overdue privacy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the day was long and fatigue started to tug at the corner of her mind, so she bid them goodnight once she was certain everyone had gotten what they needed she slipped into her room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t hear the footsteps above her and promptly fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s routine shifted again and she found herself retreating more and more into the store front during the day and the patio late into the nights when Kara wouldn’t be in there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was too loud in her home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too many people. Too many new disruptions in the currents even with Kara’s protective netting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to mention the new struggle she and Kara were now facing. It was almost too much. She had adjusted to a tentative allyship with the Regent, however too many doors had opened in a too short span of time and Lena just needed some peace and quiet. It only took a few days for Kelly to pick up on her uneasiness but Kara had noticed right away. Thankfully Kara was understanding and did her best not to crowd Lena. She had already opened up to her even if neither one of them had clear intentions on how to act on those new revelations. Any other person would have gotten snapped at and she would have demanded they tell her want they want.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena wasn’t used to being part of the equation. She didn’t know what she wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Kara respected a murky set of boundaries, Kelly took charge to help in her home working in tandem with Alex like a well oiled machine. When a task was set before the both of them it was impressive to see how quickly and efficiently they were able to break it down and execute it. Of course, that was a good learned skill to have, but the speed that they worked at was what surprised the Morrigan. One thing she had noticed, was they constantly almost had to correct their ethic to not include a third person. It was a painful reminder that they were missing someone who would be a part of their orbit. She knew they were hurting for them. They never showed their grief in front of her, but she could see it in the circles under their eyes and the tense set to their shoulders and jaws.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan found herself hoping that this third </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> was alive and well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the early morning before the sky would turn gray and the world would wake, Lena would slip into the kitchen and put the kettle on as Kara snuck down the spiral stair case. They would share a murmured greeting and enjoy the comfortable silence of the routine they had built up over the months they had been living together. Except now it felt different. Now it almost felt stolen and sacred before the others would wake and Lena relished each quiet moment and the gentle way their magick pressed into each other’s space. It was a tentative intimacy that played by her rules, her speed, and Kara happily let her take the lead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They would trade places making the tea, stirring oats or preparing the fruits for topping. Kara enjoyed manning the frying pan because it allowed her to use her hands to adjust the cooking temperature of the cast iron. It was an easy dance, fine tuned after months of practice, and now Lena drifted closer. She’d circle around Kara near enough to brush shoulders, or Kara would lightly touch her elbow or the back of her shoulder when they needed to switch places. Every bit of contact felt like stone warmed by sunlight. Steady, comforting. It took every ounce of control for Lena not to give in to Kara’s gravitational pull, no matter how strong the urge to press into the Regent’s back became. Maybe one day she could fit her nose and mouth into the crook of her neck. When she was ready. But for now, stolen morning routines were better than nothing at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was one of those mornings, gray and overcast, that Lena was tempted to circle too close. The rumble of thunder echoed distantly off the high rolling peaks of the surrounding isle before the sun had a chance to rise and Lena was inching closer drawn to the Regent’s radiant heat. She hadn’t even lit the stove yet when there was an ugly crack high above them in the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that wasn’t everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something was ripping through her wards. Or trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ley line heaved so violently and suddenly under them in an attempt to fight back that it knocked the wind from her and brought her heavily to her knees, only narrowly avoiding hitting her head on the edge of the counter. The burning icy cold of her power rippled and encased her instinctively to protect her from the sudden attack and she dropped into her power in a heartbeat. She could barely taste copper on the back on her tongue. They hadn’t breached the wards yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beside her Kara collapsed with her with a gasp and immediately started shivering, starting to lose the control she held over her sun-charged powers. Above them she heard Alex and Kelly shouting, and Lena looked to Kara. Her face was sharp and angular, her shark-like teeth bared in a scared grimace. White hot eyes glowed in a sea of deep red embers roiling just under her skin. She looked bigger, stretched out and lethal. Whatever the Morrigan was feeling, the Regent was feeling it too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s happening</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The inside of her mouth glowed like molten lava and her voice was the hissing of steam and the grind of gravel. The Morrigan struggled to her feet, her gravely cold body steaming in such close proximity to the Regent. She felt like she had been painfully electrocuted and sank even deeper into the well of her magick at scary pace. Ice crackled over her skin and clothing and she could see her bones flicker underneath the pale skin of her hands. With a rough hiss of foggy breath she let go of her last tether and embraced herself fully into the power she could reach, letting it bubble up and rush free in a way she hadn’t let it go in a millenia. The tidal wave within her was terrifyingly intoxicating and the temperature of the room dipped to deathly cold, leaving the Regent grunting in discomfort and hissing steam as she managed to rise to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The wards</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She explained in her three-toned voice. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I must hold them.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With her feet finally under her, the Morrigan broke into a run. The Regent scrambled after her in a weird inhumane floating leap and they tore out of the living room as Kelly and Alex clambered down the staircase, still disheveled from sleep and looking as lethal as Kara despite the difference in power level. There was no time for her to explain and she tore down the back hallway, slowing just at the corner so she wouldn’t smash into her jars of herbs and spices, and made a break for the mudroom door. She could hear and feel Kara on her heels, a constant hiss of steam and scalding heat as their bare feet feet thumped on the wooden floorboards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ley line lurched again with a painful twang as their attacker tried to break through a second time. It lanced through her body and she stumbled with a loud curse, but the Regent caught her about the waist and helped her keep their momentum. Her hands were white hot on her body, long and razor-like but careful enough not to harm her. She murmured something in Kryptonian and blinked ahead of them in a burst of unnatural speed. The Regent wrenched the door off its hinges with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> splintering the frame and cleared the way for the Morrigan to charge out and into the gray misting morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was unnaturally quiet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were no cry of gulls, no bleating sheep, not even the hum on insects and the crash of the surf seemed muffled. But the disruption was there, an ugly bloated distortion in the sky half hidden by the low gloomy clouds. She didn’t have much time, she could see the atmosphere tearing. The Morrigan skidded to a halt on the grass, harnessed the eager power roiling up in her chest, picked out the strained threads in the netting of the wards-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seyf</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan threw her hands up and out, her shouted command releasing her power in a frigid torrent. Fine ice crystals hung suspended in the air around her and rippled outward with each surge she funneled up and into the wards. The connection was invisible to the naked human eye, but from her body it was a pulsing mass of silvery threads striking like Medusa’s locs. First she stabilized the wards, stitching up the thin spaces and pulling the threat of a new burst seam taught. When the incantations were threaded she physically clenched her fists and pulled down, drawing the new reinforcements impossibly tight. Next it was adding strength to the overall warding and pushing back against the attacker. And it was taking longer than she wanted it to. Whoever was on the other side was either strong, or attacking en masse with others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>-help?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan barely head her speak and the Regent inched closer, gently pushing through the floating field of ice shards until she was close enough to speak into the Morrigan’s ear over the thunder and the deep chest-vibrating thrum of her power.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>May I help</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She half-shouted. The Regent smelled like sulfur and molten rock. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>It reeks of Daxamite. Let me lend you my magick</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan chanced a glance over her shoulder and found the Regent’s white-hot eyes peering at her through the ice and the black shadowy mist blurring her corporeal form. Embers glowed hotly under her skin, rippling uneasily as steam continued to lift off of her. She could already feel her own power reaching out greedily to the radiating heat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not to consume, but to mesh. To meld.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan had an idea of what would happen. What it would </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> like. But the added power could help speed this up, leading to a quicker rebuff. It did put her at risk of burning out but reinforced warding would allow her time for her more impermanent body to recover. It would also give her time to speak to the others and inform them of what was happening before the intruders had a chance to reorganize and attack at a different point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The disruption in the sky pushed back violently against her and snapped the Morrigan out of her quick internal debate. There wasn’t any time left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Start small</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She instructed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent nodded with a grim expression and shuffled a little closer. A hand splayed flat on the center of her back just under her shoulder blades and another steadied her on her hip. She could hear the hiss of contact and quickly braced herself for the inevitable. The Regent’s hand pressed a little more firmly into her back and slowly, she offered the Morrigan a small trickle of her power.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t hit her over the head this time like it had in the patio, but it was still as hot and heady and her own power greedily drew it in. A deep rumbling warning growl vibrated into her chest from the Regent and she corralled her own power to be more gentle. There was no golden film on this offering, just pure raw magick bleeding into her own. It was sharp and scorching, warming her from the inside out and threatened to steal the breath from her lungs. The Morrigan waited a long breathless moment for the Regent’s power to seep deep into her bones, to again encompass her in a wash of spine-tingling energy until she started feeding it into her hum of strengthening incantations. The redirection made the Kryptonian shiver and her hot breath washed over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She rasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan could see her peering up at the sky out of the corner of her vision and nodded. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>A little</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was another rush of heat but now with their connection secured she was able to funnel it immediately into her incantations. The Regent’s offering was helping to speed the process up, but the Morrigan feared that it still wasn’t quick enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent’s hand flexed on her hip and the heat in the center of her back increased. The growl in the Regent’s chest vibrated deeper and she could feel that she was holding herself back. Holding back wouldn’t help them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let go, Kara</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could see the Regent’s head jerk to the side to look at her, her mouth a line of magma as she tried to find something to say. The sky bulged with a surge of force, a deep supersonic boom rattling them as the ley line buckled again. The Morrigan sucked in a breath, dipped her hands down by her hips with her eyes locked on the near-breach, and as soon as fire raced through her veins she threw her power back up with a shout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lightning flashed in the sky lighting the spaces between her perfectly white metacarpals, now a faintly orange and pink pearlescent sheen with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> magick coursing through her system. She pushed harder as the Kryptonian’s magick crashed through her, using her body as a conduit. It seemed to be enough and the distortion high above them receded with some violent thrashing until all they could see were storm clouds. The Morrigan layered on three more nettings of wards, making sure they stretched all across the Faroes. With no resistance to fight it only took a moment, and then she finished her spells and let her arms lower to her sides. The Regent took her cue and carefully withdrew, stemming the flow of her magick until she could safely pull away without creating a power vacuum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are they gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan breathed deep and reached out, probing as far as she could and found that they appeared to be so. For now. The Morrigan finally turned and looked at the Regent. Her ears were sharply pointed and her hair floated and crackled around her broad shoulders like golden fire, red embers under her scalp causing her thick locks to billow out around her from the heat alone. She looked as if she were fire under water, fluid and powerful. The Morrigan would see razor sharp teeth behind slightly parted lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to consolidate my home. I’m spread too thin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She told her and pulled her bare feet up out of the black icy soil from where they had sunken in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Will that be difficult</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent stepped to the side to let her pass and she made her way back inside, slipping past Alex and Kelly who didn’t look any better than Kara. Three super-heated Kryptonians were bound to cause an issue at some point, but there would be time to address that later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. But necessary.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She finally answered, and made her way back into her home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the floor were several sets of foot prints. Three pairs were scorch marks, deep and charcoaled, and one of blood was seeping into the wood in dark stains. Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fix when there was time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kara.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent crowded in behind her as they all filed back into her home. She didn’t speak, but her magick brushed against her casually in question. The door was propped closed behind them and she made her way deeper into her home. The Morrigan glanced over her shoulder again and spoke quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If this is who you say it is, Daxamites, I need to go home to Φīwerjon. I need to reconnect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan wasn’t ready to go home. She didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go home. But if this world was breached, it would be harder to get back than to protect. Sacrifices had to be made for the greater good because if humanity fell, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> fell. She swept back into the living room and found her phone on the counter next to their empty mugs. The unattended kettle was whistling shrilly and she moved it off the stove top. The Regent gently twisted the knob to </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the tips of her dangerous looking fingers and watched her type out a quick message in a text.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll go with you-if you’ll allow me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She offered softly, glancing back towards the silent Alex and Kelly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t have to go alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t offer her an answer and left her phone on the counter. The Morrigan beckoned for the Regent to follow and pulled the door open to her inner sanctum. So much for keeping her one last hideaway to herself, but the different magick coursing through her had a chance of interference if it were spread too wide. Their power needed to be consolidated until everything was balanced again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come with me. The wards will hold for a while yet.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She paused and caught the other two Kryptonian’s eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do not cross this threshold</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She instructed the Regent to keep the door open to allow for any venting of power and quickly started gathering materials for offerings. With so little preparation more was going to be needed, both in physical gifts as well as herself. As she arranged the iron ore and wood shavings on the carved outer edge of the shield knot. She piled more and more. Ground limestone, downy feathers, small fiber matts of rough paper, bone ash, black sand, until the carving was divided in piles of twelve. Her pale hands had faded back into existence but she could still see the Regent’s residual power traveling through her capillaries and the veins spidered across the tendons on the back of her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was ready now. The Regent was pressed up against the wall just inside the door watching silently, her hair limp about her shoulders and her features receding as she gradually breathed and roped herself back under control. Alex and Kelly were watching her grimly from the doorway, their hands tightly laced together. The Morrigan picked up her scían and unsheathed it with a quiet metallic ringing. Her skeletal face reflected back at her in the blade, her eyes a piercing bright green in black sunken sockets. For one brief moment she hoped that Alex and Kelly wouldn’t take offense to what she was about to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan knelt at the carving in the floor, started the deep three-toned hum of her incantations, and drew the sharp blade in a short line across the inside of her wrist. She barely felt the bite of the cold steel and quickly let her blood fall on the offerings around the shield knot carving, leaving the scían by her knee. There was a murmur from the doorway and a hushing from the Regent as she let her dark blood pool in the very center of the carving. When there was a substantial amount in the shallow dip of the floor she brought her wrist to her mouth and let a few drop fall into her maw. When she could taste copper she smoothed her thumb over the deep cut, sealing it with a hiss and crackle of ice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice rose as she threw her hands out over the seal and called upon the strange mix of her and the Regent’s power to draw her home back together. The carving flickered a bright silver and the offerings erupted in blue flames as her blood sank into the polished wood. She let herself be consumed by the power roiling within her and her eyes started to unfocus as her hands faded to bone again. The Morrigan reached out to the ley line and tapped into it, willingly letting its power rush into her with a rattling gasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached out, feeling the perimeter of the foundations of her home, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulled</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The floor beneath them lurched and the house shook and groaned under the strain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room filled with gray blue smoke as the offerings burnt to ash and were absorbed into the shield with her blood. A quick and sudden move with no care and minimal preparation was hard enough, but the roil of the powers mixing in her physical form were brash and painful. She couldn’t stop now and risk splicing her home in two and put everyone inside in danger. The Morrigan had to push through and deal with the consequences afterwards, which she knew would be rather unpleasant at the very least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan groaned through her chants, pressing forward as her house shook around them. She could hear worried voices from behind her but focused harder, pushing through the pressure building in her head until she finally felt her foundation click home again in one piece. She finished her incantations, knitting the remaining threads together as her physical body started to give out from under her. Her arms were leaden and her head felt as if it were stuffed full of soggy heavy cotton as exhaustion pulled at the tired muscles in her neck and back. The last of the Regent’s power bled from her finger tips as she breathed her last sealing words and let her grasp slip from the ley line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All that was left inside her were the dregs of her own power, the bare minimum that kept her present in this realm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena let her arms drop to her sides and she sat back on her haunches, trying to catch her breath through rattling gasps. The silvery filaments in the carved wood in front of her faded leaving the seal as clean as ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had done it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stupidly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shouldn’t have rushed but she had been intoxicated from her victory over the Daxamites with the wards and let her cockiness get the best of her. And copper was heavy on her tongue. And running from her nose and stinging her eyes. It tickled the inside of her ears and she knew she had nearly pushed too far. She was ready to rest. It wouldn’t hurt to lay down for a few minutes. Maybe she could just lay down right here out of the way-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lena</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her foggy sideways tilt abruptly ended in Kara’s strong embrace, one steady arm cradling her head and shoulders and the other around her waist. Her heat felt feverish against her clammy skin and she shivered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This body… not conditioned for this.” She croaked, trying not to swallow the bloody saliva coating her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I do, Lena-” Kara leaned over her, a frightened tremble in her voice and her touch. “Lena, tell me what to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena blinked slowly up at her, her vision blurry from what she assumed was blood. The annoying consequence of an impermanent form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rest. Need to rest.” She finally answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded frantically and moved her arm from her waist to under her knees, easily lifting her into a bridal carry and held her close to her chest. She looked incredibly worried and Lena wondered how bad she looked. The good news was she could still feel everything all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. The extra cushion of Kara’s power must have helped more than she realized because while she had depleted her power, she was only exhausted. Her body </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> ache, but she wasn’t in pain per se.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before she knew it Kara was lying her down on her bed and taking a wet washcloth from an equally worried Kelly. Alex was standing at the foot of her bed with a grim expression and her arms crossed protectively across her chest in a similar manner Kara did. The cool washcloth wiped under her chin and Kara made a worried sound in her chest. Lena let her clean her face, too tired to do much else. Her eyes were starting to droop from fatigue and she managed to reach up and find Kara’s wrist with clumsy fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay. ‘S happened before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>immortal</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kara fussed and folded the stained cloth to wipe around her ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The admonishment brought an ugly grin to the Morrigan's face. “My spirit is. Don’t mistake the flowering branches for the most important part of the tree.” She slurred.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara frowned deeply and muttered under her breath, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> the flowering branches and don’t really want to see them die.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena barely managed a tired huff for a laugh as Kara passed off her washcloth and tucked her securely into her bed. Her eyes were beginning to slip shut when warm hands gently cradled her jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I give you just a little more? Would it help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t have too.” She sighed, wishing that Kara would just let her sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warm thumbs smoothed in a caress across her damp cheeks in a soothing motion that she hadn’t experienced in a painfully long time. It was new enough from the Regent that she forced herself to blink her eyes back open. Kara was sitting crookedly on the edge of her bed and she just barely picked out Alex and Kelly leaving her bedroom with her slightly blurred vision. The Regent was letting her fear blatantly show on her face, and guilt pulled at the corners of her mouth. Lena stared at her for a long moment, trying to suss out her intentions but she couldn’t find anything out of place. She also couldn’t feel the usual presence of Kara’s magick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t feel you.” The Regent whispered, her bright blue eyes darting over her face. “I’m reaching out but there’s nothing there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sighed again and groggily pulled one of Kara’s hands down to press flat to her sternum. The weight of her palm pressed the cool metal of her heavy necklace into her skin. She let the dregs of her power flicker up for a heartbeat, it was all she could offer without extinguishing herself. Kara gasped and slumped in relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See? Still there.” She sighed again, feeling sleepy and let her eyes close again. “Barely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara leaned forward and pressed her forehead into Lena’s temple, her breath too warm on her jaw. She still smelled like sulfur. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault. If I hadn’t come here… All of this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shook her head carefully, jostling Kara and clumsily patted the back of her hand on her chest. “No. Not your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laid there for a long moment, struggling to stay alert for just a little longer for the Regent’s sake, but Kara sat up and smoothed her hair back from her forehead with a tenderness that almost made her think about wanting to cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some sleep. I will be by your side.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena managed to give her a nod and let Kara take her hand, finally succumbing to her exhaustion.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. í míni sál / In my soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A time of recovery and return of friends and family. Centered, but not connected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena slept for over an entire week.</p><p> </p><p>She had enough energy after that first day to not need any help in the bathroom or to feed herself, but the fatigue was deep and all consuming and she slept for a long time. When she would wake for a moment sometimes Kara would be in a chair next to her bed, reading or writing or doing something to keep her hands busy. Sometimes she would lay in a state between awareness and slumber and listen to the sound of her own breathing and the quiet work of Kara’s hands. Slowly the fatigue subsided and she began feeling restless as her power started to come back to her pooling cooly in the center of her chest. Her reserves were still dangerously low, but she didn’t feel like a small breeze would blow her out like a match.</p><p> </p><p>On the ninth day she woke up to the gray of early morning before dawn and the cry of gulls against the dull roar of the ocean through the cracked window. She allowed herself a few minutes to wake up, wiggling her fingers and toes and decided that a short walk would be nice later that day. Finally she blinked her eyes open and immediately spotted a mass of loose blonde curls pillowed on the edge of her bed.</p><p> </p><p>Kara.</p><p> </p><p>Her broad shoulders rose and fell steadily as she slept on with her arms curled protectively around her head. One hand was splayed flat on the covers and her pinky was just out of reach of Lena’s hip. Lena watched her sleep for a long moment and took the quiet opportunity to study her. The Regent had circles under her eyes but it was reassuring to see her brow smoothed in peaceful sleep. There had been a constant and consistent worried crinkle to her brow Lena wondered for a while if it would become permanent. She studied the freckles dusting her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, scattered like stars across her skin. Lena would have to be blind not to admit that she was an attractive woman. It made the tentative dip into a romantic attraction more appealing.</p><p> </p><p>Lena reached out and brushed her hair off of her forehead, remembering what it had felt like when Kara had done the same for her. Her power still hadn’t returned enough to reach out to the Regent yet, so she kept smoothing the pads of her fingers over her temple and brow in a soothing pattern. It was a level of tenderness she hadn’t allowed herself to display in centuries and her heart did a funny flutter. After a long moment Kara sighed deeply and reached out, bumping her hand into Lena’s blanket-covered hip. Her eyes blinked open into a tired squint and she craned her neck to look up at Lena. The worried crinkle between her brows came back and Lena combed her fingers through her hair, scratching lightly at her scalp. She didn’t know why she did it, but Kara didn’t move away so she didn’t stop. In fact the Regent’s eyes threatened to close again with her soothing touch and her fingers pressed sleepily into her hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Come up here and sleep. There’s plenty of room.” She murmured, feeling like maybe she could rest another hour or so too. And that position couldn’t be comfortable for the Regent’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s frown deepened. “I shouldn’t, I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not <em> that </em> fragile, Kara.” Lena pursed her lips and withdrew her hand.</p><p> </p><p>They stared each other down for a long moment, silently arguing with their eyes until Kara’s frown morphed into a displeased pout and a grumble when Lena’s brow slowly rose in a stubborn quirk. She took a deep breath and pushed herself up, floating suspended in the air and let her momentum carry her up and over Lena to drop unceremoniously onto the empty side of the bed with an <em> oomph </em>. She didn’t slip under the covers but she did wriggle a little closer on her stomach with half her face smushed into the extra pillow. They watched each other again for another long moment until Kara’s breathing started to even out and her visible eye began to droop. Lena rolled over onto her side and snuggled deeper into her bedding.</p><p> </p><p>“Wake me when you rise?” Kara asked, her speech already slurring.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Lena sighed and watched the Regent close her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She watched her doze off and kept watching over her until her own eyes closed again as she drifted off into a light sleep, thinking of star-scattered freckles and golden sunny curls.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By her third week of recovery, Lena could make it through an entire day as long as she took it easy. Kara still never strayed far from her side, but never got underfoot. She would help when asked and kept an eye on her for her own peace of mind. It wasn’t a terrible arrangement. Lena spent most of her time awake reading at first, and then watching Kara when she got bored with that. As her energy returned she’d move around so Kara wouldn’t feel guilty sitting idle. It wasn’t a spoken agreement, but Lena would suggest wanting to sit outside for some fresh air and Kara would tentatively ask if it was okay that she and Alex trained-if Lena would be alright being left alone for a little while with Kelly. She would offer Kara a kind smile and pick her book up with an explanation that she was getting to a really good part.</p><p> </p><p>Every other day or so Jack would give her a call, his usual playful banter muted as he checked in on her. Lena knew his playboy teasing was a modern ruse, hiding his nobility and otherworldly wisdom from the eyes of the digital age. It was easier for humanity to write off and forget someone who was intent on coasting through life, the perfect mask. With her physical mortality in danger, he had shed his act as easy as shirking a robe, millennials of life and knowledge pulling his expression and tone of voice somber. Jack had repeatedly offered to fly out to her, but she reassured him that she was in good hands. He hadn’t been too happy about it, but Lena promised that if things didn’t improve then he could come stay with her for a little while. It placated his worry for the time being, but he still called for his own sake and she was happy to indulge him.</p><p> </p><p>When she wasn’t resting or talking to Jack, she would try to spend an hour or so in the shop front for a change of scenery. She had discovered that Kara had been teaching Kelly about the herbs and spices the same way Lena had taught her and was helping keep the shop open for minimal hours. Alex had taken the grocery runs and other errands up enjoying the chances to explore and stretch her legs when she wasn’t training with Kara. She also would spend some time approving decorations or needs for the new upstairs of her home, something that Kelly was enjoying helping with. On those quieter days when both Kelly and Alex would be away, Kara would work in the patio since Lena hadn’t expressed letting them know the existence of it. It wasn’t selfish to hide something like that away, and in due time after she learned more about them she would tell them about it, and might even share it with them. Lena would keep Kara company with a book, sitting in a small chair in the open doorway up and out of the webbing of Kara’s magick. Those moments were quickly becoming some of her favorites, where she could watch Kara tend for a place she had once left behind to keep barren and abandoned. Watching the regent heal the space was an annoyingly blatant metaphor she had learned to make peace with.</p><p> </p><p>Whether she liked it or not, they were good influences on each other.</p><p> </p><p>She was enjoying one of those quiet moments with her book folded on her lap, leaning against the corner created by the back of her chair and the thick wooden doorframe when her phone started to vibrate with an incoming call. Lena fished the device out of the deep pocket in her oversized cardigan and accepted Jack’s call.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hello, darling. Before I bother you with my routine hovering, I wanted to let you know that our last visitors were finally able to get on a plane this morning. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh-that’s good to hear. Wait, let me put you on speaker.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Speaker? Do you have Kara with you </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Halfway through speaking she switched it over, blasting his accented tenor in a tinny crackle into the patio around <em> have Kara </em>. The Regent perked up at her name and slowed her current task down to a crawl. She beckoned to her and held the phone out in front of her with her elbow propped on her crossed knee. Kara pushed herself up out of her kneeling position and bounded across the patio in skimming steps.</p><p> </p><p>“I do, she’s right here.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Wonderful. Hello Kara, it’s Jack, it’s nice to finally speak to you. I just wanted to let you and Lena know that your other visitors are finally on their way to you </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s shoulders sagged in relief and the air warmed comfortably around them. “Thank you, Jack.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Of course. I’m to shuttle them through New York this evening for a connection in London early tomorrow, so expect a call. I’m not sure who they are yet, our current guardians have been stubbornly vague </em> . <em> I think you would like to know who to expect. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Kara laughed brightly, grinning widely down at Lena’s phone. “Yes, I would. Thank you for helping us. If there’s anything I can do in return, please ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I can think of a few things, </em> ” he let a familiar note of teasing slip back into his tone, “- <em> starting with convincing Miss Grump here that I can come visit her soon. I miss her dreadfully and she owes me a drink for the gray hairs she’s given me these past few weeks </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena rolled her eyes and gave Kara a sly wink. “If that’s all?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I actually did have some other news for you, but I’m afraid it’s sensitive </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He almost sounded apologetic, but Kara dipped her head in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get back to work. Thank you again, Jack. I’ll try to work on that request for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Good woman. I’ll speak to you tomorrow. Lena </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>She switched the phone off of speaker and Kara gave her a quick smile before returning to her work on the other side of the patio.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you have me worried.” She mused, securing her bookmark in her novel.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> There were two more breach attempts last night over Seattle and Buenos Aires. Thankfully everyone has taken your warning seriously, I suppose being a mysterious recluse has garnered you some weight to throw around. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d argue because I’m not an idiot, but they don’t need to know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack snorted. “<em> Also a fair assumption. But that isn’t everything. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>His voice turned unusually grave and a kernel of worry embedded itself into her chest. She watched a happy Kara get back to work, a jarring dichotomy to the news Jack was about to share.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Darling, Heka has called for a conclave. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>A chill ran down her spine and her heart caught in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>The power of the gods.</p><p> </p><p>A recluse like her who preferred to stay to the shadows, empowering the gods humanity worshipped. An ethereal being so omnipotent they distanced themself to fight against the possibility of corruption. The true ageless one. Not even the Morrigan had spoken to Heka before.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you certain?” She murmured softly, carefully trying to control the tone of her voice so she wouldn’t alert Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Unfortunately so. Lena? This has never happened before </em> . <em> Heka speaking up that is </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve never had someone try to break into our realm like this.” She countered.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I suppose that’s why? If Heka is calling for a conclave then something must be truly wrong </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or maybe he doesn’t think we can be trusted to do the right thing.” Lena grumbled. “This sounds like some low budget young adult novel.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack laughed. “<em> And the United States is already a dystopian nightmare, all it needs is a reaping ceremony </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give them any ideas. Do you know when the conclave will be?”</p><p> </p><p>Jack paused awkwardly for a moment, fumbling with something. She frowned in suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>“Jack?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Yes-I, I was given something to pass on to you. From Heka. A letter. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>A different kind of cold washed over her and she rose from her seat, leaving her book behind to fall to the stone in a flapping heap. Kara looked up again curiously and frowned in worry when she caught sight of her expression.</p><p> </p><p>Lena couldn’t remember the last time Heka had spoken so loudly. It was terrifying.</p><p> </p><p><em> She </em> was terrified.</p><p> </p><p>“If you aren’t on that plane with those other two Kryptonians tonight-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Oh thank the Divines. I really didn’t want to send it with two strange Fae. No offense intended to them, of course. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you just <em> say </em> something?” She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and hissed through bared teeth, attracting a worried Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Because you’re a woman of your own worth and I wanted you to know my caring for you is genuine. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Even at the expensive of Heka’s trust? <em> Haya </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I know! I know. I’m sorry. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lena sighed and pressed the heel of her hand into her eye. “Will you be staying long?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Just an evening until I can fly out again. I know you’ve got a crowded house right now. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it.” She grumbled, frowning deeper when Jack laughed softly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Don’t worry, darling. It’ll all work out. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so. I haven’t had this much excitement since Operation Valentine.” She complained and waved a worried Kara off.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ugh. My ears were ringing for decades. Haven’t been a fan of the underground since. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Kara stood close with her arms crossed protectively across her chest, the crinkle in her brow deepening. Lena reached out and rested her free hand on her visible wrist in an effort to calm her from worrying. She tried not to get distracted by the warmth of her skin under her palm.</p><p> </p><p>“You might have to brave the tube tomorrow. Text me?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> With every update. I’ll see you soon, love </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena bid him goodbye and hung up, feeling Kara press a little closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>She pocketed her phone and tilted her head, almost shaking her head no. “Well…” She pressed her lips together in a thin line, searching for the right words. There were some things about her world that she hadn’t shared with Kara yet, and telling her about Heka was quite low on her list.</p><p> </p><p>“Unexpected. Is a better word to use.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bad unexpected?” She asked, leaning gently into Lena’s hand. The action made her heart do a funny little flop inside her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless you count meeting Jack tomorrow bad, hopefully not. Or not yet.” She quirked a displeased brow and patted her wrist. “I know as much as you right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara huffed unhappily and leaned away, taking a step back towards her work. “I dislike unknowns of such a nature.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena couldn’t help the grin that stretched across her face. “Who would have known Kara Zor-El to have some steel under that sunshine.”</p><p> </p><p>The Regent blushed brightly at her gentle ribbing and gave her a half shrug. “Sometimes. When I have someone worth becoming steel for.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara continued back to her spot across the patio before Lena could react, but she could feel the beginnings of her own pleased blush starting to color her cheeks. She waited until Kara was kneeling again, and then picked her book up. It was her turn to be a little bold.</p><p> </p><p>Lena stepped down into the patio for the first time since the first melding of their power. The golden webbing running through the stone under her feet rose up to merrily greet her and she finally felt Kara’s magick brushing against her own again for the first time in weeks. It felt as if she had stepped onto warm sand. Gentle, welcoming. Kara perked up again and twisted around with wide eyes and a surprised soft gasp. Lena managed to work up the courage to return a soft smile, and sank into one of the restored wicker chairs. It was wide and deep enough for her to comfortably bring her feet up underneath her and she settled in. As she cracked her book back open she gave Kara one more look.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let me distract you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara blushed again, nodded shyly, and then reluctantly returned to her work coaxing the tiny fern sprouts to push up through the soil with a delicate pull of her long fingers. Lena watched her for a moment, more focused on the utter concentration on the Regent’s face and less on the rapidly growing little plants. She blinked and made herself look away and back to her page, but she knew it would most likely be a futile attempt.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later with barely three pages read, she silently admitted to herself that she had been right.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lena’s phone buzzed with a text from Jack mid morning. The only update he had give her the night before was that they were on the plane to London. She had fallen asleep before she could enquire further, having been wiped out from the excitement that day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> On the shuttle to our gate, I’ll let you know when we’re in the air. Hopeful time of arrival about 18:15. See you soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She scrolled back up to the last message that had come when she was asleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just picked up your guests. A lovely young woman named Nia, and a strapping lad who goes by Kal. Our flight leaves in an hour. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her house was most likely about to become a circus. But the name of the man, <em> Kal </em>. She sent Jack a text back and marked her spot in her book as she peered over her shoulder, finding Kara in some new knee-high lush ferns.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, you said your cousin’s name was Kal?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara abruptly stopped whatever she was doing and spun clumsily, hop-stepping out of the foliage she had brought to life the morning before. A warm hopeful vibration shook through the webbing and Lena discreetly picked her feet up to dampen the already dull sensation.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Is it him? Is he okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Him, and a woman named Nia.”</p><p> </p><p>If Kara could have smiled wider she would have, and then her face crumpled and twisted in pain. Lena was up and out of her chair probably a little too quickly, catching herself on the edge of the table as Kara sank to her knees with an ugly sob. The Regent wrapped her arms tightly around herself as if she were trying to keep from breaking apart. Lena could feel the relief and jagged terror prickling against her as she hastily rounded the furniture and lowered herself to Kara’s level. She gathered her in her arms without hesitation and let her vent her fears.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I thought I lost him </em>.” Kara rasped into her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Lena remembered what she had told her, how they were the last of their family, and held her a bit tighter. And thought of her brother.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be here soon.” She murmured into blonde hair and rubbed her hand in soothing circles on her back.</p><p> </p><p>“How soon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully this evening. I’ll keep texting Jack, would that help?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara sucked in a deep steadying breath and straightened up. Lena withdrew her hands and watched her scrub the tears from her face. The Regent let her hands drop to her lap with another deep breath and nodded. She couldn’t meet Lena’s eyes and started twisting her fingers together in a sure sign of nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“If it isn’t too much trouble, I would appreciate any updates Jack is wiling to give.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara glanced up at her finally and looked back down at her hands when she saw her concern. “Forgive me, that was… embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is a stressful situation.” Lena rose to her feet and backed off, not wanting to crowd her even though she ached to reach out and touch her again. “There is nothing to be ashamed of.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara frowned and rose steadily to her feet, still having trouble meeting her gaze. “Thank you. I, um. I need to meditate.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena inclined her head and made her way back to her book. “I’ll be here if you need anything.”</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t offended. Kara wanted some space to process and she was happy to give it to her. Lena looked back to check on her as she settled into her and saw that she was watching her with a torn expression. She smiled gently in reassurance to hopefully signal there were no hard feelings, and cracked her book back open. Kara murmured another soft <em> thank you </em> and returned to her spot in the ferns.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> Kara was a distracted mess of nerves the entire day.</p><p> </p><p>Which was quite understandable. Even with her muted sense of power Lena could still feel it prickling with anxious impatience, rasping against her like sandpaper. Had her power been normal she probably would have snipped in annoyance, but it was bearable so she stayed silent. She also regularly texted Jack almost every hour, promising him more than one drink for the trouble even though he assured her he wasn’t bothered in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>When Kelly took a taxi to the airport Kara couldn’t sit still for longer than half a minute. Lena had an amusing thought of putting her in a giant hamster wheel when she started pacing the length of the downstairs living room. It was a better thought than fussing at her for wearing a groove in the polished hardwood. Lena settled into her arm chair and watched her, occasionally humoring Kara’s questions as she tried to keep herself grounded.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Jack texted her to let her know they were in the taxi and on their way. Lena took the opportunity to corral the anxious Regent into helping her start preparing the evening meal with Alex. She gave her easy tasks like washing the vegetables and setting the table, anything that would prevent her from embedding another kitchen knife in the counter. Lena frowned and inspected the deep groove, mumbling a quiet few words as ice prickled at her fingertips and the grain snapped shut.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Lena </em>-don’t use your power yet.”</p><p> </p><p>The Regent slid up next to her and took her hand, inspecting her pale fingers and pressing her warm palm to the back of her hand. Lena let her take a measure of her power and rolled her eyes at Alex, who just shrugged. She had been informed that once you became one of Kara’s people, you were family. Lena wasn’t sure what to think of that but the other more needy parts of her brain were scrabbling at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Back in the house the door to the mudroom opened and a few familiar and a few new voices spilled into her home. Kara froze. Lena covered her shaking hands with her own and held her steady as heavy footsteps rapidly raced down the hall. She let go of her hands and gave her a little push towards the door, both physically and with a gentle reassuring brush of her subdued energy just as a tall handsome man rounded into the living room. A ratty ball cap and cheap thick rimmed glasses hid his shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes that looked eerily similar to Kara’s. He barely paused, his broad shoulders slumping as his feet propelled him forward, a twisted grimace visible through a thick unkempt beard.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Kara </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The strangled call of her name lit a fire under the Regent’s feet and she met her cousin in the middle of the room in a tight hug. Lena watched the pair of them dissolve into tears, babbling in their strange language as they tried to check over each other while refusing to let go. Alex carefully approached and was quickly drawn into the hug, and then soon enough Kelly was rounding the corner and joining them with another tall willowy young woman who had a strange air about her. When Kara saw her for a moment Lena thought she was going to kneel before the Regent, but she caught her by the elbows with the shake of her head and pulled her into a tight hug as well.</p><p> </p><p>In all of the noise and mesh of strange and curious powers weaving around each other in her living room, she still felt the steady familiar presence of one of her best friends before he even turned around the corner. Lena waited and leaned back on the kitchen counter as a tall slender man with warm umber skin and perfectly coifed jet black hair slipped into the room. Immaculately dressed to the nines in a tailored suit and polished designer boots, Jack’s deep brown eyes immediately picked her out. Bright teeth flashed a grin in a manicured beard speckled with gray and he crossed the room in a few long strides. He stopped just short of scooping her into a hug, and instead leaned from side to side, inspecting her face as if he were inspecting a sculpture.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Wow </em>. You’ve outdone yourself this time, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>The Morrigan hadn’t realized how much she had missed the sound of his voice and the warm blanket of his aura. She opted for teasing to start, just as he had.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you approve this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack rolled his eyes. “I always approve.”</p><p> </p><p>The mirth eased from his features and the familiar worried frown pulled his thick brows down low. He raised his hands and gave her a questioning look, only moving again once the Morrigan gave him a quick nod. He pressed his lips together and touched three tips of his fingers to her face in a way that made her think <em> Vulcan mind meld </em> in amusement. The pad of his middle fingers on her temples, pointer on her forehead, and thumb high on the inside bridge of her nose just before her brow started. For Jack, the windows were the eyes to the soul <em> and </em> power, and this was his way of giving her a check up of sorts. She didn't feel much more than the soft warmth and pressure of his fingertips, but she could hear bees buzzing and the fragrance of cinnamon and star anise. Around his pupils a thin gold ring glowed into existence, and then a few millimeters in the middle of his dark iris a thin white ring. His frown deepened and he sighed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve put yourself in a right mess, young lady.” Jack blinked and his eyes were the lovely color of fall in the evening again. He removed his fingers and gently cupped her jaw, smoothing his thumbs over her cheeks in the way Kara had smoothed her thumbs the night she had nearly taken herself out of the mortal realm.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t <em> that </em> terrible.” She frowned a little, trying to sound convincing and failing miserably.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ll be fact checking that with Kara if you don’t mind.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her forehead and pulled her into a tight hug. “C’mere.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena sighed in resignation and let herself be pulled in, relishing the comforting strength of his hug and the expensive cologne on his warm skin. She <em> had </em> missed him dearly, and was happy to see him again even if the situation wasn’t ideal. Then again, most situations are never ideal but maybe one day they could sit down and take tea together like they used to. Lena pressed her forehead into his chest and sank into him, a quiet little voice in the back of her head wondering what it would be like to compare this to one of Kara’s hugs. Eventually Jack pulled back and started looking around the kitchen after checking on the Kryptonians.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s give them a few more minutes. Put me to work, I’ve been sitting too long today.” He smiled and shucked his blazer.</p><p> </p><p>For the next few minutes Lena and Jack kept up with the meal prep as the group behind them reunited. Lena realized with amusement that she must have grown lenient in her short temper, as the delays in introductions hadn’t given her any annoyance yet. Part of it was that she had Jack to keep her company, but mainly because she knew that Kara needed this time. Eventually Kelly ventured back over and helped them get further along until the group started breaking apart to start getting settled in. Jack rinsed his hands quickly and leaned down, the lean muscles in his forearms shifting as he dried his hands on a tea towel.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-do you mind if I stay with you down here? Too much of their magic makes me feel jittery and I’d like to sleep a little before I head back.” He mumbled, completely serious.</p><p> </p><p>Lena nodded without hesitation, knowing exactly what he meant. Jack thanked her with a quick kiss to the top of her head and jogged out of the room to go put his bag in her room. There was some shuffling, Alex and Kelly ventured up stairs with armfuls of new freshly laundered sheets, and then Kara was leading Kal and Nia over to her with red rimmed eyes and a tired but happy air about her.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena? I would be honored to introduce Kal El and Nia Nal.”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could accept the introduction, both Kal and Nia knelt in front of her-much to Kara’s embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Krypton is indebted to you, Miss Lena, for keeping Kara safe. We <em> will </em> find a way to repay your generosity.” Kal intoned solemnly with a bowed head.</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s face was flaming red and she sputtered in their strange language in what Lena thought was along the lines of her begging them to stand up. She took pity on the Regent and pushed back a cool calming wave of reassurance in her direction with a shiver down her own spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Rise, there is no need to lower yourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Kal and Nia rose tentatively and Lena offered them both a hand and a soft understanding smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I am greeting you as a hopeful friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Both of them reacted with their own relieved smiles and took her hands briefly, greeting her with gentle squeezes and a woven overlay of words of greeting and thanks. Kara practically vibrated in the air next to them as Lena politely asked about their flight and if there were any immediate needs that should be met to help them get settled in. Nia declined, only wishing for a hot shower, and Kal finally removed his hat and cheap glasses. Lena could see the family resemblance in his eyes and the bridge of his nose as he gave her a sheepish look which gesturing to his hair and beard.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m feeling a little unkempt, you wouldn’t happen to have a blade I could borrow? Our previous hosts weren’t so keen to arm us even with a table knife.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can find something for you shortly. You may need to sharpen it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara piped up with her hand awkwardly raised. “I can help with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena had to bite back a smile, amused by the Regent’s urge to share the attention. “Use the foraging knife, it’s in the basket in the mud room.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara nodded seriously, and then balked. “Oh, will there be enough room for everyone tonight? I can sleep on the couch again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jack will be staying down here with me. We thought you all would want to keep catching up later tonight and he didn’t want to disturb you.” Lena told her, and tried not to read too far into the way her shoulders drooped.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh-um. I’ll have to thank him.” She answered awkwardly, pausing so stiffly that Lena caught Nia quirking an interested brow at the Regent. “I’ll go get that knife and we can find your beds.”</p><p> </p><p>The Regent rushed from the room with pink cheeks and a simmering heat. The three of them watched her leave and Kal rubbed at his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me, I’m too exhausted to dissect what that meant.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.” Nia muttered, turning her raised brow on Lena.</p><p> </p><p>Lena smiled politely, immediately making some assumptions about the both of them. A tired older cousin and a friend with an odd relationship of power and familial closeness.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe she’s just a little overwhelmed. There was no extra room when she first arrived, I’m afraid my hospitality skills were lacking and she slept in the living room until Alex and Kelly found us.” Lena lifted a shoulder in a half-shrug. “She’s trying to be a good host.”</p><p> </p><p>They accepted the answer for the time being and Kal straightened his shoulders. “I must clarify who we are since my cousin was so candid. I am Regent Kal El, Kara’s equal in leading Krypton.” He turned and held a hand out to bring Nia forward. “And this is Nia Nal, one of our Dreamers.”</p><p> </p><p>“A Dreamer?” The Morrigan prompted, tilting her head in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“A Seer, <em> Dreamer </em> is a translation of the historical and proper name in Krypton.” Nia supplied smoothly. “However I am young and only just started serving the realm a few months before we were attacked. I still feel like I am earning my position.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena took a step forward, her curiosity growing stronger. “We do not have many seers here, I would be eager to speak to you about your abilities once you have rested from your travels.”</p><p> </p><p>As Nia was responding with an <em> I look forward to it- </em> Kara returned with the sheathed foraging knife in one hand and one of the newer suit cases in the other. They politely excused themselves and filed up the iron wrought staircase with the rest of their luggage. Just as Nia’s feet vanished up into the ceiling Jack poked his head back into the living room and looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“You can come back now.” Lena drawled and shot him an exasperated look.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how you can stand to be in the same room with all of them. I feel like I’m being roasted alive.” He grumbled and joined her in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything’s… still a little dull.” She admitted and lit the stove.</p><p> </p><p>“Dull? Did you damage your connection?” He asked quietly. “Do you want me to look?”</p><p> </p><p>The Morrigan shook her head. “I have to return home soon. I just need to remember.”</p><p> </p><p>She wet the match in the sink and threw it away, trying to ignore the strange muffled feeling that hadn’t quite gone away in the past few weeks. She sighed. “I don’t remember what home feels like.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack hummed lowly in his chest and started scooping chopped vegetables into different bowls and pulled a large lump of lamb wrapped in brown paper towards him. He paused and laid his hand over the paper, his eyes glowing for a moment. The Morrigan caught his lips moving in a silent prayer, and then he blinked and started unwrapping it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for finding a humane source.” He told her. “I know it may not matter to your guests, but that makes me feel better about sitting at the table with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I slaughtered it myself. There was no pain.” She reassured him.</p><p> </p><p>Jack bumped her gently with his hip. “This is why you’re my favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena breathed a laugh through her nose and fell into easy conversation as she switched places with Jack, letting him start bringing together the vegetables and spices in what she knew would be a dish to die for. He grumbled at her a bit about the cramped plane ride that lasted too long, likening the mild turbulence to a rock in his shoe while betraying with a grin that Nia had nearly broken Kal’s fingers she had held on so tightly. He told her about some of his research, how his scientists were <em> so close </em> to a break through and he was nearly jumping up and down in place as he rattled into the finer points of engineering nano technology to locate and fight cancer cells-knowledge he already knew and was just waiting for humans to catch up. It reminded Lena of the little games of knowledge they had played when Tesla had first constructed his electrical resonant transformer circuits and happily leaned back into their old habit until her numerous house guests started trickling back downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Kelly shuffled herself back into the rotation, followed shortly by Alex until everything was either simmering or roasting and pre-dinner drinks were being served. Lena made sure that Jack was provided with her own poitín to fulfill the promise of an owed drink. He gave her a wink and took a sip, his thick brows rising in pleased surprise. Alex pulled out a new bag of pretzels and cracked a beer open. Bottles of wine were lined up, Jack poured her a scotch, and Lena wondered how much alcohol they would be ordering on their next grocery list. She’d have to find a more covert way to stock her pantry with five hyper-metabolized <em> Fae </em> in her home.</p><p> </p><p>Nia was the next to return with damp hair and swaddled in sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. She accepted a glass of wine from Kelly with a nearly desperate <em> Rao walk with you </em> and took a large gulp. Idle chatter started again and Jack and Nia roved around the living room, taking in Lena’s home. The topic drifted back to the plane ride and Jack was stifling his laugher into his fist as the volume of Nia’s displeased voice continued to rise.</p><p> </p><p>“We aren’t <em> meant </em> to fly like that! They jam you into a metal tube like <em> chattel </em> and shoot you through the sky! It’s not <em> right </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“What isn’t right is you nearly tearing my arm from my body.” Kal called down the steps just as his feet came into view.</p><p> </p><p>Nia clumsily crossed her arms around her wine glass with a glare. “Forgive me my liege for being terrified of <em> falling out of the sky </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would have saved us.”</p><p> </p><p>“You would have <em> exposed us </em>.” She cut across his nonchalant comment.</p><p> </p><p>He also was freshly showered, but his hair had been cut short and his beard trimmed close. Kara was right behind him and Lena noticed their shoulders had a similar set to them. Kal must be battle trained as well with how he carried his confidence. Jack sat on the arm of Lena’s arm chair and butted into Nia’s near-tirade.</p><p> </p><p>“Statistically speaking, humans have gotten very good at flying their aircraft. Even if something had happened there are safety precautions in place that would have been enacted.”</p><p> </p><p>Nia shot him a suspicious glare.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe I want to know.” She groused.</p><p> </p><p>Further complaining was avoided as Alex approached her and waggled the wine bottle in invitation. Nia pursed her lips and held her glass out in a sign that she would stop-for now. Lena wasn’t keen to admit it, but she was of a same mind as Nia. Flying had never really been enjoyable for her either. However she was trying not to get distracted by Kara who was still standing on the last step of the staircase, leaning on the railing as she looked around the room. Lena noticed she had snuck one of her larger woolen sweaters from her closet and decided it fit quite nice on her. She looked soft with the sleeves big over her wrists and a little snug on her shoulders, hitched up attractively on her hips. She tried not to stare. For <em> too </em> long.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Lena?”</p><p> </p><p>Kal interrupted her observation, having approached quietly and perched on the end of the couch closest to her arm chair. The rest of the group started milling about and conversation picked up again in a weird mix of Kryptonian and Pictish and Lena gave him her full attention. Jack gave her shoulder a squeeze and went to find some pretzels, squeezing around Nia and Alex and the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara told me how you cared for her when she was injured.” He began softly, the soft lilt of his accent a little stronger than Kara’s. “I don’t know how we will never repay you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena thought of the way Kara had been taking care of her, how they were slowly drifting towards each other in a different sense, and shook her head. “There is no debt to pay.”</p><p> </p><p>His frown deepened. “Kryptonite is lethal to us. It is forbidden in our realm and we had destroyed whatever we could find. For the Daxamites to have this mineral compound is catastrophic. Had you not found and removed the shard in her wound, she <em> would </em> have died.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena studied him closely, seeing that now after grooming himself he looked far younger than she had originally thought. She could see the same fear and exhaustion in the lines of his face, bracketing his mouth underneath his beard and under his blue eyes. She sighed and leaned a little closer so he knew her quiet words were for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara assisted me a few weeks ago and lent me some of her power. Had she not done so, I would not be here in this physical form before you. <em> There is no debt to pay </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger Regent’s brow pulled low and he bowed his head. His long fingers twisted together on the arm of the couch and he nodded hesitantly. Lena threw caution to the wind and kicked the urge to pull back away from him. She reached out and touched the back of his hand with the pads of her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you the same as I’ve told the others. If you wish to repay me, just be a respectful house guest.”</p><p> </p><p>The simplicity of her request caught him off guard and he looked up in confusion. Lena withdrew her hand and pinned him with a no-nonsense look.</p><p> </p><p>“I am unused to company, and even more unused to company staying for long visits. We’re all uncomfortable here, I only ask you treat me and my home with respect.”</p><p> </p><p>A weak smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and he inclined his head in acquiescence. “It would be my honor to do so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Lena straightened up. “Rest now, you’ve had a long journey.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled a little stronger and started to stand up. “I can’t promise to, but I will try.”</p><p> </p><p>She was about to chime in with another response when Kara caught her attention, reaching to adjust a log in the fire place with the sleeves of her sweater still rolled down-</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hey! </em> Roll your sleeves up, that’s one of my favorite sweaters.” She called sharply, unconsciously switching to Faroese.</p><p> </p><p>The room awkwardly quieted more out of confusion in not understanding what she had said, but Jack nearly spat his drink across the room trying to hide a spluttering laugh. Kara’s cheeks flushed and she ducked her head with a quiet <em> sorry </em> and pushed her sleeves to her elbows. Someone’s phone alarm went off and Alex went to go check on something in the kitchen, and conversation resumed when it was clear that Lena had more or less fussed at Kara about lighting her clothes on fire. Kal was staring at his older cousin with a curious expression and Lena barely caught Nia eyeing her suspiciously before getting distracted by Kelly handing her a piece of cheese.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, please excuse me.” Kal muttered with a dip of his head, and then walked off in the direction of the fire place.</p><p> </p><p>Jack wandered over to her with an amused expression and bent to quietly whisper in Hindi, “<em> Your </em> sweater?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena pressed her lips together and didn’t answer, feeling her own heat of her nerves start to warm her skin. She could feel her heartbeat speed up and she forced back the urge to ask to talk to him about how to live with attraction with a sip of her drink. Her discomfort must have been evident because he hummed a matter-of-fact <em> mhmm </em> and went to go pick at the cheese plate Kelly had just set down on the coffee table. Twenty minutes later they were sitting down to a large and elaborate meal of dishes that were all delicious if a little strange to her and Jack. Dinner was followed by the apple crumble Kara had come to fall in love with, and tea or coffee. Both Lena, Jack, and the new arrivals were ushered into the living room with post-meal drinks as Kara and Alex and Kelly sped through the clean up. As they were pouring their own drinks, Nia abruptly rose to her feet with her grin sliding from her face into an expression of horror.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Kal </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>She reached out and the younger Regent sprang to his feet, taking her hand in his just as her eyes flashed a blinding white. The laughter and conversation faded and Lena felt her power bubble up in response to Nia lancing out and beyond, a thin needle slipping through her wards and into the ether.</p><p> </p><p>The Morrigan didn’t like it <em> at all </em>.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like a hot metal blade was pricking at the base of her skull, setting her teeth on edge as her body tensed in defense. The temperature in the room dipped suddenly and she could feel her power rushing up to the surface, crashing through the small gate she had held close to make sure she wouldn’t overwhelm herself too quickly in her recovery. Fog swirled out around her head and shoulders as she exhaled slowly through her clenched teeth, fighting back the urge to stop Nia from piercing through her wards. She hadn’t realized she had risen from her seat until Kara appeared by her side and held an arm out in front of her, warning her to stay back. The Morrigan hissed lowly in frustration and instead directed her attention up and away from the living room, away from the others that were torn between watching Nia and watching her react. She followed the thread of silver up into the sky, looking unseeingly past the wooden beams and shingles of her home, locating the exit point in her wards.</p><p> </p><p>The Morrigan raised her hand outstretched, the light from Nia’s eyes reflecting off the white pearlescent phalanges of her hand. She reached out and felt for the surface of her ward, puckered and rippling from where the Kryptonian’s power was lancing through it. Kara’s hands caught her about the waist as if to stop her and she growled warningly in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Don’t </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t interrupt her-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I am not. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Kara stopped trying to move her but she didn’t take her hands away. Something felt odd. She felt blurred around the edges like an uneven pour from a teapot. It made keeping a bead on Nia’s tiny pin hole breach frustratingly difficult. The Morrigan could vaguely make out that Nia was mumbling in a chant like tone and she tried to block it out. She just needed to hang on until the Seer stopped whatever it was she was doing and she could close the tiny hole she had created.</p><p> </p><p>The swirling aroma of cinnamon and cloves and the clean smell of dessert sands after rain snuck up on her. Jack slid around her on her other side and mumbled something that sounded like <em> Don’t let her fall- </em> and placed his hands on her, one hand flat in between her shoulder blades and one on her sternum. She could feel her heavy pendant shift against her skin under her sweater as he nudged it with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hold still a moment, darling. This might feel funny </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>A deep earthy floral sweetness permeated the air around her and for one confusing moment, the Morrigan felt the hands on her chest and back double up and <em> press </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The pressure was immense. For a long moment she couldn’t breathe. She didn’t <em> need </em> to breathe, but whatever Jack was doing locked her up. Kara’s hands tightened around her waist and Jack did something that made the atoms in her body buzz with static electricity. Her skin crawled and he pressed again, this time the second pair of hands slipping into her ribcage.</p><p> </p><p>There was a heavy shift deep inside her against the connection of her power.</p><p> </p><p>Something clicked into place.</p><p> </p><p>And then everything was clear.</p><p> </p><p>The fog that had blanketed her was gone, burning away like mist in the morning and she took a deep rattling breath. She should see every thread in her ward and for one scary moment the Morrigan realized that she hadn’t been able to see them for <em> decades </em>. She could see the well beneath her, clear and cool but still so far away. The Morrigan reached for her power and it went to her easily if slowly, still sluggish but for an entirely different reason. The fumbling connection that she had learned to live with that had apparently deteriorated to the point of near-collapse was straightened out. In her surprise she almost missed the silvery thread of Nia’s power blinking away. The Morrigan turned her attention back to the tiny breach, felt for the frayed edges with the tips of her fingers-</p><p> </p><p>-and pinched it shut.</p><p> </p><p>They were still safe. For now.</p><p> </p><p>There was a startled gasp to her left and she whipped her head around. Nia and Kal were staring at her in shock. Just over their shoulders in the reflection of a glass picture frame she could see her bony reflection and hastily pulled her power back under her control. It slipped in much easier than she had anticipated and it almost made her knees buckle. Her skin felt clammy and sweaty and she felt like someone had bodily tackled her.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you <em> do </em>?” Lena snapped, the icy cold of fury seeping into her chest. “Are you trying to alert your enemies to your whereabouts?”</p><p> </p><p>Nia was already shaking her head before she finished. “I can’t control my visions, I don't’ know what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>The room exploded into everyone trying to talk over one another and she turned to look over her shoulder at Jack.</p><p> </p><p>“What did <em> you </em> do?” She whispered, blinking the sweat from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He mouthed <em> Later </em> , and then sneezed into his bicep in a way that reminded her of a horse’s snort. Kara leaned into his space around Lena with wide eyes and pointed features and shark like teeth hissing, <em> You had four arms- </em></p><p> </p><p>Lena flooded her home with icy cold.</p><p> </p><p>The chatter stopped and steam rose from everyone’s bodies with soft hisses. Jack moved his hands to her shoulders, only a single pair now, and Kara took a step back with her hands falling to her sides. Lena pinned the young Seer with as neutral as a look as she could muster though she knew her displeasure was <em> very </em> blatant.</p><p> </p><p>“Explain.”</p><p> </p><p>Nia swallowed thickly and retook her seat on shaky legs. Kal knelt next to her, still holding the had she had offered. “I cannot control my dreams. They come to me without warning.” She repeated.</p><p> </p><p>Lena breathed in steadily through her nose and violently beat back the urge to spit out another biting retort. It would do no good to vent her ire and she leaned back into Jack’s hands on her shoulders to ground herself. She studied the Seer before her, the soft upturn of her nose and the wide brown eyes under straight brows. She was <em> young </em>. Perhaps even by human standards. Lena swallowed the bitterness of her anger and and set aside the fact that Jack had more or less given her an ethereal spinal alignment.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell us what you saw.” She prompted, her voice tightly controlled and as neutral as she could manage. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Faces.” She spat out, then her eyes grew wide and she turned so quickly to find Alex and Kelly that Lena worried for her spine. “Sam and Ruby. They’re alive.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a flurry of movement and strangled cries of fear and relief from the two women but Nia was already talking again, her eyes unfocusing as she tried to recall everything as quickly as she could before she forgot.</p><p> </p><p>“There are a few remaining of the Honor Guard, including Guardian Olsen. Maker Winn is with him. Madam Eliza. Um. Castle servants, some guards, some farmers…” She trailed off, her eyes darting around in front of her as if she were trying to see through space.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see any others of repute? Any other nobles?” Kal asked.</p><p> </p><p>Nia shook her head. “I thought I saw Maker Querl Dox but everything was moving so fast. They were hiding in the ruin, in the soot. There was Kyrptonite <em> everywhere </em>. Nothing left untouched. I don’t know how many of us remain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any of the other Seers?” Kal asked again, his voice growing softer.</p><p> </p><p>“How did Sam and Ruby look?” Kelly piped up tearfully, clinging tightly to Alex.</p><p> </p><p>Nia just shook her head again, her voice breaking as her face twisted with grief. “I only saw flashes. Please forgive me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara crossed the room and knelt before Nia, gently cradling her jaw in her hands and murmuring soothing words in their strange language. Jack steered her to sit in her own chair again and pressed her chilly drink into her hands. He sat protectively on the arm of her chair again, one lean thigh partially creeping into her space in front of her. Jack even pulled the beautiful silk handkerchief from the breast pocket of his vest and discreetly held it out to her. Lena took it with a quick nod of gratitude and carefully dabbed at the sweat around her eyes. She would need a shower, her underclothes were damp and sticking to her uncomfortably. Another strangely human sensation she wasn’t used to. She wanted to bundle up and go to bed.</p><p> </p><p>Nia started murmuring in a hushed voice, her eyes unfocused again. Kara brought her ear closer to her face and listened closely, asking short guiding questions until all Nia could do was shake her head. Alex started pacing and Kelly went and got Nia a glass of water from the kitchen. Kelly took Kara’s place and the Regent ran her hands roughly though her hair, locking her fingers together tightly behind her head. She wandered over to the fire and stared into it long enough for Lena to drain her glass of scotch and then steal a few sips of Jack’s poitín.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll have to cripple them with the first hit.”</p><p> </p><p>The room quieted and Kal rose to his feet. Kara let her hands fall to prop on her hips. Her broad shoulders were still steaming a little from Lena’s residual chill.</p><p> </p><p>“We slip in like a knife and disrupt their connection to Daxam. With the honor guard we can make these clean cuts and then rally to drive them back before they can repair-“</p><p> </p><p>“With what force? You heard what Nia said, there’s Kryptonite <em> everywhere </em>. There’s no one left.” Alex cut across her. Lena could feel her own jagged grief from across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Kara spun, her brow pulled low into a glare. “You don’t know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Assuming we have enough survivors to agree to form a militia, what do we do?” Alex shot back, gesturing widely and then tightly crossing her arms in front of her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Start from the furthest from the realm breach. There will need to be reconnaissance to locate their camps. We cut the tie of their magick to Daxam when they’re the most unguarded and cut them down while they’re weakened. Cut off the hands, you cut off the ability to fight. If we need to we repeat the process until we can push them back through before resealing it. If possible, we kill the Red Queen.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s last comment was hushed, poisonous. There was a long pregnant pause, filled heavy with the heat of anger.</p><p> </p><p>“And the kryptonite?” Alex asked, exhaustion creeping into her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighed deeply. “I haven’t figured that out yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sat heavily on the couch and let her head fall into her hands. Kal scrubbed a hand over his beard and dipped his head in tentative acceptance.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… it’s a start.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex made some sort of helpless huffing laugh and Kara gestured helplessly at a loss for words. Kal raised his hands in a placating manor and started calmly speaking again, his resonant voice soothing and calm.</p><p> </p><p>“We cannot let ourselves jump into danger this very second. We need time to collect information and plan. Somehow we need to get in contact with the others in Krypton <em> but </em> we must do so with Miss Lena’s guidance. Surely there is a way that we can do so without disrupting the protective warding she has constructed around her realm. I know we’re all desperate to get home, but we cannot put this world in danger in a reckless attempt to do so. It is our responsibility to cause as little damage and disruption as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Another awkward silence followed, broken only by the pop of the logs in the hearth and the gentle hum of the dishwasher running. Lena looked around the room and knew, from everyone’s expressions, that they knew Kal was right. They couldn’t go rushing headfirst into danger, and she appreciated his willingness to work with her. Granted, while getting tied up into some kind of interdimensional war wasn’t <em> really </em> what she wanted to be doing… she oddly felt compelled to help. Maybe it was because she was bored, that same repetitive answer that she had given Kara all those months ago.</p><p> </p><p>But perhaps maybe the real reason wasn’t boredom at all. Maybe it was something even more dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>Attachment.</p><p> </p><p>He gaze returned to Kara and an old familiar swirl of emotions she thought she had long since abandoned started seeping in again. She couldn’t help the tired sigh that escaped her and she leaned back into her arm chair. Jack peeked over his shoulder at her with a frown and nudged her knee with his.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright there, darling?” He murmured, but the movement caught Kara’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh-yes. Just a little tired.” Lena waved him off and pushed her messy hair back off her forehead. “Actually, I think I need to get cleaned up and go rest. I hate to leave the party, but you’re all welcome to stay down here.”</p><p> </p><p>Her last comment was directed at her guests, and she politely met all of their eyes, save Kara’s. The only reason she couldn’t was because the Regent was staring at Jack’s knee against hers.</p><p> </p><p>Lena almost rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have time for misplaced jealousy tonight. She <em> did </em> let Jack help her up and didn’t take Kara’s staring personally. At some point there would probably be an awkward conversation. <em> Again </em> . She got herself a glass of water and quickly left the living room with a last <em> call if you need anything </em> . With each step away from the Kryptonians, she realized the less jittery she felt. Her strength still hadn’t fully returned to her, but whatever Jack did to her connection had fixed something. Thankfully her friend seemed to have taken her exit as his own excuse as he boisterously wished the group of <em> Fae </em> a good evening and followed quickly after her. His polished dress shoes clicked smartly on the hardwood and he slipped into her bedroom after her.</p><p> </p><p>The door clicked shut behind him and he sighed dramatically as he fell against the door. Lena shot him a warning look.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara probably heard that. Perhaps all of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack scrunched his face up and put up a weave of his own across the door to block sound. “Piss on what they heard. They’re a dramatic bunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be nice.” She admonished and wandered over to her vanity.</p><p> </p><p>Jack huffed another sound of mild disgust and pushed away from the door. Lena quickly lit a few honeycomb candles and started turning her bed down. She had a small moment of relief when she remembered she had changed the sheets out earlier that day. Not that Jack would have cared, but a little part of her did.</p><p> </p><p>“Jack?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes darling?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena sat on the edge of her bed and toyed with the heavy silver ring on her left pointer. “What happened in there? What did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh,” He unfurled his neatly folded hanging bag and tucked it into her closet. “-well, for a while now you’ve seemed a little… left of center.”</p><p> </p><p>“A <em> while </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Jack grimaced. “Erm. Since, ah, you made your move here.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena gawped at him for a moment. “<em> Excuse me </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>When she had come to the Faroes over a thousand years ago it was right after she had pulled apart her connection to her home. She must have done something <em> really </em> wrong. Severed it, perhaps. It <em> had </em> been a painful process, and something must have been out of place. Lena hadn’t realized that she had been living like that for generations. No wonder she had nearly broken herself trying to do two power-heavy feats in under an hour. Jack caught her lost look and stepped a little closer.</p><p> </p><p>“I think-and I’m sorry, this is why I didn’t want to bring it up out there, but something hasn’t been right in you for a <em> long </em> time and I didn’t know how to bring it up because I couldn’t tell what it was. Until now.”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart was high in her throat and she twisted her fingers together, the pinch of the ring on her finger keeping her from floating away. Jack joined her on the edge of the bed and laced his fingers together to keep from reaching out. He knew that doing so held a risk of her shutting him out. Lena swallowed thickly and waited for him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“The last I saw you, everything was just… blurred. Not weak, in a sense. But just incomplete. Like a smeared watercolor. I…” He sighed and fidgeted. “-I could tell that your connection to your power had been severely disrupted but I was afraid that perhaps you wouldn’t want me to help. I’m sorry I didn’t say something sooner.”</p><p> </p><p>Each word plucked a chord of guilt in her chest and she could feel herself physically shrinking with the helplessness in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“But then tonight? Tonight I couldn’t feel that chill behind that door in your kitchen. I don’t know where it leads to but it has <em> always </em> been leaking a <em> horrible </em> lonely cold. It had been masking you and I could finally figure out what needed nudging.” He inched closer. “Darling? What’s been going on behind that door?”</p><p> </p><p>As Jack talked the pieces clicked into place and Lena bowed her head with the weight of realization.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara.” She murmured. Jack straightened up a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena sighed, “She’s been healing the space out there. It started as payment for saving her life and sheltering her, but I hadn’t been paying attention. I know… what that space is. What it represents. I had noticed a change but I hadn’t realized what exactly was happening.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack sighed and nodded, and didn’t speak for a long moment. He looked his age for a split second and nodded decisively, mainly to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying not to assume anything here, but you don’t have to explain your romantic relationships to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not-<em> we’re </em> not. It’s not like that.” She stuttered, feeling her face heat up. “She just wanted to help and I said yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, but-” He leaned in close and spoke gently without accusation, “-you’ve never let me see what’s behind that door. I think it might be more than you realize.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack stood up and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head. “Regardless of the finer points, I <em> am </em> glad you’ve learned how to let someone else in, not just me. That openness helped me help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena didn’t know what to say in response, but she needed a few minutes to box everything up inside her head to unpack at a later date when she had the time.</p><p> </p><p>“Ehrm. Would you like to go first?” She asked stiltedly, gesturing to her bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Jack shook his head politely and sat on the chair in the corner to untie his shoes. “I need to get settled. Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena took the opportunity to gather up a night gown and closed herself up in her bathroom for a few minutes. She allowed herself a short silent cry of relief to know what had been wrong, and also for the sadness that she had let rob her of so many things. Then she washed away the sweat and sped through her nightly routine with her mind on the letter that Jack had in his bag and definitely <em> not </em> on Kara. Of course, she would allow him the time to get comfortable even if all she wanted to do was rip open his luggage to find that scrap of paper. When she emerged back into her bedroom he was already partially dressed down with his toiletry bag and change of night clothes neatly set out on the end of her bed. He gathered up his things with a warm smile and traded places with her. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just be a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“The gray towels are yours.” She explained, and let him go for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>It only took her a moment to spot the letter from Heka on her vanity.</p><p> </p><p>The letter itself was nothing more than a small scroll of some of the finest papyrus she had ever seen, tied with a thin braided cord of white thread. But that was the issue. Papyrus had never been that finely made by humans-she had seen it herself. Lena sighed and busied herself around her bedroom, straightening up her belongings and partially tugging the heavy divider curtain closed between her bed and the door. Not once did she let the scroll out of her line of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Jack emerged from the bathroom freshly showered and dressed down in sleep pants and a tee. He took one look at her in the middle of needlessly fluffing her pillows, to the unopened scroll, and then back to her and tried to look at her with a soothing understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> could </em> have opened it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but-“ she shrugged and tossed the pillow she had started to mangle back to the headboard, “-I am being cautious.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack smiled and put his things away. “You always are, darling. I wouldn’t expect anything less.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena huffed at him and slowly approached her vanity again, staring the little scroll down. Jack came up beside her with his lean arms crossed across his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what it says. Heka told me it will only open for you and I wasn’t <em> that </em> nosey. He didn’t say anything about <em> only </em> you reading it. But-if you would rather I not look…?”</p><p> </p><p>“No-please, stay. Heka entrusted you to give it to me, surely he knows we’re close friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Jack didn’t need to be told twice and inched closer. For a split second there were two pairs of arms crossed over his chest, but Lena ignored his slip in illusion until she looked at her own hands and saw the bone flicker through her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had to keep that letter sealed away. Heka’s power interferes with ours and I couldn’t risk the first spotting of a Hindu deity riding a modern airplane.” He quipped dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Lena stopped staring at her fingers and picked up the little scroll.</p><p> </p><p>And felt nothing.</p><p> </p><p>She held the little scroll to her nose and breathed in.</p><p> </p><p>Cinnamon and coriander.</p><p> </p><p>“...well. I suppose I’ll open it?” She gave Jack a glance over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Jack took a deliberate step back.</p><p> </p><p>Lena glared at him. “<em> Really </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. “Just in case.”</p><p> </p><p>For a brief moment Lena was seized with the urge to childishly stick her tongue out at him, but instead she pinched on of the ends of the thread and tugged it loose. The neat little bow, meticulously tied in a way that was almost <em> too </em> perfect slipped loose. Lena eased her grip to allow the papyrus to unroll against the tension it had been tied in. She gently unfurled it, not too surprised when the material didn’t crack and break, and paused to read the tiny inscription of neatly inked hieroglyphics.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When you are ready. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Morrigan smoothed the pad of her thumb over the papyrus and looked deeper, finding the surface-level incantation of recognition. Then below that, a spell of calling activated by blood. Specifically <em> her </em> blood. Heka hadn’t just left her a calling card, he had left her the decision on <em> when </em> the conclave would happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Jack?” She murmured, and held the scroll out for him to inspect.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t touch it, but he did reach out and skim his fingers through the air just above it, then curled around the loose thread . A deep frown etched between his thick brows and he cringed.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m glad I didn’t try to open that. Nasty power drain on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena tucked the string in her fist away from him and held the scroll a little flatter so that he could read the message. “I need to return home. Soon.”</p><p> </p><p>He inhaled slowly through his nose and pressed him lips together before pinning her with a worried look.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I think you do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Í hjartanum logar brennandi bál / In my heart burns a smouldering fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To resolve a misunderstanding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may have made Babish's hot chocolate because of this chapter...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack was on his way back to the airport by ten the following morning. Lena’s usual routine of waking for an early cup of tea and light meal didn’t happen and she found herself missing Kara. Instead a full breakfast was prepared with poached eggs, sausage, buttery sauteed spinach and mushrooms, beans, blood pudding, and toast with butter and jam. And a spicy herbed poha, at Jack’s insistence. As Jack boisterously helmed the stove Lena couldn’t help but notice that Kara was the last to come down to breakfast, spectacularly failing to hide her kicked expression. She wanted to reach out, but there were too many eyes in the room and she didn’t want to make the Regent uncomfortable. The inevitable confrontation would have to wait and Lena was eager to get it over with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When breakfast was finished Kara made an excuse to go open the shop front and slunk out of the living room. She had barely eaten anything and Lena filled up a heat safe tupperware to take to her later when she knew the Regent would be frowning from a growling stomach. A moment after Kara had snuck away Jack caught her eye and raised a brow at her as if saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>are you sure it isn’t Like That</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Lena ignored him for ten minutes until he gave her a piece of perfectly constructed toast with fresh butter and mulberry jam with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast Lena helped Kal with books on local geography and Kelly volunteered to man the laptop to help. Once again her coffee table and living room were overrun with books and maps, except this time Nia was constructing a large and intricate map of a place she had never seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Krypton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nia explained that she was only drawing the relative square miles to the breach, having worked out that it would be a better focal point rather than the entire realm. It was a smart, if easy, decision to cut off the limbs from the body. However it would still require manpower and time to hunt down and exterminate the stranded Daxamites. A task that Alex seemed to be eager to meet head on. Personally, she thought it would be better to go for the head rather than the limbs, but they seemed confident in their decision. Lena left them to their work and called Jack a cab close to nine. His check in wasn’t for another hour and a half, but she could tell that he was antsy to get away from the currents of the Kryptonians.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t blame him for it, having finally sensed fully what the disruptions felt like after her connection was realigned. Thankfully it also meant she had an easier time protecting herself with a dampening incantation which helped her skim past them without getting caught on current snarls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jack’s cab arrived she walked him out through the mudroom with the tupperware of breakfast and a fork and knife wrapped in a few paper towels. She sent him off with a tight one-armed hug and a promise that she would call soon. As his cab trundled off down the road she slipped back in through the mudroom and entered into the shop front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara was hard at work, meticulously filling the orders that had come in that morning. Lena paused just inside the door, knowing that the Regent had heard her. She spared her a glance and a quick </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi</span>
  </em>
  <span> and kept filling her current order. Lena relaxed and let herself spread out and filter into the room, gently probing and opening herself up to a greeting. What she found was Kara keeping herself on a tight leash. Present and polite, but not recoiling nor reaching out. It was as if Lena had stepped back about two months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well. That wouldn’t do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena nonchalantly reeled herself back in and </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> smiled when she felt Kara reflexively fidget, as if she had changed her mind and wanted to greet her after all. When her power was about her in a tidy swath, Lena sauntered behind the counter and put the tupperware within arms reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you could use a snack, you ran out after barely having breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara kept working on filling the little plastic bags of compounded teas and gave the tupperware a glance. “Oh, um. Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her stomach growled as if on cue and Kara blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena bit back a smile. “No, I wanted to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara tied off her bag with a piece of string and set the little packet with the others that were neatly grouped into orders. Her hands paused over the stack of empty bags and she gave Lena another quick look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you and Jack have a good visit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hide the jealousy in her voice, but it was easy to pick out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack had been right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we stayed up late. Braided each other’s hair, talked about which of our colleagues we’d like to vote off the metaphorical island, and strengthened our friendship by sleeping with a pillow in between us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been a pillow in between them, but only because Jack complained about how she made the entire bed cold. Not that their relationship would have strayed down a more base path, those days were long gone and they had spent many nights the past couple hundred years physically recoiling from each other with laughter. Their previous night was no different from those.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara blushed at her flat tone. “Forgive me, it wasn’t my place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had this happened earlier in her relationship with Kara she would have been tempted to snap back </span>
  <em>
    <span>no it isn’t your place</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Instead she just quirked an unamused brow at her and pushed the tupperware a little closer as a truce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t shrivel up on me. Go have your breakfast and help Nia with her map, they’re starting without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara blushed a little deeper and took the tupperware, this time apologetically reaching out, shy and warm like spring day sunshine. The sensation of warmth prickled across her skin and Lena switched places with her behind the counter, letting herself indulge in reaching back out to the Regent. Her power felt a little different now that Jack had helped her. It felt cleaner, like a fresh cool brook washing over her skin. It felt like it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to and it made Kara pause. She put her tupperware down and shuffled back over to Lena, the tell tale crinkle deepening between her brows as she reached a hand out with her palm up in an offer. Lena studied her for a moment and let Kara take her hand. Her grip was comfortably firm and warm and Lena’s heart did a funny lurch when her thumb passed over her knuckles in a sweep. Kara tentatively settled a little deeper against her, a low warm hum of tentative affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry for doubting you.” She murmured, and then released her hand with a gentle squeeze. Kara cleared her throat awkwardly. “I didn’t eavesdrop, either. I hope my behavior hasn’t led you to think less of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Regent pressed her lips together and took a deliberate step back, inclining her head politely as she retreated with her breakfast. Lena let her leave and picked up where Kara had left off, only noticing the little spongy patch of moss on the edge of the counter about ten minutes later. She hesitated, unsure of what to do as she vividly recalled what it felt like the last time to touch Kara’s magick. She found a solution with a little glass bowl and carefully fit the lip of it under the edge of the moss. Lena sent a quick warning to Kara back in the house, and then with a curl of her fingers coaxed the little patch of green to slide into the bowl. She didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>physically</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch it, but she could still feel the tingly heady warmth in those few scant seconds. It set off a craving to go find the source of the magick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the moss was secure she quickly set it next to the register and watched it react and grow in response to her touch, a tiny little golden mushroom with a glossy waxy surface popped up closest to where her fingers had touched the bowl. A hint of that same pleasure from the patio sank into her belly and warmed her face and neck. A moment later Kara was reaching out for her in a different kind of warning that echoed the base want that was seeping into Lena’s bones. She let her own power glide past Kara’s, her breath hitching as the spark of attraction heated into something a little more raw. It only lasted a few seconds, and then they were pulling away before their wordless conversation escalated into something they weren’t quite ready for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena inhaled deeply in an attempt to recenter herself and looked blankly around her empty shop. The door jangled and her prayer for something else to focus on was answered and she greeted her customer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, let me know if I can help you with anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t talk about what had happened that morning, like usual, but Lena did leave the moss next to the register. Kara blushed prettily again when she saw it later that day when she went to take her a fresh travel mug of tea. One thing they did do without needing to discuss it, was to keep this new budding connection to themselves. Lena was private by nature, and Lena pieced together that Kara was still trying to get her thoughts in order before talking to her sister. For now it was easy to hide, but if it progressed they would have to figure out what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the week and on from there was filled with Lena manning her storefront, happy to be out of the way and out of Kara’s tempting orbit. That didn’t make the early mornings any easier as they teetered on the cusp of something more. Their evenings were for meals and visiting, and if discussion spilled over it was also for planning while Lena retreated to her bedroom with a book and a cup of tea. Not all conversations were topics that she could fairly contribute to, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay when they asked her to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena helped them plot the edges of her wards, stretching across a wide swath of the Norwegian sea and reaching all the way down to the Atlantic past the southern shore of Ireland. With Jack’s help she contacted </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the south and they fit in the other deity’s wards. Their defenses weren’t seamless and a few tiny holes were found along the perimeter of Lena’s domain. At the Kryptonian’s insistence, she didn’t immediately fill the gaps. Their reasoning was that these would be more discreet points of access should they figure out how to send a message back to Krypton. She bartered them down to </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> access point and got on the phone with Jack to make sure everyone else double checked that their borders were fitting tightly together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That first week of a full house quickly bled into a second, a third, and then before Lena knew it they were barreling into a month and the group had figured out how to start communicating with Krypton. She didn’t know the details, but they would mask themselves completely when someone would go to send or receive a message. They would be present in her home, buzzing with energy, and then merciful silence for hours at a time. She would still check in, catching at least one of them who would let her know that everything was okay and they were being discreet. Lena was reassured by the fact that if they could hide themselves from her passive attention then the humans wouldn’t even notice them. She didn’t like it, but she was fine with the compromise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days after their first foray into the unknown that surrounded Krypton, a shipment of boxes showed up at the stoop to her mudroom. The only reason she knew was because for a split second she sensed the fluttery, jittery golden energy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> zipping by. A moment later a text from Jack popped up with a buzz, informing her that he had helped organize some parcel drops for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She had wandered back into her living room and asked why her home was getting turned into a shipment depot and Alex fussed at Kara for not telling her what they were doing. The Regent had the good grace to blush and apologize, but they both had an idea of why it had slipped her mind. When she was with Lena it was hard for her to focus on topics that weren’t related to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara had been on her mind quite a bit as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena was starting to notice that she would get distracted. Her mind would wander away from her book or as she worked the store front and she started getting up a few minutes earlier in the morning to try to see Kara by herself before everyone else rose for the day. Something was changing and she wanted to selfishly be in her company. The Morrigan knew what this was, having recognized it with Jack a millenia ago, and she was reluctant to answer it. Regent Kara Zor-El would eventually leave to either save or die for her people, and she would have to let her go. This realm was not Kara’s, just as Krypton wasn’t hers. They had duties and obligations to each of their homes and to shirk them for selfish pleasures would be wholly irresponsible. Even deadly. Whatever they were feeling for each other would eventually have to be addressed. And then they would have to face the end of whatever that connection was if a compromise of balance couldn’t be reached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was inevitably in the nature of their predicament, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon a steady stream of medical supplies and food started passing through her mudroom. The upstairs living room was converted into a packing and staging area as Alex and Kal started running nearly daily deliveries, almost always returning with some scrap of news or information that Kelly added to their growing plans. Lena wove some more areal and auditory illusions around the side entrance to hide these deliveries from sight. She started getting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> bothered when more war-like items started getting delivered. Weapons, armor, materials for enchanting and incantations. It just kept coming, piling up in her home almost faster than they could send it on to Krypton. Her home was a din of chatter, shuffling items, the rustle of plastic, the rattle of metal, and the humming prickly energy of five restless </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made her skin crawl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In short, she was becoming uncomfortably overstimulated and it seemed like only Kelly and Nia realized it. It became a chore to not let her quickly shortening temper get the better of her the harder it became to find a quiet spot. The most frustrating part was that Kara hadn’t seemed to notice and was still seeking her out when she thought she had quiet moments. While Lena would have enjoyed strengthening her connection with the Regent, she was already so tightly wound with all of the other constant noise and magicks tripping over each other she was having a difficult time not becoming short of temper with her. She knew that Kara didn’t mean it maliciously, she was still trying to unsuccessfully shield Lena with her own magick and was trying to find her own stillness away from her family and friends. They were all starting to get on each other’s nerves. The one selfish solace that Lena had taken, was that it didn’t seem that Kara herself had been making trips to Krypton. And, like clockwork, it was smashed one day where tensions were already high and gloomy weather had unfortunately forced them all to stay inside all week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena had risen before dawn to thunder and a gale battering Tórshavn. Rain lashed the windows and her day started alone when Kara didn’t come down for breakfast and tea with her. It was a silly thing to get upset over, but she had been looking forward to it after a particularly stressful evening. She ended up rushing through her breakfast and morning routine, running away from the annoyingly bitter lump in her throat. When she opened the shop at eight her mood soured further when she saw that the little springy patch of moss in the glass bowl next to the register had vanished. All magick had a span of life, but she had grown rather attached to that stupid little mushroom. She put the glass bowl away with a note of resentment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain hadn’t let up, falling in steady chilly sheets over the Faroes. The sky stayed an overcast gunmetal gray and the damp sank into Lena’s bones. It almost reminded her of </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> home and retrieved one of her heavy woolen sweaters during her midday break. That too had been a rushed visit into her own home, stamping down her surge of jealousy as Kara spared her a quick grin and went back to whatever the hell she was doing. Again, it was silly. This was bigger than her but after months of disruption she just wanted to be selfish again. It was hilarious how someone like her could fall prey to such base emotions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after her lunch break her house went quiet again for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> nearly daily trip to Krypton and a shuffle went out of her mudroom. Even the rustle of movement had stopped for now and she burrowed into her thick aran sweater, running her finger tips along the gray olive green ribbing of the sleeve cuff. Like much of her clothes, it smelled faintly like fresh laundry and spices, worn to the perfect stage of comfort. With no customers out in the rain that day she put the little electric kettle behind the register counter to heat. It was an ancient thing of burnished copper and a thick black cable that she had stored away for years, yet with the dwindling space in her home forcing her to find more quiet spots she had brought it back out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena breathed deeply through her nose, reaching down into the cool stillness of her power and coaxed it forth with an incantation. Water pooled inside the kettle and the power that she had grown used to feeling like chilly egg or mud on her skin poured down the back of her head and shoulders like cool spring water. It almost made her squirm in surprise even though she knew to expect it. With the kettle nearly filled, she set it to boil and constructed a warming white tea with cloves, cinnamon, and ginger. She sipped on it throughout the afternoon, filled a handful of over-the-phone orders for pickup later that week, and closed at promptly four when the weather worsened. Lena had a half a mind to invite Kara onto the patio for tea and a snack if she needed a break. Perhaps it would be a good opportunity to speak with her about the noise level in her home, both audible and magick forms, just as a gentle comment to be more mindful. And to steal a selfish moment alone with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slipped back into her home after locking up the storefront, taking her dirty mug with her and thinking about a lighter tea that she knew Kara would favor. Perhaps they still had some leftover pastry from breakfast if they hadn’t all gotten snapped up. If that was out, there were cheese and jams that would go well on some of the nicely crusted yeasted bread Kelly had baked that morning. Her downstairs living room was empty and only the dishwasher was humming towards the end of its wash cycle. Rain pattered against the wide window above the sink and she left her used mug next to it. Lena paused and reached out, sensing all but one of her guests on the second floor but they were masking their magick well. If she pushed she could easily see who was who, but she had no interest in expending that energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, she climbed up the spiral staircase, picking out the gentle sound of someone typing on the new extra laptop and the sounds of people muttering over the scritching of a pencil. She purposefully let her steps make noise so they knew she was coming. Lena made it to the top of the stairs and paused, scanning the room. It was less cluttered than it had been, and used cardboard boxes were carefully flattened and tied off to the side. Bags of trash and recycling were neatly lined up in the corner next to the staircase, and Nia’s large hand drawn map of Krypton was carefully mounted to the wall opposite of the little fireplace. Books, stacks of paper, and an inventory of non perishable foods and medical supplies were meticulously organized in the sunken shelving and a small armory had been set up the length of the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelly looked up from her typing with a pleasant look of curiosity, her brow smoothing from its furrowed concentration. Nia paused in her page flipping next to her at the tiny table, and Kal and Alex turned to look at her from where they were placing little red and blue stickers on their map.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Regent she was looking for wasn’t with them. And that meant-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is Kara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her voice came out in a low warning without her meaning for it to, but the sudden jolt of nerves in the pit of her stomach went from confusion to fear. To anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pleasant looks vanished and were replaced with what she could only describe as a panicked </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Perhaps they had been under the assumption that Kara had informed her of her travel plans. The sting of omission wormed under her skin and coiled heavily in her ribs around her lungs, constricting her breath and burning her with the sick feeling of betrayal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She went for a walk.” Nia piped up hesitantly, her voice turning up on the end in a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a lie and they all knew it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena sharply reigned in her outward emotions and forced her expression smooth. The air chilled around her and she plastered an </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> polite smile onto her face. Alex grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Would you let me know when she gets back? I’d like to speak with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We’ll send her straight to you.” Kelly managed in a tight voice as she tried to match Lena’s polite expression over the painful awkwardness of the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena retreated as soon as she was done speaking, feeling unwelcome in her own home. She barely caught a whisper of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rao help us I fear we’ll be down a monarch</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Nia and a flurry of hushes. A bitter laugh caught in her chest and she bit it back behind clenched teeth and fists. Her power eddied restlessly in her chest and she stole away to her bedroom, closing the door tightly behind her with her thoughts of a nice tea dashed to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To take her mind off of the unpleasant emotions circling around her thoughts of Kara, she started writing out the sigils and directions she would need to get back to her home. What better time to start than the present? It would be a lengthy series of spell work and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> true that she needed to prepare. This task would be even more delicate to successfully complete, and with her low reserves would require strict pacing and allowance. Plus it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> complicated enough that it took her mind off of the Regent. For now. After allowing herself to stew bitterly for a few minutes she got to work seated at the small desk under one of the windows in her bedroom. She lit a few of her honeycomb candles and worked by the warm golden light as the gloomy gray faded to night. The scratch of her nib pen on the thick sheafs of unbleached paper kept her company with the sound of the rain lashing the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her work began with a graphic illustration of a simple arched door, much like the one that led into the patio. She blocked out three sections of inscriptions, one on each vertical jamb and one spanning the whole arc. Once the door home was drawn out, she started working on what she would need for each individual sigil. When one page was filled with neatly written out instructions for the current sigil, she laid it flat on her bed within easy reach. It was gruelingly slow work, but the attention to detail was necessary. Just consuming enough that for a scant two hours she was able to separate herself from her emotions and become engrossed with the precise lettering that flowed from the tip of her pen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain stopped at some point before there was a hesitant knock on her door, breaking her calm and reminding her of why she was holed up in her bedroom. She got to the end of her line and paused, holding her nib out and away from her paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door cracked open with a creak and Kelly poked her head in. She could feel her tentativeness and turned in her seat, trying to project a sense of calm patience. Kelly cleared her throat and opened the door a little wider when she felt it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re having the evening meal, would you like to join us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Time had flown a little quicker than expected. But, she wasn’t hungry. Or more of the fact that she wasn’t ready to look at her other guests just yet. She tugged a small polite expression up on her face and started turning back to her work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you. I have some work to complete.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you change your mind…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena could hear the honest guilt in her tone and she turned around again. It wasn’t Kelly she was upset with, it was Kara. She gave the woman a sincere look of patience and gratitude, buoyed by a calming pulse from her power. Not strong enough to touch her, but enough to fill the room so it was an unmistakable truce that she meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelly’s shoulders slumped and she nodded in understanding. “We’ll be upstairs this evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another gesture to give her some control back. Lena liked her more and more. She was very attentive and empathetic. Kelly was </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> respecting her boundaries and backed out of the room, shutting the door behind her with a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lena sighed and slumped, feeling annoyingly dejected and got back to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena kept working, pausing for stretch breaks to walk around her bedroom, and cracked her window to let in some of the cool fresh air that blew in off the water. It was fishy and briney and the wildness of it called to her. The lone bell in the white tower of the Cathedral tolled mournfully into the night just once, leading them ever closer to the witching hours. She hadn’t realized it had gotten so late and she leaned back stiffly in her chair with a tired groan. Her whole bed was covered with sheafs of paper now and she had also covered her vanity and started lining the floor around her bed. A water cup had kept her company, but now a cup of tea or perhaps something a little stronger would be nice before bed. Kara still hadn’t returned and while she was loathe to admit that she was worried, she was still too stubborn to wait up for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A breeze blew the light curtain back and washed over her face, bringing with it that same wild feeling that she had let dominate her eons ago. The longing of freedom roused the power deep in her and she wanted to run. She wanted to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She wanted to crash through the woods and the grass and the surf. She wanted to rend her clothing and let her power consume her and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> the power that she retained and become something feral and frightful again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A car horn startled her from her blank stare and she capped her pen, thoroughly distracted enough to quit for the evening. Lena rose from her desk with a groan and stretched languidly, her hands reaching up towards the ceiling as the muscles in her back and limbs loosened. She sighed and gathered up her notes, stacking them in the order she had written them and slipped the entire bundle plus the unfinished sheet into a locking drawer. Last she extinguished her candles, leaving her small bedside table lamp on as she ventured back out into her home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wide wooden boards were smooth and cool under her bare feet, creaking with her soft steps. Her guests had left the fire banked and turned out all of the other lights before retreating up to the second floor. She still couldn’t hear or feel their presence, but a light was on illuminating the top of the iron railing of the staircase. Lena ventured into her kitchen and found that everything had been cleaned and properly put away. There was even a note on a neon green sticky note in Nia’s loopy writing telling her there were leftovers in the refrigerator if she wanted them. It was kind of her to even leave a note, but Lena just wanted a nice cup of tea in her favorite red mug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she set a freshly filled kettle onto the stove top the door to her mudroom opened with a rattle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mood instantly sank into the bitterness from earlier and she prepared herself to finally face Kara. She left the stove unlit and turned-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-and heard more than one person enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena stopped and listened, anger bubbling up inside her chest. These people would be sorry they </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> broke into her home-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A different </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> was slipping in their masking. And then she heard a familiar voice and frustration rippled through her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena was stalking past her living room and cutting out into the hallway in a chilly blast of dry icy air, leaving crackling frosty footsteps on the hardwood-and drawing up short at the far corner when she nearly ran face-first into Kara. Lena couldn’t remember the last time she was this angry at someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO-</span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lena </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strong hands took her by the shoulders for a moment, and then recoiled with a hiss at the deadly cold bite. She knew her power was flickering up threateningly in her face, filling the hallway with a wall of freezing chill that could steal the breath from lungs, but the Morrigan was </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a fearful gasp from a young voice behind Kara and she pulled up short.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peeking out from behind her arm and the solid form of another tall willowy woman, was a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, a young teen. But still a child to her. The source of the weak masking of power was coming from her. Her dark brown eyes were wide with fear and Lena could see her reflection in the glass container behind her head, deathly pale with sunken sockets and glowing green pinpricks in the black voids. There was a flurry behind her as the other Kryptonian’s magicks roared into existence and a moment later Kelly and Alex were dodging around her and Kara to reach the two newcomers. Cries of greeting and joy rose a clamor as the group melted into a tangle of tears and kisses and tight hugs. It didn’t take an explanation for Lena to understand what Kara had done, but she was still upset with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena, I-” Kara tried again, but her mouth snapped shut when she pinned her with a glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise behind Kara settled and she found the family looking at her with mixed emotions of fear, pleading, apprehension, and defiance. Her gaze landed on the child again and Lena couldn’t bear the thought of turning them out into the night. She could see the exhaustion and the detached shell shock of war in her young face and took pity. With a deep breath she reeled her power back under control and the temperature in the room rose again. Her reflection better resembled her human face and she took a step back towards the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group seemed to sigh collectively and followed her into her home, the sound rising again as Kal and Nia joined them. Lena turned on more lights and put her red mug back into the cabinet, knowing that there wouldn’t be any tea tonight. Another match on the camel’s back. The newest woman approached her, grungy and ragged and tired but gratitude was bare on her face. One hand was tightly laced with Kelly’s and the other was wrapped protectively around the young teen’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for helping us. I’ve been told that we owe you quite a few debts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex slipped in behind the new woman and wound an arm around her waist, stroking her hand over their daughter’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena pressed her lips together briefly and refused to look at Kara as she approached. She carefully controlled her frustration and tried to let as little of it seep into her tone as possible. “As I have told the others, you only need to be a good house guest. Please rest, you will be safe here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new woman’s shoulders slumped and she bowed her head for a moment. “Thank you. I am Sam. This is Ruby, our daughter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may call me Lena.” She paused and softened her face, looking at the apprehensive child. “I am sorry for frightening you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby managed a shy nod and Lena left it at that for the evening. She was sure they all needed a bath, a good meal, and some sleep. Again, Kara slipped in close looking a little worn. She had dried blood on her cheek that looked as if it had come from a wound already healed over. Her expression was hopeful, and Lena’s bitterness sharpened again. She swallowed against the urge to scream at her right in front of her family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The single word wiped the happiness from Kara’s face and Lena could see that the Regent understood that she was in the wrong about </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alex grimace and Kelly start to lead her family back into the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena, I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Outside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She pointed to the side door that led into the patio. They could have some privacy there and her family wouldn’t have to listen to her verbally string her up by the toes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara awkwardly gaped at her for a moment until Alex reached out and nudged her arm, giving Lena a wary look. “Just go. We’ll be fine for a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Regent pressed her lips together in a thin line and quickly ducked out of the kitchen and through the door. Lena gave Kelly a reassuring </span>
  <em>
    <span>get settled</span>
  </em>
  <span> and followed Kara, closing the door firmly behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was comfortably cool in the patio, lit only by the little flame Kara snapped into existence above her head. Lena stepped down onto the stone and could feel the Regent’s apprehension rippling under her feet. It just frustrated her even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena, I can explain.” She started, her hands unconsciously raising in front of her in a placating gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My home is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a motel, Kara.” Lena snapped, annoyed even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara grimaced and clenched her hands into fists, her shoulders hunching up around her ears. “I know, please-I didn’t know I would find them. I had to bring them back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I know. I understand that. And since </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> were you running errands?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden change in questions brought her up short and true guilt seeped into her expression. Kara was silent for an awkward moment, gaping at her again as she found herself caught. Clearly she hadn’t thought everything through and tonight left no room to continue her lie of omission. It made sickly frustration lump in her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena stopped herself before she said something ugly and roughly drug her hands through her hair. She needed to retain some semblance of civility so she could actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get some answers. And to beat down the fearful thought that she could have never seen Kara again and not have known where she had gone. It was a terrible feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara stuttered something that didn’t make sense and it made her frustration flare up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How long</span>
  </em>
  <span> have you been sneaking off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>sneaking</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kara finally found her backbone with a scandalized retort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena let her hands drop from her head and she tried to control how sharp her tongue wanted to be. “You are your own person, Kara, but I do not appreciate being lied to in my own home when my own safety is at stake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s shoulders stiffened and her hands clenched down by her sides. Her voice dropped dangerously low. “I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> bring harm to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don't know that if you don’t warn me! I could have harmed that poor child.” Lena gestured vaguely back behind her, daring to take a step towards Kara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I should have called out. But everything is fine, no one got hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The odd mix of frustration and a placating tone just made Lena want to scream at her. The way she tilted her face made the dried blood look black on her skin under the hovering little flame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? So whose blood is that on your face?” She asked waspishly. It was getting harder for her to keep a handle on her emotions and frost crackled around her feet again. Her power was vying to get free, to react and boil over, but she stamped it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My powers are strong, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am strong. I healed quickly. Anyone who saw us is no longer alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if you hadn’t you would be face down in the dirt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s sharp words brought the Regent up short and a warning of heat seeped into the patio. Her eyes glowed a dangerous white-blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m already going to get a lecture from Alex-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s fair I give you a warm up then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it possible for me to argue in my own defense or are you going to ream me out before I can speak?” Kara snapped, her sharp teeth flashing in the low light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did not offer me the decency of a request nor made any attempt to ease my fears through this ordeal. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to trust you, Kara, but you are making it </span>
  <em>
    <span>difficult</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s voice rose into a shout and it was raw in her throat. But it felt good to shout, to vent the controlling emotions of fear and helplessness and the anger it brought her. She wanted to scream until she was hoarse and Kara finally understood. She understood she wasn’t Kara’s keeper, but by everything holy-her heart sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to protect her. If only she could figure out how to say it without putting her foot in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rao’s light</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you are speaking to me as if I am a child, I can handle myself!” Kara matched her volume and dared to take a bold step forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can you</span>
  </em>
  <span>? This </span>
  <em>
    <span>game</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’ve been playing has brought me nothing except nerves!” She encroached into the Regent’s space, this time her fear bleeding into her voice. But Kara didn’t hear it. She thought perhaps she would feel the shift of her emotions in her seeping power, but she was too distracted by her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It-it’s not a game- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just said I can handle myself</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I can do-</span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I can do! You aren’t making sense!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena didn’t know what to say but she had to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get through the weird communication barrier between them. Kara was a smart woman but emotion can easily cloud understanding. And she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> desperate enough to do something incredibly stupid to get through that confusion. She closed the gap between them, curled her hands tightly into the collar of </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweater Kara had taken from her own closet, and yanked her forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had moved slow enough for Kara to stop her, but she didn’t. In fact her hands curled around her waist as she gasped against her in surprise. It didn’t last more than a moment, just long enough for her to pour a fraction of her desperate affection into the kiss and to feel the beginning of a returned pressure against her lips, and broke then connection. Her fingers were still twisted in the knitted sweater as her heart thundered in her ears and lumped painfully in her throat. Her fear was taking the reins now and she let it show plainly on her face. Kara was staring at her dumbstruck with her mouth hanging open. Finally, the Regent registered what she was trying to tell her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spoke in a breathless broken hiss, filling the small space between them with a wisp of fog. Lena could feel her warm breath on her chin. If her hands weren’t holding onto Kara so tightly she was sure they would be shaking. For one painful moment she thought her heart would burst through her ribs. She had forgotten what it felt like to be so afraid for someone it physically </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her lips were tingling from where they had pressed against Kara’s and the terrifying emotions roiling around in her head wanted her to lean forward again to confirm that the Regent was indeed unharmed. She didn’t need to, Kara was nodding and rasping out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> with wild eyes before pulling her in by the waist-and fiercely kissed her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time it didn’t feel like she was kissing a wall. Kara was soft and yielding against her lips and it felt like she was putting her face to an open flame that couldn’t burn her. Lena let her eyes slip shut and melted into her, untangling her fingers from the chilled wool and curled her hands greedily around the back of her neck. Kara smelled of fresh earth and metallic ozone. She poured the words she didn’t know how to say into the pressure of her kiss and the bleed of her power that curled around them. The fear of loneliness, the desperation bordering on helplessness, the bright soaring dare to hope that maybe this </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> something. The Morrigan let her know how she felt and kissed Kara harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the classic </span>
  <em>
    <span>flip of a switch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was a low rumbling explosion that started with Kara answering her with loosened magick and a tighter hold around her waist. It continued with a renewed swirl of emotions that felt painfully similar to her own as the air warmed around them and sharp teeth nipped lightly at her lip. Lena tilted her face and finally opened her mouth to Kara, gasping softly against the lips that chased after her and kissed her deeper. Her heart was in her throat, racing in her ears and her head filled with cotton and static as she let herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Heat bled into her belly spreading through her limbs to the the tips of her fingers and toes, and she became consumed with trying to get even closer as warm hands curled possessively around her back and crushed her to Kara’s chest. Hands that drug heavily over her leaving crackling energy in their wake. Touches became a little more frantic when Lena adjusted her arms to curl around her neck and her fingers rubbed against the beginning of new springy moss on the tops of her broad shoulders. Kara gasped </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lena</span>
  </em>
  <span> into her lips and kissed her harder, licking tentatively into her mouth as she encroached into her space and pressed her into the cool wood of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The jolt of her back hitting a solid surface shook them out of their rushed moment and they startled back to the present, gasping for breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena-“ Kara paused, nosing against her cheek as a hand wandered low on her hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question was there, if unspoken. An invitation to continue and possibly fall further into the rush of attraction, but it wasn’t the right time. And, she remembered with a disgruntled huff, there were still guests in her home to attend to. The Morrigan shook her head and finally pressed her nose and mouth to the warm skin of the crook of the Regent’s neck like she had wanted to all those months ago. It was just as lovely as she imagined it. The sensation was an unfulfilling compromise to missing out on the chance to let Kara ravage her against the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Not now.” She mumbled into her with another purposeful kiss of promise, her face warming with a blush. Kara shivered against her and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Regent changed the direction of her hands to curl protectively around her ribs and pressed kisses to her temple and the side of her head. It was like Kara was trying to catch up for all of the kisses she had wanted to give her. She was warm and solid and Lena ached to be as physically close as possible to her. The desire was heavy in their touches that dutifully remained within polite bounds. Lena settled with letting her power press up against Kara’s in a formless expression that she could feel deep into her bones. She felt jittery and all mixed up. She wanted to go back to kissing Kara and she still wanted to yell at her a little bit more. There was still much to talk about before they let their hormones do the talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have we overstayed our welcome?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s question was pressed into her hair and the absurdity of it made her smile into her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” She offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It must not have been enough of a reassurance because Kara leaned back and curled her fingers against her chin so tenderly Lena wanted to press her lips to them. So she did, pressing soft kisses to her knuckles and the palms of her hands. Kara sighed shakily and let her forehead bump into hers, leaning in close again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry for the pain I’ve caused you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her warm breath puffed against the bridge of her nose. Their moment was passing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. We can talk about it later.” Lena relented, and with great effort, gently extricated herself from Kara’s space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Regent let her go forlornly looking thoroughly ravished and torn between seeing to her family, continuing to apologize to her, and wanting to continue where they had stopped. For once, Lena was glad she hadn’t been wearing any of the dark lipstick she had taken a liking to. Now wasn’t the best time to be leaving a visible mark of her attraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still angry with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena let herself smile and answered truthfully. “A little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara ducked her head and nodded, snorting a rueful laugh. The tense line to her shoulders had eased, but she could still see the restlessness as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should go be with your family.” Lena offered, already backing towards the wicker patio furniture. The sooner she moved away, the more likely she was to follow through with the responsible behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara looked up with a furrowed brow and nodded reluctantly, knowing that it was the right choice. She took a moment to tie her hair back in a more neat style and rubbed her hands over her shoulders, removing the moss that was still trying to grow. Lastly she scrubbed at her flushed face to hide any other evidence and disturbed the blood still dried on her cheek. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the crust and gave Lena an embarrassed look. Kara snapped her fingers and the little light detached to bob over the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like another one over the table?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena shook her head and Kara clumsily backed up into the door with a dull </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How could someone so endearing be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>infuriating</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-um, okay. This will go out when you leave.” She pointed up, but her attention was still on Lena. Her gaze dipped down to her mouth and for a split second she thought she would cross over to her again. Kara sighed and opened the door, physically forcing herself to behave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Lena.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Regent slipped out of the patio and pulled the door shut with a soft click. Lena sat heavily in one of the chairs and stared up at the night sky, surrounded by the uneven growth of foliage and moss that rose up between the slabs of stone influenced by Kara’s emotions. She felt tangled up and free at the same time. Lena could still feel Kara on her lips and taste her on her tongue. She could still feel the answering warm tingle of pleasure from where her power had pressed up against Kara’s. From where she had been flush against her body. A slew of physical ghosts that made her restless. The Morrigan sighed moodily and whispered an empty curse to the stars,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods damn you, Kara Zor-El.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena stayed in the patio for a while, taking the time to think over the events that had occurred in such a short span of time. It also gave her a small window of time to avoid an awkward confrontation with her house guests, who she assumed would figure out what had happened because Kara was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> at hiding secrets. She needed some time to think of some cover excuses. Opening up about what had happened was not something she was keen on doing with Kara’s closest people. Of course, she could just ignore any questions. But that was damning within itself. She could only hope that Kara got her act together-and that she could properly behave as well. They were both in this now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About an hour passed and Lena decided that would be enough time to feed the two new </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> and move them to the upstairs. She slipped silently back into her home, the little light fading out of existence as she stepped over the threshold. The kitchen was still clean, but there were some more dishes neatly lined up in the counter rack. Lena gave her empty kettle a sad look and moved on through her dark home. There would be time for tea tomorrow. The fire in the main hearth was extinguished and the light was dim at the top of the spiral staircase. Someone was still awake and she could hear the shower running. Lena didn’t wait to find out who it was and stole into the dark hallway and into her dimly lit bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door closed with a satisfying click and she breathed a sigh of relief that she had made it without interruption. Her room was as she had left it and the curtains fluttered with the briney breeze. Lena could still smell the freedom in the salt and it only worsened the gnawing urge to call Kara to her and do stupid things with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena physically shook her head and ran through her nightly routine, frowning as the arms of the clock in her bathroom pointed at half past two. She didn’t want to sleep, but at least resting would give her precious time to continue to sort through the mess in her head. Her lamp light had just clicked off and she was in the middle of settling down into the cool covers when she felt a gentle brush at the edge of her conscious. It was Kara, checking on her to see if she was okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena could feel the tentative longing behind the question, the desire to be downstairs with her. For one long moment she indulged in the thought of inviting her into her bedroom. She let herself think about the kisses she would give the Regent, the words she had running on a reel in her mind. She even let herself think about what those words and warm brands of affection could lead to, </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> it would lead to. They were dangerous thoughts that they didn’t have a lot of time to address. It wouldn’t do well for her to pay attention to it tonight. Instead, she pushed back with a gentle answer of comfort and regret and whispered to the ceiling, knowing that the Regent would be able to hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The edge of Kara’s magick hesitated, brushed against her with warm tingling affection and the conclusion that there would be other opportunities, and then retreated. Lena settled into her bed with a sigh and stared at her ceiling until the sky bled to lavender.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house routines were thrown off again with the addition of Sam and Ruby. Lena gave up trying to control it and just took care of herself and pitched in when it was appropriate. One thing she did notice right away was Kara would find her and let her know when one of them would be leaving for a round-trip to Krypton, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was. It was a start, and she was happy to be included. In a way, these Kryptonians were now her responsibility, and knowing who was present in her realm was something she needed to know. Lena had of course explained this to Kal one afternoon when he popped into the storefront to tell her that Alex and Kara were making a run to Krypton. He had immediately agreed and brought their borrowed laptop to her and filled her in on what they had been up to. It wasn’t anything new to her, and she pointed out some logistics that they could tweak after learning about the Daxamite’s powers. His profuse expression of gratitude almost had her rethinking her help simply out of annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a good distraction, and in a sense a smart barrier between her and Kara. They had yet to be alone again but they still reached out to each other in brief moments of passing. That alone was difficult to do with the rearranging of sleeping spots. Now that Sam and Ruby were here, Kara moved in with Kal, and Ruby with Nia so Alex and Kelly and Sam could have their own room. Lena assumed that Kara and her cousin were close, but she didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> close. She was sure they were cramped, and had offered to extend her home further but they all politely refused. The fearful look Kara had given her at the mention of more space gave her pause, and she knew the Regent was remembering the terrifying moment when she had nearly rent her soul from her physical body. Lena had told them to speak up if they changed their minds, but she didn’t bring it up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple days after their latest meeting in the patio, Lena was up early before dawn putting the kettle on before anyone else was awake. It was hard to find a quiet moment in her home now and she greedily relished every second she got. Part of her looked forward to having her home back to herself, but she always got hung up on the fact that it would mean Kara probably wouldn’t be there either. She had started thinking about what her life would look like if Kara </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay. Or visit. What would her home look like if she kept it open to these new people she was slowly growing close to? Would it shrink back to her one-story cottage?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would she even </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go back to the solitary existence she had been leading?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind was currently spiralling down that very familiar path when the sound of someone coming down the staircase pulled her up out of her thoughts. She pulled her heavy cardigan tighter around her body and turned, finding a sleep disheveled Kara shuffling towards her with a jaw-cracking yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kal had a nightmare.” She whispered, crossing her own arms over her chest sleepily, a new oversized red and black flannel pulling tight over her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena nodded and adjusted the amount of water in the kettle with a flick of a finger and a rippling cool over the back of her shoulders. Before, Kara would have impatiently asked to heat the water herself. This morning she pulled out one of the kitchen chairs and sank into it with a sigh, nudging the one next to her with her foot in invitation. Lena set out the mugs they had gotten into the habit of using before her house filled up with guests and took the offered seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your cousin alright?” She asked after a long moment, a new annoying awkwardness settling between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded, slumping in the chair and curling her arms about her ribs. “He’s always had nightmares. It just hurts a little more now when he kicks in his sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence while they waited for the kettle to boil. Lena caught Kara looking at her unabashedly, her eyes still heavy with sleep but gentle warm affection had them dropping to her lips. A weird feeling flipped in Lena’s chest and she was happy to realize that it hadn’t just been a lone moment of emotionally driven passion after all. That was one less fear to take up space in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have nightmares?” She asked, trying to keep herself from straying into more inappropriate thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara sighed deeply again, her chest and broad shoulders rising and falling with the action as she nodded slowly. “Every night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kettle started to whistle and Lena rose from her seat. She paused, looking down at the tired Regent and really noticed how deep the circles under her eyes were. Even through her apparent exhaustion, she was still looking at Lena fondly and it made her heart race in her chest. Lena listened to the little urge in the back of her head and leaned down, tilting Kara’s head back with her fingertips on her jaw and pressed a soft steady kiss to her parted lips. Kara inhaled deeply and kissed her back, her nose bumping into her cheek. Little gold sparkles burst in her chest and she kissed her again right on the heels of the first one, just letting herself enjoy how Kara felt. She would have liked to have kissed her a third time but the kettle whistled louder and she straightened up, grinning a little when Kara tried to follow her with her eyes closed. She blinked her eyes open and blushed, looking very close to standing up to kiss her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you dream of that instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded, licking her lips. “I can only hope to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara had stolen one more kiss once she was more awake, the heat of her hand on the small of her back almost as distracting as the brush of her lips. That morning started a new habit of kisses based in the need to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was the obvious attraction from both sides but they had yet to actually address the emotions they were experiencing. Or at least not talk </span>
  <em>
    <span>out loud</span>
  </em>
  <span> about them with each other yet. The extent of talking Lena had managed to get to was a single text to Jack of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I’m in trouble with feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and left it at that. Of course he left her a voicemail of curses and laughter, but she could hear the happiness for her in his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shared stolen moments were a vent for what Lena could only describe as a crush that threatened to become </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than a crush. She knew that they were familiar with each other on a surface level and had started to build a deeper form of what she supposed was friendship before Kelly and Alex arrived. They knew the food and drink the other preferred, and they knew how to fix tea for each other. There had been shared moments of family and past, and they had learned how to generally live side by side and get along. But she didn’t know the </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> things, like what Kara’s favorite color was or if she liked certain animals. She would always think of a new question after sharing a moment with her, whether it was a kiss stolen over the stove before the sun rose or in the back hallway behind the storefront late at night. One day she would sit down and ask Kara these silly simple questions. Lena wanted to know her, after all. It was a bit of a terrifying realization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another interesting observation that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> self centered, was now she could finally see Alex and Kelly’s missing link in Sam. When the three of them worked in the kitchen they knew exactly where the other was, weaving in and out and handing off knives and ingredients without looking. Their seamless teamwork also included Ruby, helping her with whatever she was doing and the small little lessons they would teach her. One morning she had walked in to the three women disrupting their own flow to let Ruby man one of the frying pans, always with a pair of eyes on her but never pushing nor hovering. It seemed that when they had been split and trapped, the traumatic ordeal had forced the poor child to quickly learn under pressure. Now, they were working to ease her back into a calmer life, safe away from sleepless nights and spilled blood. It would be a difficult task, knowing from Kara that the young teen had been leading a regular habit of schooling before the invasion. Lena had been trying to stay out of their way, letting their daughter explore her home safely. She also suspected that she may have frightened her off that very first night, but she was politely reminded that Ruby </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> also Alex’s daughter when she finally approached her in the kitchen one evening after their meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The top of Ruby’s head was just passing her shoulder as she boldly walked up to where she was lighting the stove. Lena gave her a quick look as the burner ignited under the kettle with a metallic click. Ruby tried to act nonchalant in the way that young ones do when they wanted to be taken seriously, and Lena waited patiently. She let her power simmer up and bleed a cool comforting aura about her, one that she knew even an untrained </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> could recognized and the corners of her mouth quirked in a hint of a smile when Ruby inched a little closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mothers said you are very powerful.” Ruby finally spoke. It was more of a statement than a question. She had the same lilting accent as the rest of them, but probably the roughest of them all. A funny thought of asking Kara to teach her Kryptonian crossed her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, what else did they say about me?” She asked, feeling someone come up and pause in the doorway behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to bother you.” She muttered, the unmistakable ire of a pouting teen peeking through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled fully at that and opened the cupboard to find some prepared tea blends. It was comforting to know that parents were more or less the same across realms. “You aren’t bothering me. Would you like some tea? Or something sweeter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not allowed too many sweet things.” Ruby frowned, finally looking her age. In the Morrigan’s opinion, the poor child deserved something sweet after the ordeal she had been forced to survive through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if…” Lena checked over her shoulder, only finding Kara watching them quietly from the doorway with a small smile. “...we have something sweet anyways? Would you like to try hot chocolate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard more movement behind her and knew she had caught the Regent’s attention. Lena remembered she had liked the sweet drink, but had been opting for tea with her instead. It was a perfect opportunity to spend some more time with Kara, and perhaps the addition of an adult Ruby knew and trusted would help her relax a little more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Delicious. Don’t worry, if your mothers fuss you just send them to me.” Kara slipped up on the other side of Ruby and rubbed her back soothingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Regent gave Lena a sly wink, but it wasn’t quick enough because Ruby pulled a face. It was time to deflect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you get a sauce pan, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara picked out one of the copper pots hung on the wall as Lena went to her pantry and rifled around until she found some unopened cocoa powder and some baking chocolate that she didn’t remember purchasing. It must have been from one of the more recent grocery runs and she decided whoever wanted to try them wouldn’t mind some of it being used. The pot made a metallic clink on the stove and Lena brought the chocolate back to the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you chop some of this? Four squares should be enough.” She pointed to the bar chocolate and Kara nodded, pressing her lips together as Lena slipped past her with a hand skimming along her lower back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fresh milk was retrieved from the refrigerator and she poured enough for two people into the pot, deciding to stick with her tea for the evening. The quiet rhythmic crunch of a knife slicing into hard chocolate joined the metal shushing of her whisk in the heating milk. Ruby leaned her shoulder into Kara’s back, much like she did to her mothers. The Regent had mentioned that </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> she hadn’t been so tactile and it was quietly heartbreaking that she didn’t want to be left alone anymore. Lena hoped that one day she could feel more comfortable to be on her own. She had seen what it could do to people if they didn’t get the help they needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t like us, are you?” Ruby asked after a long moment. Kara almost shot the teen a warning look over her shoulder but Lena jumped in first. If she wanted to talk, she would encourage her to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, little one, I’m quite a bit different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby scowled. “I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena ducked her head in difference, putting on a serious face. “I suppose you aren’t. That just makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> very old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young teen </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> smiled at her overly grave tone, but Kara laughed softly as she scraped the roughly chopped chocolate into a pile. Ruby studied her with narrow eyes, as if trying to find something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why your face is a skeleton?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s quick warning made her frown and cross her arms with a huff of attitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>question</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aiahv</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kara.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” Lena directed to Kara, and then back to Ruby. “My face has always done that. I just wear a prettier one so I don’t seem so scary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby nodded slowly, accepting her answer. She watched her put the cocoa powder and chopped baking chocolate into the simmering milk and keep whisking, a sly smile appearing in a way that could only mean trouble. Lena was rudely reminded that Ruby wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara thinks your face is pretty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or perhaps just trouble for a Regent turning redder than a tomato. It wasn’t exactly what Lena wanted to hear, but Kara’s embarrassed spluttering was more adorable than she would openly admit. She knew that Kara thought her face was pretty, but it was quite hilarious to see it so boldly tossed in the open. Ruby was looking at her with an expectant expression now, and Lena knew what she was fishing for. She sighed and shook her head minutely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think her face is pretty too.” She admitted in a rush as if admitting a secret, still whisking the mixture of milk and chocolate on the stove. “Kara, I think this needs a little sugar-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-um-” Kara’s face burned brighter and she hesitated, eyes darting to Ruby, to Lena’s lips, and then to the floor in a panicked expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of sugar. The kind in the pantry.” Lena clarified as a blush rose up her neck, and Ruby finally laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>OH</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh. Right. Um, not that, uh-” Kara pointed feebly to her mouth and then plastered her hand onto her red face. “-yes. One moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara swapped places with Ruby and the barrage of questions continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I be strong like you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena whisked for a moment and pulled three mugs out of the cupboard. She hummed a soft sound in her chest and moved out of the way for Kara to pour a few spoonfuls of white granulated sugar into the hot chocolate. She kept whisking to keep it from scorching and peeked at Ruby out of the corner of her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ll have better luck being strong like your parents. My strength is… different. I can teach you some spells, but you have to learn how to use your own magick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara came back, thankfully with a less-red complexion and arranged two of the mugs a little closer to the stove just as the kettle started to whistle. “How about this? If your mothers are okay with it, me and Miss Lena can teach you some small useful things?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My friends are still in Krypton, I want to learn how to protect them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s tone was deadly serious. To hear such conviction from a young one sparked an urge of protectiveness in Lena’s chest. She wrapped up the hot chocolate with a speedy few twirls of a finger, coaxing the sugar to dissolve into the liquid, cut both burners off, and then quickly poured out two servings. Kara had poured boiling water into her red mug and dropped in the tea bag she had picked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to them.” Kara relented, and handed Ruby the mug with a smaller serving of hot chocolate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby took the mug in one hand and wrapped her skinny arm around Kara with a quick tight squeeze. “Thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aiahv</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kara.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to your mothers, I need to talk to Miss Lena.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby gave her aunt a look that </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> even more trouble, and quietly thanked Lena as well before scooting on up the spiral staircase. They heard a delighted </span>
  <em>
    <span>ooohh</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Lena guessed she had finally taken a sip of the hot chocolate. Kara leaned heavily on the kitchen counter with an embarrassed groan. Lena picked up the other hot chocolate and pressed it into her hands, carefully leaning around the mug so her hair wouldn’t dip into it and gave her a soft kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this is for you.” She murmured, indulging in the gravitation that pulled her towards the Regent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara took the mug and tilted her head to the side as she listened to the rest of her family upstairs, and then gave her one more kiss with a grin. “Thank you for being so kind to Ruby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you remember being like that when you were young?” Lena put a little space between them and cradled her mug of steeping tea to her chest. It was a paltry substitute of warmth in exchange for what Kara could offer her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… think so. It’s been so long.” Kara stared blankly into her steaming mug of hot chocolate and turned to face the living room. “I was just a little younger than her when I lost my parents. I am… sad that she will have a similar experience.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that.” She murmured, leaning into Kara’s shoulder in comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Kara paused and swallowed nervously. “I think that we all have a lot of things on our mind that we are fearful about. Erm, people we’re fearful for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your favorite color?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question was between them with no preamble, catching the both of them off guard. Lena flushed and set about taking the tea bag out of her mug to put a little bit of breathing space in between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...blue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena threw the tea bag in the new compost bin under the kitchen counter that she had gotten the week before for Kara. “No, I-I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept the distance in between them and the crinkle between the Regent’s furrowed brow deepened. Lena had a difficult time meeting Kara’s eyes, trying to start a million different sentences that couldn’t get past the lump in her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we go check on the patio?” Kara offered her an out, tilting her ear to the stairwell again with a suspicious look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena jumped at the chance. “Yes, let’s do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They quickly made their way through the rune'd door and closed it tightly behind them. As soon as Lena stepped down into her space she felt much calmer away from possible eavesdroppers. It was chilly, but not unbearably so, and she hurriedly curled herself up into one of the wicker chairs. Kara snapped her fingers and a few little flames sprang into being above their heads as she made herself comfortable in the chair closest to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruby.” Was her explanation as she nodded back towards the door. Lena guessed she must have been trying to listen in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The interruption had cast an awkwardness upon them and the both busied themselves with their drinks. Lena knew what she needed to say. It hurt to even think about uttering those painful little words, but it would be worse to ignore them and let them fester. She set her mug on the table and forced herself to look at Kara straight on. She needed her to understand that she was serious, and with a bleed of her magick to know she was sincerely terrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it is best to keep in mind that our connection here will most likely be temporary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s face fell and she grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Regent was silent for a long moment and Lena thought she would shatter the mug in her hands. She watched her inhaled deeply, shakily, beating down the wave of disappointment Lena could feel radiating off her. A feeling she knew she was reflecting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to hear it, but I know it needed to be said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her words left her in a rushed tight voice. Kara also set her mug on the table and twisted her fingers together tightly in her lap. She sat up straighter and squared her shoulders, then spoke very carefully,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever form you choose to make this into, whatever way you choose to have me, I will match you in any capacity you are willing to share. I won’t push for more, I won’t unbalance… us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena pressed her lips together in a thin line to hold in her reckless words before finally cobbling some better ones together. It sounded stilted and awkward coming from Kara, but she knew that she was still recalling how she had left her out of the loop. It seemed she was trying to be as clear and concise as possible to avoid any more miscommunication. There would always be the possibility of confusion, but her effort was sweet which made her next words taste bitter in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is always a chance that will happen. That one of us will want more than the other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I’ve already done that when I was going to Krypton. I am not interested in… pushing you into a corner. But wouldn’t it be freeing to try to be together all the same?” Kara shrugged, a small little smile tugging at the corners or her lips and furrowing her brow up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Morrigan leaned back in her chair and took in the Regent. She studied her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> tempting in so many different aspects it was maddening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you offer me, Kara Zor-El?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled a little wider. “Tea in the mornings, help in the store, improved cooking skills, and someone to have mundane yet intelligent conversations with. Perhaps also unintelligent mundane conversations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes. “You already do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An ear for when you need to vent, an embrace when the world seems too far gone. A friend to walk the shores with.” Kara clarified gently, her eyes glittering in the low light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already do that as well.” Lena teased. “Once more, with feeling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara studied her for a long moment and her shoulders loosened from their rigid posture. She fidgeted with her hands again, twisting her fingers tighter for a second, and then,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would offer comfort in the quiet moments between us and in the steadiness of my hands.” She murmured, the tone of her voice tinged with longing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little part of Lena had hoped that she would toe that line. After months of being stuck together, learning how to live with the other, seeing each other at some of their lowest… Lena may not know all of the little things about Kara, but she knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She knew what made her happy, what made her angry, and now she knew that Kara wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a friend and as a person. And also something more than that. It was terrifying and flattering. The Regent eased out of her chair and knelt in front of Lena, her face open and vulnerable. Lena held her hands out to her without hesitation and was relieved when Kara didn’t think twice to take them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would offer myself, if you would have me.” Kara murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena unfolded her legs and bent forward, pressing a kiss to the center of Kara’s forehead. A benediction of acceptance. She let Kara tilt her face up and gave her another blessing upon her lips. Kara’s thumbs smoothed over knuckles as she leaned against her knees, a steady comforting heat that Lena wanted to be wrapped up in. Months ago she would have recoiled from her, feeling like she was being boiled alive. But now she found herself seeking out the Regent to rid herself of the chill she had wrapped herself up in for lifetimes. She was tired of being frozen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a chance that I could hope our friendship could continue?” Kara asked, her breath washing over Lena’s chin. “After everything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, trying hard to focus on the question and not the real possibility that one of them might not come back from the upcoming conflict. “Yes. But I think you know that I am a selfish being by now. You have given me so much already, would it be fair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saved my life. You kept me safe. My family safe. You call yourself selfish, but we both know that’s not true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena had to straighten up, a little shaken by the fervor in Kara’s voice. She hadn’t had many people speak with such conviction to her, much less arguing against the self deprecating view she hadn’t realized she had sunken so far into. Kara was a pin prick of golden light lancing through the gloom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You terrify me, Kara Zor-El.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara grinned, but she knew what Lena meant and dropped a kiss on her knuckles. Lena inhaled deeply for a moment and squeezed the Regent’s hand to catch her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If there is a chance that this could continue, I think I would take it. I don’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>temporary</span>
  </em>
  <span> will be enough for me. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> a creature of comforts, after all. And against my fears, I admit I like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> much.” She admitted, refusing to let her nerves wriggle into her voice but failing anyways when her words tremulously spilled between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara broke into a bright smile and leaned a little heavier into Lena’s legs. Her hopefulness was contagious and Lena felt herself smiling in response. She couldn’t help it, seeing Kara happy made her own hope bubble up in her chest. To chance that feeling with Kara was dangerous and the only thing she wanted to do. The Regent jostled her knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your favorite color?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena laughed openly, feeling fuzzy and glittery in that light moment, and thought for a beat as she looked around the patio that Kara had gradually brought back to life in a healthy flush of foliage. She turned her face back to Kara, already leaning in with the intentions of a kiss and whispered her answer into her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had spent some time after that with their chairs crammed closely together as they enjoyed their hot drinks and the soft exchanges of affection. When their mugs were empty they retired, even though they were both tempted to let affections boil over into desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next two weeks the trickle of new information from Krypton dried up and plans were finally solidified. From what Lena could tell, there hadn’t been nearly as much loss of life as they had originally thought. The devastation was still great, their infrastructure damaged and disrupted, but the longer she looked at Nia’s hand drawn map the more pockets of survivors appeared. The more efforts of resistance and resilience. It was reassuring to see her new Kryptonian acquaintances more hopeful and bold about the possibility of taking their home back. With each new day she found herself rooting for them more and more, and started chiming is with suggestions and warnings from her own experiences. She knew her knowledge was well received, and gladly offered clarification when asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were well into their third week when Lena started weighing her options.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew others would tell her differently, but for quite some time now it felt like she was no longer needed in this realm. It was true that some humans still acknowledged her, still paid her respects which was a big part of why she was still present. As long as her stories continued to be a popular form of study and she never ran into dire trouble, she would never truly die from this plane of existence. In a sense, she felt that perhaps it was time to move on. What better way to do so, than to offer her help to take Krypton back from the Daxamites?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With your permission, I would offer my strength.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The discussion quieted and shock laid thick on the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kal had been breaking down where and how they needed to slip back into the outer ring of their central city, Argo. He even had a map of the subterranean network of sewer and access tunnels laid out on the little table in the upstairs living room when she spoke up. The group at large had stared at her in surprise, but Kara’s expression was of horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-Lena, you don’t have to do that.” She spluttered before anyone else could speak up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena could feel the prickly heat of fear radiating off of her and fought to keep her expression serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to.” And then to the rest of the group, “I’ve been in more battles than I can count, soon I will be returned to full strength.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, saying such a thing now meant that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to return home. Something she had been putting off for a long time and she was selfishly taking this moment as the push she needed to overcome the fears that had been dragging her down. If there was ever a sign that she needed to overcome that last hurdle, this was it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can be ruthless.” She pinned Kara with a meaningful look, daring her to remember what she could do, and then back to Kal. “Your enemy doesn’t know me. Let me help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kal swallowed nervously and cut his eyes towards Kara, who looked dangerously on the verge of lighting something, or some</span>
  <em>
    <span>one,</span>
  </em>
  <span> on fire with her eyes. A feat she was physically capable of. He made a generic comment of non-commitment and hurried on in a rush, cutting his eyes nervously to Kara who looked about ready to boil over. The meeting wrapped up quickly after that and Lena was stealing back down stairs before Kara could cause a scene. Of course, Kara followed after her under the guise of taking used dished down to the kitchen and cornered her at the dishwasher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena, you are under no obligation to help us.” She hissed, her voice tinged with frustration and fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed deeply and set the mugs in her hands down, letting vulnerable words spill forth. “I’ve lived for so long. You’re helping me remember what it feels like to be alive again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me help you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara stared at her for a long moment and Lena could fear her fear welling up. She almost didn’t hear her next words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if you fall?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena sighed and checked to make sure someone else wasn’t about to barrel down the stairs. When no one else did, she turned her attention back to Kara with a meaningful look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I will have lived a full life knowing you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s face crumpled and Lena tentatively took her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember, Kara. I may lose this physical form, but I will never truly be gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was meant to be reassuring, but she wasn’t sure if it had helped or made things worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But would I be able to see you? To visit?” Kara asked, desperation creeping into her voice. Lena could only shake her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would be no place for a living </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> without a proper guide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s face fell into a painful scowl. “It would hurt to lose you. Haven’t we both lost enough?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first time she had heard Kara speak of a want greedily only for herself and it made her heart ache. She could only shake her head and sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena didn’t have an answer to that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Trøllabundin eri eg / Spellbound am I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The blessing of the Standing Stones, the forgiveness of a brother, and the benediction of the Wellspring. Completion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mention of blood, sexual content (not terribly graphic).</p>
<p>There are nuances considering rune vs sigil, more specifically runes are based in a more religious knowledge and divination, whereas sigils can be created from runes or from scratch to meet the person’s needs in ritual magic (notably occultism). In this instance Lena is using ogham runes, one of the world’s oldest writing systems that has been most recognizably recorded in the form of memorials and territory markers. Since we are playing with fantasy, we can assume that Lena is well versed and fluent in writing in ogham runes as well as manipulating these runes into sigils to fit her needs. Hence the reason I use these words interchangeably.</p>
<p>I've also pieced together a youtube playlist! If you would like to check it out pleased find me on tumblr @bigmammllama5 and check the DANCE DANCE DANCE tag! The playlist is unlisted so you'll have to click on the link I share to listen.</p>
<p>Thank you for your support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara hadn’t been happy with her decision, but she didn’t argue with her further. It was a battle she knew she couldn’t win, so instead she tried to be as involved as possible. It made for a tense period of time as she continued to pour over the plans, question each aspect, and go out into the countryside with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hone her skills. They were all selfish in their own way, even if they didn’t want to admit it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four days after Lena offered her help, she finished inscribing the runes for her door. After the initial illustration of each individual rune page, she had started discreetly setting aside materials in her inner sanctum. Jack had been ecstatic to help her with acquiring some items she had a hard time finding in the Faroes, even sending her extra even though she wouldn’t need it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just in case, darling</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had told her. Now it was more of </span>
  <em>
    <span>when</span>
  </em>
  <span> she would bite the bullet and complete the work. But of course, like many events that had transpired within the last ten or so months, she often found herself not having a say in her own decisions at the greater expense of everything going on. There had been reports from Krypton that the Daxamites were suspicious of an uprising and there were rumors that they would start to feed more troops into the realm. If they were to take back their home they needed to strike </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The entire upstairs living room was sweltering, a consequence of five extremely stressed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ruby had been sent to the downstairs with Lena’s laptop and a list of little magick tasks to complete, practice to help protect her friends-as promised. She was standing next to Kara, who was perched on the arm of Kal’s arm chair. Lena could feel the nerves vibrating off of her and she ached to reach out and touch her and help ease the tension, but it still didn’t seem appropriate to do so. Tonight’s discussion was about time and how much of it they had left. Most of the supplies and weapons and armor they had been offered, or purchased by Lena, had already been shuttled through to Krypton. There was still enough left to send that it impacted a possible time of stasis, which gave Lena the perfect window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a conclave I must attend, but only after… after I make a short trip home.” She spoke up in a lull.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara shifted next to her, having known she needed to reconnect to her power, but Lena hadn’t spoken to anyone but Jack about the summons. It hadn’t been relevant to the others until now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Must you go?” The Regent asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena thought of the small papyrus scroll locked away in her bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When you are ready.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to.” And then, thinking quickly and shoving aside the thoughts of consequences, “Perhaps you could come with me? Your attendance may sway the decision.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not a few of us?” Kal spoke up, his attention zeroed in on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena half-shrugged. “I have known Kara the longest, they take trust into deep consideration. It isn’t a reflection of my opinion on you all, but the others are… picky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara snorted beside her but didn’t speak. Out of all of them, she was the only one of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have the most exposure to the realm’s elite. Not all of it had been positive, and Lena knew she was recalling the uncomfortable visit in the shop front from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not that the god had been unpleasant, but he had been a bit pushy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot promise you aid, but I can ask for some. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> after I return home. There is something I have to do if I am to help you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kal stared her down for a long tense moment, his blue eyes sharp and calculating. “How much time do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I start tomorrow, no more than seven days. The preparation will take the longest. However that will give you all time to tie up loose ends and start mobilizing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And your conclave? Will that need to be scheduled?” She could hear the mounting frustration in his voice. Kara bristled next to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I am ready. The conclave is expected and I have the authority on when it will be scheduled. If all goes well over the next few days, I can call it immediately.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Kal looked like he was going to argue further Lena turned to address Kelly, Alex, and Sam. “I know you were going to take Ruby with you and hide her away, but she is welcome to stay here. I can ask my friend Jack to watch over her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if we need to get back to her quickly?” Sam asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena paused and looked at the map. Their current access to Krypton was out over the water and not ideal if retreating on low reserves. They would drop out of the sky and into the sea, and if they needed to flee there was still a chance that she probably wouldn’t be there to fish them out this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before we leave, I will close off the portal over the ocean and open one in the back alley off the door to the mudroom. It will be out of the way and I’ll make sure the wards are reinforced. Should something happen, you will be able to get back to Ruby. Jack will know what to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Know what to do what?” Kelly asked tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How to close the portal if I am unavailable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but inject a note of flippancy into her answer and Kara cringed next to her. However her answers seemed to have been good enough for Kal after all and he called their meeting to a close. Lena knew they were all anxious to get home, and she did surprisingly feel a little guilty taking the time she needed to get ready even though it worked with their current plan. As the group was breaking up, Lena made her way down the staircase after Kelly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kelly? A moment.” She call, catching up to the Kryptonian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kelly waited for her at the bottom of the stair case with a frown. “Is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena reached her and checked behind her, taking it as a small blessing that no one else had followed them down yet. She could hear Kara and Kal bickering and took her opportunity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know I will be unavailable for a few days before I can make the trip home, but I will be safe. Kara will be able to get to me if there is an emergency.” She pointed discreetly to the door in the kitchen corner and Kelly caught on with a raise of her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need someone to watch after the store front?” Kelly offered, her face smoothing from concern when Ruby perked up to watch them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, that is the least of our worries. Please focus on yourself and your family. I just wanted to let you know where I would be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. If we can help with anything at all, please say so.” Kelly reached out and touched her elbow with a kind smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena just nodded her acceptance and let Kelly go check on Ruby. She watched her sit down next to her on the couch that Kara had occupied for months and scooch in close, her arm protectively sliding around the teen’s shoulders. She was almost wishful of the ease of offered comfort and shook herself into motion. If she were to start the preparation to return home tomorrow, she needed to make sure she had her affairs in order tonight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the next hour, the Morrigan collected precise measured amounts of materials into small ceramic bowls. It was tedious work, slowed down by her constant checking of the sheaves of paper she had retrieved from her bedroom. Bowl by bowl she arranged them on her work bench in correspondence with the order of runes on her door diagram. They would stay the night on her floor rune, gathering a steady charge from the ley line. The extra stored energy would help jumpstart each rune, saving her some time and energy. Perhaps not too much of a head start, but it would hopefully make things run a little smoother. Especially since she still wasn’t back to full capacity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she emerged from her sanctum, Ruby and Kelly were gone from the couch and the downstairs was dim. It wasn’t terribly late, but if she were to get an early start in the morning she needed to rest and center herself into her power. She also needed the time to mentally prepare herself for the tasks ahead. Which meant she </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed to avoid Kara as much as possible, a difficult task when she was circling down the spiral staircase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a short-lived thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena paused and let Kara catch up to her just inside the hallway. She could feel the Regent’s nerves rolling off of her even though her face was serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not here to try to change your mind.” She started, and Lena could have kissed her for it. “I do want to help you. Please tell me what to do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t much she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> do, but there were some little things that would be useful to her. She beckoned with a nod of her head and Kara quickly followed after her. As soon as she stepped into her bedroom she reached out and jerked the divider curtain around her bed closed with a quick flick of a finger. There would be no temptations tonight. Kara caught on quickly and paused just inside the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow I will go to the patio to build a way back home.” She began, picking her phone up off of her desk and quickly keyed into it. Lena turned off the security thumb print and brought it back to Kara. “Here, in an emergency contact Jack. The charge pad is on my bedside table.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded and took the phone. She fiddled with it for a moment, woke it and found the phone app, then locked it again and slipped it into her pocket. “I won’t abuse it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you won’t. I will be back in three days. Please,” She caught Kara’s eye and made sure that she was paying attention. “-do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> come in. I will be crafting some very intricate spells and your magick could disrupt them even if you have it under complete control. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only</span>
  </em>
  <span> open the door if there is an emergency.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara frowned, but she didn’t argue. She knew this was the Morrigan’s territory and to go against her instructions could cause trouble. They had nearly no room for error now, and following directions would save time and most likely lives. There would be moments to take a breather, perhaps even an evening or three depending on how smoothly preparations continued. Unfortunately tonight was not one of those evenings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything else I can do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena paused and studied her. Her brow was crinkled and her bright blue eyes were sharp and serious, ready to spring into action. She was every inch the strong and nobel leader of Krypton, even dressed down in one of Lena’s sweaters and her well-kept leather breeches and bare feet. Lena smiled softly and shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you rest and go spend time with your family. I need to be up early to make the best use of my time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s broad shoulders drooped a little and she nodded. “I’ll leave you to it. Good luck, Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent had just stepped backwards out of her bedroom with a soft smile tinged with longing when that selfish little voice in the back of Lena’s head screamed at her. She jolted into motion and went after her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t have to go far and pulled her into a kiss over the threshold. Kara leaned into her with a sigh, her hands braced tightly on either side the door frame as Lena greedily cradled her jaw. Each kiss felt like fire racing under her skin, spinning swirls of gold and silver in her chest. For one reckless moment Lena almost invited her in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to invite her in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft brush of Kara’s nose against hers slowed the low building heat, quenching it with a gentle sweetness that continued to take her off guard. Lena gave her one last soft kiss and pulled back, stroking the pads of her thumbs over Kara’s freckled cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s eyes darted over her face, the crinkle between her brow threatening to come back but a happy smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “What for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For being wonderful.” Lena stepped back into her bedroom and let her hands drop from the regent’s face. “I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara inclined her head with a pleased smile and pushed off of the door frame. She wished her a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>good night</span>
  </em>
  <span> and disappeared back down the hall with an encouraging brush of her magick against her. Lena closed her door tightly, shutting out temptation and distraction in the form of a very lovely Kryptonian who for </span>
  <em>
    <span>some reason</span>
  </em>
  <span>, cared strongly for her. It was silly of her to doubt the Regent, since the evidence of her affection had been present for well over a few months now. And it was even more silly to doubt the feelings that she now harbored for her. Whether she was prepared or not, her heart had made the decision for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan wasn’t just attracted to the Regent, she cared for her on a much deeper level.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deep and strong enough that it just made sense to help her take her home back. Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> would argue that this was a petty human emotion to save face and to stay stuck in her ways. Her power knew this was something special. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> chosen Kara, after all. Who was she to deny the very essence of her existence?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sighed in a different kind of frustration and turned her back on her closed bedroom door. There would be time later to untangle the thread of emotions in her chest </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> she completed the tasks she had before her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully there would be time to truly show Kara the extent of her attraction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rose early before the dawn with a clear mind. She had spent the previous evening meditating and taking measure of her reserves, testing the time it took to settle into a comfortable trance and going through the motions of a single step to gauge how long her task would take her. Her prediction of three days seemed accurate, which also included some extra time for rest if needed. Pushing through the task too quickly would undoubtedly run the risk of another burnout-and this time she didn’t have the luxury to take a recovery period.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She slipped out into her darkened home and turned on the light over the kitchen sink, just enough to see. The upstairs was sleeping and quiet and she quickly set about retrieving her bowls of materials from her inner sanctum, there was no need to indulge in breakfast. She transferred them to the table in the small pocket dimension, keeping them lined up in the same order she had created them in. The cool ceramic buzzed with energy against her fingertips, staticky and ready to be used. To cover all of her bases, she built a tray of extra supplies in case she needed to supplement some of the runes. Lastly she took her notes, her scían, a wide shallow bowl of the same polished wood her floor seal was carved of, a handful of candles, a full box of matches, a little wooden box of natural chalk sticks, and her favorite red mug with a little paper box of assorted tea bags should she find herself wanting a drink. After everything was transferred she closed the door tightly behind her. The patio was still and dim, matching the time of day on the other side of the door. If she started her work within the next half hour she would be on schedule.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena unsheathed her scían and waded into the sear of lush green ferns that had grown tall under Kara’s care. The long fronds brushed at her hips, rustling softly against the long skirt of one of her older dresses she had pulled out of the back of her closet. It was finely woven wool of a light weight, dyed steely gray and neatly embroidered with pale silk thread around the hems and scooping neckline. She had forgotten what it felt like to wear something so expertly crafted, even if it was of a more exquisite fashion with full long sleeves. The vision of lush foliage against the wool brought back old memories and her heart leapt into her throat as she ducked under the low branches of an old gnarled oak to reach the back wall of the enclosure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cold stone wall built of uneven roughhewn rocks stared back at her. Kara had complained about how she had been unable to influence a small section of the wall, but Lena hadn’t told her why. If Kara had stepped back and looked close enough, she would have seen the hint of the rounded arch and the three slender slabs acting as a keystone. Not even silvery green lichen had wanted to grow where the portal to her home had once stood open. The soft covering of moss had stopped over a meter away, leaving an odd patch of nearly black dry soil in front of the wall. The Morrigan pressed her lips together in a thin serious line and got to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing she did was take measurements with her scían laid end to end against the stone. She still recalled the exact dimensions of the door, but it never hurt to double check. With those measurements confirmed she drew a single rough outline with the tip of her scabbard nearly two meters long at the furthest from the wall, a mirrored outline of the door she would create. It was a starting guide, and she tucked her scían into the thick leather belt about her waist as she carefully stepped back through the ferns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over the next little while she transferred her bowls to the drawn outline, settling them firmly into the dry dirt with a twisting push. She also found two flat stones, wide enough for a single candle to rest on and also pressed those into the dirt, butting them up against the wall just wide enough apart for the door to be constructed between them. It was still dark, but the Morrigan could see well enough and brought her chalk and the stack of her diagrams. She took the next hour to carefully mark first a precise outline of the original door frame, a little wider than the length of her hand, and to neatly inscribe each rune in between the lines of the drawn space. There were five sigils on both vertical jambs, and the arch was made of nine. She had planned the door to be created in three sections from the ground up and completed last with the keystone rune, much like a mason would create a physical stone arch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the Morrigan was pleased with the neat chalk marks, she picked out two candles and lit them with the matches. The crackling strike released the sharp smell of sulfur, a smell that the Morrigan associated with cozy meals and old nights wrapped in a blanket in front of a fire. Of course she could have summoned the flame forth, but that would have taken a valuable increment of power she needed to actually complete her incantations. If there was a short cut, she would take it, minus the tiny bit needed for a few cups of perfect tea. Now for the shallow wooden bowl, and she could truly begin. She crunched through the ferns one last time for the polished wooden bowl and seated it into the soil just like she had the others with a firm twist. This one she placed right next to the keystone bowl on the outside apex of the arch so it wouldn’t obstruct her construction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan sighed. It was time to go home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a decisive motion, she pulled the scían free from its leather sheath in her belt and gradually lowered herself down into her well of power. It enclosed her slowly, as if she were lowering herself into a pool of cold water. It was the first time she had pulled it all the way over her head and shoulders since Jack had helped her and it was terrifyingly freeing. Sadly there was no time to marvel, and she began with a whisper of a hum. Her words were nearly silent, air hissing past bone and the delicate distinctions of consonants. She could feel the world around her react to her with a ripple and an eager surge against her, as if it had been waiting for her to return. The sensation made happiness fizzle in her chest and it was the encouragement she needed to prick the blade to the pad of her left thumb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was no turning back now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the nearly dead silent enclosure, the Morrigan could hear the wet splatter of three drops of blood falling into the wooden bowl over her soft incantations. Her power stirred and eddied, swirling around her as the first end of the connection was made. She carefully held her thumb up and walked to the first bowl, closest to the wall on the left. Three more drops of blood landed on the mixture of powdered stone, black sand, lime, and rusty iron oxide and the swirl of her power solidified into a current. She took a deep breath at the end of her current incantation, and touched her thumb to the cool stone as she started the next. The Morrigan drew over the first chalk sigil with a faint smear of her blood, ignoring the sting as she connected the three points together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan returned to the wooden bowl and began her invocation, calling upon her magic in a thinly controlled stream to take the elements offered and to build the first of nineteen linch pins. The wooden bowl glowed the same blue-white as her blood turned silvery and absorbed into the surface, and the ceramic bowl answered as did the rune on the stone. Then, defying gravity, the contents of the bowl sifted up and into the air into a fine cloud. The Morrigan reached out and particle by particle imbued the drawn rune with her power, sinking the material and her blood deep into the gray stone with a painstaking meticulousness. She worked from the bottom up, filling in the drawing as the sky turned from navy to lavender to gold high above the canopy of oak and birch. Rushing was out of the question as she had to personally link each element, weaving them into a pattern that both the human realm and her home would recognize. To rush would build an unstable connection that would fail, and she would have to start over from the very beginning. Yet another thing she didn’t have time for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, nearing the second hour mark, the Morrigan completed her first rune.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ceramic bowl flickered out, and the glowing rune sank into the stone with a deep grinding noise and formed a fine relief carving. It continued to emit a faint glow and the Morrigan finally took a breath. The first pin had been successfully completed. She took a moment to shake her limbs out, having stayed locked in place as she conducted her materials and tried not to think about the way her dress was damp against her sweaty skin. Resting between sigils for at the most a few moments was still risky. Right now her door was at its most vulnerable. Only when the set of five were completed could the Morrigan take a proper breather, trusting in the fact that a group of sigils within a full set were more stable than a single rune on its own. Her rest was short and soon she was pulling her scían from its sheath again to start the process over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bowl by bowl, one blood and power imbued particle at a time the Morrigan slowly built the runes of the left side of her door from the ground up. It took the entire day to sink each sigil into the stone, and finally when the sky had gone dark again she sank the fifth one home and locked the chain together. She breathed deeply and slumped, feeling strained and stiff from the continuous leak of power. The Morrigan took stock of how she felt, her connection to her remaining reserves, and discovered that she was properly distributing her power-for the most part. It wasn’t a terrible discrepancy that a nice cup of tea and some meditation for a few hours couldn’t fix. She left the used bowls in the dirt, afraid that if she removed anything it would destabilize her current progress, and tiredly shuffled her way back to the patio furniture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan fixed herself a steaming cup of tea and stuck her tender healed thumb into her mouth out of instinct, sucking on it as she sank into the wicker chair she had been favoring. As her tea steeped she grimaced at how her dress stuck to her skin, damp and stiff with sweat, but the fine material didn’t chafe against her. She wanted to reflect on the consequences this could potentially open her up to, wanted to think about how Kara would react, or what she would do if there were people on the other side of that door. What if they rejected her? What if her absence had been perceived as a betrayal? They were old and tired worries that she had worked over in her mind time and time again. Now was not the time to be distracting herself with questions she didn’t know the answer to. She breathed in the earthy aroma of the steam wafting up from her favorite mug and felt some of the tension bleed from her shoulders. The Morrigan would know answers to all of these questions soon enough, and to cloud her mind with worry would only complicate the continuation of creating her door back home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her period of rest lasted just two hours before she went back to work, letting the thread of anxiousness push her up and out of her seat back towards the stone wall. The runes she had completed stood strong and true, pulsing with a reassuring low blue light. It was a welcome sight and she took her scían in hand, this time pricking her right thumb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She began the lengthy process again, eagerly sinking down into the well in her chest now that she could afford a modicum of confidence. The next five sigils took just as much time and she worked diligently through the night, only pausing for breathers until the section locked into place about noon the next day. She felt gross and achy and tired, but a building pressure of impatience and anxious joy was rewarding and she forced herself to regroup for another few hours. Her work was solid and still on schedule, and now all she had to do was enchant the upper arch. Of course, it was easier said than done. There were almost twice as many runes in the arch and the keystone was the most elaborate out of all of them. The risk had already been high to create such a portal, but with her limited power it became that much more important that she tread as carefully as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan returned to the wall at dusk, feeling as rested as she possibly could for the marathon ahead of her. The two columns of runes spanning from the black soil to about shoulder height pulsed softly in the quickly darkening enclosure. She decided to quickly switch the candles out, lighting her new ones and replacing the old ones with careful hands. The Morrigan made sure not to cross over the line she had scratched into the dirt and obstruct the fragile connection she was building. When she couldn’t find any other tweaks to put off the inevitable, she slowly sank back into her power with a steadying breath. For the arch, she alternated runes from side to side, using blood from each hand with the correct jamb. When dawn broke she had successfully completed two runes on each side and was starting to feel fatigued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, you’re nearly there.” She muttered to herself, eyeing the remaining chalk markings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A quick review of her remaining reserves and the connection to her power had her adjusting her timing to last a little longer than expected, but if it were to be the best course of action-then she would follow it. She took a deep breath and dove back in, carefully crafting the rest of the runes up to the keystone over the course of most of the day. By the time she got to the keystone the sun was setting on the third day of work and her body </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> with exhaustion. Her limbs felt leaden and the muscles in her back framing her spine burned from standing nearly three days straight with her arms outstretched in supplication. She felt as if her own weight were pressing down on her shoulders, tempting her with the simple thought to just lay down for a while, but that would be folly and she would lose all of her progress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan glared up at the unlit keystone, the chalk barely visible in the dark despite the soft glow from the runes and the candles. She felt like a wrung out sponge, but she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close</span>
  </em>
  <span> she could taste the victory. The Morrigan braced herself and stepped into the drawn arch for the first time. Energy crackled over her body in static shocks, stinging her skin and making her hair stand on end leaping from her body to the wooden bowl to the glowing runes. She ignored the annoyances and raised her bloodied hands, roughly disrupting the dried blood on the pads of her thumbs against her pointers so that the dark liquid welled to the surface one more time. The Morrigan stretched her hands up and traced the last intricate symbol, thankful that it was a mirrored pattern and carefully drew her hands along together with slow deliberate passes. She could feel the warm liquid trickle down the inside of her wrists and she grit her teeth against the ache in her shoulders, her breathing becoming ragged as she fought to keep her power from rushing into the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands dropped with a groan when the tracing was complete and she carefully stepped out of the drawn outline again, holding her hands up to her shoulders to keep her blood from falling to the earth. The staticky lancing energy couldn’t reach her outside of the outline and she shuffled through the dirt back to the wooden bowl at the top of the arch. The polished wood was just as clean and pristine from before the entire ritual began, greedily absorbing each offering. The Morrigan carefully tilted her hands and let three drops from each thumb splatter into the bowl, and then three drops from each hand into the ceramic bowl heaped full of powdered stone, black sand, lime, iron oxide, and the glittering addition of raw unrefined gold ground into grit. Her blood hissed upon contact, and then for the first and final time during the entire process, she touched her bloodied thumbs to her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a deep roaring vortex in her chest, tearing at the careful barriers she had built up to protect her physical body from an extended power drain. It rang in her ears as she twisted it back into submission, her whispered incantations hissing sharply through her teeth as she started fitting the last bowl of materials into its new matrix. All of the runes were calling to her now, calling to each other in one large gravitational pull that hungrily wanted to consume everything she had to offer. It was the major drawback of blood magic. Go too deep or too intricate with your spell work and it just might be the end of you. Blood magic is greedy and can easily bend malevolent if the caster isn’t strong enough. Luckily for the Morrigan she knew what to expect and fed the hungry magic back in on itself, creating a temporary self-sustaining loop in order to finish the keystone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ground gold shimmered ruby red with her blood as it slipped through the air and sank into the stone with little metallic clicks. It seemed to stretch on and on, only made more difficult when she had to protect herself from getting pulled under and drained of everything. If only she wasn’t already dealing with limited resources, she wouldn’t have to be fighting so hard. The sun set and she continued, ignoring the tremble in her hands and the annoying beads of sweat tracking down her spine. She built up the rune bit by bit, resisting the urge to rush through the very last step until finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the last piece of gold was fitted into its place in the matrices of the keystone and the arch was complete.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The keystone rune sank into the stone with a deep grinding rumble that the Morrigan felt through the earth. The runes of the arch pulsed together, and then the whole doorway connected in a singular glow. The grinding continued and the ground shook more violently as the Morrigan could finally stop feeding power into the portal as it became stable as a whole. She sank tiredly to her knees and watched three layers of interwoven banded knotwork snake up on either side of the runes, forming a framework that mirrored the door that led into the enclosure from her home. The banding met at the keystone and twisted into a shield knot around the rune itself. A high pitched whine made her flinch as the stone inside the new door frame shifted and lurched unevenly, jostling itself around until the seams meshed and the surface became smooth. From each rune a single line carved its way towards the center of the door and then wove into a large circle, crossing and looping into an intricate tree of life knot before each line glowed blinding white.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A deep echoing </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span> shook the enclosure and rattled the panes in the windows of her home behind her, and then everything was still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Lena didn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The glow in the carvings faded, and then familiar moss of her home crawled slowly from underneath the door. It climbed up along the new raised edges of the door frame, dodging around sprouting gray-green silvery lichen and spread across the soil in a wide growing arc. It meshed with Kara’s growth and bubbled up into wild tangle of plant life and mushrooms instead of overtaking what was already there. It was a curious development, and one Lena had wondered about as a rare possibility. She had expected her home to overwhelm Kara’s magick, but it seemed that it also had a mind of its own. But what was truly distracting to her was the lonesome pull of home calling to her from the other side of the door. She could hear it singing in her veins, thrumming in her chest. Come home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena breathed in deeply after a long painful moment and knew that she had to wait a little bit longer. Just until the morning. Her heart was a lump in her throat and tears of relief and homesickness stung at her eyes as the door beckoned to her… but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wait. The portal was complete, and she had made it stand true. It would be there in the morning when she was more lucid. Her body </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she rose up out of her power and climbed to her feet with a tired groan. She bent at the waist to pick up all of her empty bowls out of the new moss, huffing with each stretch of her tired arms. She brought the candles back with her too, leaving no litter behind. If she could just get all of the items inside, she could deal with putting everything away before she left in the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After triple checking around the patio, Lena loaded up her tray of spent materials, her scían, and her empty mug and trudged back into her home. She knew she looked a frightful mess, flushed and grungy with dried blood crusting her hands and fresh on her wrists. At least she wasn’t tracking dirt in, and quickly left her tray in her inner sanctum. She was just in the middle of running some water into her mug after washing her hands clean when heavy footsteps strode into her living room. She turned, brow furrowed in confusion too tired to deal with much social interaction at the moment, and then pulled up short.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-</span>
  <em>
    <span>There</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are. I-oh-” He rushed out and strode quickly across the room to her, awkwardly stopping short when he saw the state she was in. “Have you done it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His question was hushed. Awed. Pride turned his dark eyes wide and warm and Lena finally let herself revel in her accomplishment. She smiled wide and squinty-eyed, feeling light and truly hopeful. It had been a long time since she had felt like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack clapped his hands together once enthusiastically and clenched his fists in an effort to reign himself in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fantastic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I knew you could do it. Here, let’s-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His outstretched hands reaching to help her with her mug hesitated when footsteps thundered down the back hall and Kara burst into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lena</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent was across the room in a blur of motion and she collided heavily with her, wrapping her up in a firm embrace that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> too tight. Lena couldn’t help but groan in discomfort, startled by the sudden rough jostling and forever thankful for Jack gently prying the worried </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> off of her almost immediately. Kara blushed heavily in embarrassment and loosened her embrace and stepped back to let her breathe, but still standing close enough to grasp her by the shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I-are you okay?” She gasped out, starting to look her over and tilting her face around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy, love-” Jack murmured with a hand on Kara’s shoulder, who finally listened to him and took a solid step back from Lena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine-I’m tired. I… what is it? Jack, why are you here?” Lena grouched, happy to see Kara too but also </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready for a bath and a good night’s sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack almost grimaced and Lena finally took a closer look at the both of them. They looked stressed and tense, and before she could ask another question or Jack tried to answer her, Kara butt in with a panicked rush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena, I didn’t know what else to do, my people-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are fine. Nothing has gone wrong, I’ve taken care of it.” Jack cut across the Regent and directed the tail end of his comment to Lena with brows raised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara turned as if to argue and Jack’s expression bled into one of warning but Lena just didn’t have the patience for whatever was happening. An icy chill flooded around them with her frustration and they stopped before they could begin to argue. She gave Jack a glare and then pinned Kara with a tired steely frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They found the portal. Not the Daxamites, my people. There were so many children, I couldn’t leave them there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara tripped over her own words, trying to explain everything at once. The room started heating with her nerves and Lena felt herself gritting her teeth against it. She could taste the bitter desperation in it and Jack jumped in next when the Regent faltered at her continued silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Kara called me, and I’ve set up a temporary space connected to your home. I do apologize, I had to deconstruct your mudroom. No-darling, wait! You need to rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Jack had clarified </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> the door was, she had slipped past them without a word and out into the hallway with the both of them on her heels. She just needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> what her home as turning into when she was away, since it was apparent that she was now a center for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> refugees. As she turned the corner she could feel the new disruption, calm and cool emanating from the sunken mudroom. It felt like a block of clear crystal and she recognized Jack’s work right away. A soft white glow lit the small room and she stopped just on the top step. The white washed wall when entering her home on the left no longer had the shelving of miscellaneous baskets and items she had left there over the years. Now there was a polished wooden red door with a pointed arch surrounded by an intricately painted mandala pattern in blues and golds. The could see his power sifting through the paint, flowing in a calm meandering motion while giving off the soft glow that she had seen from the end of the hall. She could hear the soft high pitched hum of his blessings, marveling at how he had managed to bend her home without puncturing it to create a new pocket space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many did you rescue?” She asked, knowing that they had followed her down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A few hundred. But I took the elderly and the infirm as well. I tried to convince more to come, but they’re waiting for Kal and I. They want to fight and I couldn’t sway them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s voice was choked with emotion and Jack slipped around her, murmuring that he was going to go check in and see if there were any pressing matters. She watched him quickly open the polished red door, picking out the sounds of voices and people moving around and children crying before it snapped shut again. Finally, Lena turned and reached out to the Regent, taking her hands even as her face twisted in anguish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t protect everyone, Kara. Part of being responsible for people under your care is knowing that they still have their own will and you cannot control that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded and sniffed back her tears. “I know. I wanted to ask you for your guidance but Jack told me he didn’t want to disturb you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded slowly, a little torn on what to think. On one hand she was grateful not to have the interruption, but on the other she wished she had been told what was going on. But it was in the past now, and Kara’s more vulnerable people were safe for now. Perhaps she could give protection to the warriors who remained once she returned to her full power.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack did the right thing. Even if you had come to talk to me, I still would have said yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s blue eyes were glassy. “You would have?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena could feel Kara’s guilt and squeezed her hands a little tighter. “Your people needed help. We would have figured something out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet another debt.” Kara smiled weakly, but Lena was shaking her head </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> right away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Payment is not a concern of mine, and it shouldn’t concern you. Do not forget that Jack and I have no need for such materialistic things, especially when the preservation of life is at stake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s face crumpled and her shoulders sagged. Lena wanted to wrap her up in her arms, but the exhaustion pulling at her bones had her changing course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is your cousin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Upstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded and pulled Kara along by the hand, slowly climbing up the spiral staircase and begrudgingly letting her go before her hand came into view. Kal and Alex were in the upstairs living room poring over roughly sketched blueprints of what she could make out as parts of a castle. Kal looked up with a frown, and then surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Lena! You’ve returned, were you successful?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She finished climbing up into the upstairs with Kara on her heels. “Yes, and I have been filled in of your new situation from Jack. Is there is anything I can do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex pipped up, studying her with a critical eye. “Yes, get some rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stared blankly at her. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mothering</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will if pressed. Please, you’ve done so much already. Go rest, we have it under control.” Alex quirked a brow at her with a firm look, but her voice was kinder than expected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t help but just blink. She hadn’t realized how strongly full tilt she had been moving for the past weeks and </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> the only responsibilities she had to focus on were her own. She nodded slowly, finding her words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be departing in the morning. With luck I will be back by the following sunrise. Earlier if all goes well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. We are also still waiting for some more information and will be in no rush to leave tomorrow.” Kal told her and approached. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. “You have given us so much, you will always be welcome in our home. I had been wrong to judge you so sharply.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena managed to nod, quickly overwhelmed with the barrage of interactions after three days of draining work. Kal gave her shoulder a friendly jostle and backed away, his blue eyes sliding past her to Kara with a mirthful glint.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you are in need of a travel companion please don’t hesitate to ask one of us. Rest well, Miss Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard to deduce what he had meant by that, and she could already feel an embarrassed Kara shrinking back down the stairwell. Kara must have been driving them mad trying to fulfill her duties as a Regent while still worrying for her. It made her question how often Kara spoke of her when she wasn’t in the room. Lena thanked them and wished them a good evening before following Kara back down the stairs. By the time she reached the bottom Kara was already back at the sink washing her red mug with a soapy sponge. As much as she wanted to just fall into bed after a hot shower, Lena trudged back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter with her arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been feeling stir-crazy?” She asked, managing a hint of a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara rinsed her mug and set it into the wire draining rack, her freckled cheeks still a little flushed. “I was restless, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena hummed flatly in response, but took the answer. Now that Kal had put the thought into her head, she wondered if Kara </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> come to her home with her. Showing her where she had once lived and thrived was an appealing thought, and was surprised that she was eager to share it with her. It felt so easy and so right to be so open with her. But, knowing the Regent, she needed to mask it with a productive suggestion. Kara would most likely agree regardless, but Lena had found that she was much more receptive to tasks she could hide behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you have nothing pressing for tomorrow, you could come with me. We could repair your armor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent shut the sink off and dried her hands on the cotton towel hanging from one of the drawer handles. Lena could see her aching to jump at the chance, but as predicted she reeled herself in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t want to impose.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena pressed her lips together in a thin line and decided to leave the offer for now. She wouldn’t press her, and simply put-she was just too tired. “Think about it. You can let me know in the morning. Goodnight, Kara.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed away from the counter with a tired sigh and padded from the room, her mind set on a hot shower and a clean bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena slept deeply and dreamlessly from the moment her head hit her pillow until the sun was just above the horizon in a rosy sunrise. Her body was still tired and she would have loved to have lazed about and breathed the cool briny air wafting in from her window, but it was finally time to go home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The singular thought of finally stepping through the door in her pocket dimension patio had her sliding out of her warm covers with a tired groan and into motion. She dressed in a favored pair of soft supple leather leggings that she hadn’t worn in years, and a heavy green ceremonial garment suspended in time. It was of a thick shimmering material with a single wide band of golden embroidered knotwork along the hems. The length of it brushed against the top of her feet and the long sleeves draped to the floor. She pulled the robe closed around her body and cinched it shut with a ring belt of soft green rope and tied her sleeves up just above her elbows with soft braided leather dyed the same green, just so they wouldn’t drag on the floor. The material was cool and comforting against her skin, evoking strong memories of wood smoke, herbs, and the copper tang of blood. It reminded her of home and she rushed through washing her face and brushing her hair out soft and smooth. There was still time for a quick breakfast, and she remembered that she had left Kara with a choice the night before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena finally left her bedroom and rounded through the hallway into her living room, following the sounds of cutlery and murmuring in the kitchen. She pulled the robe closed a little tighter, used to the more secure sensations of modern clothing, and padded quietly into the kitchen exchanging soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>good mornings</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Kelly and Sam, missing Kara’s as Ruby glommed onto her with a tight hug. She was surprised by the slender arms squeezing about her ribs and the head that bonked into her chin, but she caught herself and returned the hug with her arms loosely about the young teen’s shoulders. Lena had known she looked up to her to a small degree at the very least, but the show of tactile affection was definitely new. She hadn’t realized she was worthy of the young teen’s trust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh-</span>
  </em>
  <span> good morning, Ruby.” She greeted, smiling helplessly at a grimacing Sam.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby muffled her own greeting into her shoulder and leaned back a little with a frown. “Are you sure you don’t need more sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, do I look extra haggard today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kelly admonished from the table, but Lena waved her off and gently turned the teen back to the meal of eggs she had abandoned at her seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time you see me I won’t be tired any longer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby started babbling about something involving magnets and stepped back towards the stove. Kara was waiting for her with a plate of crispy sunny side up eggs, sautéed spinach and mushrooms, toast with just the right amount of butter and preserves, and a steaming mug of perfectly made breakfast tea in her favorite red mug. The thoughtfulness of something of something so simple warmed her heart and Lena was disappointed that she wasn’t comfortable enough to show her appreciation in the form of a kiss in front of Kara’s family. The Regent must have felt the same because her gaze dipped to her lips for just a moment before turning back to the stove with the hint of a blush. Lena joined the others at the table, learning that Kal and Alex and Nia were in the new refugee quarters with Jack. She enjoyed her first meal since she had gone to build her door, and even in its simplicity it was delicious. It tasted even better knowing that Kara had made it specially for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually the others finished their meals and filtered out of the kitchen, either to go check on the refugees in Sam’s case or to go start daily lessons with Ruby and Kelly. Kara slid crookedly into the seat next to her and Lena happily turned to finally greet her. She kissed her warmly with the hint of a grin, tasting of tea and sweet preserves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Kara murmured, pressing another sweet kiss to her mouth before straightening up in her chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning. Have you decided if you would like to come with me today?” Lena asked, still half tempted to steal another kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent inhaled deeply and squared her shoulders, trying to project a meaningful front of seriousness. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be honored to accompany you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena couldn’t help but grin and fire back a teasing retort. “How marvelous, a companion to escort me home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara deflated a little and blushed. “Lenaaaa…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rose from her seat with a soft laugh. “Go and tell your family, I will be waiting. Bring your armor too if you would like to address those repairs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know how to repair it…” Kara frowned and trailed off. Lena just pinned her with a patient look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave it to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded and got up to put her dishes in the machine, telling her she would be back in a few minutes. The Regent had already cleaned up the stove and counter so Lena put her dishes away and went to go brush her teeth. She didn’t have many items to take with her this time, just her scían and her willingness to reconnect with the root of her being. She paused and studied herself in the modern mirror of her bathroom. Dark circles blackened the delicate pale skin under her eyes and her cheeks were gaunt. Her heavy pendant peeked through the slender gap of her robe and she knew why Ruby had asked such a brazen question. She looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shook her head with a grimace and finished up, making sure that the window in her bedroom was closed tight before going back out to the kitchen. Kara was already there with Jack and she couldn’t help another teasing quip to ease the building nerves in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have told me I looked like death.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> death, darling.” Jack snipped back and pulled her into a hug despite her scandalized scoff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddess </span>
  <em>
    <span>of</span>
  </em>
  <span> death, not death itself you miserable prat.” She grumbled into his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack gave her a squeeze and let her go. “I’m sure you’ll be amazing, goddess </span>
  <em>
    <span>of</span>
  </em>
  <span> death. I’ll be here when you two get back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena managed a nervous smile and retrieved her scían, clean and ready to be used once more, and tucked it into her belt. Jack gave her a playful wink and strode briskly from the room on his way back to the refugees, tossing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep her out of trouble</span>
  </em>
  <span> over his shoulder to Kara. The Regent shifted restlessly on her feet, picking up on Lena’s anxiety and picked up the flat bulky bundle wrapped in her red cape. She could hear the clink of buckles on metal and was glad that she had decided to trust her with repairing her armor after all. Lena led her out into the patio with a deep breath and heard Kara gasp quietly when she felt the difference in the air and the earth beneath her feet. The stone was cool under her bare feet and she made sure the door was shut tight behind Kara. The Regent was looking towards the back of the enclosure with bright curious eyes and Lena started walking. Kara followed closely behind her nearly vibrating with excitement and murmured a soft exclamation of awe when she finally saw the stone door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lena.” She murmured, but still hung back out of respect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stamping down the need to run and rip the door off its hinge, Lena reached down and took Kara’s hand. She laced their fingers together and started leading them to the door. The tall ferns brushed against their legs and hips, thinning to a soft carpeted cushion of moss in a wide three meter area in front and around the door. Lena could hear it humming and she could feel home calling to her again, a gong in her chest and a low horn call in her blood. Kara’s grip tightened on her hand but she didn’t say anything as she waited for Lena’s next direction. She took a moment to just breathe and calm her heart, and when she felt she wouldn’t be able to get any calmer she started walking. Kara walked with her just behind her shoulder and she could feel her trying to suppress her magick as much as she could out of courtesy. Lena reached out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stone door was cool to the touch, unpolished but hewn smooth. She could feel the low pulsing vibration matching the hum and finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>pushed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened with a deep grind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was difficult to make out what was on the other side. It looked as if the world was shifting watercolors and Lena gave Kara one last look. The Regent squeezed her hand once in encouragement and it was just the extra little push the Morrigan needed to turn back to the portal and step confidently over the threshold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For once she was surprised when it didn’t feel like anything. Her bare feet touched cool grass and the world came into focus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had made it home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara emerged next to her, still clinging tightly to her hand and stifled another murmur of awe. The were in a glade, ruggedly green and overrun. A pocket of wild untouched northwest Irish countryside, alive with wildlife and gorgeous in its tangle of unkempt glory. Lena looked over her shoulder and was met with a rough arch of stone and an empty overgrown lot. An old empty foundation where her home had once stood barely visible in the tall grass and brush a little ways back. Tears welled up in her chest and she exhaled shakily as a wave of homesickness tugged at her heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my home.” She choked out, feeling overwhelmed with the sense of peace and welcoming the world exuded in her presence. It had remembered her after all. “I confess it’s a little messier than I left it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful, Lena.” Kara murmured, and Lena turned to see her scanning the countryside with her eyes wide and full of wonder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart lurched for a different reason and Lena knew in her bones that it had been right to ask Kara to come with her. All she could feel from the Regent was awe and respect. But they hadn’t come to just gawk, and Lena took her first step forward. Kara easily followed behind her, keeping their hands linked as if she were afraid to let go. She took another step, and then another, and then she was turning to the left and leading them down an overgrown path that had once been neatly kept and well trodden. They passed by a handful of other run down cottages, slowly sinking into their foundations as nature reclaimed them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chok</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara perked up. “What is that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chok</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena caught a whiff of woodsmoke and gently wriggled her hand out of Kara’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chok</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walked a little bit faster, pushing past the undergrowth and stumbled into a less wild section of the glade. The quick wooden sound was closer and Lena recognized it as someone splitting wood with an axe. She kept walking, stepping through the brush and over huge looping mossy roots with Kara on her heels until she could spot the eaves of another cottage through the low hanging oak branches. Lena kept walking, her heart in her throat as the sound and the world around her urged her forward, </span>
  <em>
    <span>forward</span>
  </em>
  <span>, until she was on a rough lawn. It wasn’t manicured, but functional. Up against the house was a man just a little taller than her and Kara. He swung his axe down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chok</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was dressed from another time. A silvery blue tunic belted around his waist was damp with sweat and a checkered cloak was folded loosely on the woodpile. His brown leather pants and boots made no noise as he bent and picked up another piece of partially split timber. Lena let her feet lead her forward as she recognized the line of his shoulders, confused by the fair skin of his close shaven scalp. Kara trailed behind her at a polite distance, stepping softly through the grass so her boots wouldn’t disturb much. Lena walked right up to him just as he brought his axe down again, this time leaving it embedded in the stump. He finally turned to face her and Lena could feel her face twisting with grief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Forgive me</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His calm expression of expectance bled to sympathy and he took her tightly in his arms. For the first time in centuries, the Morrigan wept for her brother. She couldn’t help it. All of the hurt and guilt that she had born ruptured and she clung to him, pressing her face into the side of his neck. She could hear him murmuring soothing words of comfort in their old language as his well-kept beard tickled the side of her face. She wasn’t sure how long she stood there grieving for him, but he held her until she was able to face him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did what you had to do, my sister. It is I who should be asking for forgiveness for my failure.” Was the first thing he told her when she drew back just far enough to see his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan remembered the stink of battle, the foul rancid smell of her brother’s blood and torn entrails as he strapped himself to the standing stone she was perched upon with his own belt. The heavy dull thump his head had made when it hit the ground-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I sent you to your death-” She gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I went willingly. I died </span>
  <em>
    <span>bravely</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He interrupted her, his dark eyes earnest. “We are all fated to die, sister. It is how we spend our waking moments that matter the most.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel her grief tugging the corners of her mouth down again as she studied the neat braids and silver beads in his black beard to the nakedness of his head. Healing in general would still take time. Possibly many more years. But hearing her brother’s easy rebuff and acceptance lifted a nearly unbearable weight from her heart. In a sense she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> still blame herself for his fall, and perhaps she always would. Her brother somehow sensed what she was feeling and pushed back through his power, slow and old and gentle with a mournful furrow to his brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t your fault</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan couldn’t help but let her face crumple into grief again, bowing her head into his shoulder. He held her for a few more painful moments, and then urged her with words of comfort to calm. He rubbed soothingly at her shoulders, a far cry from the atrocities they had committed in his battle rage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now, surely you didn’t return home to wipe your snot on me?” He teased, his eyes crinkling but she could see his own unshed tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but I was afraid I would be shunned.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her brother hummed disapprovingly. “Of course not. They’re a little jealous and scared. You are the strongest of us left, even in your… </span>
  <em>
    <span>state</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s actually why I’m here.” She confessed and her brother smiled in understanding with a nod. The gesture drew her attention back to his bare head and her mood dipped further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Cu, your hair…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I shave it. A reminder for humility.” He told her with a wry smile. The Morrigan frowned deeply, cradling his warm face in her chilled hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to lay yourself low for. Why the punishment?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her brother shrugged half-heartedly, his eyes dipping low in self-imposed shame to their feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could have done… more. Better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She would have spoken again, afraid at how alike they had become, but his eyes wandered past her shoulder and brightened in curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Moreega, you’ve brought a guest?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Remembering herself and her guest, Lena stepped back and hastily wiped her tears from her face. She gestured Kara forward, who had kindly been waiting patiently through their painful reunion. It even looked as if she had been facing away as she gathered her armor up from the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Regent Kara Zor-El.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You care for her. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asked softly so only she could hear, but there was no judgement in his voice. Only curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very much so.” She answered, giving him her most serious look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back to her and smiled genuinely, pure in his acceptance and she could feel relief sink into her bones. He turned his attention back to Kara, sizing her up with a gentle blue glow to his eyes. The Morrigan knew he was measuring her merit of both her strength and character and she was suddenly nervous for the Regent. For an uncomfortable moment she feared that her brother would reject her and an argument inched to the tip of her tongue. But it seemed there was no need for worry. His chest swelled and he nodded to himself as his eyes returned to their deep brown, pleased with what he discovered before speaking to the Regent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would have been a formidable opponent. My sister is lucky to have you as an equal.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tension in Kara’s shoulders relaxed and she clasped a fist over her chest in what Lena understood was a Kryptonian warrior’s salute, something she had heard Ruby asking Alex about. It was also a high sign of respect and the strange dance of acceptance between her brother and who she considered her almost-lover would have been humorous had she not felt as if her heart were about to flop out of her chest and into the grass. She watched him take a couple steps toward Kara, continuing to study her as his eyes flashed again, and then he paused. His attention was on the bundle under her left arm and he held a hand out, feeling, and then he started in realization. He spun on his heel, the glow to his eyes gone and his serious demeanor bleeding away as he wagged a finger at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sister, I have some things for you. Wait here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her brother jogged back in through the open door of his quaint cottage. Kara finally stepped up beside her, but he was rounding back out of his home again before she could comment. He had a dark bulky bundle in one arm, and was tightly grasping a slender polished spear. Over his shoulder a chained belt and metal scabbard of burnished bronze hung a petite sword, longer than her scían but shorter than a full sized medieval sword. The sight of him bringing back some of her belongings had the burn of tears lumping in her throat again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You kept them?” She asked thickly, taking the bundle of her old armor into her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to, just in case you returned. It seemed my selfishness wasn’t misguided after all.” he smiled kindly and helped her take her weapons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could still feel the power of her enchantments thrumming through them, if faded and muted. The bones were still there and her brother had kept them safe and in near perfect condition. He stepped in one more time and pressed a kiss to the center of her hairline.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go, Moreega, do what you are here to do.” He murmured, and stepped back towards his axe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shared one more look of companionship with him, thankful for his kindness after so many years, and walked on with a quick nod for Kara to follow her. The steady </span>
  <em>
    <span>chok</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his axe started again and Lena released a shaky breath, striding past his lot and finding a more-traversed path. She followed it away from the glade, her feet sinking into the soft black soil. Kara followed quickly behind her. They walked back into the woods in silence until Kara nearly vibrated apart with the urge to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The name your brother called you…” She began tentatively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena walked a couple more steps before taking a steadying breath. She hadn’t outright given her name to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but she had heard her brother speak it. Through the canopy she could see the blocky outline of an old castle not far away and wondered if the rest of her family was there now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is an old name. One of the first I remember.” She finally exhaled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara caught up and walked close beside her, her elbow brushing against her arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you rather I call you that name?” She asked gently, her brow furrowed in question. Lena hid a pleased smile and kept walking. Her true name was safe in Kara’s possession.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena suits me well for now. I will tell you if I change my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They trudged on a couple more feet and Kara spoke up again with a warmth in her voice that curled into the recesses around her heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for trusting me with it, Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t find the proper words of thanks, so she just gave Kara a shy look of gratitude and kept walking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take them long to climb the rolling hill and come upon another clearing. This one was more well-kept but it was sacred. Lena stopped just on the outside of it and drank it in. In the center was a raised stone platform, a large altar that held the wellspring of power here, and within it the connection she was seeking. But there was more. Looming above them were huge standing stones, each at least ten meters tall and tapered at the top. One passed by them slowly, a deep rumble vibrating in Lena’s chest as the monolith slowly floated by. She could see the elegant carvings of knotwork adorning the monolith, partially covered by silvery green lichen and a large patch of green moss capping the bottom of it. Kara stood slack jawed beside her as she watched the standing stone pass. There were nine of them, and three rings of three rotated around the altar platform. The standing stones were all roughly the same height, but their circumference became more narrow the closer in to the altar they tracked and each one was swathed in different elegant knotwork patterns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should remove your boots.” Lena instructed, and stepped just inside the clearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sat and hastily did as instructed, still distracted by the strange marvel. “Are shoes… rude?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> crack a smile at that, and reached out in greeting with a gentle press of her power to the nearest approaching stone. It hummed a little louder in response and pushed back in welcome, the intricate carvings flashing silver for a moment under the lichen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The stones will want to know your intentions. Allowing them to feel you through the earth will help reassure them that you mean no harm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena reached out and let her fingertips skim along the body of the next stone, grinning wider when it hummed in happiness as it passed by. It still recognized her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara got back up with her bundled broken breastplate under one arm and her boots clutched in the other hand. “Now what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here and stand next to me. They will question you, but do not push back. Simply express why you are here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I speak?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shook her head. “There is no need. They will look </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I am rejected? What if I offend them?” Kara asked, fear creeping into her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena gave Kara a kind, knowing smile. “You won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The muscles in Kara’s throat worked with a heavy swallow and she stepped into the clearing with a deep breath. The stones hummed at her arrival with curiosity and Lena watched her. The Regent’s shoulders tensed for a long minute as her eyes darted around the clearing from stone to stone, but she kept her face open. Lena didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was thinking, but she could feel the heady surge of Kara’s magick roll through a blur of emotions. She felt fear, helplessness, selfless recklessness, affection, hatred, and then defiance. The Regent stood taller and one of the stones rumbled by, amused. And then a wave of acceptance and Kara wobbled on the spot in relief. It had been a much quicker processes than she had been expecting and Lena was impressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Come with me. And try not to stand in their paths, they won’t stop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I want to do that again.” Kara rasped and quickly followed after her with sweat on her brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena paused and let one of the stones in the middle ring pass, skimming her hand along it in greeting as it hummed happily at her. “They like you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>pushy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kara griped and followed after her, scowling at one stone with a hint of a blush that hummed loudly for a moment from across the clearing. “Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed, thoroughly entertained by the antics. “Oh they </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The one stone Kara had fussed at hummed as if it had done nothing wrong flashed silver and did a slow spin within its track. She had almost forgotten their personalities, particularly when they were introduced to new visitors. Lena led Kara into the innermost ring to the foot of the stepped stone alter and paused one more time and made sure that the Regent was giving her all of her undivided attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you do, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch the water in the pool. You may touch it on items or on me or on the stone, but no further.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded gravely. “I won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now she just had to trust Kara to be cautious. Lena wrangled the nervous jitters swirling around in her chest and ascended the altar, adjusting her hold on her spear so it would clear the steps. It wasn’t a tall altar, but it was a large surface and in the very center was a perfect three meter circle of clear water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wellspring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was so deep it ate the dappled light filtering in through the canopy. The standing stones continued to hum lowly in wait as Lena set her items a safe distance away from the wellspring. Its dark surface was smooth and unbroken, refusing to reflect the sky above it. Kara laid her own bundle and boots next to her things and didn't move any closer. Lena could feel the deep yawning pull of the wellspring at the base of her spine, the urge to reunite almost unbearably strong. She tugged her scían free from her belt and then unsheathed it. Before she began she turned to Kara one last time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will return to you soon, don’t come after me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded in agreement, mainly to convince herself, and cleared her throat as she sank down into the kneeling posture she meditated in. “I trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was all Lena needed and she sank into the reserves of her power. Even this physically close to the wellspring it still felt so far off. She took her scían and pricked each palm once, and then the very center of her forehead. Right away blood welled up and threatened to trickle down her nose before she could even put her blade down, and she ignored the soft concerned noise Kara made in her chest. Lena went to the edge of the wellspring, and paused, channeling a safe amount of resistance to the soles of her feet. She steadied herself and stepped out onto the surface.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her power held, and she carefully made her way into the very center of the circle. She could feel it underneath her, living, breathing. It pushed eagerly up against her feet, hungry to finally bring her back into the fold. The Morrigan held her hands outstretched, wide and welcoming, and then let go of the power holding her up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sank like a stone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The icy water rushed up and she closed her eyes as she slipped under the surface without a ripple. Down, down she sank, letting the wellspring pull her home. It welcomed her, pressing in on all sides until she hung suspended in the lightless void. The Morrigan opened her eyes and was met with the comfort of what had given her everything. It brushed against her face, a tender caress that was far softer than she had hoped for. It pulsed around her in understanding when she offered it her anguish and took it from her, lifting another weight that had pressed upon her soul for a millenia once it recognized that she had reconciled with the root issue. It understood that her guilt still hurt her and soothed what it could. Its kindness made more tears slip from her eyes and the water around her pressed in as if embracing her, offering a steady forgiveness for when she was ready to take it. Again it cradled her face in invitation and the Morrigan exhaled her lungful of air, and then breathed in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth flooded into her and suddenly she was falling at a breakneck speed towards the well deep in her chest. Plummeting without control and she surrendered, offering her whole self back to the root.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She fell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>fell</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And was overcome with the bright crackling surge of the wellspring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her skin boiled and burned, her bones turned to embers, but she let it consume her. The Morrigan burst into flame from the inside out, a phoenix of fire and ice and she screamed but no sound escaped. Blinding pain wiped her mind blank as she knit back together, whole and complete interwoven again with the well of her full and limitless power once more at her fingertips. Just when she thought she would lose her mind from the excruciating burn-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-the pain stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes again, bleary from the surges of sensations, and was met with crystal clear water. She could see the stone walls of the wellspring, clean and cobbled together. The wellspring swirled around her and began to lift her up towards the smooth surface, moving around and through her in deep luxurious strokes of a pleased attitude, welcoming its child home again. It made her skin tingle and her head was a little light with the fact that everything that had once been hers was now restored. She was herself again and she projected her own happiness and joy back to the wellspring just as her head broke the surface.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena easily breathed out the water in her lungs and took her first new breath, a deep inhale that filled her whole chest. Water sluiced off of her as she rose back up and stepped onto the surface. Her robe was immensely heavy and gaping open in the chest but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She let her eyes slip closed and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had come home and now she was herself again. She could feel the balance within her soul that she had lost and the world around her seemed to sing along, rejoicing in her return as the wellspring yawned wide under her feet. Moreega was whole and it was terrifying and exhilarating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked her eyes open after a few more breaths and looked around, finally finding the Regent right where she had left her. Kara was looking at her in pure wonder, her hands slack on her thighs. She couldn’t help it, she laughed loudly and brightly and the stones sang with her. When the chorus of deep rumbling had eased she walked off of the surface of the wellspring feeling lighter than air. Water continued to drip off of her as she padded barefoot back to Kara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The awe didn’t leave her face and Lena wondered for a moment if she was frozen, but she blinked and rose to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You… you’re different.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena breathed in deeply again. “I am me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara stared at her face for another long moment, her eyes still wide. “You are incredible.” She whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stones hummed in agreement and Lena moved around her to gather her items, not bothering to hide the pleased blush that warmed her face. “Bring your armor?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent managed to finally shake herself from her stupor with a blush and quickly extracted her breastplate from her cloak. With her instruction, they laid all of their items out along the lip of the wellspring. She started with hers first, murmuring soft incantations of reinforcement and protection as she dipped her armor and weapons into the water. She even included her scían for good measure. As she withdrew each item from the water the woven spell work glowed white, impressed into the surface, and then faded to pure silver. She carefully set each piece aside, marveling at the beauty now etched into them. Lastly it was Kara’s turn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like me to only repair it?” She asked, kneeling next to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara had watched her dumbstruck through the whole process and managed a very eloquent, “Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena smiled at her gobsmacked expression and gently pressed the pads of her fingers into the warm skin of Kara’s hand. “Shall I just fix it? I was hoping that, erhm, if I may, offer you some of my own blessings?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Um. Yes, please.” Kara managed, unsure of what to focus on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes to the repair or yes to both?” Lena asked gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH-“ Kara exclaimed in understanding. “-I. Both. Please. I would be honored to accept your blessings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent nearly tripped over her own words and Lena wanted to kiss the embarrassed blush away. But perhaps not in front of the wellspring. Or the stones, cheeky assholes. Lena just nodded and decided to get to work before she ate Kara up right then and there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena started a new incantation and scooped some of the water from the wellspring, encouraging it to act in conjunction with the breast plate, and then wiped her hand and the water over the split from the Red Queen’s blade. The golden metal came away smooth and unblemished, knitting together in a split second against her palm in a tingle of heat. It was almost insultingly easy now that she only needed to dip below the surface to tap into her power. Then following the suit of her own items, she took the armor by its thick leather shoulder straps and lowered it into the wellspring. She ran through a gamut of incantations of shielding, some that would crawl to the rest of Kara’s armor once she dressed fully again. She gave it a few extra layers of protection for good measure, and slowly lifted it up. A filigree of delicately patterned knotwork covered both the front and back of the breastplate, fading to an exquisitely clean silver inlaid into the golden metal and flowing around and complementing the existing intricate engravings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There, repaired and now with some special additions.” She laid the armor back onto the stone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Kara murmured, but only because it seemed she couldn’t find the words to truly express how she felt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nodded and started gathering her weapons and armor into a neat bundle. “We’ve completed our tasks here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could tell that she was giving the Regent whiplash, but there was no need to linger for much longer. Lena wasn’t sure how long she had remained suspended in the wellspring, but they did need to return so Kara could take her home back. They had graciously allowed her the time she needed, now it was time to offer her own assistance. She rose to her feet now completely dry from the wellspring, another odd characteristic that she had never questioned. Lena paused and watched Kara as she exclaimed in wonder when the water on her breastplate evaporated at a rapid pace. She watched the Regent skim her fingers over the surface of her armor in wonder, murmuring some kind of Kryptonian blessing when her fingers came away dry. But then she was in motion, rising to her feet with her armor in hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be happy to help you carry some of your possessions.” She offered, her blue eyes clear and still so full of awe. “I can wrap it in my cloak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena inclined her head and let her do as she wished, tucking her scían back into her belt and looping her sword over her shoulder like her brother had. She took her spear in hand and started down the altar when Kara was set, their armor wrapped tightly in her red cape under her arm. When they reached the ground again Lena gave Kara a quick glance, and then focused her attention on the first approaching standing stone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me bid them farewell and we can go. You may go ahead of me if you wish.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara opened her mouth as if to say something, but instead she just waited. She waited with her as each standing stone passed by and Lena reached out and skimmed the pads of her fingers across them, wishing them well and promising that she wouldn’t be far. They pulsed silvery and hummed in response, mourning her quick departure. Ring by ring they went until she had addressed all of them, and then they stepped back onto the trail and made their way back the way they had come, their rumbling fading as they stepped barefoot back onto the path. Kara walked right next to her, stealing glances and making sure that she had a tight grip on the bundle in her arms. She could tell that Kara was bursting with questions and send her a placating brush of her power so she knew that </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes there will be time for questions</span>
  </em>
  <span>-but later. Their walk was comfortably silent through the heavily wooded countryside, golden light filtering through the green foliage and dappling the path at a low angle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They emerged again not far from her brother’s home and the sun was low in the sky. Many hours had passed and Lena led Kara back to the main road, a little bewildered that they had been gone for so long. Her brother wasn’t outside any longer, but he must have been watching for them because he emerged from his home wrapped in long draping cloaks and a comfortable looking wool hat. Lena went to him, setting her things down when she drew close so she could fully embrace him. He smiled widely and squeezed her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome home, sister.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena withdrew and let him step back for a moment. By the door there was large clay jug that could easily fill two basins, stoppered with a cork and leather strap. He picked it up, turned back to her and held it out, a soft sad pull to his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you aren’t so far from us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena leaned her spear into her shoulder and held her hands out, taking the heavy vessel from him. She could feel the liquid sloshing inside of it even though she could tell that it was nearly filled to the brim. It warmed against her palms and she knew right away that he had saved water from the wellspring for her. Emotion balled up tightly in her chest and she nodded, already on the verge of crying again. She had annoyingly done enough crying for one day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you visit?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’ll have me.” Lena managed to choke out, blinking back her tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brother grinned and slid his hat back a little. “I would be delighted.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena got distracted by his bare hairline and frowned a little. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> let your hair grow back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you learn to forgive yourself? In time?” Lena grimaced but nodded and he continued to answer her request. “It will itch, but… I will, if you insist.” He grouched, pulling a face and readjusted his hat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” She told him, trying to make her voice steel but it was soft and steady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His shoulders slumped and he crossed his arms over his chest, tucking his hands inside the folds of his cloak. Her brother inclined his head in difference and took a deliberate step back, prompting her to start on her way. Kara followed silently, a comforting presence by her side as she adjusted the large jug in her arms. When they got to the edge of the lawn she turned and looked back one more time. Her brother raised a hand in farewell once more, a lone figure from a time long forgotten. Lena nodded to him, and then turned and stepped back onto the rough path they had come in on. Kara crunched after her and they quickly found the lone stone arch. With an encouraging nod, Kara stepped through first with a deep breath, vanishing into thin air as she stepped over the threshold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena looked around one last time, listening to the songs of the world around her, feeling light and strong and whole. She breathed in deeply, relishing the earthiness of her home and the clean crisp air untouched by man, locking them away into a memory that she knew she wouldn’t have to wait long to add to again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then, with a decisive nod, she turned and stepped though the arch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-and right into Kara’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was an awkward fumble as the Regent dropped the bundle of their armors and her boots with a noisy clank and steadied her. Lena clung tight to the jug in her arms and let Kara catch her, mumbling a soft curse as she got her feet under her again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I thought I was out of the way-” She apologized, stepping back with care to make sure she didn’t crowd her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. That first step is always rocky.” Lena reassured her, and set the jug down against the the wall to the left of the door. She would find a better spot for it later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena breathed in the warm sweet earth of her patio and paused, a small happy smile spreading across her face when she could finally hear nature in it again. Crickets churred and she could hear birdsong nearby, beckoning in the dusk as the sun sank low behind the trees in a hazy dream of orangey pink and rose. Even her dwelling’s connection to her home and been restored. It almost felt like she was still there, and in a sense, she was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go in yet.” She sighed, looking around the enclosure at all of the new growth that had crowned from the rich black soil while they were away. She could smell the sweetness of gardenia and picked out new blooms on an old apple tree she thought had withered away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to sit?” Kara asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I… “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena found Kara’s blue eyes and studied her for a moment. Even the Regent felt different now. Sharper, more defined. She wondered for a moment if Kara had been able to feel her like this from the very beginning. It made her greedy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to feel everything. I want to feel what it’s like to be my full self again. Will you let me be that for a moment?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded and took another step back and Lena quickly leaned her weapons against the wall next to her wellspring water. Kara murmured a comment about setting their armor down on the patio table and strode away through the ferns, scooping up their belongings on the way. Lena briefly appreciated her thoughtfulness to give her some space, but her eagerness to experience her full power overpowered that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena closed her eyes, wriggled her bare feet down into the lush springy moss, and sank easily into her power with a pleased sigh, immersing herself fully and slipping under the surface. It welcomed her with a steady surge and thrummed through her in a wonderfully all-consuming chorus. Beneath her feet the ley line resonated with her, this time a reactionary element as opposed to something she had relied upon for so long. Her power eddied into a stronger swirl, bleeding into a current that was happy enough to just circle in upon itself wide and yawning instead of vying for a release. It was as if it knew that it never had to worry for such a want again. Lena let the reigns go and her power roared in her ears. It gonged deeply in her chest and she just let herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had forgotten what freedom tasted like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was wide and deep, crisply cold like a northern wind and rich copper and earth under her tongue. It was the expanse of the sky she could fit in her lungs and cool river water washing over her skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then rosemary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honey and the tangy fresh smell of earth and grass after a new rainfall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena coaxed her power back under control and brought herself back to the enclosure, her curiosity piqued at the pleasant foreign intrusion. When she opened her eyes Kara was back, standing amidst the ferns a few yards away with her heavy red cloak draped over her broad shoulders. The Regent was wholly enraptured with her, and Lena could feel the restless longing even from there. Her breath hitched in her chest when she felt an even stronger note of desire and she found her own body warming in response to the attraction. For one confusing moment she floundered on what to do. She opted for care instead of listening to the sudden shift of heat in her belly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I harm you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s voice was low and rough and Lena knew exactly what was going to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> it to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She let Kara feel that she wanted her with a bleed of her power and a smiled wildly when Kara crashed through the ferns to her with wide dark eyes and a flush to her cheeks. They met in a tangle of limbs and hungry kisses, pulling each other close and letting everything settle around them. Kara smelled of fresh herbs and clean wood smoke and her hands left waves of tingly warmth as she greedily touched her over her robe. It wasn’t frantic, they took their time and meandered away from the door. She pushed the heavy red cloak off of Kara’s shoulders and tossed it out flat with a delicate flick of her finger, the edges curling against the base of the edge of the ferns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sighed against her lips and tugged her closer, her body a solid pillar of warmth and blinding affection. Lena let her fingers wander to the hem of the short tunic she hand worn and slid her hands up, spreading them flat against the warm expanse of smooth skin she had yet to explore. Kara lifted her arms and let her undress her, her hair and eyes wild as Lena tossed the garment to the earth. It was almost methodical after that and soon Kara was pulling her down onto the red cape with wide trusting eyes. Lena settled into her lap, shivering as Kara’s hands slid over her bare skin and then dipped low between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s touch was molten gold and Lena breathed a moan into her lips. The hand on her hip encouraged her to find her pleasure and she did eagerly, seeking her out over and over until she was burning up and clinging to her in a release that made her mind fall blank. The Regent pressed kisses to the skin of her neck and chest, impressing words of affection into her as her free hand stroked along her spine. She wanted to experience those sensations again, but now she wanted to show Kara her own touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena found Kara’s lips with her own and pushed her down onto her back before rising up off of her with a soft moan caught high in her chest. She let her own hands and lips wander, discovering each dip and swell as she used her own fingers to show Kara the breadth of her desire. The Regent’s body was powerful yet yielding underneath her, pulling her close as she shook apart with a breathless moan into her lips. Their touches turned frantic now that they had finally tasted each other and Lena was on her back warning Kara not to set her own cloak alight through gasps. Her answer was a whine as the sweet decay of leaf litter after rain permeated the enclosure and Kara trusted herself to Lena again. She briefly registered the smokey papery scent of embers on fabric before she lost her senses to Kara’s touch once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear the earth blossoming around them, growing in reaction to their coupling as they lost all sense of time and space. When they finally slowed to just breathe Kara’s red cloak was a smoldering mess underneath them. The act of becoming human with Kara had Lena feeling the most alive in centuries. As Kara breathed her in with slow lazy passes of her hands on her back Lena touched the cloak with her finger tips to recreate and repair the material as an afterthought. Kara pressed another warm kiss to her lips and sighed as her magick meshed with the easy bleed of Lena’s power. Lena indulged in their closeness pressing close physically and ethereally, wishing that they could stay there for a long </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have the desire to seduce me.” Kara finally murmured into the underside of her jaw, her lips brushing lazy kisses into her skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena grinned as Kara tossed her own words back to her from the night she had walked the ocean floor for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You did all the work for me, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara snuggled and rolled onto her back, pulling Lena with her. She was silent for a long moment and Lena wriggled down to press her ear to the center of her sternum. The Regent’s heartbeat was steady and true in her chest. She could hear the cogs turning in her head and waited for her to speak, curious to hear her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is healing in death. You may herald the end of others, but I take their bodies and create life anew. There is growth in death, just as there is growth from fire, and all are fated to die. I cannot begin if you do not end, just like you cannot begin if i do not create.” Kara mumbled lazily into the top of her hair and punctuated her words with a kiss, her fingers tracing the length of Lena’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and craned her head up to press a steady kiss to the crook of Kara’s neck, curious about what set off her train of thought. “What a terrible ouroboros we make.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only terrible if you look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bad.” Kara grumbled teasingly, losing the somber note.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Lena knew what she meant. They were each other’s foil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So eloquent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You rob me of speech.” Kara held her tighter, a shy note creeping into her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena propped herself up onto her elbow and draped her body over Kara’s again, pressing a heavy kiss to her lips with a grin and voracious intent as she let her hand wander.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please allow me to do so again…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moon was high above them when they finally dressed each other, stealing kisses in between articles of clothing that were quickly threatening the integrity of their decision to go inside. Somehow they managed to follow through, gathering up their things and entering back in through the kitchen door with linked hands. They deposited the weapons and armor in her inner sanctum and crept through her silent dark home. Kara hesitated near the stairwell, but Lena tugged on her hand to catch her attention. When she had it she took a step towards the hall, tightening her hold on her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to come to bed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her words were barely a whisper but Kara was eagerly following her without protest and with dark eyes that promised many more moments of pleasure. She led her down the hall and closed the door tightly behind them. A wave of her hand wove a quick barrier to shield the rest of the house from their mesh of magick and the sounds that may result from such acts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then they slowly, ardently, turned her bedroom to an explosion of lush green.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Galdramaður festi meg festi meg / The wizard has enchanted me, enchanted me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Old arguments and new allies. Found favor from beyond the veil.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Brief imagery may be disturbing to some readers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They rose with the sun the next morning having finally fallen asleep in each other's arms just a few hours before. Kara reluctantly stole back upstairs to shower and dress in fresh clothes and Lena missed her in the few minutes she was gone. Maybe there would be another morning where Kara could stay downstairs with her. No one else rose as they stood together over the stove waiting for their morning kettle to boil. Lena enjoyed the closeness of Kara pressing into her side and let her head rest against hers. She was even willing to overlook the damp blond curls threatening to drip onto her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next to arrive was a groggy Jack, a little unkempt in dark wash jeans and a plum pullover looking like he needed a good long nap. Or perhaps a few cups of strong black coffee. They moved apart out of instinct but all he did was roll his eyes and mutter a </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> under his breath. He shuffled over to the coffee machine and set it to brew with a scowl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, I hope you got more sleep than I did.” He grouched. “I forget how hard it is to look after children.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena watched Kara flush and stammer something about getting breakfast started. She swallowed down the heat of her own unfamiliar blush and smoothed her sweater out. “Good morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her best friend finally turned and took a good long look at her. She could feel him gently probing and arched a brow in response, letting him see that </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was finally herself again. A slow smile spread across his face and he opened his arms in invitation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena grinned and let him wrap her up in a tight hug, groaning in protest when he crushed her to him. He chuckled and loosened his hold, slinging an arm around her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sighed and let her head bump against his shoulder. “Like me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. How did </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel?” He leaned in and conspiratorially murmured, barely waggling his brows as he glanced at the distracted Regent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Her face burned and she poked him in the side, unused to being on the receiving end of some fair teasing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack wriggled away with a hand protecting his side. “Honest Bee-eff-eff question! You can tell me later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack took pity on her and mercifully changed course, but the look in his eye told her that he was genuinely curious if only for the gossip of it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Kara, how did you like Éiru?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara looked up over the top of the fridge door, pausing in her rustling. “It was beautiful, I hope to go back again one day.” She emerged with a carton of eggs and jars of butter and preserves, hip-checking the door shut. “If Lena wishes it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack shifted restlessly next to her and Lena could tell that another teasing retort was on the tip of his tongue, but he noticed her warning look and he backed off with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you get to see?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara paused awkwardly and looked to Lena as if for approval, but Jack flapped a hand at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you can say, I’ve been there a few times before as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena gave her a subtle nod anyways and Kara’s tenseness was suddenly excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever seen something as amazing as those monoliths?” She asked, her voice awed and her eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack perked up in response and went over to Kara to start helping her with breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the standing stones. They are rather curious, aren’t they? I asked what made them float and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughed</span>
  </em>
  <span> at me. I’ve never had a bunch of floating rocks </span>
  <em>
    <span>laugh</span>
  </em>
  <span> at me before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara rolled her eyes, and sent Lena a warm goofy smile. “They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> pushy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I knooow</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena watched Kara and Jack share their opinions on the standing stones over the stove, truly a sight she never would have expected. It soothed her, seeing the two people she cared deeply about get along so well. A perfect match of past and present. Eventually the rest of the household came down and jumped into the fray. Lena could tell right away that they knew she had been successful in reclaiming her power, even if they continued to treat her like they always had. She appreciated the gesture, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. If anything, they looked relieved. She knew they had been grasping at straws, but hadn’t quite understood how much they had been hoping for her help. As Ruby got up to start her daily lessons she passed by her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t look tired anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She scampered on before Lena could respond, and Kal slid into the seat next to her with a tired groan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How were things yesterday?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kal pulled his mug across the table and managed a weak smile. “Nothing terrible, no new developments. We are waiting for our forces to get into position.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The unspoken </span>
  <em>
    <span>and then we fight</span>
  </em>
  <span> hung heavy over their heads. The room quieted and grew somber.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much longer?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should be ready by the day after tomorrow. I hope.” He sighed into is mug. “When will you speak to your people?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can call for them tomorrow night. A report would be helpful to take to them. Troop numbers for each side, focal points of the breach into the realm, anything that can be used against the Daxamites should they try to break through here again. Perhaps not too specific but general information at the very least.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not today?” He frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena pulled a face and Jack made a very eloquent </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span> into his bite of toast. “It is polite to allow at least a day’s notice, regardless of how dire the situation is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds… unhelpful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The word you’re looking for is </span>
  <em>
    <span>selfish</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jack said around his large bite of toast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>-it works in our favor </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> with your plans.” Lena cut in. “We’ll make good use of this time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kal sighed and nodded, knowing she was right. They broke off not long after that and went about their day. Lena spent most of the morning making sure that her armor and weapons were in the best condition they could be in. Her enchantments were already strong, and overpowering them could leave to odd conflicting consequences if she tried to cast an extra ward or weave another layer of spell work. It was an annoying and delicate balance, but she at least remembered where the weak spots were. She honed her blades to a mirror polish and until they sang when she twisted them around her through the air. Kara retrieved her repaired breastplate when she was in between tasks and stole a few moments of affection with her in the patio over a late lunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena also took the time to creep into her bedroom and find the little scroll of papyrus. She took it with her to her inner sanctum and unfurled it when she was sure that she wouldn’t be disturbed. It was almost insultingly nondescript to the point of near confusion, but when she smoothed her fingers across it she realized it was far simpler than she realized. With a quick nick to the pad of her thumb from her scían, she pressed her thumb to the paper once enough blood had welled up for a proper print. As she touched the papyrus she dipped into her power and silently intoned that the conclave would convene the next evening in exactly thirty-two hours. She watched her blood absorb into the papyrus, and then more ink rose to the surface as if freshly written.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It shall be so</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The papyrus caught alight in a low smolder, burning to embers and ash in her fingertips. Not a few moments later Jack found her with a solemn expression and an identical little scroll of creamy white papyrus inked with the neat little </span>
  <em>
    <span>32 hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> in what she recognized as brahmi script. They watched in silence as it smoldered to ash in his hand and floated to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later in the afternoon she began another project, crafting talismans that she could imbue with blanketing shield incantations. They were small little coins of woven metal, big enough to wear on a chain or to affix to clothing or armor, but not bulky. Now that she had returned to full strength there was no need to create them with the concern of sacrificing quantity for quality, she could craft them to be extremely useful. Each one would just need to be activated with intent after a brief period of communing with it. There would be a limit to its usage, but only because the metal itself only had so much to offer. By the time for the evening meal she had a small wooden bowl of about thirty talismans, blank and ready to be filled with the energy needed to work as intended. When she showed one to Kal and explained what it would be able to do, she thought he was going to cry. Later that night Kara earnestly expressed her own gratitude through examples of how silently fluent she was with her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day was much of the same, including spending time helping Kara put her full suit of armor on to make sure that she acclimated to the added blessings. It also allowed her timed enchantments to travel through the rest of the armor, crawling in fine white lights down her arms and legs until she was a vision of gold and silver. Lena also took a few moments to formally invite Kara as an accepted guest to the conclave with a smear of iron ore and black clay and a few drops of her blood down the center of her forehead, bestowing her with a gifted permission that she could step foot in the grand hall under her supervision. Kara was one of the ruling heads of the realm under attack, after all. It would be beneficial for her to be present so she could answer any questions and give an account of the events that had occurred. Lena was sure that she didn’t know everything, and the less confusion there was the greater the chance that they would hopefully get some kind of aid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they tied up loose ends, it was decided that Jack would stay behind and hold down the fort as they fought. Someone needed to help care for Ruby and the refugees and he hadn’t been present when Lena had been offering her help. She also took about an hour to charge the talismans and took them to Kal, who gave one to each of them in the house and then tucked the rest inside a small pouch on the thick leather belt with his armor. His suit wasn’t gold like Kara’s, but a beautifully patina’d steely blue. Lena did notice they were the only two to have such vibrant red cloaks. Kara found a small thin chain and strung her talisman around her neck, pressing it close to her skin under her shirt. A tense worry hung heavier over them as the day progressed, leading to a nearly silent evening meal. She knew it was bad when Kara barely finished her first serving, and made sure to have a plan for leftovers after the conclave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kitchen was cleaned up and everyone spilt off again, but it was in this last hour and a half that she, Kara, and Jack prepared to depart. Kara donned her armor and Lena dressed herself in her green regalia robe again but this time draped over the finely crafted layers of leather and scale metal of her armor. She went over the proper gathering etiquette with her for a fifth time even though Kara knew the rules back to front. It wasn’t that Lena didn’t trust her not to speak out of turn, it just helped her feel better that even if she was lax at least her guest would be well behaved. It was also a safety measure to make sure the Regent didn’t accidentally piss of the wrong person. Lena could get her out of there if she needed to, but jeopardizing a call for help through a simple manners misstep was something neither one of them wanted to face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack showed up with plenty of time to spare dressed smartly in a beautiful white sherwani, sharp-shouldered and embroidered with gold and rose, and navy churidar hugging his legs. He was even wearing matching white jutti with a curling toe and elaborate embellishments to match the pattern on his jacket. To top off his outfit, an equally exquisite navy half cape was draped around his shoulders. Lena couldn’t help but mention that he and Kara made a handsome pair, leading Jack to grin widely as Kara blushed. When the time came they bid the group a good evening and piled into the small room of her inner sanctum and shut the door tightly behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cozy.” Jack piped up cheerfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush. Give me a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It the situation had been less serious she was sure Jack would have giggled at her. A door to the great hall required no sacrifice, only intent. Lena stood on the wooden carved seal and felt it shudder underneath her. The tiny room lurched and for one weird moment it felt like she was hanging suspended by the soles of her feet. Her stomach swooped and her ears popped, one of the more annoying physical effects of opening a connection from her home to their common ground. There was a deep grinding noise, and the wall behind the the carved seal started shifting. The seal vibrated underneath her and it made her feet tingle through the layers of metal and leather of her armored boots. Lena watched the white washed plaster push up from the bottom molding until the gap of the top of a doorway appeared. Inch by inch an empty doorway grew from the floorboards until it ground to an uneventful halt, exposing an enormous room beyond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan took a deep breath and started walking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The temperature changed as soon as she crossed into the great hall, dipping to a chill that she could actually feel. She had forgotten how massive the space was with the far corners and the high arching ceiling barely visible in the dark. She could feel Jack and Kara following closely behind her as their footsteps scuffed on the stone floor. There were no decorations, no pennants or colors, just a single large rectangular stone table in the center of the hall with a single large chandelier above it. A few other gods were already waiting, but she could see the soft elevator of new doors forming on the other far walls. Not everyone had answered her call, barely a scant ten. More than she was expecting, but it was still highly disappointing to witness such a poor turn out. And frankly a rude response to a summons. She would be taking personal notes on who had bothered to show up-and their attitudes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is everyone?” Jack whispered, his voice dropping like a stone in the dead air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan could hear his distain in his voice and answered with a frustrated sigh. Kara made no sound but she could feel the anxiety radiating off of her. She didn’t blame her, it wasn’t a promising situation. They reached one of the shorter ends of the table and waited as the stragglers approached. There was no seating and the lighting was not terribly helpful, the candles floating in a goopy ring of melted wax burned to stumps and flickering pitifully. Annoyance jumped into the Morrigan’s chest and she snapped her bony fingers impatiently, cleaning up the excess wax and forcing it up into the bodies of the candles again. The light brightened, no longer obscured by the uneven rings. Someone could have at least had the manners to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Moreega. It has been a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Across the table was a tall burly man of midnight skin and rippling muscle. The cool staticky blue of electricity danced across his body in delicate arcs, leaping from his eyes and skittering across his teeth. Zeus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would argue it hasn’t been long enough.” The Morrigan quipped as she met his gaze and then looked, still stung by the lack of attendance. Jack shifted in warning behind her but the grecian god laughed low in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still as sharp tongued as ever. Well, let’s get this over with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A gesture of his hand brought the room to silence and effectively turned the meeting over to the Morrigan. She paused and looked around the room, happy to at least see her west coast contact, Jess, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Barry</span>
  </em>
  <span> in attendance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am glad that you all at least listened to my warning about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Have you encountered any more attempts of breach since Seattle and Buenos Aires?” She asked, scanning the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not since those first three, though we have been seeing them probe our defenses.” Barry spoke up, crossing his bare arms over the stitched leather on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Moreega, what can you tell us?” Jess asked, her regalia of intricate bead and bone rattling like rain on tile. Her voice was like a warm breeze through old pines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or perhaps your friend can?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the others, a tall man with a British accent and a set of luxurious wings growing from his arms ruffled. He cut his red eyes to Kara and shifted on his feet, large deadly talons clicking on the stone out of sight. The Morrigan recognized his voice as the one who had helped her acquire medical supplies from London. William was the first time in a while she had seen what the humans called a true “cryptid”. She turned and gestured Kara to the table, who had been hanging back out of respect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Regent Kara Zor-El of Krypton, she has been under my protection since she first escaped to our realm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The amused exclamation came from her left, a woman of deep gray-blue skin and thick fluffy black hair that had a blood red sheen to it. She smelled of old dry death and pomegranates even from three meters away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-of a family that have done no harm to us. And even if our relationship was less than stellar, it would be of good faith to still offer assistance.” Jack cut in, snorting softly through his snow white muzzle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know their kind.” Hades answered dryly with no ire, speaking as if Kara weren’t even there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With all due respect, you don’t.” The Morrigan pinned her with a cool look, already annoyed with how quickly the conclave was dissolving to prejudice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing but trouble comes from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Faewyldes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Zeus muttered loud enough for the table to hear, and the Morrigan glared and directed her ire to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s rich coming from someone who only thinks of his di-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’re getting off topic-” Jack brayed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Much to the Morrigan’s frustration the room fell to argument-even if she had annoying allowed herself to contribute to it. Only a few words of scathing retort were exchanged before a gilded khopesh swung down and embedded into the stone table with a deafening </span>
  <em>
    <span>clang</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The room quieted again with a scandalized hush, shocked that someone had dared to draw a weapon in the great hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are all forgetting who brought us together in the first place.” A weathered hand wrested the blade from the table, the skin black like polished ebony. He continued with a trilled egyptian accent, the low candlelight highlighting the length of his long pointed snout and broad muscled shoulders. “Regent Zor-El, would you please present your account of the events you have endured?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not the authority here, Anubis.” Zeus sighed in exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The jackal-headed god of the afterlife wrinkled his nose in annoyance. “No.” His tall pointed ears swiveled behind him and he sank into a low bow to the space behind him. “But Heka is, and he wishes to know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if he had been standing there the whole time another figure of smokey gray was brought to their attention, nude except for what the Morrigan could barely make out as a regal curved and sculpted beard and elaborate head dress. It was hard to focus on Heka, as if he were made of mist and static that made you forget he was there as soon as you looked away. He moved his hand forward, presenting a simple staff adorned with two twisting serpents flicking their tongues into the air. The air vibrated around him and the Morrigan bowed in supplication, her heart racing as a note of disapproval lanced through the great hall. It was a general address to the room and the rest in attendance also bowed hastily. She even heard Kara lower her head in difference behind her in an attempt to toe the line that she couldn’t see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive us for our petty words, Heka. Regent Zor-El, if you would?” The Morrigan prompted, immediately turning the meeting to Kara to please Heka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they straightened up the Morrigan couldn’t quite find Heka again, but she knew he was present. Somewhere. Kara cleared her throat awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise not to take much of your time.” She paused and took a shaky breath when someone huffed impatiently, but forged on. “Nearly a year ago Krypton was invaded by our neighbors, the very same who tried to cross into your realm. I know what you think of us. I know it is impossible to change your opinion based on one instance, but we need your help. Any help. Compensation is not out of the question.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are the current numbers of your forces?” Hades asked, arching her sculpted brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara swallowed thickly. “Thirty percent.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Disapproving murmurs echoed around the stone table and the Morrigan knew they weren’t convinced. Thirty percent was a weak chance at success. Not impossible, but weak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How fares Krypton?” Barry asked next, cutting his eyes around the table. It seemed he had hoped for a more positive outcome as well. Kara’s shoulders twitched, nearly slumping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Losing ground. Daxam has taken our central city and the surrounding country side and they reach towards the other cities. We are fighting defensively. Daxam is in possession of a mineral that poisons us with radiation. If they weren’t in possession of it then I wouldn’t be here asking for assistance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Asking?” William hissed, red eyes glinting dangerously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Begging.” Kara clarified, the corners of her mouth pulling down. “I came here knowing that I would most likely leave empty handed, but I owed it to my people to try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was another awkward silence in the wake of the Regent’s earnestly blunt comment. The Morrigan bit back her proud smug smirk in response to Kara’s spine and took the opportunity to speak up in her favor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Regent Zor-El has already proven herself to me. Had she not lent me her strength when Daxam tried to enter into our realm over my territory, you would be speaking to a specter.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her comment caught Anubis’s attention and his ears perked up, fully facing her. Just behind his shoulder she could barely focus on the form of Heka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You would have returned to the duat?” He asked softly, mournfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His tone surprised her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In a sense, yes.” The Morrigan spared Kara a steady look for the first time since they crossed over the threshold to the great hall. “She saved me from snuffing my own physical existence. I have already decided that I will be offering my own power in their fight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your solitary confinement has broken your wit, Moreega.” Hades spoke sadly, crossing her arms over her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan was struck in the chest by her words, and she felt Jack shift closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was broken long before that.” She admitted, allowing her vulnerability to show for just a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hades lowered her eyes in sympathy. The goddess knew what it was to be broken too. A heavy sigh came from the end of the table from Zeus. He also was torn, but far too reluctant in his posture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You will not receive the help you seek from me, Regent Zor-El. If one goddess feels she must sacrifice herself for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> we cannot stop her. We are obligated to protect our own before yours. This conclave is-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In an instance Barry blinked to Jack’s side in a blur of red and gold. No one reacted to the sudden ruffle of their clothing and he continued, putting up a front of bravado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Regent Zor-El still owes me a race. I have to make sure she follows through on her promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are both fools. Throw your lives away if you must. We will not be sheep to a false god, nor to a child who wishes to play as one.” William ruffled his wings in protest. The Morrigan would have compared him to a fluffed up chicken had she not been greeted by a wall of heat from her left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara </span>
  <em>
    <span>burned</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the furthest gone the Morrigan had seen her go with flames licking at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes were brighter than the chandelier and her hair was a billowing mess and wild in the heat that radiated off her body. She could feel the anger at the insult like pinpricks on her body as embers glowed under Kara’s skin. Ugly clawed hands flexed by her sides and her teeth rivaled the nastiest of the ocean’s predators.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am no god, and they are not fools. You are a coward.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan had forgotten how formidable she was when unrestrained. She could have kissed her despite the blatant misstep. There were no other jeering comments and Kara pulled herself back under control with gulping gasps. She was still shaking with fury and her armor was glowing red hot from the residual heat, hissing angrily in the cool air. William took a few steps down the table and away from them with a troubled expression. Zeus shook his head like a tired father at the spat and nodded to Jack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you? What is your decision?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Moreega has graciously opened her home to more Kryptionian refugees. With my added help we have safely rescued nearly five hundred children, elderly, and infirm. I will be staying behind as the final line of defense.” He clasped his many hands together in front of his hips and nodded to the Morrigan. “Should Krypton fall and Moreega fail to return, I am tasked with closing the gate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zeus sighed and there was another somber wave about the table. Even if they didn’t get along, it was still a loss to lose one of their own. Even the suggestion of such an event after losing so many was harsh to hear. But it was the truth and it needed to be said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well. My decision still stands. We will stay behind and fortify our own homes. Luck, Regent Zor-El.” He finally showed her a modicum of respect with a small tilt of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for allowing me to speak.” Kara returned his bow, but the Morrigan noted she didn’t bow as lowly as before. Zeus chuckled at her defiance. She had earned it in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Farewell, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ἡliokomas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For your people’s sake, I hope you live.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the conclave concluded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t been a complete disaster, but it hadn’t been anywhere close to the bare minimum they had hoped for. The Morrigan could see Kara was disappointed by the outcome in the downturn of her eyes and mouth, but she still turned to Barry and held her hand out. He clasped forearms with her in a friendly greeting, an old handshake between warriors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, friend. We need all the aid we can get.” She murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry grinned and clapped her on the shoulder. “Hey, I was serious about that race. I guess I’ll just have to warm up fighting by your side first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara managed a smile as they stepped apart. “I’m still going to win.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry scoffed as the Morrigan started leading them back to their door. There was no use in hanging around and they still needed to get a good night’s sleep before they departed in the morning. Now with a new addition to their forces, their strategies needed to be updated to include a god with superspeed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Moreega, a moment please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice of Anubis called to them and they paused to turn-and then they all hastily knelt as the huge shadowy form of Heka trailed silently behind him, reappearing corporeal every other few steps. They brought with them a sense of calm and the Morrigan felt Kara kneel next to her. Anubis’s thin sandals slapped against the stone and then he was kneeling next to the Morrigan on her other side, smelling of natron and resin. She was about to ask what he was doing but Heka’s feet stopped just in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan could feel the hairs rise on the back of her neck as the end of his staff tapped to the stone soundlessly. She could feel his gaze on her, heavy and curious and breathlessly lowered her defenses. It would be useless to try to hide in his sight. She could feel him looking into her head, looking for her intentions and she laid them bare. All of them. She could barely breathe as the thoughts of remaining alone and aloof frightened her, how she was terrified for Kara’s safety more so than her own, how she was finally done with being complacent and wanted to be the protector she had once been, and all of the little odd things in between. The Morrigan hid nothing from Heka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It pleased him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warm sand poured over her head, fine and pale the color of crushed pink seashell. She could feel it settling into her, fitting into the little cracks and crevices in her lowered defenses and she shivered. As it ran off her head and shoulders it vanished before it could touch the stone. She cut her eyes to the side and noticed that Anubis was receiving the same benediction. The act only lasted a moment and the Morrigan noticed she felt more firmly bound to her power than she had before, as if the very base of it had been sunken into metal and stone to be made immovable. She opened her mouth to thank him, but he sifted to nothing and the feeling that something large and looming had been standing over her faded. Heka had gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan slowly raised her head and looked around, seeing Jack and Barry eyeing each other with surprise and Kara gingerly touching the top of her head in confusion. Heka had given them all a blessing, but of what she wasn’t sure. She rose back to her feet and rounded on Anubis, truly perplexed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as Anubis had stood up he paused, unmoving, and then his head started to shake and twist and turn. His body stayed completely still as his head became a blur, turning every which way at an alarmingly unnatural speed until he shook his head with a full body jerk. In the place of his jackal head was a human one of dark warm umber skin, a close shaven scalp, and piercing amber eyes. He had adopted a strong brow and nose with full lips, cruel scars bisecting between his eyes and the corner of his mouth. He grinned widely with a mouth full of canine teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am coming with you. Your fight for justice is noble, it would be an honor to fight alongside you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a step and addressed Kara next, his grin growing wider to a nearly unsettling degree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now you have two gods of death on your side, Regent Zor-El. Your foes will fall like wheat before the scythe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But your wife? Your duties?” The Morrigan asked, still trying to process the quick turn of events. Anubis laughed fondly at the mention of his other half.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anput is more than capable of weighing the scales in my absence. She would be furious if I did not offer my help. In fact if I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she would be leaving </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the children and the worry. At least if I fall I will return unharmed to the duat and to her side where I will surely be scolded.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anubis, what did Heka gift us?” Barry piped up nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Agh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a simple blessing. One that will anchor you to home as we traverse to Krypton.” He emphasized his words by thumping a first to the center of his chest. “This anchor is strong and your power will not wane.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We will gladly accept your help, thank you.” Kara finally spoke, something that made Anubis grin widely again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am eager to see you fight, Regent Zor-El. Heka told me interesting things about you.” He laughed raucously at Kara’s bewildered expression. “Fear not, Regent. Heka sees all, but only rarely does he care to make his presence known. You have been blessed this day! Rejoice tonight, for soon we will fight for glory.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan couldn’t help but feel bolstered by his exuberance and gently caught him by one muscular elbow. “Come, Anubis, let’s return. I have drink for you, should you want it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned again and they set off, ignoring the lingering looks from the other gods, and passed back through the door and into the Morrigan’s inner sanctum. The doorway behind them ground closed and it was a little cramped with the five of them in the small room. Jack opened the door to her home with a dramatic gasp, smoothing the transition of the return of his beard and hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think a nightcap is in order. Kara, let’s call your family down.” He called over his shoulder as he made a direct route to her liquor cabinet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry and Anubis entered into her home with curious eyes, complimenting her on her decor as proper gentlemen would. It was absurd in the face of things and she had to laugh but thanked them for their kind words. Where Barry and Jack were tall and thin, Anubis was stocky and burly but still somehow managed to tower over them all. Unlike Lena, he brought with him a presence of stillness and peace that easily lulled the arrival of the rest of their allies. She knew he was doing it on purpose for if they looked too closely they would see the point of his ears and snout. Drinks were passed around and Lena shared some of her poitín with Anubis and Barry as a sign of hospitality to mixed reactions. The jackal headed god laughed boisterously when </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> choked on the bite of the alcohol, pounding him on the back as he raised his glass to her in a cheers. Eventually the group settled around the kitchen table after Jack went to check on the refugees, but returned quick enough with a report that all was well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother, if I may go see these people?” Anubis asked. ”I would wish to take measure of their suffering.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I would be happy to take you. There are a few that are very poorly right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He inclined his shaved head and finally turned to the new Kryptonians he hadn’t quite been introduced to yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You may call me Bayek.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bayek? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eagle</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lena couldn’t help but ask. The god smiled toothily at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One of my most favored subject’s name. I am even borrowing his face!” He laughed in a display of canines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he know you are?” Nia piped up tentatively, as if almost afraid to speak before him. Anubis noticed her trepidation and calmed himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he is in the duat with his wife and son. He will care not, and would even be honored for me to exhibit his likeness. But he rests now. It is not something to trivialize.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nia nodded, reassured by his kind tone and studied him and Barry with a curious eye. Kal cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Regent Kal El, Kara’s cousin. I cannot express how thankful we are for your help. We hope that your added strength will help us turn the tide in our favor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Agh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the Regent’s partner on the throne. Heka has also spoken to me of your nobility.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How come Heka speaks to you all the time?” Barry asked, sounding a little put out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anubis turned to him and addressed him in a flat tone. “I am Egyptian.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...okay. That’s fair.” He grumbled, and then stuck a hand out for Kal to shake. “Barry, I’m speedy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kal faltered, a little thrown off by how candid they were. He must have been expecting more regal attitudes to contend with and Lena bit back a smile as he shook Barry’s hand. “Oh, um. Hello.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anubis turned back to Nia with a critical eye and the hint of a smile. “You are very curious, young one. You could be capable of weighing the scales.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what that means but… thank you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anubis laughed again and roughly clinked his glass to the Seer’s mug. “Moreega! I like these </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tell me now! How shall I be of help to you? Tell me your plans.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kal managed to blink out of his bewilderment quickly and reached for one of the large rolls of paper he had brought downstairs. He unfurled the map of Krypton that had been pinned to the wall, their marks and pin points still intact. Thankfully is seemed that Anubis’s candid use of her real name wasn’t registering-or that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> were ignoring it on purpose. She wondered if perhaps Kara had spoken to them in warning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This, is Krypton. In the center is Argo City, the seat of our realm.” Kal pointed to a dense spidery blob of lines, and then to a red jagged line. “Daxam breached within our walls so quickly armed with a poisonous rock that even with most of our focus centered around Argo we didn’t stand a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara mentioned this in the conclave. Do we know exactly what it is?” Barry asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a ripple of discomfort from the Kryptonians and Kara’s head snapped to Lena. The shard in her inner sanctum. She rose from her seat and went to retrieve it as Kal explained that they called it </span>
  <em>
    <span>kryptonite</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a mineral that produced a radiation that weakened and killed them but didn’t harm the Daxamites. Lena found the little glass vial and quickly whispered a mesh onto the glass, a shield to hold in the radiation. She returned to the table with it hidden in her fist, but Kara knew that she had it and bristled. She waited until there was a lull in the conversation and remained standing, a little ways back from the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I found Kara she was unresponsive and very nearly dead. A cut to her face, to the inside of her knee, and a stab wound in her chest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anubis frowned, his golden amber eyes trained on her fist. He held a calloused hand out and Lena put the little vial in his palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This was in the deepest part of the chest wound.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As predicted, the Kryptonians reacted negatively with uneven power spikes and fear. Only Kara remained unmoving out of all of them, radiating anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a shield in place, it will not harm you.” Lena tried to reassure them as Anubis studied the tiny pulsating shard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry leaned in close and wrinkled his nose. “Can I open it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not while our friends are in this room.” Lena warned him. “Think of it as a piece of the elephant’s foot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry grimaced. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Okay. Not opening it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack leaned in over Anubis’s shoulder with his own frown. “How curious…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kryptonite is our main concern.” Kara finally spoke. “It litters the battle field and tips the arrows and weapons of the Daxamites.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can help there.” Barry sat up again. “With my speed I can clear sections at a time. I can’t really help with the arrows themselves, but I can break their ranks and disrupt their archers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kal nodded and trailed his finger along two sections of the map adjacent to Argo City. “They are trying to expand here and here. Kandor is our largest southern city and Kryptonopolis to the North was the old seat of the throne. Scouts have reported that the Daxamites are moving to take those cities next.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did they wait so long if their leadership was wiped out?” Barry asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They have been mining for resources.” Sam spoke up, still eyeing the vial in Anubis’s hand with glowing eyes. “Argo city sits on protected ore deposits. Daxam has long since depleted a devastating amount of their own natural resources. It’s why they’ve turned to other realms, often taking through force.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What of their defenses?” Anubis handed the vial off to Jack and leaned forward to point to the area in front of the breach. “How strong are their forces here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reinforced. It would be easiest to attack from one of the sides.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are forgetting you have gods at your side now.” Jack spoke up gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What would you do?” Kal asked blandly, without a jump to his own defense. He truly wanted to know and Lena could hear the exhaustion in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anubis sighed heavily through his nose. “To start, we clear small sections of the field of kryptonite, small paths wide enough to allow your people to advance without being seen. Take out their guards and scouts, then clear more away to allow room for maneuvering. Do you have a smaller map of </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> your city?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kal unfurled another large sheet of paper on top of the other map and Anubis stood to study it closer, eyes darting around the little red and blue stickers as he listened quietly as Kal and Alex fill him in on what was what and where to expect barricades.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if you split into groups, distract and allow some to punch through to dismantle forces from the inside to make it safe to charge? We could even cause a huge distraction at first to allow time for these groups.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A pincer movement?” Barry asked. “Classic, but effective.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that could work.” Kal muttered and pulled a blank sheet out to write on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next few minutes were spent strategizing, breaking them into groups based on skillsets, and going over a multitude of outcomes from every angle they could think of. It was decided that Barry would still help clear the way of kryptonite and act as a scout. It would buy them time to link up with the forces still in Krypton headed by some of the throne’s surviving officers and then organize into splinter cells to carry out their altered plan. It took another near two hours to get to a place where they all felt mostly confident, and broke apart for the evening. Lena was tucking the little vial into a pouch for her belt when Kara slipped into the inner sanctum behind her, all gleaming armor and a curious expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bayek said two gods of death in the great hall. I know he meant you but forgive me, I don’t understand to what extent?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her question caught her off guard and she looked up, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as her brows furrowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of all the times you ask for a history lesson?” Lena mused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara shrugged and pushed her lip out. “I had been meaning to ask. It felt impolite to use the internet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena laughed softly. Even on her own without her knowledge, Kara still chose her account over history.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I, well. Per the internet, death, yes, but really I am one that heralds victory or death in battle. The articles are mostly accurate, if vague for good reason. I have… shirked my other sovereignty responsibilities, but I still control the fate of those in war. Or I used to. Man is a little too unruly these days and it’s difficult to exist openly, as you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara blushed deeply and did a fine impression of a fish before finally finding her words. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Um. I see.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it the comment on sovereignty?” Lena murmured, teasingly quirking a brow at her. “I can assure you it was purely physical. And a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long time ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not question your affection for me.” Kara answered softly, her eyes clear and trusting. “I have learned a great deal here, and I know that we’ve had… quite the journey together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A journey? That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> one way to put it. Do you remember,” a slow grin tugged at the corners of her mouth, “-that not long after you arrived here you said my power felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>deadly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent ducked her head shyly with an answering smile. “It’s a wonder how I’ve grown from being terrified of you to-” She cut herself off awkwardly, nervously cutting her eyes at Lena. “-well…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s full attention was on her now, her heart fluttering high in her throat as she caught on to what Kara was saying. Her heart ached to hear those words. She swallowed thickly and completely abandoned her task. “Would you remind me, please? How you perceived me then as opposed to now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara blushed a little deeper and checked over her shoulder before stepping closer. The door was still open and there were still others milling about downstairs for a cup of tea or water before bed. The Regent turned her back to the door and haltingly replied, her long lashes brushing against freckled cheeks as she looked down at her fingers twisted together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First with grief and fear. And then with love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s voice was barely audible, so soft it was nearly a whisper low in her chest as if she were afraid to give the words life. The weight of that four-letter word swept Lena’s feet out from under her and she had to quickly steady herself on the table holding her armor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It escaped her lips like a prayer. Of all the confessions, it was the last one she had expected to hear so soon. It was also the one she had craved to hear. But perhaps Kara was speaking it because of the new risk they were facing? No, that would be shallow and low to find that as the Regent’s reason for confession.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The real answer, was that she had been seeing the signs of this all along. She had just been too afraid and bullheaded to truly grasp them. They were in the ways that the Regent fixed her tea or the way she cooked their meals. It was the little things and it was now so glaringly obvious that Lena realized she had been reflecting these emotions back even if she hadn’t had a word to give them. She could have kicked herself, but it clicked home. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Strong affection.” Kara amended with a blush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, Lena couldn't have that. She flicked a finger and the door swung nearly closed, just far enough to hide them a little better from view. Kara opened her mouth to say something else but Lena covered her hands with her own, stilling them as she threatened to twist them tight enough in worry that her knuckles went white.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it ease you to know that your </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong affection</span>
  </em>
  <span> is returned?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s shoulders relaxed and her head tipped forward, gently bumping their foreheads together. Lena laced their fingers together and just held her close for a moment, daring to let a whisper of her power escape. In that split second she poured the raw unadulterated emotion of what she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> describe as love into her projection for Kara. It was locked away as quickly as she had loosed it and Kara’s grip tightened on her hands. The Regent exhaled shakily and pressed a steady kiss to the center of her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope that tomorrow brings us our victory. I would hope to have just a bit more time with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lingered in that moment until someone banging around in the kitchen cabinets pulled them from it. Kara gave her hands one last squeeze and took a step back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to stay with you tonight but I know I need to rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena could hear the longing in her voice and gave her an understanding smile. She wanted her too, but they needed to steer away from distractions. Besides, it was in her best interest to rest and meditate as well. She didn’t know what to expect in Krypton and it was smart to take every precaution.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After this is all over, you can stay with me as long as you wish.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded slowly. She stepped close again and pressed a tender kiss to her mouth full of all the words she didn't have time to say, and then let her go. “Rest well, Lena. I’ll see you in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena wished her a silent goodnight and watched Kara slip back into her home in a quiet rattle of buckles and creaking armor. She could still feel the lingering sensation of her lips on her own and selfishly locked that feeling away. For the rest of the evening and through the night she returned to the patio to meditate. As dawn broke she rose, gave herself one last blessing with the wellspring water her brother had sent with her, and dressed herself before indulging in a nice cup of tea. The house was tense and hushed as they dressed themselves for battle, double and triple checking everything from the soles of their boots to the buckles on their shoulders and waists. Lena and Anubis and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> waited patiently as the Kryptonians said goodbye to their people and moved Ruby in for safe keeping. There weren’t many tears, but there were plenty of solemn frowns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, there were no more goodbyes to say and they gathered in a crowd, smelling of oiled leather and metal. Kara had </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> tight in her grasp. She had braided her hair back and her deep red cloak was immaculately draped over her shoulders. Kal had his own red cape over his steely blue-gray and they struck a fearsome duo. Matching capes, matching blue eyes, as if two sides of the same coin. They silently wished each other and then the rest of them luck with tight hugs and a clasp of wrists. Jack opened the door and stepped to the side and the Regents passed over the threshold, vanishing from sight with a staticky ripple. Barry went next, then Anubis with a feral grin. Alex, Kelly, and Sam shared a quick moment and hurried through until there were only two of them left. Lena stepped forward with her spear tight in her fist and her sword belted securely around her waist with her scían. She kissed Jack farewell on the cheek with a murmur of </span>
  <em>
    <span>see you soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan stepped over the threshold into Krypton.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eyga mítt festist har ið galdramaður stóð / Spellbound in my heart’s root</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A payment of blood, the return of a gift.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for violence, blood, and gore in context to battle and war.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> sang through the air, cleanly bisecting through the plated metal of a Daxamite’s helmet with a horrible shearing tear of metal on metal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blood splattered wetly on the side of the stone building and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> crumpled to the ground in a gasping gurgle. Kara ducked and twisted, slipping in between the gap of Lena and Anubis’s bodies as a war hammer whistled through the space her head had been. The spiked metal head glanced off of the same gilded khopesh that had cut into the stone table of the great hall. The jackal-headed god’s laugh barked through the tight alleyway as his enemy stumbled onto Lena’s sword. She could feel the blade grind against the bone of his ribs through her grip and jerked it free with a grunt. Her heart thundered in her throat as Anubis’s khopesh knocked the tip of a spear away from her face. Fog trailed behind her, hissing from the bone of her maw with a spell that threw back another Daxamite with a flick of her wrist and a dull reverberating </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They crawled forward, a slow painful advance through the half destroyed Argo city. Lena could see the looming skeleton of what was once a beautiful castle of blue-gray stone. High, broken arches reached pitifully into the smoky sky, cracked open like a shattered rib cage. Just over the tile peaked rooftops of the inner residential circle she could make out an ugly red glow. She didn’t have time to look for long when the metallic twang of heavyweight crossbows sounded from up ahead. The world slowed as he eyes snapped forward and the glowing green tips of metal forged bolts hurtled directly at Kara-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s boots crunched down onto dry earth and the smell of death on the wind greeted her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An old, cloying rankness of rot and decay from bloated bodies left too long in the sun. They were in an open stretch of land, tall grass beaten down under thousands of footsteps left behind by the refugees that were now safely in her home. Forgotten articles of clothing lay sodden and dirty, half-buried in the dead grass. An old, but familiar sight to her as she remembered the old battle grounds in her homeland. She tried not to look too long at the little cloth doll laying pitifully to her left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s move.” Kara called quietly, and Lena fell in with the group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone kept their head on a swivel as they set a quick clip towards an outcropping, a looming striated formation of red rock jutting up in low diagonals. Underneath it were a line of hastily constructed tents of patchwork covers. Other Kryptonians were milling about, and the largest tent was either a bunk or a temporary hospital of sorts. An older woman spotted them and ran out of one of the smaller open-walled tents, dressed in whites and blues. Kara broke into a quick jog to meet her and wrapped her up in a tight hug. Others came out to greet them and Lena decided to hang back with Barry and Anubis to stay out of the way. It was a quick reunion and the group started back to the tents. Kara and the older woman hung back with Alex and gestured the three of them forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Eliza. She is Alex’s mother and cared for Kal and I after our parents were killed.” Kara led her forward with a gentle hand on her shoulder. “This is Bayek, Barry, and Lena. They have come to help us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eliza crunched over the dead grass with piercing blue eyes and a stern face. She almost looked more similar to Kara in appearance of hair and eye color, but Alex bore a stronger resemblance to the curve of her jaw and nose. The three of them had the same confident set to their shoulders and Lena understood now where parts of Kara’s personality had come from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to Krypton.” She spoke dryly in heavily accented Pictish. “I would offer you a drink but we’ve only got water left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Anubis and Barry tilted their heads in a bow of respect-and difference to Lena to speak for the three of them. Lena stepped forward and bowed briefly as well, but low enough for it to make Kara give her a funny look. She must have found it odd for the goddess of death to be showing a note of humility to the woman that had raised her. To Lena, it was a little more personal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We wish the circumstances weren’t so dire. We are here to offer assistance in any way we can.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small smile pulled at Eliza’s thin lips and she glanced behind them in the direction of the rift, a tired hopelessness seeping into her voice. “This is everyone, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust us, mother. They are more formidable than they appear.” Alex told her gently. “Come, we have a plan to share with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eliza gave her daughter a concerned look but beckoned for them to all follow her. Anubis slunk up next to Lena’s side and muttered quietly in egyptian,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose we will be exposing our true selves after all?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sighed deeply. “I suppose we must. Do you smell that on the breeze?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It reminds me of the Teutoburg at the Rhine.” Barry mumbled. “If it’s as bad as they say, we’ll need our full power.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They piped down when Alex looked at them over her shoulder in confusion and didn’t speak again until they were ushered into one of the tents. Lena had gotten a closer look around and the largest was indeed a makeshift hospital, and this seemed to be the rearmost outpost. She recognized some of the cardboard boxes that had passed through her home and politely accepted the little metal cup of tepid water offered to her. Kara started speaking rapidly in Kryptonian and Sam translated for them. Their idea was laid out before Eliza and the small group of other </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> knights who kept giving Lena and the other two gods curious looks as Kara pointed in their direction or acknowledged them. When Kara was done, Eliza nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is… an interesting plan. We should begin soon for the highest element of surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena glanced at the sun high in the sky. “What of survivors? How much time will we need to account for rescuing and evacuating enslaved Kryptonians?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was met with a painful silence and the older woman cast her eyes to the ground, and then turned to one of the other young knights to bring her what looked like kindling. Sam leaned in with sad eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are none to save.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems we can suspend some care in our attack.” Lena concluded flatly, thinking of the friends Ruby wanted to save and the sad abandoned doll near the portal between their worlds. Anubis shifted uncomfortably beside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The scales of this realm are unbalance.” He spoke up, this time in a tongue they could all understand. “Your enemy is simply erasing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And now they have these.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eliza spread out what Lena knew were a form of crossbow bolt. Heavy hitting ones. She could also make out the thin groove that had been drilled into the shattered shaft and Kara bristled beside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Each one has a core of kryptonite. They are fast and hit harder than arrows.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Crossbows.” Barry muttered, reaching out to touch the nearest broken shaft, and then pushed a few pieces around into a rough shape, then tilted his head to Lena and Anubis. “Sometimes I forget that different realms progress at uneven paces.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” Eliza asked, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barry looked at Lena and Anubis and continued when they remained silent. “Our realm has advanced to cruel weaponry down to the splitting of molecules to create explosions. It’s a miracle that your realm relies so heavily on your magicks. I hope it stays that way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems that your enemies are more cruel than anticipated.” Anubis growled. “We will try to balance the scales for you today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena took his promise as their cue to let go of their facades. She glanced to Kara, starting a slow bleed of her power as Anubis’s head started blurring with the same unnatural jerky movements as he calmly took a few steps back out of the tent. There were gasps around them and Kara nodded, murmuring a few calming words to them as the Morrigan free-falled into her power.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cool calmness sluiced over her and the air around her froze with a cruel biting cold. She let it consume her, welcoming it like an old friend as her face and hands turned to bone. The moisture in the air crystalized into long talon-shaped shards of ice, slowly floating around her body. The Morrigan sighed a breath of fog and the shards swirled up to circle slowly around her head, a crown of nine of the sisters she had lost combined with herself. Her long black hair softened around the edges, blurring her form into something terrifyingly nebulous as the dampness of blood seeped through the soles of her boots and into the earth. She glanced to her left and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in his glory, a marble statue of pale gold vibrating with crackling heat. On his head a bronze petasos twinkled with beading lines of power and a staff of two twined serpents made of light leaned against his shoulder. He looked to her for a moment, blank eyes of the same stone and set his jaw. There was a rustle and Anubis entered the tent again with ebony skin and a sharp-featured jackal head. He was enormous towering over all of them and hunching to fit inside, black nose and ears twitching as he brought the thick scent of resin with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought you gods of the realm I escaped to. They are enough.” Kara murmured to Eliza, her own skin wavering with magma underneath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time since their arrival, hope flashed across the older woman’s face. The other Kryptonian knights shrunk away but didn’t flee, following their Regent’s lead. Kara was staring at her though, something wild and reckless in her bright white eyes. The Morrigan raised her brow impatiently even though it wasn’t visible, the tilt to her head gave it away and Kara grinned a mouthful of sharp teeth. She barked a few orders and the other knights snapped to attention, clapping their fists to their chests in salute before departing quickly. Two split off into a full sprint to inform their platoons each with a pouch full of the Morrigan’s pendants, arcing out and away from their camp in long loping strides of trained runners at a speed too quick to be human. Another small group milled around and formed up, dressed in heavy armor like the two Regents. One of the knights approached with a war hammer and gave it to Kal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s begin in an hour.” He intoned, magma rolling underneath his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Final goodbyes were said to Eliza and the rear guard, and then they moved as a group out of the camp and around the shelter of the outcropping. The Kryptonian knights under Kal’s command leapt ahead in easy bounds, their feet thumping dully as they propelled themselves forward. She and Anubis and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> kept up easily, and she marveled at how they almost seemed to be flying. The Morrigan was curious to ask if they were able under their red sun that cast the realm into an amber glow, remembering how Kara had soared high above the ocean. Their armor glinted in the sunlight and the Regent’s cloaks looked pure red as they streamed out behind them. Air whistled past them and the smell of death grew stronger. The Morrigan could see the city not far away, and barely the top of a half-ruined castle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> vibrated with a higher frequency.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to start clearing those paths?” He asked over the wind, his voice echoing softly as if in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara shook her head. “Not until we’re closer. But we could use some scouting?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a flash and he blinked from sight. After a few moments of a quick clip across the open grasslands he reappeared in another crackle of energy, the beads of light swirling through the metal of his petasos and around his ankles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much has changed since your newest reports. They are not expecting us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara set her shoulders. “Thank you. Let’s get a little closer so our men can get back to the flanking platoons.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They moved along silently except for the sound of their footsteps and armor rattling, passing abandoned overgrown farms and homes caught in an eerie stasis of disarray. Strange looking creatures with an odd number of limbs and horns were wandering further and further from their stone fence paddocks, whistling and rumbling low mournful calls as they passed them by. More houses built into recognizable spacious neighborhoods started filling in the amber space and Kara nodded to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The god gave her a quick salute and flashed away as they took slowed and took shelter in a nearby home. The knights split off and started canvassing the block, checking for survivors and any light refreshments to bolster their strength. A moment later he paused close by with a bundle of arrows in his arms. Each metal point pulsed a sickly green and the Morrigan wandered over to him for a closer look. These arrows didn’t had a splinter or core of kryptonite, the mineral had been forged into the metal. She hissed a sigh of disgust and glared at the offending arrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t stray too far.” She murmured, the tones in her voice rippling over each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll return soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was still echoing in her ear as he vanished from sight. In the next few minutes Kal and his platoon of tanks circled up again empty handed save for a few stale cracker cakes and dried fruits. As they distributed the food and a few canteens of water the Morrigan looked back the way they came. A few hundred yards behind them the archers were slinking through shadows and cover as best they could, staying back with bows drawn in a wide fan. She could sense Nia, Alex, Kelly, and Sam with them. Now it was a waiting game for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the restlessness enveloping them compounded. The Morrigan could make him out every now and then, zipping by in a blur of red. As the time drew closer he paused with a concerned pull to his brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The kryptonite was brighter than I had thought. The Daxamites will notice the green fading.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get me to the roof.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and then with a stomach-lurching leap took her to the eaves of the house they had been hiding in. It wasn’t the tallest but it was enough that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> could point out the differences in the glow created by the kryptonite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you see there, and there?” He pointed. “The ambient glow has faded. If they look for it they will easily see it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let the other commanders know there will be illusions. Direct me?” The Morrigan stretched her hands out, tugging at a thread of her power. The less she used for this the better. She would drop it once the conflict began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a flurry of motion as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> ran from the platoons and back, then to make sure that the barest incantation of a green glow looked somewhat believable. He kept collecting kryptonite as he buzzed around, checking in with her to make sure the illusion was covering where he was creating a path. Because of his speed it only took a couple minutes and then soon enough he was bringing her back down to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that should be enough. I’ll check as they start advancing soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think soon is </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She muttered, turning to face Kal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” He called softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel his magick rippling off of the Regent, impatient and vengeful. The Morrigan was also ready for the fight. There was nothing else she could do to prepare. Anubis joined them and took the gilded khopesh from the hook on his belt. It hummed with a few twirls and he bent down, pressing his forehead to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then hers in a brief show of camaraderie. The smell of natron and salt lingered and she pushed back a wave of soothing affection to the both of them. For all the annoyances she had with them and the other gods, she still cared for them deeply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> chuckled and answered them as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will see you on the other side, my friends.” Anubis rumbled, and then led the three of them out and into the street.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan looked to the Kryptonians still hunkered down inside the house and stamped down the sudden overwhelming urge to run back and kiss Kara senseless one more time. The Regent was watching her from the doorway with a terrified expression, but her jaw was set. Anubis whirled his khopesh around him again, breaking her attention away from Kara. It was almost painful to bottle up the feelings that were threatening to distract her, but she did it and brought her spear point-down into the dirt. She took one last deep breath and grasped her power with both hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A terrifyingly ugly crack of thunder shook the heavens and an explosion of black fog rocketted up into the air, clawing meters and meters into the sky. Anubis gave his khopesh one last whirl and brought it high above his head-and then down with a loud cry, slammed it into the ground. The buildings swayed with the force of his strike, rattling as the shockwave traveled towards the city center. The Morrigan watched the street buckle and roll, pushing the foundations of the buildings and then forced her focus upwards. Her illusion took shape, an enormous black nebulous vision of herself towered high over them with long skeletal fingers of black fog. She added another layer to her illusion and made a deep guttural rumbling echo across Argo City as the foggy maw opened unnaturally wide. One last touch was an inclusion of the spikes rotating around her head, a deathly sharp crown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the distance voices rose in a clamor. Screams of fear and calls to arms erupted from the city and the Morrigan made her illusion grow and look about. Her hair was whipping about her face as if she were at the very center of a windstorm. She looked about and her body looked as if it was made form watercolors, streaking up and into the sky. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> started off on a slow jog down the abandoned street, gold wings unfurling from his ankles, and then blinked from existence in a crimson and gold flash. Anubis took a few steps forward, his khopesh a blur of silver and gold around his ebony body, and then brought it down again producing yet another rippling shockwave. The screams from the Daxamites became more panicked as the Morrigan made the vision rumble again and reach out, stretching her own arms out as if directing a puppet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then the distant ring of steel and the cries of pain started mixing into the fray. The groups of Kryptonians on either side had moved in to attack. Another crack of thunder erupted above them and Anubis sent his own illusion up of a snarling jackal-headed man. Another layer of distraction that towered just as tall as hers. He whipped his khopesh down and sent out one last shockwave as the sounds of battle grew louder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> blinked back onto the street.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s working!” He called, and then blinked away again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kal and Kara and the other Kryptonians emerged from the house with weapons drawn and eyes burning with rage. Anubis and the Morrigan detached themselves from their illusions, leaving them with just enough power to hang suspended high over Krypton until dismissed. They moved as a unit with the Regents and the gods in the lead and flanked by their small platoon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> continued zipping in and out in front of them, regularly checking in every few moments to let them know that the Daxamite forces were in chaos. He also admitted with a wicked grin that he had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>getting acquainted</span>
  </em>
  <span> with their enemy and showed them what appeared to be a pennant torn from one of the innermost walls they had erected. The Greek god tucked it in his belt as a trophy and sped off again to cause presumably more trouble. The simple act of flippantly showing off the enemy’s colors energized the other soldiers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The roar of the battlefield grew to an uncomfortable level of noise as they moved closer but now they could hear the distinct hits of metal on metal. As the streets grew wider they grew more damaged. The putrid stink of rot clung to them as they passed the half-liquified decaying bodies of fallen Kryptonians. The Morrigan could almost feel Anubis’s unhappy growl in her chest but they were called to attention by Kal’s yell of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shield!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The twanging of arrows loosed ahead of them heralded the cloud of glowing green and black arcing up and then down straight towards them. Kal clapped his hand over the back of his left fist and the shield incantation from one of the Morrgian’s talismans was activated, quickly fizzling into existence with a staticky crackle. They crowded in behind the film of blue and waited for the arrows to rain down. Steam rose off of her body in close proximity to so many super-heated </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> and they all flinched when the arrows struck the shield and ground around them with dull thumps. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> blurred in around them and collected the arrows quickly before the radiation could spread. Kal fumbled for a moment until the translucent wall flickered away. He almost panicked again when the Daxamite archers nocked another volley from their perch upon the new wall cutting across the street they were on, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> ploughed through them without a care. The Morrigan could already feel the tide turning and pointed with the tip of her spear at the erected wall in the middle of main street barely a hundred meters away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anubis? Once more with feeling.” She hissed, and started walking towards the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An odd mix of cold fury and resolution swirled into a tight ball in her chest. These </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> had nearly killed Kara before she had the chance to know her. It was an odd feeling and she let herself be fueled by the boiling anger of the Kryptonians matching her stride. She wanted to help Kara find justice for the wrongs committed against her and her people. Anubis passed around them and pulled ahead with long powerful strides. He grew taller, broader, the khopesh flashing with him as he grew to a height of nearly five meters. The jackal-headed god charged to the fearful cries of the Daxamites that hadn’t been incapacitated by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> disruption. There was a bellow from Anubis and the flashing sickle sword came down upon the wall with a deafening </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The khopesh flashed again and again as he carved a gap into the wall. He gave a mighty kick and a few meters of stone crumbled. The Morrigan could hear his gleeful laugh as he stepped inside and started swinging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rao be with us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Kal murmured, and then led the charge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan fell in behind the charging Kryptonians with Kara at her side, spacing out to prevent a bottleneck from occurring. Not that it would have mattered as she watched the tips of Anubis’s ears move back and forth behind the wall. Kara picked up her pace into a run when the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of her slipped through without delay. The Morrigan adjusted her grip on her spear and drew her leaf-bladed sword with her free hand, giving it an experimental heft. It was wonderfully balanced in her hand and the pattern welding swirled across the length of the blade. Today would be its first taste of blood in centuries. She steeled herself, her heart calm in her chest, and she stepped over the rubble and into the fray with a jab of her spear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Many of the Daxamites had already been wiped out first by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then by Anubis. The cobblestone was slick with blood and she stepped over more bodies than struck them. The fallen enemy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> were in armor of black and red plating, beautiful in their craftsmanship, created from materials they had robbed from other realms. But the forces were already in retreat, attempting to regroup. Kal found her in the dwindling fray, dark red-black blood spattered across his cheek and mouth full of too-sharp teeth. She was almost distracted by one of the Kryptonian knights hurtling past in an aggressive leap with their war hammer swinging wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take Anubis, Kara, and some others with you. We need to get to the portal and close it, or at least hold them back until we can.” He yelled over the din.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What of you and your men?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll finish here and catch up. Now go, Rao’s light shine on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent clapped her on the shoulder and left her with a nasty swing of his war hammer back the way he had come, the metal crunching into the jaw of an advancing Daxamite. She didn’t waste any time and reached out with her power, finding and loudly called Kara and Anubis to her. They answered quickly, finding her with grim expressions and stained weapons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Choose some fighters. We’re to punch forward.” She told Kara, her head on a swivel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent nodded and called a few names, swelling their group by four more. She gave a few more orders and they gathered up into a loose formation. The Morrigan knew they were going to be the biggest target, and hoped that she and Anubis would be able to protect Kara and her soldiers. From what she could tell from glancing at the jackal-headed god, it seemed that the Daxamite’s weapons couldn’t harm him-which meant she most likely wouldn’t be at risk either. Still, it wasn’t something she was too keen on confirming and gladly fell into ranks with this new smaller group.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know the way.” Kara told them, and then they were off again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They left the main road and started weaving through side streets and alleyways, drawing closer and closer to the sickly red glow and the castle at the center of Argo City. She could feel the rage of the Kryptonians growing as they passed by an increasing number of bodies of both knights and civilians. Some civilians were too small. Young. For one heartbreaking moment the Morrigan thought of the determination in Ruby’s face when she mentioned wanting to protect her friends. She hoped she wasn’t seeing them now. They rounded out onto another wider street and finally came face to face with another small group of Daxamites. Behind them was the gate to the castle grounds, open wide and welcoming. Kara was about to charge but the Morrigan caught her by the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand hissed against the overheated metal and leather but she ignored it along with the Regent’s frustrated growl. There were too few Daxamites here, surely there were more nearby. She quickly reached out, probing at the surrounding buildings and along the walls of the castle grounds as the Daxamites yelled in alarm and started to charge. She picked out nearly thirty more, including some high up on the top of the wall and the roof tops and started shoving Kara back towards the alleyway. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>too close</span>
  </em>
  <span> and would most likely overwhelm them if they didn’t use the terrain to their advantage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too many, lure them in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara listened but her unhappiness permeated the air around them in an uncomfortable heat. The Morrigan could understand, they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close and this fight had been hanging over their heads for months.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not a retreat.” She hissed through bone again as Kara brought </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> up in a defensive stance and the group moved back into the back alley they had come out of. “Whittle them down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara growled something that sounded like </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know</span>
  </em>
  <span> through bared teeth and tensed as the Daxamites charged closer. And then the enemy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> were rounding into the alley with yells of rage and weapons raised. Everything dissolved into a blur of motion as they continued to back further away from the street, luring their prey in. Finally the Morrigan could physically join in the fight and started by striking out with her spear, reaching out with the precision of a viper to pierce through a gap in a Daxamite’s leg armor. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> cried out in pain and was silenced by the sword of one of the knights that had joined them. One down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan drew closer to Kara, moving around her like misty fog as she covered her flank. It was easy to dance around her after having observed her training for months. For one strange moment she was reminded of how well they moved around each other in her kitchen, except now they held tools of destruction instead of a chef’s knife. Anubis circled in closer as well and the three of them formed a deadly unit. The other knights flitted about, covering openings and making new ones when they became fatigued in an attempt to conserve energy. But now they could start moving forward again, slowly back out to the main street. The other nearby enemies were closing in but in such a pattern that they weren’t in danger of being overrun anymore, the Morrigan’s lure to bottleneck the Daxamites had worked well enough. However the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> ascending the buildings were a call for concern and she relayed the information to the group in between short quick jabs of her spear and sword. They adjusted accordingly the best they could, and stayed closer to one of the buildings without limiting their room for maneuvering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> sang through the air, cleanly bisecting through the plated metal of a daxamite’s helmet with a horrible shearing tear of metal on metal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blood splattered wetly on the side of the stone building and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> crumpled to the ground in a gasping gurgle. Kara ducked and twisted, slipping in between the gap of Lena and Anubis’s bodies as a war hammer whistled through the space her head had been. The spiked metal head glanced off of the same gilded khopesh that had cut into the stone table of the great hall. The jackal-headed god’s laugh barked through the tight alleyway as his enemy stumbled onto Lena’s sword. She could feel the blade grind against the bone of his ribs through her grip and jerked it free with a grunt. Her heart thundered in her throat as Anubis’s khopesh knocked the tip of a spear away from her face. Fog trailed behind her, hissing from the bone of her maw with a spell that threw back another Daxamite with a flick of her wrist and a dull reverberating </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They crawled forward, a slow painful advance through the half destroyed Argo city. Lena could see the looming skeleton of what was once a beautiful castle of blue-gray stone. High, broken arches reached pitifully into the smoky sky, cracked open like a shattered rib cage. Just over the tile peaked rooftops of the inner residential circle she could make out an ugly red glow. She didn’t have time to look for long when the metallic twang of heavyweight crossbows sounded from up ahead. The world slowed as he eyes snapped forward and the glowing green tips of metal forged bolts hurtled directly at Kara-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-but the Morrigan was faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a cry of icy rage and the pulse of her power blew the bolts back to ricochet harmlessly into the alleyway. They had precious moments to spare in between volleys and Anubis took advantage of the lull, growing again in size and scrambling up onto the nearest rooftop to get a better look at their assailants. The Morrigan let him go while still keeping an eye on the rooftops as Kara produced a dagger and jammed it into the soft underside of another Daxamite’s jaw. There was crunching above them as Anubis jumped onto an adjacent balcony and brought his khopesh down on a frightened </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span>, eliminating one of the crossbow threats. It was a game of hide and seek for the next few minutes with the Morrigan finding the crossbow wielding Daxamites with her power and calling their position out to Anubis as they continued to cut down a few more in the alley. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> blinked into the alley with them, tripping up three more Daxamites and dancing out of the way as they were put down permanently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Kryptonian forces have successfully breached the outposts and are charging in.” He ducked the swing of a sword and brought his staff down hard enough on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> shoulder to make him crumple. He looked as if he were swatting at a fly. “If you hold for a few minutes they can catch up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a general sound of acknowledgement from Kara as she brought </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> down into a. encroaching Daxamite’s thigh, the great blade sliding down the round dented shield and shearing through the cuisse. The man screamed and lost his footing and the Morrigan reached around Kara to introduce the tip of her sword to the underside of his jaw. The Metal slipped through skin like a blunt knife into soft butter, ending his cry of pain in a choking whimper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> blinked away again and the ground thumped when Anubis jumped back down to street level. The Morrigan’s heart was still in her throat from the volley of crossbow bolts and viciously ran her spear into the under arm of the Daxamite </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> had dropped to the ground. Kara turned to the last three Daxamites with bared teeth, but they fled straight into Anubis’s crimson khopesh. The bodies dropped heavily and the alleyway quieted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara glanced around restlessly, panting from the scuffle and focused on the Morrigan. “How many more are close by?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes were wild and white hot, her limbs a little too long and her teeth dangerously sharp against the magma in her mouth. Embers glowed brightly under her skin like ripples on water. The Morrigan reached out again, her power sliding out over the surrounding buildings as she took stock of their surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A few. They’re retreating inside the castle grounds.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cocked her head to the side and reached out the other way. “Kal is near. Archers behind him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How far?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not long.” The Morrigan reassured her, but was unable to give a more conclusive answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara huffed at her unsatisfactory answer and bent down at one of the fallen Daxamites. She took a fistful of the long black tunic belted underneath his armor and wiped </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> on it. Not all of the blood wiped away but it was good enough for her in that moment. There were more footsteps in the main street and from behind them and the Morrigan listened again, her power reaching out like spider’s legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daxamites approaching, a larger force from inside the castle grounds. Kal is almost here-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent in question barreled into the alleyway from the side street, his war hammer held at the ready as his squadron followed closely behind him. Kara perked up, her pointed ears prominent through blonde flyaways. The longer she fought the more </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae-like</span>
  </em>
  <span> she became.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you are.” He gasped and slowed. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. The archers?” Kara asked touching the Morrigan’s shoulder gently in thanks as they walked back out towards the main street.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her body buzzed at the contact and brief wave of warm encouragement and relief. She followed after them with Anubis, who looked unnaturally calm and stoic despite his earlier boisterous attitude. Usually the Jackal-headed god would be more lively in the face of a fight that benefitted the helpless sheltering in her home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His ears flicked around and his pointed snout wrinkled. “The scales will not be balanced when we are finished here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a heavy realization and she mourned the loss Krypton suffered. The possibility of a generation wiped away through greed. It was something she had seen many times in their own realm, but it still brought her grief to see it again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But perhaps we have started the path to balance?” She asked in a small voice, daring to hope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...perhaps.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t say much more as the newly arrived Kryptonian knights around them gave them looks of awe. She didn’t recognize these new soldiers and concluded that they must have been from the other platoons. The Morrigan knew they couldn’t understand them, but even the tone of their voices could give them away. There was no need to worry them over a personal observation when they were so close to victory. They milled about for a moment and jumped to attention as Kal and Kara barked out orders, pausing only for a moment when </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> zipped in to let them know that the archers were waiting for them to breach the castle grounds so they could climb to the top of the wall. There were supplies there and the benefit of knowing the area hopefully better than the intruders. They were finally on their turf now and the tides had turned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a scuffle at the mouth of the alleyway and calls to arms were made. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> flashed through the air and Kara burned bright like a beacon. The Kryptonian forces surged forward at her rallying cry and they spilled out into the street, the amber sun breaking through the clouds and glinting off of their helms. High above them the ghostly black forms of Anubis and the Morrigan drifted overhead, the wind sweeping through the clouds pushing the illusions towards the breach. The jackal-headed god squeezed her shoulder in his own show of faith and they both joined the charge as eerie thrumming war horns sounded from behind the castle walls. The quick sharp </span>
  <em>
    <span>twang</span>
  </em>
  <span> of arrows being loosed above them drew the Morrigan’s attention and she caught a glance of the young seer Nia throwing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boot</span>
  </em>
  <span> down into the fray in front of them. She watched with amusement as it flipped end over end into the fighting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> and dinged off the helmet of a Daxamite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anubis had caught sight of it as well and bellowed a laugh raucously before entering the fight with his khopesh flashing. The Morrigan spotted the pale golden blur of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> trying to press towards the gate to the castle grounds and wove into the battle. Nothing felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but she was compelled to fight by Kara’s side. For all of the strength Kara had harnessed in her realm, the red sun dampened it here and brought her closer to mortality-a realization that terrified the Morrigan. She was like mist, striking quickly and viscously with deadly precision and weaving around any blades that threatened to bite. The Kryptonian forces around her pushed forward with ringing steel and grunts of effort, forcing the Daxamite forces back into the castle grounds. There were calls behind them and the volume of arrows decreased as they crushed up against the wall, nearly deadlocked at the open gate. The Morrigan could nearly taste the metallic blood in the air and blocked out the stink of other bodily fluids.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her power thrummed steadily through her as she finally caught up to both Kara and Kal at the very front, who were beginning to look winded and desperate. She brought an icy chill with her and Kara instinctively made room between them, allowing the Morrigan space to throw another spell out with a jab of her spear. Another dull </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump</span>
  </em>
  <span> shook the area, stronger than the blow from the alley forced back the knot of Daxamites locking their tall shields on the threshold. There was another enthusiastic cry from the Kryptonians and the air vibrated with their excitement as they finally encroached into the castle grounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan finally got a good long look at the breach between the two </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> realms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was an ugly jagged wound, the air torn like fabric and glowing a deep burning red. She could smell sulfur and Kara charged, a beacon of fire and hope against the gloom of the Daxamites. She followed her easily, the bright outline of her broad shoulders a welcome moral boost not just to the soldiers around them but to her as well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> whirled in Kara’s capable hands and they fell into combat again, cutting through the overwhelmed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a swath of red. The closer they got the hotter the air grew, this time radiating from the breach. It felt uncomfortable, prickling against her body and it set her teeth on edge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crooked and skewed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Broken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was another rallying cry behind them and the sound of arrows being loosed increased as the Kryptonian archers reclaimed the wall to the castle grounds. More Daxamites fell in front of them and they shrank back in a sudden solid movement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A terrible </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> echoed under their feet and the Morrigan caught Kara by the back of her belt as the ground opened up in front of them in a deep ghastly chasm. She yanked her back into her with a fearful cry as both forces fell to their knees. The gap widened in the violently shaking earth and the Regent checked on her fora split second, her face twisted in fear for her and anger at losing her forward momentum. When she saw the Morrigan was unharmed Kara struggled to her feet and bellowed an angry word, a blinding line of heat lancing from her eyes in a beam that sizzled across the edge of the breach. The Morrigan looked up and saw who the Regent had been aiming for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Red Queen stood at the very center of the maw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her black eyes were cold and cruel, her cheekbones sharp, and she was clothed in an armored dress the color of fresh blood. Her heavy hooded eyes narrowed with disgust as Kara aimed the heat in her vision and missed again, her tall thin body bizarrely still as the world around them shook to pieces. Behind the Red Queen the Morrigan spotted an equally cruel looking King, and a somber Prince. The Prince felt her eyes on him and looked right at her. There was no malice, only regret and far more misplaced selfish sorrow than one person should carry. The Morrigan glanced back to Kara who looked about ready to launch herself across the gap at the risk of her own life and then back to the Red Queen-who to her horror was reaching for her belt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan surged to her feet and lashed out with her sword, just barely knocking the small greenish throwing knife off its path to Kara’s face. The strike shook blade so hard it made her arm twinge with discomfort. Kara made a startled noise in her chest and the Morrigan shouldered her to the side, dropping her sword and withdrew the small vial containing the shard of kryptonite from her belt. The Morrigan glanced down to the kneeling Regent and caught her eye, looking like a woman out of options and at the end of her rope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a split second she was transported back to that chilly night on the rocky shore lit only by a single little flame of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae-fyre</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How can I trust your blood?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without hesitation she broke the vial in her fist, allowing the flesh of her hand to reappear for a moment so the glass could cut into her palm. She only let a single a drop of her blood well up. The Morrigan tucked her spear into her ribs and reached out, flattening the shard of kryptonite to the tip of the leafed blade with a hiss of a cursed incantation, reared back once it was secure-and then hurled her weapon with all her might.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The world seemed to slow as her arm arced up and over, her eyes locked on the Red Queen. The Morrigan forced every ounce of fear and anger and hatred into the recoil of her muscles. Her power surged through her and the wellspring yawned wide in her chest as she tapped into the old guilt that had twisted her heart for centuries. The emotion-laden power cracked open at her feet and her shoulder twinged at the force of her throw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Morrigan watched the Red Queen’s cruel expression twist with confusion, and then shock as her spear slipped through her defenses in the blink of an eye and punched itself into her chest up to the socket of the spearhead. She could hear her surprised gasp across the chasm as it sunk home just below her collarbone, right where she had struck Kara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wail of despair broke free from the King as she collapsed back into his arms, limp and weakly clawing at the heavy shaft, the swaying movement forcing the blade to cut deeper. There as a roar from both sides, of joy and fear as the remaining Daxamite forces scrambled to flee back through the breach. The ground began to calm as the Queen lost control and weakened further, dark blood bubbling up from between her lips as the King cradled her on his knees. The Morrigan stared her down, matching her hate-filled flinty eyes with her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then much to everyone's surprise the Prince stepped forward with a set jaw, threw his circlet of red onto the ground outside of the breach, and jerked the Morrigan’s spear from his mother’s chest. He did so with a heavy brow, twisting the blade on the way out. It was a death sentence and his father wailed louder as black flooded from her chest. With a single movement, the Prince had admitted Daxamite defeat and committed the regicide of his own mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Prince eyed the tip of the Morrigan’s spear and delicately picked off the shard of kryptonite with his nail. He pocketed the shard and tossed her spear next to his circlet. He found the Morrigan’s gaze again. The Prince nodded in defeat to her with cold sad eyes, and then lowered his head in surrender to Kara. He knew that it was a small consolation in the face of everything that they had done to Krypton and its peoples, but it was a sudden and violent start to reparations. Whatever his intentions seemed to be, his choice to choose defeat did seem sincere. At the very least he had no regret in his expression for what he had done to his mother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daxamites shoved at each other as they tripped their way back into the breach, parting around the royal family and fleeing to the safety of their own realm. The Morrigan watched the Prince raise his head again as the earth stilled with the Queen’s demise, tears cutting down his cheeks as he drew his own sword. With a quick tug of his fingers the breach began to close and he silenced his father, ending his cries of grief in gurgling as he introduced his blade to the King’s neck. He gave them all one last look of poisoned remorse, and pulled the breach shut with a staticky </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause of disbelief, and then an explosion of cheers as the seam of the closed breach fizzed from existence. The heat bled away to nothing and the arrows loosed again as the Daxamite stragglers left behind stumbled into empty lawn. There was a barking of orders from Kal as he rallied them to begin hunting down the remaining intruders. The Kryptonian knights reformed into large groups and started breaking away, one towards the half-destroyed castle with Anubis and others back out into the city with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A small group of the knights that had charged with her and Kara through the street remained, laughing loudly and embracing each other. Next to her, Kara slowly sank to her knees and let </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> fall from her grip. The Morrigan turned to her in alarm, but found no immediate sign of injury. Kara’s face twisted and she began to cry, finally overwhelmed from the events of the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena released the hold on her power with a sigh, surging up out of the well and back into her human form. The slow spinning crown of ice around her temples evaporated and the vision high above them began to lose its form, sweeping away on the winds. She collected and sheathed her leaf-bladed sword, and called her spear to her with a beckon of her fingers. It sailed through the air and she caught it, letting it rest against her shoulder with the point up. Kara bowed her head and Lena stood closer, smoothing her hand gently over the top of her head in comfort, a silent sentinel over the Regent weeping for her people. Krypton was soaked in blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day was theirs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Trøllabundin / Spellbound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mossy teapot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, and Happy Halloween! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rounding up the remaining Daxamites was a far easier task with the assistance of Anubis and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span>. By the evening they were making their way back into the castle grounds, victorious in their hunts. There was a small group of Daxamite defectors in chains and Kara greeted them with mercy. All of the remaining parts of the castle that were still structurally sound were secured, but the throne room itself was cracked open and bare to the sky. It’s where Kara set up a new base of operations once she had gotten herself under control, her knights reassuring her that she had nothing to be ashamed of with their own eyes no longer dry. Lena had roughly repaired the chasm in the ground so there wouldn’t be a risk of anyone falling in, and brought the red circlet to Kara. The ring that had once adorned the Daxamite Prince’s head was heavy and cold, grief seeping from each decorative twist. Kara took it in her fist and sighed, the massive weight that had been pressing down on her shoulders for months finally starting to lift. The circlet now laid in the center of the long table that had spanned the throne room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was watching her closely, but not crowding. Her work was now technically complete, having fulfilled what she had promised to do. The battle hadn’t left her physically tired, but she had forgotten the uncomfortable vacuum of emotion that often occurred after a long tense burst of adrenaline. It was exponentially </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> draining this time around, having had a personal stake in the matter. She was looking forward to getting cleaned up and resting, though she also selfishly wanted to pull Kara away to reaffirm their fledgling relationship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Kryptonians were in good spirits, if exhausted, and had happily brought up casks from the cellars. Meager collections of food were on the tables pushed up against one of the remaining intact walls, and Lena had found herself a little corner out of the way between a bowl of strange looking purple fruit and a stone pillar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermāhās</span>
  </em>
  <span> had already run back to share the good news with the far outpost, and then back to their own realm to inform Jack and the other gods of their victory. From there they would coordinate a safe return of the refugees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was still watching Kara as the Regent poured them two cups of an amber wine, nodding along to whatever Nia was telling her. Eventually Nia caught sight of the two cups and Kara’s patient expression and blushed, mumbling an apology. The Regent grinned and nudged her shoulder as she picked the drinks up. She turned and found Lena, her grin softening to a smile and trudged over to her looking beyond tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, a taste of one of our finer vintages.” She murmured when she was close enough, and gave her one of the cups. “The beginning of many gifts of gratitude.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena took the cup and let her comment about payment slide for now, returning the gentle smile. “Thank you, darling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara blushed and watched her take a sip of the wine, her eyes dropping to her lips against the rim of the cup for a moment before blushing and focusing on her own drink. Lena suppressed her smile, feeling warm from Kara’s affection and the strong port-like alcohol that coated her tongue. Kara’s armor clinked as she leaned against the stone pillar and dared to look at Lena’s mouth again before focusing on her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask something of you, but you’ve already done so much for me I am hesitant to do so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” She prompted, but she already knew the question. And her answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sucked her lip into her mouth and chewed on it for a moment, then she spoke softy, “Would you stay a while? A few days at most? I could use some guidance for returning the refugees. You seem to have much more experience in that area than I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I will stay as long as you need me to.” Lena answered easily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Regent’s shoulders slumped in relief and she dipped her head shyly. “You were going to stay anyways, weren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena gently brushed her finger over Kara’s knuckles, hidden by a clink of their cups. “I was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft blush colored Kara’s freckled cheeks and she glanced nonchalantly around the great hall before slipping into Faroese.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could kiss you right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was more than just words spoken secretly between them. It was the way her tone reflected her desire to be close to her, to ask for comfort and peace. But the hesitancy in her posture showed she wasn’t ready to express a show of her affection in front of others yet. Lena understood and barely arched her brow with a lilt of a tease to her tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do too. You can kiss me plenty later. Wherever you like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s face blushed a deeper pink and her eyes dropped again to Lena’s lips before deliberately moving away. “You tease me so blatantly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I know how well you kiss.” Lena mumbled into her wine, delighted when Kara made a quiet noise of frustration in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a clatter at the other end of the hall and a group of knights and some civilians strode in. Kara sighed and tried to get her face under control, straightening up away from the pillar as if it were the last thing she wanted to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Duty calls?” Lena asked and Kara nodded with a tired sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please make yourself at home.” she told her and touched her shoulder briefly, a brush of deep affection pressing against her through her magick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena watched Kara walk away to greet the new arrivals, still looking rather imposing with her stained red cape and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> strapped to her back in the stately scabbard she had constructed earlier in her stay with her. At some point more seating was brought in and arranged in a second long table. A meal was served, simple but filling, and the decision was made to stop work for the evening and get some rest. Anubis also bid his goodbyes, having reverted back to Bayek’s face to give the Kryptonians an easier time at reading his expressions. He rounded the table having said farewell to Kara and Kal after spending a good amount of time deep in discussion with Nia. He had taken a shine to her and offered tutorship if she ever wanted to learn a different way to control her seer abilities. He might as well have asked to adopt her and eventually Lena had to butt in so he would get home to his wife. Finally he was pried away after Nia gave him a surprise hug, and finally made his rounds to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will see you back home. I am sure the others will want to hear some tales.” He switched to Egyptian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know when I return. It could be a few days.” Lena answered him, noticing the confused look from Kelly next to them at their quick language change. She gave her a friendly wink and turned back to Anubis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You fought bravely today. I had only heard such stories of glory about you. It was an honor to fight as your friend.” he intoned gravely, his amber eyes warm in the candle light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena dipped her head in humility. “I could say the same. Thank you for helping. It means a lot to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Moreega. Perhaps we could take up sparring. One of mental or physical prowess would be most entertaining.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She matched his wide grin on a whim. “I welcome the challenge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anubis laughed fully, deep and in his chest. He looked around the room and they both caught Kara quickly looking away, the hint of another blush on her cheeks. He hummed in amused curiosity and gave her a smirk full of teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Have fun tonight, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed loudly again at the blush she couldn’t control and squeezed her tightly around the shoulders in a half-hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A jest! You deserve to relax, as I hope to do when I return home.” He reassured her. “Send word when you get back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise.” She reaffirmed, and let him scoop her into a real hug. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span> you stink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! You are no summer rose.” He poked back and stepped away. “Go find some soap.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena batted his hand away playfully and he laughed once more, a contagious sound of happiness. He called one last farewell to the room and left with another swell of laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hall dissolved into louder celebrating as the evening drew on and someone found a stringed instrument that reminded Lena of a lute. The great fireplace that had been big enough to roast a large beast of the field had been destroyed, but a makeshift pit roared with a merry fire. Here is where Lena found herself sandwiched between Sam and Kelly, feeling warm from camaraderie and drink. Whatever that wine was that they had brought up certainly affected her and she decided it was rather nice and much smoother than her own poitín. It also helped her ignore the staleness of dried sweat and unwashed bodies. The atmosphere brought her back to an older time, that while it may not have been a simpler one, the similarities were uncanny. Somehow she had found her old life within these new relationships, circling back to the cold nights on the cliffs of old Ireland. She was stirred from her blank stare into the base of the fire pit as Kara traded places with Kelly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Kara asked and peered into Lena’s cup. “Would you like more?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine for now, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena took advantage of Kara’s close proximity and leaned into her a little. The Regent had set aside </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> and her cape a little while ago, both bundled safely next to the red metal circlet on the main table. Still, her armor was a little bulky and Lena wished it wasn’t in the way. They sat together in silence for a few long moments, nursing their cups and staring into the fire. Kara stirred and looked at her with a crinkle to her brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you right now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her question lilted over her tongue in Faroese again, the hint of concern peeking through. Lena blinked and breathed in the sharp smokey campfire, the chilly night air biting at the back of her nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Home.” She leaned a little heavier into Kara’s side. “The ease of victory, the simplicity of a night under the stars sitting around a fire with those you care about.” She put a heavier inflection on the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Kara bit back a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be proud, Kara. I can see why you help lead your people.” Lena concluded softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Had it not been for your quick thinking I don’t know what would have happened.” Kara admitted, her eyes dropping to the cup in her hands. “I lost my composure. That is not a trait of a worthy leader.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one is perfect, Kara. No one is unbreakable. You saw yourself that I can be just as fragile as the humans I protect. In the beginning I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> unkind to you as well in my selfishness. By your definition, that is no trait of a fair goddess.” She ducked her head to try to catch Kara’s eye, the tips of her fingers pressing into the heavy tunic on her elbow. “Forgive yourself for being imperfect.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The corners of Kara’s mouth quirked in between a twist of grief and a smile and she finally met Lena’s gaze with glassy eyes. “You always know what to say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what happens when you’re older than the hills.” Lena told her dryly, relieved when Kara broke into a real smile. “Look at you, going after older women.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rao take you, don’t say that.” Kara laughed, ducking her head shyly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall I continue or let your imagination get the better of you?” Lena said into her cup and Kara hid her face in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena took pity on her and pulled her teasing back for the time being, though Kara was incredibly cute when flustered. The music crescendoed and the celebration became more lively as more Kryptonians joined. It seemed the people remaining around the outskirts of Argo City had been welcomed in for safety and warmth and the party swelled. Kara left her for a time to greet them and check to see if their needs were met with Kal by her side. Lena was adopted into Nia’s group where she introduced another young man named Querl who happened to be one of Krypton’s top inventors-who </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span> started questioning her about the human realm. She accepted another cup of wine from an apologetic Nia and indulged the man for the next hour, accidentally drawing a small crowd of other interested Kryptonians while Kelly and Alex took turns translating so Sam could send a note back to Ruby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Kara wandered back to them and somehow extricated Lena from the group, promising the curious Kryptonians that she would be around a few more days. Kara led her back to the central table and picked up </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> and her cloak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I could tell your social patience was wearing thin.” She admitted gently. “Would you like to retire?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena could have kissed her in the middle of the great hall. She was drained and ready to get some rest for the first time that week. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara grinned, hearing the mock desperation in her voice and led her from the great hall, pausing only for Lena to collect her weapons. As they left Kara snapped her fingers and created a small flame to light their way. It bobbed along above their heads, casting odd shadows on the fine decor and polished marble flooring. It was a beautiful castle, but it was more functional than opulent. The crest that adorned Kara’s armor was reflected in the subtle stitching of the House of El colors hanging from the stone walls. Recognition of who was ruling, but not flaunting. It was a respectful approach to their position of power tasked with the safety of the realm. Lena hoped that these past few months wouldn’t shake the public’s trust in their leaders. It was a tricky situation, but perhaps their victory today would be adequate enough to smooth over the loudest of dissent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They traveled up into the main body of the castle, passing a damaged library and other small studies and offices of the ruling body. Kara led her up into chambers that looked well-lived in and deduced that these were quarters for the royal family and esteemed guests. They passed by a room where Kara asked her to wait, and entered inside for just a moment. More light flooded into the room and she emerged without her sword or cloak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me show you to your room.” She murmured, the single little flame circling above their heads.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena caught her by the elbow as she started to lead her down the hall again, a swirl of stubbornness and the barest hint of selfish concern balling up inside her chest. Kara stopped, surprised, and let Lena pull her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’d leave you for even a moment…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s words hung heavy between them and Kara finally gave in and crashed into her with a hungry kiss. They indulged in each other’s touch for a brief moment, relishing the feel of the other on their lips. It felt like a breath of fresh air and Lena started pushing her backwards towards her chambers with a questioning quirk to her brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have blood in my hair.” Kara offered bluntly as an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena grinned and guided her in through the door. “Do you have a bathing room?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Kara answered helpfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A tub, perhaps?” Lena kicked the door closed with her foot, pressing back until she heard it latch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded, blushing deeply as Lena’s voice dropped into her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we see if it can hold the both of us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara gawped as Lena left her weapons next to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, still not taking her eyes off of the flustered Regent. Her pleased grin turned wicked as she returned to Kara and wiggled her fingers in under the belt around her waist and began to loosen it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And your bed? Will it be large enough?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara didn’t give her any other verbal answers that night until they were spent and clean, snuggled deeply in fresh bedclothes murmuring goodnights between lazy comforting kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next few days were a blur of new faces and new challenges and too many prayers of mourning as they began to lay their dead to rest. Lena helped Kara by acting as a mentor when needed, offering her own knowledge and advice for what systems needed to be repaired first to create a more stable place to live if they were so set on having the refugees return quickly. There was still plenty of room in Argo City, that wouldn’t be one of their issues. The words </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much room</span>
  </em>
  <span> hung unspoken in the lull after her comment and she moved them along quickly to the topic of water and Argo City’s sewer system.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In between meetings Kara introduced her to Winn, one of the realm’s head technicians, and James, head of the castle guard. Both were equally earnest, though Winn was by far one of the nerdiest people she had ever met. James stood back and watched him fondly, a stoic guardian that Kara later revealed as the patient love of a husband. Kara had also revealed that she and James had almost been in a romantic relationship, but through their duties and far too much time spent together had determined that they were much better suited for friendship. The confession had surprised Lena a little and she said just as much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why surprise?” She blushed, looking up at her from the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. You seemed too serious to date.” Lena teased, pressing a kiss to the silvery scar on Kara’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the goddess of death.” Then Kara squinted at her for a moment, recalling something until she started to grin. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I find pleasure wherever I fancy it regardless of my partner’s gender</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shoved a pillow in her face for the parroted comment. “I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s crow of </span>
  <em>
    <span>but you do!</span>
  </em>
  <span> was lost against Lena’s kiss. Once they had settled again after another moment of pleasure and caught their breath, it was Kara’s turn to press kisses into her skin. She watched her counted the freckles on her chest and neck with her lips, slowly working her way back up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve changed my mind.” Kara murmured unprompted into the underside of her jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My favorite color.” She wriggled to prop herself up on her elbow. “I think I like green too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had said her answer with a grin, her gaze locked on Lena’s eyes. Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>green</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re incorrigible.” She blushed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara leaned down, her breath ghosting over her lips. “But it’s true.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena slid her hands across the soft tanned skin of her broad shoulders and buried them into wild blonde curls, pulling Kara close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thing I changed my mind about the color blue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the morning of the ninth day she finished helping them finalize a plan of regrowth, and to check that the sewer system had been at least partially repaired and recharged. Once those were confirmed it was decided that Lena would return home to report back to the other gods of her success, and with the offer of allyship with Krypton. It was a rocky step across millennias of judgement from either side, but perhaps the Kryptonians were the link they had been looking for. Kara volunteered to escort her back, claiming that she had things to collect and to help Lena clean her home up while she helped facilitate the transfer of her people back to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fae</span>
  </em>
  <span> realm. Lena really knew she just wanted to spend more time with her before they had to figure out what to do when all of this was settled, and selfishly accepted her offer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The travel back to the portal was quick with the advantage of Kara’s powers. They had discovered that they were more muted back in Krypton, but the charging under earth’s yellow sun had given her a much needed edge in their fight. She told Lena that she still had speed, and with her hand placed at the base of her skull for support zipped them to the furthest outpost at a dizzying pace. Alex was there with Eliza in their new and improved tents that were more than just long branches and pieces of fabric. There were also a group of hastily commandeered wagons each drawn by a six-legged beast of burden. Lena offered to go through first so she could help Jack. They readily agreed, citing the need to make sure everything was prepared on their end. Kara gave her a warm look and Lena stepped through the portal and into her dark quiet home. She breathed in deeply through her nose, taking in the familiar comforting smells of her herb and tea collection still safely lining the walls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack?” She called softly into the dim hallway, the silver of dawn in the Faroes washing through the open door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were was a clatter of a teacup practically being dropped onto its saucer and heavy footsteps as Jack barreled out of the kitchen and around the corner to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>There</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are, you had me worried </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He fussed at her with unkempt hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena gladly tucked herself into his tight hug, mumbling a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry for worrying you</span>
  </em>
  <span> into his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you better be. I mean, Anubis was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy to give me a blow by blow of the day, but all </span>
  <em>
    <span>Barry</span>
  </em>
  <span> could afford me was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s all good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Can you believe that prick? </span>
  <em>
    <span>All good</span>
  </em>
  <span> my ass-</span>
  <em>
    <span>stop laughing at me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Moreega</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me, I just missed you.” She told him as he held her at arms length. “I’ll happily tell you everything, but first we have some people to return home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>? It’s not even seven.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So wake them up and tell them to get ready. There are wagons waiting but they need not rush.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack blew his breath out obnoxiously though his lips like a horse and glared at her. “Let me get my tea.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena called a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you, darling</span>
  </em>
  <span> after him and was only given a half-hearted wave in return. She carefully set her weapons a little further down the hall to stay out of the way for the future increase of foot traffic, and exited her home again to go inform Kara and the others that things would be in motion soon. She spotted Eliza by one of the nearest wagons checking some of the ropes holding the covering down and went to her with a wave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My friend is waking them, they’ll be moving through soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eliza smiled warmly and then made a face as if she had forgotten something, keeping her hands busy. “Oh, Rao help me. I forgot my medicine kit up in the green tent, could you fetch it for me please? It’s the blue bag with white stitching.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena could tell it was an act, but humored her anyways. She didn’t really know what to do in the first place and decided any direction for now was good direction. Her boots crunched over the dry grass and her cleaned armor clinked softly with each movement as she made a straight path to the only green tent lined up in their updated outpost. Lena slipped inside and looked around for a few solid minutes, a blue bag with white stitching nowhere to be found. She was about to leave empty handed when the murmur of soft voices from two tents over caught her attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t know what to do, Alex.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll figure it out, Kar-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>”</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am spellbound by her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their voices paused awkwardly and Lena rustled around the tent to make it seem as if she hadn’t heard them, her heart in her throat when she realized they were talking about her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By force?” Alex asked firmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By </span>
  <em>
    <span>choice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She has my heart, for better or worse… and I have hers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear Alex sigh quietly and someone started pacing. Lena’s heart ached for Kara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does she know this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She does.” Kara answered and the pacing stopped. Lena opened and shut the chest under the small field table, feeling tossed about in a storm. She knew Kara loved her, and she loved her in return. But this talk sounded serious. It sounded like a confrontation of </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she didn’t know if she could bear to listen-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What will you do? I know you want to sta-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t know. I’ll think of something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was all Lena could bear to hear without feeling guilty for listening in. She did one last loud rustle of a stack of papers to the side, and then exited the tent at the same sedate pace she had come. She found Eliza at the back of the cart she had been fiddling with, the tailboard lowered and the pesky blue back with white stitching on full display. The older woman looked up at her footsteps and gave her an apologetic smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me, Lena. I forgot I had already taken it with me.” She patted it with her free hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did that on purpose.” Lena told her without accusation in her voice. It was more surprise that she had been taken off guard by a harmless scheme from the woman who had fostered Kara. A scheme she had willingly walked into, but she was surprised none the less.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not.” Eliza told her quietly with a motherly wink, and then left to go welcome the first children barreling through the portal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That day the Kryptonian refugees were safely returned home. Lena watched the wagons trundle away with Kara leading the way after asking if she could come back that evening to see her. She had told the Regent to take her time, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze hidden out of sight between them. Kara had quickly returned it and whisked her people away, leaving Lena to watch the dust trail vanish into the outskirts of Argo City.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack had already cleaned up and reset her mudroom by the time she crossed over the threshold, and even had warm kadhi chawal and fried potatoes waiting for her. She spent the evening telling him everything that had occurred, and even hinted at how far her and Kara’s relationship had progressed. Lena wasn’t ready to share the overheard conversation yet since she herself was still processing it. It felt too personal in the moment even though it gnawed at her to spill out. He had listened intently, asking leading questions when she stalled and kept his teasing to a minimum. By the time she had gotten through most of her story it was late and Kara still hadn’t returned. Jack excused himself to rest, informing her that he would plan to leave the next day if he was no longer needed. He had just ascended the stairs when the door to the mudroom opened and shut, bringing a familiar wave of warm magick. Lena stayed up a little longer to help Kara out of her armor and into the shower with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After breakfast the next morning Jack did depart, this time through Lena’s inner sanctum. Kara had dressed in her leather pants and tunic and left for Krypton again after breakfast with a promise to be back in the evening again-if it pleased Lena. The more than friendly kiss she gave her in the mudroom was accompanied with the promise of a drawn bath upon her return. Back and forth Kara went for the next few days, and then she was with Lena for a blissful weekend before heading back to Krypton. Each visit almost felt stolen and it gave Lena the time to learn the best way to separate herself a little from Kara. There was still the possibility of visits, weekend trysts, and perhaps even stolen moments if Kara happened to be near the breach. They both had their own important lives to lead but surely there was a balance to reach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered the broken conversation from the tents and tried not to lean too heavily on hope. Of course, she failed, even though she had realistic expectations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena noticed that Kara had began meditating with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> often, her brow constantly furrowed in either displeasure or concentration, she sometimes still had a hard time telling between the two. She greedily relished every waking moment she had with Kara, impressing her love into her skin and leaving fragments of her power within Kara’s magick. One day she stopped meditating, and Lena decided that she would present Kara with her own sword as an early parting gift-should they actually part. If not, then it was a gift of protection and one that she didn’t regret. Kara expressed her gratitude for the gift with the utmost nobility and couldn’t help but become acquainted with the blade in the patio. The vision of Kara dancing barefoot across the mossy cobblestones with Lena’s blade in her hand was one that she would never forget.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Kara lingered. There were rumors of a being of light rescuing people all across the world and Lena had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea at who it was. Her suspicions were confirmed when Jack told her that Heka had blessed and brought another into their fold. His news was paired with reports that a woman made of sun had saved a plane from falling out of the sky. The Sun Woman had finally returned to earth, and now all Lena was waiting for was Kara to come clean to her in some way. When she was ready, of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s armor stayed carefully laid out in the newly organized upstairs shelving and her borrowed clothing was slowly making its way into Lena’s chest of drawers. Lena noticed that she wasn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>taking</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything back to Krypton. She didn’t want her to leave, so she tried not to bring it up. It wasn’t until she came back one evening with a small rucksack of belongings and an intent to steal her breath with every kiss did she begin to breathe easier at the new clue that something was going on. Of course, something was always going on, but she wasn’t an omniscient goddess. That privilege was reserved for Heka and those like him. She was clever, but only so much could be speculated with the information provided.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena greedily enjoyed Kara’s comfort anyways as the days passed by, soaking up each drop of affection until she felt as bright as the sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fire crackled low in the stone hearth, licking up from the red-gold coals pulled into a heap under the suspended cast iron kettle. Lena swept around the cozy kitchen in a whirl of deep green fabric, her bare feet silent on the stone slab floor worn smooth over a millennia. Two plates were carefully being assembled on the hewn wooden table polished to a gleam. Sunlight poured into the room through the door and open windows, warming the modern granite countertops and the eclectic and jarring mix of ancient pottery and modern technology. She wiped her hands on a dishcloth and scooped up the plates, pocketed her phone, and tossed the inky waves of her hair over her shoulder as she slipped from her home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stepped out onto her sun-dappled patio and felt her shoulders and face warm in the light. Birds sang merrily in the high reaching boughs of the lichen spotted trees and the springtime flowers were nearly in full bloom. The old gnarled apple tree was beginning to bear fruit, and in the back by the portal she could hear the gentle gurgling of the new fountain she had created to hold her wellspring water. The perfume of growth brightened the fresh earthy green and compelled Lena to slow her step to take in the scene. It was the most alive her small hidden pocket dimension had looked in centuries, and it only grew more beautiful as her powers returned to her, growing stronger than ever before as she healed. It helped that she wasn’t alone and had someone to help her. Someone to keep her from closing herself off again into cold, little boxes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara had that effect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Kryptonian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kryptonian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wild, sunny woman that she had inexplicably fallen in love with. The woman who brought the Daxamites to their knees in a battle of fire and blood, yet offered kindness and mercy when they lay groveling at her feet. The very woman dressed comfortably in a deep navy tee and cream trousers, who busied herself at the table on the patio with a tea set, making Lena’s cup just the way she liked it. The very woman-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How many times do I have to tell you? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> growing moss on my teapot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s placidly amused stare slid from Kara’s face to one of her favorite delicately patterned teapots on the table. A tiny pink mushroom emerged along the edge of the slowly creeping greenery. Her brow rose with the mushroom. Kara fidgeted and twisted her hands together as embers glowed under her skin in her fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena hummed in flat, insincere belief as she set their lunch on the table. “I’m fairly certain you’ve managed to grow a small garden on just about every pot I own. When I told Mr. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shakespeare</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was still finding lichen on the one he gifted me, I had to convince the man not to blow his immortality cover when he felt so overcome to write you a sonnet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dearest Kara, fiery creature of light and life-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lenaaaa…” she whined at her ribbing, knowing now that Lena’s words were all in jest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara, in all her nigh-immortal Kryptonian glory, slouched a little further in the wicker chair looking adorably guilty with drooping broad shoulders. The pout of her lip quickly burned out the teasing fire in Lena’s chest. She reached forward and twirled her finger over the pot, choosing to draw power through the ley line her home rested on and coaxed the springy moss to grow away from the spout. The energy seeped through her body and felt like cool silk sliding over her skin, comforting and familiar in its delicate chill. It was a dull buffer that helped prevent their lunch from turning into a different kind of hunger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, darling?” Lena’s breath escaped in a white fog.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara shrugged and the thin white scar peeking out from the collar of her loose tee drew her attention. Tired, dull fear twinged in Lena’s chest when she remembered how that scar had come to be. The crushing weight of the freezing ocean, the brine in her nose and mouth as she dove deep to pull the limp, pallid form of the fallen Kryptonian from the clutches of death. She could see the tendrils of blood again, seeping through the split golden breastplate and darker than black in the icy water, spidery and </span>
  <em>
    <span>reaching-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-Lena?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The warm sunlit patio snapped back into reality and Lena blinked, bewildered. Kara was leaning forward and had taken her hands and Lena realized with a blush she had completely missed her question. The crinkle of worry between Kara’s brows had formed and Lena squeezed her callused hands back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Would you care to tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re growing a garden on the teapot that Miss Emily Bronte gifted me?” This time she asked gently with a lilting tease, her soft brogue tripping over her question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara dropped a kiss on her knuckles and pulled her plate towards her. “I’m happy. Where did you go just now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sighed and sank down into the chair next to her. Kara’s top had shifted and covered the scar again. Instead could see the new silver chain against her skin and knew that the shield talisman she had crafted hung from her neck. She had also noticed the night before when she was removing the Regent’s shirt that a new golden teardrop pendant with a black gemstone hung next to it. She blinked and looked away from the necklace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just remembering our first swim together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Well, it wasn’t much of a swim, but it’s a good thing I landed in front of the goddess of death. Considering the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Morrigan’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> calling card, it’s a wonder she saved me. One could say I </span>
  <em>
    <span>fell</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her.” Kara grinned brightly, her nose scrunching, and well aware of her terrible joke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes and pulled her plate towards her as Kara kept grinning. She felt her own smile threaten to betray her carefully crafted air of nonchalance. The show of open affection was still something she was getting used to after having been alone for so long. She could feel warmth blossoming in her chest and her cheeks blush. Kara snorted at her non-verbal response and gently bumped their shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not afraid to, as the Humans say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kick you to the curb</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to make me do a walk of shame? Ouch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did Jack teach you that phrase? I’ll let you take your leftovers if you refrain from letting him influence you further.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara leaned over and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. “Goddess of death </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> generosity.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sighed again good naturedly and turned her face to the endlessly amused Kara. She laid a soft kiss on her smile. “Eat your lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t have to tell her twice and Kara dug in with gusto. Lena left her to her own devices and poured them both a cup of tea from her lushly green teapot. By the time she set it back down on its cozy, there were three more tiny mushrooms in a delicate myriad of colors popping up, a watercolor of bright blues and pinks. Moss crawled further down the side of her teapot, following the grooves of the shape. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kara,” she started, her mind going back to the conversation that they had both been actively avoiding for the past few weeks. “When are you going back to Krypton?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara froze next to her. A shimmer of heat outlined her frame for a heartbeat, warming Lena’s side with a sudden flash of magick as a bolt of unease made her control slip. Lena watched her lean back and carefully wipe her mouth with her napkin, the heat receding as quickly as it had come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I, well…” She hesitated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nervous energy rolled off of her in waves and Lena could feel the tension coiling in her body as the embers glowed to life under her skin. The air became more humid and an electricity in the air set her teeth on edge. But that’s all it was. She could tell that Kara wasn’t upset, but… she was missing something. Kara had confessed that she had fallen in love with her, and that wasn’t a basis for concern in the slightest. No, Kara was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Lena had never seen her so nervous, not even on the eve of their final battle with the Daxamites. Lena pushed her plate away and slid to the edge of her seat, her hand covering Kara’s forearm. Her cool touch stilled the rising panic she could feel under her palm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Krypton is safe, is it not? ” Lena began calmly, blocking out the cold creeping ache in her chest. “We always knew separation was a possibility, Kara.” Perhaps she had been foolhardy to hope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena took Kara’s clenched fist and wormed her fingers into her grasp. ”I can visit you. You can </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> visit me. We both have our own duties to take care of, I understand that. It will be hard, but-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I accepted the position of the Kryptonian Representative to the Human plane of existence</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sunlit patio fell silent following Kara’s rushed confession, save for the song birds in the trees and the breeze coaxing the wind chimes to call out an uneven nonsensical tune. Lena straightened up and blinked wide-eyed, almost certain that she hadn’t heard her correctly. The old feeling of familiar warmth in her chest blossomed beneath her ribs as Kara pushed her plate away to face her, her apprehension- and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope-</span>
  </em>
  <span> clear in her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-well-you see. Now that Krypton has been reclaimed and the Daxamites driven out, the newly formed High Counsel felt that Krypton needed to be more open to its dimensional neighbors. Our isolation was ultimately why, um. You know that already, that’s not the point.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara took a deep breath and twisted her hands together, pulling her eyes from her lap to look at Lena. She swallowed visibly and untangled her fingers to take Lena’s hand again. Her touch was gentle, the calluses on her palms rough against her knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because of my extra time spent on Earth-</span>
  <em>
    <span>even though it was against orders</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she grimaced as she spoke, “and then my extra time spent here with you, the High Counsel approached me to stay. And…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>against orders</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Lena asked breathlessly, her head whirling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was their </span>
  <em>
    <span>Regent</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Who ordered around their Regent?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ehl’shom</span>
  </em>
  <span> was… unhappy to be away from Krypton for so long. He can be quite pushy, and insisted I remain exclusively at my post in Argo City.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena stared at her wide eyed, hope crashing recklessly back into her chest. “You refused him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I passed him to Kal yesterday in exchange for my Aunt’s pendant for protection. I… I want what is best for Krypton. But I want you too. I thought, maybe this position as an ambassador could be the perfect balance…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara trailed off, her eyes dropping again as she fidgeted for a long moment, her thumb smoothing over the back of Lena’s hand as her mouth opened and closed mutely while she searched for her next words. Lena could feel her heart in her throat as the warmth in her chest roared to life in a surge of blinding affection. She was certain she knew what she was going to ask, and the revelation sent her wheeling into space feeling like she was composed of feather down and sunlight. Kara took another deep breath and visibly set her shoulders. She looked back up at Lena, the dappled sun brightening her eyes to clear blue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can say no, but I was hoping that I could stay here. With you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena gawped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bird trilled overhead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s eyes grew wide in panic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um-I realize this is assuming </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I don’t want to encroach on you more than I already </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> because you absolutely don’t have to say yes! You said that I could stay with you for as long as I wanted to and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to stay with you but I don’t want to assume the permanence of that offer. This is your home and you have a life and you’ve only known me-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena was hastily climbing into her lap and interrupting her with a heady kiss before her sentence was finished. Kara squeaked in surprise but immediately melted, wrapping her up tightly in her embrace as the nervous tension bled from her. They lost themselves in each other for a few long minutes as Lena chose to show her answer to Kara’s question rather than </span>
  <em>
    <span>verbally</span>
  </em>
  <span> answer it. Before things got too out of hand Lena pressed her nose into Kara’s cheek and just breathed her in, her arms comfortably wrapped around solid shoulders. A warm hand smoothed up and down her back in easy comfort. Kara grinned against the corner of her mouth, her smug flirtiness coloring the words murmured into Lena’s skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I should have told you that last night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena leaned up just far enough to drink her in. Kara was relaxed and practically glowing gold with happiness, her freckled cheeks flushed a pretty pink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not leaving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her question came as a prayer. Kara smiled brightly and reached up to the side of her face. Her fingertips traced above her brow and carefully tucked a stray lock of hair behind Lena’s ear. The touch made sparks race down her spine and the surge of fondness in her chest nearly robbed her of her breath. It was a welcome sensation she was still getting surprised by, and hoped to hang onto for many years yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long will you stay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stay for as long as you want me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s arms tightened around Kara. Her whispered answer raced past her lips without a shred of doubt. They were the truest words she had spoken in lifetimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I want you forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara was already pulling her back in with wonder, the love in her eyes warming Lena to the very center of her being.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The birds sang as the breeze made the sunlight dance across the patio, accompanying the calming tones of the chimes hanging from the eaves. The wellspring water exuded calm. By the time Lena and Kara had retreated inside the remains of their lunch were cold, and the little teapot was buried in soft springy moss and a rainbow array of tiny mushrooms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And all was well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>